To Forge the Master
by EmeraldDragon
Summary: They say a legend is just a little bit of truth, wrapped in a lot of fiction. One boy, one girl, one sword, one hope, one destiny. A legend is born, and a kingdom will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

_**To Forge the Master**_

Chapter 1

_"A ship is safe in harbor, but that's not what ships are for." William Shedd_

He swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked up at the palace. The palace of Hyrule was one of those places; the kind that you always look at from far away, imagining grand and wonderful things happening there. A place that was always just beyond your fingertips, and if you tried just a little bit harder, it would welcome you with open arms. It kept you going, just knowing it would be there.

He had always dreamed of seeing the palace up close. With its clean, white stone walls, brightly colored flags, and rich gardens; it called to him, smiling at him in its own way. Beauty and power stacked carefully together in perfect harmony. But that was not the best part. No, the best part was the princess Zelda.

He had seen her only once before, but it was many years ago. People and dignitaries from the many races of Hyrule had converged on Castle Town for the festival held every spring. The festival was to honor the Goddesses and pray for a good year. It also helped promote goodwill among the races – who varied as drastically in form as culture.

&&&

_He had come to Castle Town with his mother to help sell their calves, kids, foals, and cuccos from the year before. A lead rope clutched in one hand and a cage of coccus in the other, he hurried to keep pace with the older woman as she moved through the crowd, leading several cows. Theirs was a small farm, scraping by on the milk and livestock they could sell at market._

_They had barely tied up the animals and settled in when the trumpets sounded. And there she stood, tall and proud at her father's side. All of ten years old, yet she already commanded the authority of a woman twice her age. With golden hair and eyes so blue they must have been gifts from Nayru herself, she was breathtaking – or as breathtaking as a ten year-old-boy could think a girl could be._

_The king and princess descended into the crowd, which parted to let them through; he shook hands with excited citizens and she curtsied every so often. They greeted the dignitaries – each in the way their culture dictated – in the center of town, and the crowd cheered. Drums, flutes, harps, and other instruments struck up a tune and the festival began. The crowd shifted, merchants hawking their wears, vendors selling roast meats and corn, people singing and dancing in the streets, and the young princess disappeared from sight._

_Disappointed, he turned to check on the ties for the horses. A young mare nibbled at his straw-colored hair and he smiled. Just a year old, she was his favorite. But his mother said they could not afford to keep her. His heart ached already._

"_Excuse me," A soft voice brushed against his ear, so soft, in fact, he almost did not hear it over the fanfare. When he turned, he found himself staring into twin seas of blue. Surprised, he stepped back. The girl giggled, her blond hair bobbing with the action. He swallowed, hard. Princess Zelda stood only a step away from him. "Hi." She smiled and gave a small curtsy._

"_Um... hi." He returned her curtsy with an awkward bow. "Can I, uh, help you?"_

"_Father said I could buy myself a horse for my birthday. May I buy one of yours?" She looked down the line of yearlings_

"_Sure, I mean, yes, Your Highness," he replied. The princess giggled again. "Which one do you like?" She took her time looking over each of the horses, petting their noses as she went. Finally, she took her purse out of a pocket in her dress. "I want that one." She pointed to a beautiful dapple-grey stallion on his right. Nodding, he untied the rope keeping it to the hitch and led it around, while the young princess went to pay his mother._

&&&

That had been the last year they attended the festival together. Not long after, his mother became terribly sick. A soothsayer told his father of a mushroom, that only grew in Kokiri forest, which could cure any aliment. Despite the warnings and stories, his father left in hopes of finding the miracle cure. He never returned.

To make matters worse, his sacrifice was in vain. A few weeks later, his mother was back on her feet, though she was very sickly thereafter. But the damage had been done, they could not run the farm on their own. By the end of the year, his mother remarried to Halon Lon, owner of the Lon Lon ranch. Another year passed and they were blessed with his new baby sister, Raylon – Ray for short. But the strain of childbirth was too much for his mother's weakened body, and she passed away only a month later.

Life after that was different. His stepfather and sister were kind, but could not replace the family he lost. Still, he did not have many complaints. The Lon family did well, though not as well as some, and it was a far cry from the small farm he had grown up on. His plate was always full, his clothes always without patches, and his bed always had enough blankets. In addition, he was allowed to pick one horse, cow, goat, or cucco to keep for himself every year. Last year his stepfather had helped him raise a barn to keep his own livestock in.

With a sigh and a shake of his head, he returned to the matter at hand. He reined in his horse at the front gate. A gruff-looking guard stood behind the iron bars, glaring up at him.

"State your business," The guard grunted.

"I received a summons from the princess." He reached into his pouch and pulled out the scroll that had been delivered the day before. The red wax seal, pressed with the Royal Crest, was broken. The guard snatched it from his hand and unrolled it. With a disdainful grunt he rolled it back up and thrust it into the younger man's hand, before opening the gate.

Nodding to the guard, he rode through the gate, flinching when it slammed shut behind him. He passed a dozen more guards between the gate and the castle, and each one insisted on checking his summons. Some even double- or triple-checked it.

The whole affair struck him as odd. The castle had always been a very open place, with the gates open during the days and only a token guard at night. But then, what did he know about palace security.

After having his summons checked again at the palace door, he was whisked inside and up to the throne room. He was barely able to brush the travel dust from his clothes and snatch his hat from his head before he was all but forced to bow at the princess' feet.

The room, despite being full of people, was silent. His own breathing seemed to echo around him and he was sure all of Hyrule could hear his heart pounding against his ribs.

"You are the boy from Lon Lon ranch?" The princess' voice floated over him and he swallowed thickly.

"I am Your Highness."

"Rise," her voice was soft, but the command was clear. He got to his feet as quickly and gracefully as he could manage. Then he saw her, Princess Zelda. Time had made her older, but she still had the same golden blonde hair and those unbelievable blue eyes. If she recognized him in return, she showed no sign. "Leave us." There was a great clamor as the room emptied of everyone but the princess and himself. Zelda moved to look out the window. "What is your name?"

Taken aback by the unexpected question, he hesitated. "Uh, Link, Your Highness."

"Link," she repeated, rolling the name around in her mouth. Then she turned and gave him a soft smile. "You have come a long way, Link. You must be hungry." Before he could respond, she clapped her hands and a guard stuck his head in the door. "Bring us lunch." The door closed and she looked back at him. "We have much to talk about. Come, sit."

They had just gotten seated at a small table near the window – he could only assume it had been placed there earlier for this purpose – when the doors opened again and several people entered. One set out bowls of steaming soup, bread, fruit, and wedges of cheese; while another poured them glasses of wine.

Link swallowed as he looked at the many foods on the fine china. The Lons had nice things, but not this nice. Even though he was wearing his best clothes, he still felt tragically underdressed.

"Now," the princess began as the people left them alone again, "we can talk." She took a roll and offered the basket to him. "Tell me, Link, what do you do at your ranch?"

"Thank you, Your Highness," he said, taking a roll for himself and returning the basket to the table.

"Please, call me Zelda. I fear formalities will only become cumbersome before we are through."

"Yes, Your... I mean, Zelda." He blushed slightly, feeling very awkward calling the Princess of Hyrule by name. She smiled and gave a small laugh, waving for him to continue. "Yes, well, mostly I tend the animals at the ranch. We raise horses, cuccos, goats, and cows."

"Do you travel much?" Zelda asked, sipping a bit of soup delicately from her spoon.

"No, not really. My sister and I take milk, cheese, and eggs to market. The yearlings we don't keep are sold at the yearly festival, but I usually stay home while Ray and Papa Lon go." He picked up a wedge of cheese and took a bite. It was wonderful, almost melting in his mouth. His delight must have shown on his face because the princess giggled again.

"Papa Lon? Is he not your father?"

Link shook his head. "No, Your, I mean, no, ma'am. He's my stepfather, and Raylon is my half sister."

"I see." She tore a small bite out of her bread and placed it gracefully into her mouth. It seemed she would inquire further, but hesitated. The next few minutes passed in silence as they both ate, and digested their conversation. Link wondering what his family situation had to do with anything and fought the urge to ask, so as not to seem too presumptuous. Finally, Zelda placed her food aside and folded her hands in her lap. Her face was set as if she had come to some sort of final decision. "Have you ever used a sword?"

"What?" he asked, startled by the question. "No, I mean, never."

Zelda sighed. "I see."

"Forgive me, Your Highness, but what is this all about?" He placed his spoon down on the table and tried to look more confident than he felt. "I hardly think you summoned me here just to hear about my life."

"No." She smiled softly and shook her head. "I did not. And, I ask you to forgive me. I made some assumptions that have been proven false."

"I don't understand." He frowned.

Zelda sighed as she stood and folded her hands on the windowsill. "I don't know if you have noticed, but Hyrule is changing. Things are not as peaceful as they once were. There have been a number of attacks on the edge of the kingdom; all the races have reported losses. Stalkids, Moblin, and Bokolin are more numerous than they have ever been and they are becoming more bold."

"What's this have to do with me?" Link asked, shifting his weight uneasily.

"High Priest Rauru has spoken with the Goddesses. They have told him that Hyrule is heading towards dark times; wars on a scale we cannot imagine. The races will turn on each other, a dark lord will come to possess great power, and eventually the very kingdom will fall beneath the waves." She looked out over the land, her face drawn in an effort not to cry. After a long pause, she drew a shaky breath and continued. "But there is hope yet. The Goddesses said they have chosen a child of great courage who can save Hyrule."

"And you think that child is me," Link said, unable to keep the incredulous tone from his voice. Zelda gave him a kind smile.

"I do not know. Only Rauru will know for sure." Zelda answered, a shy smile on her lips. "You are only one of several possible choices. The Gerudo, Zora, Goron, and all the other races have sent their bravest young men. Many of the most prominent families in Hyrule have sent their sons as well."

"Then why me? Papa Lon didn't send me, I was summoned!" Link protested.

"You were." Zelda nodded, finally turning away from the window to look at him fully. "Because I nominated you." Link's mouth opened to protest, but found nothing he could say would be appropriate, and shut it again. Zelda let out a small uncomfortable laugh, blushing a little. "Let us just say for now, that all people regardless of status, have their secrets." She smiled at him. "But for the time being, you are a guest of the castle. Make yourself at home, your room will be in the north wing."

Before he could ask another question, she clapped her hands and the doors swung open again. A full-figured woman quickly bustled him off, pushing and pulling him along much faster than her size seemed to allow. He was swept up a spiraling set of stairs, finally stopping outside a pair of double doors twice his height. The woman opened one and gestured for him to lead. Confused, he stepped in.

The room was massive, easily several times the size of his room back home. A four-poster bed stood in the middle, draped in gold and green, with a soft green comforter. On the right was a sitting area with plush chairs and a small table, all facing towards a pair of glass doors leading to the balcony. On the left was a writing desk – neatly stacked with all the items of the trade – a wardrobe, and a door. Everything was decorated in greens and tans. The woman who had led him here quickly vanished through the door.

He shrugged, and walked over to the bed. After a long day in the saddle, it was the most inviting sight he had seen in a long time. Closing his eyes, he let his body relax and gravity take over.

"Huphuphup!" The woman's voice startled him just as he began to fall. He pin wheeled his arms and managed to regain his balance. The woman glared at him, her grey-red hair falling into her aged eyes. Feeling like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar, he gave her a chagrined smile. She snorted and pointed back to the door. Ducking his head, he hurried to obey the unspoken command.

Oh, yes, champion of courage chosen by the Goddesses. Right. He could not even stand up to one servant lady.

It turned out the door led to a bathroom. The floor and walls were made of cut stone that had been polished smooth. The room was largely undecorated, except for a couple of small windows high on the wall to let in light and a small wooden table stacked with fluffy towels. The only furniture in the room was a large tube filled with steaming water.

Making sure the door was completely closed, he stripped out of his clothes and slipped into the water, sinking all the way to his chin. He sighed. This was much better than washing up in the cold stream that flowed passed their farm from the mountains. Tired muscles began to unknot, and the thin layer of dirt and grim began to melt.

He closed his eyes and just let his body relax in the hot water. His mind drifted over what the princess had said. Now that he thought about it, the nights back home had been getting rougher. The animals were restless, starting at the slightest noise. Recently, they had found several goats slaughtered just beyond the barn. At the time, it looked like they had smashed their way out in a spooked panic and run across a rogue wolf. But in hindsight, the hole in the wood was too large, and the animals still left had acted strange for weeks afterwards.

He sank lower and blew some bubbles. It was becoming more and more clear that something was going on. That still did not explain why he was here.

The water was beginning to cool, so he dunked his head and scrubbed the dirt and dust from his hair and face. Feeling cleaner, but more confused than when he got in, Link pulled himself from the water. Grabbing a towel from the small table, he patted himself dry.

He looked down at the clothes he had left on the floor. He had only brought one other set of clothes with him, but they were for a formal occasion. Still, it seemed a shame to put his travel clothes back on after such a nice bath. Deciding he'd split the difference and try to shake the dirt out of them, he wrapped the towel around his waist, grabbed his clothes, and stepped back into the room.

He moved to the balcony and pushed open the double french doors. Warm summer air swept over him, swaying his wet hair. He took a deep breath and sighed. From this height, he could see most of Hyrule. To the east, mountains rose up to meet the sky, the tallest of which was Death Mountain; to the west, the land dipped away as it ran towards the sea of sand and out of sight.

The wind shifted and he could almost smell the sweet hay and cool water from the Lon Lon ranch, but it was only wishful thinking. Even if he squinted, he could only just discern the outline of farms against the horizon. He had only been away a few days, and already he was homesick.

Muttering to himself about being stupid, he beat as much dirt as he could from his clothes, before donning the brown tunic and tan pants. It was a dull ensemble, but its colors were perfect for stable working.

Finally, clean and dressed, he returned to the bed and flopped down. The soft mattress quickly engulfed him. His muscles ached as the tension and wariness seeped out of them. He closed his eyes and stretched, turning over to lie on his stomach. Minutes later, he was asleep.

&&&

Link swallowed hard as he looked up at the building. It was several stories tall, made with dark bricks and white stone relief, giving it an eerie air of times long passed. The windows were made of stained glass, that managed to look gloomy despite their bright, cheery depictions.

Around him stood about a dozen other boys about his age, representatives from every race. The Gorons, Zora, and Rito had each sent two young men. The Gerudo had sent their King, Savas, since he was the only male they had to offer. Besides himself, there were three other Hyrulians, all dressed in their finest clothes. Subconsciously, Link brushed wrinkles from his own dress tunic.

The last person in the group was a boy dressed in a blue tunic, with matching blue pants, and a pair of strange soleless black boots that looked more like stockings. Ruffled black hair hung over bright green eyes, and a white scarf covered the lower half of his face. White, stiff leather armor covered his shoulders and torso. Alert eyes watched everything with a critical stare.

"May I have everyone's attention, please?" Zelda's voice floated over them. All heads turned to see the princess step out of the huge cathedral, her hair and skirt blowing gently in the wind. "Priest Rauru has asked that you each enter the temple separately. It seems only fair that this be done by age. Oldest first, please."

There was a great shuffle as they arranged themselves as asked. Link found himself standing between a Zora with particularly bright blue fins, and a Hyrulian dressed in fine red silk. The Hyrulian glared with beady eyes down his overly long nose, and sneered. Link took a deep breath and looked away. There was no use getting into a fight.

When everyone had settled again, Zelda motioned to the oldest, the boy dressed in blue, and he climbed the steps to the temple. An uneasy silence followed, as they waited for something to happen. It was only a few minutes, though it felt like hours, before the boy appeared in the doorway again. Everyone leaned forward eagerly, but he merely shook his head and stepped aside.

"Of course," the Hyrulian boy behind Link said airily. "Imagine, a person like that, Hero of Hyrule. It's laughable. He might as well be... a farm boy." Several other boys laughed, and the Zora looked over his shoulder with a frown. Link bit the inside of his cheek, focusing on just getting through this so he could go home.

Next came Savas, then a Hyrulian boy in green, followed by both Gorons, a Rito, and the Zora with the bright blue fins. Each entrance was followed by a baited silence and each exit by a rise in anticipation as the number of possible Heroes dwindled.

Finally, it was Link's turn. He swallowed hard.

"Hurry up, little farm boy," the boy behind him hissed in his ear. "Hyrule waits for her Hero, and you're in my way."

Link choked down his retort and climbed the steps with far more confidence than he felt.

The first thing he noticed about the temple was the sound. All around him, he could hear beautiful, clear voices singing, yet there was no choir he could see. In fact, there was very little he expected to see in a temple of any kind. Besides the red carpet and the alter, the room was completely empty. The high windows cast bright light onto the marble black and white floor.

The only other person in the room was an older man, with receding white hair and a thick beard. He wore heavy orange and red robes that hid all but his head, and only then because his hood had been pushed back. He smiled down from behind the altar with kind blue eyes. Still, Link felt as if the man could see through him, down into his very soul.

"What is your name, my son?"

"Link, sir," he replied awkwardly, not sure how he should address a high priest.

Rauru gave a small laugh. "You may call me by name. Come." He turned around and raised his arms. The large slab of stone Link had assumed to be part of the altar, shook and shifted, grinding to the left. Beyond, a large room came into view.

Like the rest of the temple, it had a black and white checkered floor and high windows that let in shafts of light, but little else. The only item in the room was a large raised area with a pedestal in the center. Stabbed into the pedestal, was the most worn-out sword Link had ever seen. The blade was rusty, its edge dull, and its hilt tattered.

"That," Rauru spoke over the invisible singers with practiced ease, "is the sword gifted by the Goddesses to slay any evil. If you are the Hero of Hyrule, you will be able to pull it from the stone."

Link looked up at the priest and back at the sword. It seemed hard to believe that a sword in such poor shape could slay any evil, but who was he to question the wisdom of the Goddesses. With a deep breath, and a reminder that he could go home as soon as this was over, he stepped up to the sword, took hold of its hilt, and pulled.

In that moment, several things happened at once. The ground seemed to fall away from his feet, a surge of icy warmth crept into his hands and up his arms, and the world filled with an extraordinary blue light.


	2. Chapter 2

_**To Forge the Master**_

Chapter 2

_"Some have been thought brave because they were afraid to run away." _

_Thomas Fuller (1608 - 1661)_

_"Any transition serious enough to alter your definition of self will require not just small adjustments in your way of living and thinking but a full-on metamorphosis." _

_Martha Beck, O Magazine, Growing Wings, January 2004 _

Link groaned as the feeling began to seep back into his body. Everything felt numb and tingly, like the time he fallen asleep on his arm. Nevertheless, the feeling quickly faded, and warmth crept back into his veins. Slowly he opened his eyes, half hoping to see his own ceiling and already knowing he would not. At first all he could see were bright spots, like he had been looking at he sun, but they slowly faded away as his eyes adjusted to the strange light.

The room was large, so large, in fact, he could not see the walls and wondered why the high ceiling did not crash down around him. He was sitting on a smooth slab of something. He knew it was not any form of earth or stone he had ever encountered, and it was warm and soft – like a blanket fresh in from the line. The slab was situated in the middle of another, that was the only floor in the room as far as his eyes could see. Everything else fell away into nothingness and darkness. The larger platform was covered completely in what looked like water, but like the slab he sat on, something just was not right about it. Like how it continuously cascaded over the edge, but its level never ebbed.

The only light in the room came from three bright torches. Though, that was hardly a proper description, since none of them even looked like torches should look. First, they were not in ordinary torch stands. Instead, each stand was constructed of fine crystal so that it caught the light and reflected it out in all directions. Next were the 'flames' themselves – none were made of fire, nor did they appear to be burning. The one directly in front of him was a bright blood red, casting flashing light as it lashed back and forth. On his left a cerulean light danced lazily on its stand. And to his right a light as green as the forest crackled steadily.

Link took a deep breath as he pushed himself to his feet. It was then he noticed several things. First, the weight in his hand made him look down at that beat-up sword he still held. In the odd light it sparkled, almost dancing, and looked for a moment like it might be of some use. The second, was the scent of the air – or more exactly, the lack thereof. The only smell he could pick up was a faint almost metallic bitter sweetness he could not identify. The last thing was the sound. Like in the temple, he could hear the choir singing. But on top of that was a soft rushing sound, like wind being forced through a canyon, yet the air was still.

"Where am I? And how did I get here?" Link asked the emptiness. He was surprised to hear his voice echo.

"See, I told you he could speak," a voice quipped. Link jumped and spun around. The room was still as empty as when he woke.

"Kinda jumpy, don't ya think?" another voice asked with a slight laugh. Link looked left and right, his grip tightening on the sword subconsciously.

"Both of you stop," a third voice chided. "The poor boy must be so confused."

"Who's there?" Link asked, spinning around again and raising the sword.

"See! See! I told you! He's perfect!" the first voice chirped happily.

"I don't know..." the second voice drawled. "I still say he's jumpy."

Link looked around desperately. But the room remained unchanged. "I've lost my mind," he whispered to himself, holding the sword out towards the darkness. "I must have."

"Now, now, child," the third voice soothed. Link spun again and leveled the sword in the direction of the voice. He found himself staring at the blue light. "There's no reason to be afraid. You are safe here."

"Who are you? Where are you?" he yelled back.

"Well, we can see why Farore choose you and not Nayru," the second voice said dully. "Personally, I would have gone for someone a bit more muscular. He's a bit thin if you ask me."

"You would, Din," the first voice shot back.

"Farore, please. This isn't the time for another... discussion. There are more important matters at hand," the third voice said wearily.

"Yes, Nayru," Din said sarcastically. Nayru sighed.

Link felt like all the blood in his body had suddenly drained out of him. He knew those names all too well. But surely they could not be the Goddesses. Goddesses talked to priests like Rauru, or Kings like Savas, or princesses like Zelda, not to stable boys like him. Even the weird guy in blue looked more promising. What could they possibly want with him?

"Sisters!" The blue light flickered in reflection of the irritation in Nayru's disembodied voice. "Time is short. Let us move on."

"Fine," Din surrendered, her red flame settling a bit, almost looking like it was sulking.

"Goodie!" The green light bounced a bit with Farore's exclamation. "Now, what's your name?"

Link turned towards the green light, feeling dazed and awkward. How was he supposed to answer a Goddess? Lady or Highness seemed too lowly, too common. But no other word seemed right, either.

"Come, come," Nayru said behind him. "We haven't got all day."

"Li-link, my name is Link... ma'am." Link tried not to slap himself in the forehead for such poor manners. Surely they would smite him any time now. The voices giggled and he blushed involuntarily.

"Cute," Din snorted.

"See," Farore answered. "I knew what I was doing. He's got courage to spare."

"Sure, sure," Din replied. "I still say he's too skinny."

"Girls..." Nayru sighed.

"Sorry," Farore pipped. "Anyway, Link was it? Let's not worry about formalities; we are in kind of a hurry."

"Um... okay..." Link answered unintelligently.

"Good! Now, I know you've been filled in on what's happening. So, here's the short version. We are the Goddesses of Hyrule, well sort of, you see–"

"Don't confuse him with the details right now. There will be time for that later," Nayru cut her off. Din snorted and Farore giggled. "You know what I meant!" Nayru huffed. "Link, we have chosen you to be the Hero of Hyrule. You will be acting on our behalf."

"But... what can I do?" Link asked helplessly. "I'm no one special."

"It is too complicated to explain now," Nayru said patiently. "Just trust us that you will understand when the time comes."

"Of course," Link replied, trying not to sound incredulous. "But...um... Lady Nayru, how am I supposed to stop this evil? I barely know how to use a sword and I've only ever killed a skulkid or two.

"There is more to being a Hero than swordsmanship," Nayru answered with a sigh. "That said, you will have to learn."

"And fast," Din added.

"But you have the sword," Farore encouraged. "And it will lead you true." Din made a gagging sound.

Link lifted the sword, almost surprised he was still holding it. Even in the surreal light, it was badly rusted, with several chips in the edges. The leather around the hilt was frayed, and the pummel had a crack in it. It looked like one good swing would be its last.

"With _this_ sword?" he asked dubiously. The chamber filled with peals of laughter and the lights danced in delight.

"Please!" Din choked. "We want courage, not stupidity."

"That was just one of my tests," Farore answered. "Your real sword awaits you back in the temple."

"But do not be fooled, young Hero," Nayru warned. "The sword is not yet ready for its final task. First, you must seek out the spirit of the forest." Her voice bubbled and wavered as the same bright blue light surrounded him again. The room faded from sight, with the three lights being the last to vanish. The floor fell away and a strange dizziness took over his mind.

When his feet found ground again, he staggered, dropping the sword with a clatter. A strong pair of hands grabbed his shoulders, steadying him until he could regain his footing. Slowly he opened his eyes to see the checkered white and black marble floor of the temple. The softly singing choir drifted into his mind again. Strangely, they sounded different. Before they had been like a soft breeze in the background, now their single voice rang in his ears with alarming clarity.

"Are you all right, young one?" Rauru's voice was as gentle as ever.

"Yeah, yeah," Link answered vaguely as he righted himself. "I'm fine. I just don't feel too well."

"Such things are expected," The priest replied, "when one speaks with the Goddesses. Don't forget your sword."

Link blinked at him then looked down. He fully expected to see the rusty, beat up sword from before. Instead, he saw a weapon that looked fresh from the forge. Its sleek blade had an almost glass-like reflection, causing it to flash in the temple light as he moved. The hilt, pommel, and guard were the same amazing blue as the light that had surrounded him only moments ago. Still it did not look all that special – fancy, but not blessed.

Reaching out, he took the sword in to his hand. In an instant the dizziness faded. He was surprised by how light the sword was. Three and a half feet of metal, but it could not have weighed more than a few pounds.

"All else you need is waiting for you in the temple proper," Rauru said, as he ushered Link out of the back room before the boy could ask any questions. The farm boy soon found himself standing before the temple altar. On it lay a scabbard of the same bright blue as the sword hilt, overlaid with fine gold, a shield that looked very heavy, and a bulging bag.

Link stood there for a long time, staring at the items. Slowly he raised the sword to eye level and stared at it. His own blue eyes stared back at him from the flat of the blade. He saw fear, confusion, and then understanding. A wave of nausea hit him like a fist to the gut and his knees buckled.

This had to be a mistake. He could not be a hero chosen by the Goddesses. He was just Link, the farm boy from Lon Lon ranch. He was supposed to go home this afternoon, and go on with his quiet, uneventful life. He wanted to grow old and die in his bed surrounded by his children, not young and alone on some nameless battlefield.

The sword still gripped in his hand sent a tingle up his arm that jerked him from his revelation. He stared at it and it pulsed again. His eyebrows drew together and a frown tugged at his lips.

With a shake of his head, he pushed himself to his feet. What he needed right now was to think, and for that he need some space – preferably without a choir singing around him. Jamming the sword into the scabbard, he slung it and the bag unceremoniously over one shoulder and grabbed the shield in the other hand. He grunted as he lifted it from the altar, it was every bit as heavy as it looked. He heaved the slab of wood and metal as best he could and walked out of the temple.

The sunlight dazzled him for a moment, forcing him to stop at the temple door until his eyes adjusted. When his eyes cleared, he found himself looking down on the group gathered before the temple. Several people stared at him in wonder, shock, or surprise. Zelda smiled at him approvingly. The man in blue and white had a single eyebrow raised and Savas turned to speak with one of his female guards.

Link decided that, no matter what they had planned, he was not going to stick around for it. Without a word, he marched down the steps, past the gathered people, and took his horse's reins from one of the waiting guards. He heaved himself onto the horse's back, with more difficulty than usual, thanks to his new gear, and urged the horse forward.

"I knew it." Zelda smiled. "Just like in my dream. He has accepted his duties and is on his way."

&&&

The horse's hooves clopped rhythmically against the cobblestone streets. People scurried out of his way as he galloped through town, many shouted opinions of his character as he passed. It did not matter; he just had to get away. The walls of the town felt like they were closing in on him. Surely, once he got beyond the gates it would all be okay. There he could breathe. There he could think.

The hollow drum of hoof on wood told him he had crossed the drawbridge. He reined in his horse and began gulping down the fresh air. It did little to calm his nerves, which were starting to make him nauseous again. He slid off the horse's back, determined to walk it off. But the more he tried to ignore the feeling, the more he thought about what was causing it.

_Me? The Hero of Hyrule. That's impossible! I'm not a hero. What kind of hero gets ill after being told to save the world? Any of those other people would have been better. Even the weirdo in the funny blue and white suit would do a better job! This has to be some sort of sick joke. That's it, that's all it is. A bunch of spoiled rich kids playing a prank on a stupid farm boy._

_But the princesses had better things to do than play pranks..._

The sound of hooves coming his way drew him from his thoughts. Looking over his shoulder he saw a horse and rider racing over the draw bridge and towards him. He paused to watch as the figure rode closer at breakneck speed. The heavy draft horse, the breed favored by most Hyrulians for its strength, flashed a bright blue-grey in the sun and Link squinted to make out the rider. When he caught sight of the man in blue he raised an eyebrow.

The horse came to a sliding stop next to him and the man jumped down with almost acrobatic grace. His green eyes were calm behind his black hair, but his body was tense. Link stared back at him, unblinking.

"So," the man said slowly. "You are the Hero of Hyrule? You're just a kid."

"Sorry to disappoint," Link huffed and began walking again. He frowned when the man and his horse fell into step with him. They walked in silence for several minutes, Link doing his best to ignore the other. But it did not take long for his frustration to boil over. "Is there a reason you're following me?" he snapped, tossing a glare over his shoulder.

The other man shrugged, folding his hands behind his head and watching a passing bird. "You're the Hero of Hyrule. I figure wherever you're going has got to be more exciting than Castle Town." He paused, watching the bird as it circled back, "Where are we going anyway?"

"_**I**_ am going home," Link snapped.

"Good plan." The other man nodded. "Need to stock up on supplies." Link ground his teeth together, ready to give the man a piece of his mind. "You know we are being followed, right?" The man cut him off.

"What?" Link asked, blinking in surprise and confusion. "By who? How can you tell?"

The man in blue pointed up, following the circling bird with his finger. "That's a falcon, trained one I'll bet. They don't normally circle like that." Link looked up. Sure enough, the falcon was circling above them.

"It probably just caught an updraft." Link shrugged. The man leveled him with a calculating look, then shaded his eyes and looked back up at the sky. Link kept walking, hoping the other man would not follow.

No such luck. The man in blue hurried to catch up only a moment later. "Well, you're the Hero. If you say so, who am I to disagree?"

"Whatever," Link huffed. Silence stretched between them, leaving only the sounds of Hyrule field and the horses' hooves. Overhead the falcon screamed.

"So..." the other man asked after a while. "Do you want me to call you Hero or do you have a name?"

"Link. You?" Link grunted grudgingly, accepting that the man was not going to take the hint.

"Sheik." The man in blue shrugged, turning his eyes heavenward again. "And the horse is Blu."

"That's... different," Link replied, trying to remember his manners. Sheik grunted. "Where do you hail from?"

"Nowhere really, but I was raised in Kakariko if that's what you're asking." Silence fell again. The wind kicked up and swept across the field, bending the grass as it went. The horses nickered and overhead the falcon cried again. Link's stomach grumbled. Looking skyward he guessed it was almost an hour past noon.

Taking advantage of a nearby tree, he pulled his horse to a stop and dug into his saddlebag. Sheik stopped as well, tying his horse to a low branch before going to his own saddlebag. Link pulled out the last of his food – one apple, a third of a loaf of bread, and a wedge of cheese – and sighed. He had meant to buy more for his return journey before he left, but in his rush and confusion it had slipped his mind.

Annoyed, he weighed his options. He could go back to restock and lose a whole day's travel; he could eat what he had and skip the next three meals until he reached home; or he could stretch what he had over four meals. He did not fancy being hungry, but he hated having to double back. Cursing himself, he shoved the apple and cheese back into the saddle bag. They would keep better than the already two-day-old bread.

He flopped down against the tree trunk, his sour mood firmly back in place, and watched his horse as it wandered a few paces to nibble the grass. The bread was hard and stale, and sucked his mouth dry as raked its way down his throat. He grumbled as he realized he was low on water as well.

"Aren't you worried your horse will run off?" Sheik asked, sitting down beside him.

Link shook his head as he swallowed roughly. "Nope. First thing they learn as foals is to come when called." He reached into his shirt and pulled out a small reed pipe. He blew a short tune and the horse came trotting straight back. Link smiled and gave the horse a gentle pat on the neck when it lowered its head to him.

"So, you are Lon's boy. I thought you looked familiar," A deep voice rumbled from behind them. In a flash, Sheik was on his feet, a pair of thin blades in hands. Link reacted with less enthusiasm, merely looking over his shoulder in curiosity.

The man behind them was tall, with broad shoulders. His skin was a deep tan, a sharp contrast to his flaming red hair. His features were sharp, made more pronounced by the sun at his back, with a large nose, heavy cheekbones, and piercing red eyes. A falcon was resting on his shoulder. He was dressed in blood-red and black leather. Behind him five women, all with similar features but of lighter build, stood silently. Their hands rested on the scimitars resting on each hip, while their eyes stayed trained on the blades in Sheik's hands.

"I'm sorry." Link swallowed the last bite of his dry bread. "Have we met?"

"Not directly." He gave a dramatic bow. "I am Savas, King of the Gerudo tribe. It is an honor to meet you Hero of Hyrule, chosen one of the Goddesses."

Link frowned and rolled his eyes. "Just call me Link."

"As you wish." Savas bowed again.

"Can we help you with something?" Sheik cut in irritably as he shoved his sword back into its sheath. The five women behind Savas all sneered at him.

"You will speak with respect to our king," one of the Gerudo women hissed through her teeth. Sheik looked unimpressed.

"The Hero and I are very busy. State your business and move along."

Link rolled his eyes. The whole kingdom probably knew about his 'destiny' by now. He lifted his eyes to watch his horse grazing nearby. The hilt of the sword was peeking out of the saddlebag where he had stuffed it and the shield hung heavily from the saddle horn. Both gleamed unnaturally bright in the sunlight. They were almost hypnotizing. Before he could think twice, he had closed the distance between himself and the sword. His hand wrapped around the hilt and he pulled.

The sword slid effortlessly from its sheath. Link studied it carefully. The blade was silky smooth and polished like a mirror. He could even see the reflection of King Savas and Sheik back at the tree as they argued about something. The hilt was covered in supple leather and finely crafted. It was comfortable, almost as if it was made to fit his hand alone. He studied it as he would appraise a stallion for breeding; still he found it wholly unremarkable.

"Good lad!" Savas clapped him on the back with enough force to knock the breath from his lungs. "I knew you'd be up for it."

"We don't have time for this," Sheik grumbled, crossing his arms. The female Gerudos had him surrounded and were fingering their swords dangerously.

"Nonsense!" Savas smiled as he pulled an enormous sword from the sheath on his back. "There is always time for a friendly spar."

Link blinked in confusion for a moment, then his eyes fell on the two swords. His eyes widened and he could feel the blood draining from his face. Quickly he sized the Gerudo king up again. Savas was easily twice his size, maybe more. Unlike the female Gerudo's almost delicate-looking twin blades, their King's single sword was a heavy broadsword – as wide as Link's shoulders and almost as long as he was tall. The blade was wide and flat at the end, forming an axe head rather then a point.

Savas gave the blade a test swing, sending the huge weapon in an almost graceful arc. Link suddenly felt nauseated and very faint.

"Let us begin." The King gave his blade a fancy spin and struck a fighting stance.

"Uh... shield." Link covered and hurried over to his horse, who had seen fit to move away from the very large man with the very large sword. Carefully, he unhooked the shield and fitted it to his arm. Like the sword, aside from its made-for-him fit, there seemed to be nothing particularly magical about it.

He paused and took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves and keep his lunch down. Savas said it would be a "friendly spar," surely he would not kill him... on purpose. Gathering his courage and checking his shield again, Link walked back towards the Gerudo king. Savas smiled, his perfect teeth looking almost too bright against his dark skin, and struck a fighting stance. Link mimicked him as best he could, but his sword was far shorter and the shield was already making his arm tired from its weight.

Savas grunted as he swung his huge weapon and Link brought the shield up automatically. There was a deafening clang, a shot of pain, and a rush of wind; then everything went black.

Link opened his eyes, groaned and closed them. Slowly, he opened them again. The blue sky, with its blurry clouds and treetops glared back at him, making his head throb. His shield arm ached from fingertips to shoulder, and even the slightest movement seemed to make it worse. He tried to push himself up with his other arm, only to find his hand still clenched around the hilt of the sword. He opened his hand, the flexed muscles screaming with relief as fresh blood rushed into them. Placing his hand on the ground and tucking his sore arm – he absently noticed the shield had been removed – against his body, he tried to sit up again.

"Easy." A hand grasped his shoulder and pressed him back to the ground. Sheik leaned into his line of sight, a strange look in his green eyes. "I'll get you some potion, just lie still." He disappeared for a minute, returning with a bottle filled with red liquid. "Here, drink."

With a hand behind his head, Sheik lifted the bottle to his lips. Link obediently drank. The red liquid was spicy, and burned its way down his throat. At the same time he could feel it beginning to work. The muscles in his hand relaxed and the pain in his arm vanished. Sheik pulled the half empty bottle away, corked it, and tucked it into a saddle bag.

As the tingle of the potion's magic left his body, Link pushed himself to a sitting position, then carefully up to his feet.

"Better?" Sheik asked, eyeing him carefully.

"I think so," Link replied, patting himself to make sure he still had all his limbs. "Thanks– " His head snapped back sharply when Sheik's fist slammed into his jaw. Too surprised to respond, Link staggered back grasping at the wounded area.

"Where the hell do you get off?" Sheik roared, his eyes flashing viciously. "Calling yourself the Hero of Hyrule! This isn't some joke! We don't have time for your little games."

Link glared back, dropping his hand from his sore jaw. "You think I wanted this? Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I don't! And for the record, I never said I was the Hero of Anything, that was you and everyone else. In fact, if you think you can do so much better, have at it!" He grabbed the sword off the ground and flung it at the other. Sheik dodged instinctively, even though the shot was far too wide for it to be necessary.

Link put two fingers in his mouth and whistled. His horse came running. As the horse flashed past him, he grabbed the saddle and swung himself up. He didn't look back.

The heavy sound of the horse's hooves were soothing as the huge draft horse stormed across the plains. All Link could think about was how much he just wanted to be home, curled up in his own bed, and pretend this whole mess never happened. The sound of the horse's panting reminded him he would never make it before dark. Slowing to a walk, he released the reins, knowing the horse would head towards home.

Rubbing his throbbing jaw, he looked up at the sky. The sun was already getting low and the moon could be seen coming over the mountains. His stomach growled, reminding him again that he did not have enough food. Reaching back into his saddlebag, he fished out the apple and began to eat. It did not last long and he vowed to raid the stores when he got home.

Stretching, he took in his surroundings. To his back, the towers of Hyrule castle reached for the sky, in front, the faint outline of Lon Lon Ranch. In all other directions, there was nothing but grass. If he rode hard all night, he could probably make it home by dawn, but he was tired, as was his horse.

Pulling to a stop, he slid to the ground. Looking around, he saw only one tree within easy walking distance.

"Good job, genius." He sighed. "Throw away your only protection and run off from the only people traveling with you, so you can be alone, in Hyrule Field, at night." Hyrule Field had never been the safest place at night and he did not fancy sleeping out in the open unprotected. He had been fortunate enough to travel to Castle Town with several other farmers taking milk, fruits, and other wears to market.

He settled under the lone tree, cuing his horse to lie next to him so he could lean against it for warmth. With only a sliver of a moon cresting the mountains, the night fell into darkness quickly. Despite the cold and the dark, he did not light a fire. The light would attract unwanted attention and he had little wood.

So, wrapping himself in his travel blanket, nestled against his horse's shoulder, with his stomach reminding him how empty it was, he closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep.

It seemed as if he had just closed his eyes when the most wonderful smell caressed his nose. His stomach roared and he opened his eyes. The bright light of a fire blinded him for a second and he had to blink rapidly to clear his vision. On a spit over the fire, a rabbit roasted, giving off the delicious smell. Across the fire sat Sheik, so still, that had it not been for the white on his strange clothes he would have disappeared completely into the night. His dark hair cast deep shadows across his face. Link could only guess by the lines around his eyes and above the scarf covering the lower half of his face that he was scowling.

"What do you want?" Link growled.

"It's not about what I want," Sheik answered flatly, still not moving. "It's about what the Goddesses want." Link frowned and began to reply, but his stomach growled again, this time adding a painful twist. Sheik rolled his eyes. "The rabbit isn't there to be pretty. Eat, before you wake all of Hyrule."

Link did not wait to be told twice, almost burning his mouth on the food before he thought to let it cool. While he ate, Sheik sat in silence, his critical green eyes taking in everything. When he had picked the last scrap of meat from the bones, Link leaned back against his horse, feeling better than he had all day. Basking in the warmth of the fire and the afterglow of a full stomach, he closed his eyes, ready to go back to sleep.

"You aren't very smart, are you?" Sheik offered casually. Link's eyes snapped back open. The other man was still staring at him from across the fire, unmoving.

Link growled. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Sheik leveled him with a flat look, then sighed. "You don't know me, that food could have easily been poisoned, but you didn't even stop long enough to think about that. You're lucky I even found you out here; alone, asleep, and unarmed in the middle of Hyrule Field on an almost moonless night. Exactly how brain dead are you?"

"No one made you come find me," Link snorted irritably. "Besides you already made your opinion of me clear, so why don't you fuck off." Link flopped back down against the horse, which gave a soft whinny in protest, and covered his head with his blanket.

Sheik shifted his glare to the sword lying on the ground. "I hope you're happy."

The next morning dawned cold and misty. Link packed up his meager blanket and put out the remains of the fire while his horse found its own breakfast. Sheik produced several strips of dried meat and some bread that Link pointedly refused.

"Here." Sheik shoved the sword and shield into his arms with enough force that he grabbed them involuntarily as he stumbled backwards for balance. "These belong to you. We had better get moving. We are meeting up with King Savas and the Gerudo tribe." Sheik pulled himself up onto his horse and turned away.

Link looked down at the heavy objects. His first thought was to just dump them on the ground and leave them. But even as the idea crossed his mind, he pushed it away. If those lights he saw really were the Goddesses, what would they do to him if he forsake their gifts. At least when he tried to give them away they would have gone to good use. With an irritated sigh, he tucked the items into his saddlebags, mounted his horse, and struck out towards home.

&&&

The rest of the journey was made in silence. Savas and his Gerudos kept to themselves, some giving Link strange looks at odd intervals. Sheik was off in his own world, not speaking to anyone unless they spoke to him first, and then it was only clipped answers. Link passed the time trying to convince himself that all these people were not following him home and they would surely turn off at the next fork.

As the ranch loomed into sight late in the afternoon, Link finally resigned himself to the fact they were indeed following him. He ripped a chunk out of a piece of jerky – his empty stomach had once again obliged him to accept the handout from Sheik – and chewed on it in annoyance. There was no good way to explain this to Papa Lon.

A rush of wind battered the right side of his face and a light weight fell on his shoulder. He jumped in surprise, the weight dislodged, screeched, and landed again. Link turned his head and came nose to beak with Savas's peregrine falcon. The bird stared at him and he stared back, then abruptly, the falcon snatched the remaining jerky from his hand and gulped it down.

"She likes you," Savas rumbled. Link had to tilt his head forward to see the Gerudo king around the bird. Savas was astride a chestnut stallion. With its long willowy legs, delicate body, and small head, the horse hardly seemed capable of carrying the huge man. Yet, it seemed to float more than walk over the ground. It was not the first time he had seen a Gerudo horse, they had been lodged in the ranch's stable from time to time. Still, they fascinated him; light, fast, and long winded, they were a stark contrast to the Hyrulian Standard Draft.

"She likes my food," he replied.

Savas laughed, soft and deep. "She would not take from a hand she did not trust." Link could think of no reply to that.

It was late afternoon when Link finally crossed the threshold of the ranch; Sheik and Savas followed in his wake while the rest of the Gerudos set up camp outside. It felt good to be home. The high stone walls and heavy rail fences kept the rest of the world at bay while life inside slowed to a crawl. Here he could think and figure a way out of this insane situation.

"Big brother!"

Link looked up to see a five-year-old with a mess of flame-red hair, bouncing in two haphazard braids down her back, running towards him. He smiled, wrapped a leg around the saddle horn, and leaned over backward to snatch the small girl off the ground before curling back up. The child giggled happily as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Did you have fun at the castle, big brother? You were gone a long time. Did you see the princess? Was she pretty? Who are these people? Are they your friends? Are they here to play with me? Why is that man's horse so skinny? Is it sick? Are you going to make it better? Did you bring me anything from town? Remember, you promised! Can I have it now or do I have to wait till morning?" The girl rattled each question off in quick succession, not giving Link time to answer nor, apparently, herself time to breathe. Link only smiled and patted her head as she rambled.

"Now, Raylon,"a deep crackling voice chided gently. "It's not fair to ask the boy such questions. You know he can't answer." Link looked up and frowned at the elderly man that came shuffling out of the house. He was dressed in a long sleep coat and carrying a lamp in his hand. The light from the lamp threw the wrinkles of his face into deep relief, making his frown looked even darker. Link scowled straight back. "Come, Ray, it's time for bed." Link placed the small girl back on the ground and she ran to the older man, who shooed her inside.

"And you, boy." The man pinned Link with a fierce look, which was returned in a glare. "I don't know what foolishness you've been up to, but if you want any supper tonight you'd better get your chores done. I won't have any of this lollygagging Halon puts up with. If I had my way you'd be– "

"Father," a younger man cut him off. This man had bright red hair and shining blue eyes. His brow was furrowed and his lips tight with exasperation. "This is not the time. We are in the presence of a king." The older man squinted into the darkness, trying to see.

Savas slid from his horse, and walked towards the two men. "Halon, it has been too long!" He clapped the younger of the two men on the back, causing him to almost fall face first onto the ground. "There is much to talk about, let us go inside." Halon nodded and led the way into the small farmhouse.

"Boy," the older man glared back at him. "Take the King's horse to the stable and see to it. Then there is some wood to be cut in the back. I don't want my granddaughter catching cold. If you can't manage even that, it'll be your hide." With a final growl, the old man slammed the door shut, leaving Link and Sheik in the fading evening light.

"Well, he seems pleasant," Sheik huffed. Link let out a noise between a laugh and a snort as he dismounted and took the reins of his and Savas's horses. Sheik followed with his own horse as Link took the horses to the barn, unsaddled, fed, and watered them; all without a word. He even took care of Sheik's horse without being asked.

Curious, Sheik continued to follow in silence as Link went to a small shed behind the barn and retrieved an ax. After checking the edge with his thumb, he slung it over his shoulder, slammed the shed door shut, and marched off back around the barn. He continued his trek all the way back around the farmhouse, where they could see Savas and Halon sitting at the kitchen table deep in conversation through one of the large windows. The huge Gerudo King looked almost comical, as he dwarfed most of the furniture.

Link finally stopped outside a heavy wrought iron gate, and leaned his ax against a nearby wall as he fiddled with a loop of chain. The gate swung forward easily with a loud creak and Link grabbed his ax and walked in. Not far from the gate lay a felled tree and its stump. Link grumbled to himself, but set to work cutting the limbs away from the trunk.

He could feel Sheik watching him as he worked, but found he really did not care. All he focused on was the steady swing and chop of the ax. The wood chips scattered in all directions, the heavy thunk resonating around the empty barn yard, the groan of the wood; it was peaceful. It was normal. For the first time in several days he was just himself, doing his chores again. It did not matter that his task was being carefully monitored by a strange man in blue or that the Gerudo king was having tea with his stepfather or that his step-grandfather had decided to show up. All that mattered was that this, in this moment, was normal. He even shed his shirt and let the cool night air brush over his skin.

"Son."

He had been so intent on his task the sound of his stepfather's voice startled him. The ax struck left of its target with a loud thunk. Link looked up to see Halon standing a few feet away, a steaming bowl in one hand and a lantern in the other. Sheik was nowhere to be seen.

"You hungry, son?" He offered the bowl. Link nodded and accepted the bowl without a word, sitting on the tree trunk, and began gulping down stew. Halon sat down next to him and looked up at the sky. They sat in silence, except for the occasional scrape of the wooden spoon against the wooden bowl, for a long time. When Link had scraped the last bite from the bottom of the bowl, Halon produced a bottle of milk; which Link greedily sucked down.

Halon chuckled. "Good to see this hasn't affected your appetite." He clapped Link on the back and smiled. But the smile faded and the hand slid up to give his shoulder a firm squeeze. "King Savas told me what happened."

"Figures," Link grumbled and stared morosely down into his empty bowl as his moments of normal crumbled around him.

"What do you say you and me take a walk." It was not a question. Link stood, setting his bowl down next to him on the tree and leaving his ax where it lay, and followed his stepfather. They walked about the paddock towards the back of ranch. Here stood the old barn. It had been there as long as Link could remember and it had always been off limits. When he was younger he thought it was because it was unstable, but in recent years that answer had seemed less plausible.

"Link," Halon's voice jerked him from his thoughts. The man had stopped and was looking up at the stars that twinkled overhead. "I didn't expect to have this talk with you so soon, but now is as good a time as any I think."

Link's brow furrowed in confusion. "What talk? We already did the birds and the bees thing a few summers back."

Halon laughed again, turning around and placing his lantern-free hand on Link's shoulder. It was not often Link was reminded how big his stepfather was. Nearly a full head taller, with broad shoulders and portly belly, Halon was an imposing figure. But his kind smile could set even the most grouchy of people at ease. Now, however, his mouth was set in a half smile that made him look sad.

"Link," He breathed the name as if it would help gather up his thoughts and steel his courage. "I know I'm not your father." He held up a hand when Link began to protest. "You are not of my flesh, nor am I of yours. But you are my son and, despite what my father thinks, I am very proud of you. You've grown up strong; you take care of your sister, and this farm. You're respectful, even to those who are not respectful to you," here he gave a roguish grin. "I couldn't have asked the Goddesses for more."

"Papa Lon..."

"Come on, there's something I want to show you." Halon turned, keeping one hand on Link's shoulder, and led him to the door of the old barn. The hinges creaked in the silence of the night. Inside, a number of horses – Hyrulian Drafts, Gerudo Desert, and a breed he did not recognize – all flickered lazy ears and turned half-lidded eyes their way.

Link frowned, studying the unfamiliar breed closely. It was smaller and lighter than the Hyrulian Drafts, but still heavier and stronger-looking than the Desert Horses.

Halon moved down the stalls to the one at the very end. Here stood a horse as black as any Link could ever remember seeing, with a white triangle-shaped mark on its head. The older man laid his hand on the horse's face, causing it to awaken with a snort and a whinny, then gestured Link closer.

"This is something I've been working on for a long time." He gave the horse another pat. "And this is the result. These guys are going to put Lon Lon Ranch on the map."

"What are they?" Link asked, stroking the horse's velvet nose and letting it mouth his fingers. "I've never seen this breed before."

"Course you haven't, son." Halon had on a proud grin that showed off most of his teeth. "I created them. In fact, Nightfire here is the first of his kind. They're a crossbreed of the Hyrulian Drafts and Gerudo Desert Horses – the perfect blend of speed, strength, and endurance." The man practically swelled with pride as he spoke.

"They're great, Papa Lon, but why are you showing me this?" Link asked.

Halon's proud smile faded a bit. "If you go, I want you to take him with you."

"If?" Link looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, if." Halon nodded. He took Link by the shoulder and guided him back outside. Overhead the stars glittered against the velvet sky. "You're growing up, son. It won't be long before I can't tell you what to do anymore. So I thought I'd start now. This is a big decision, and I want you to think about it long and hard. I won't tell you what to do.

"But I'll give you this advice. The Goddesses created Hyrule and all we have is gifted from them. What they have given, they can just as easily take away. But whatever you choose, I'll stand by you. Good night, son." With a final pat on the shoulder, Halon turned and walked away into the night. Link stood silently, watching the lantern light bob away.

With a sigh, he let his legs give out and flopped down on the grass. Overhead he could see the Great Horse, the Three Triangles, the Sword, the Shield, and a dozen other constellations. Closing his eyes, he could still remember sitting up late with his mother as she picked each of them out and told him the story behind it.

He took a deep breath and summoned up his courage. "All right. If I am to go on this journey, give me a sign." He opened his eyes and stared up.

Link was not sure what he was expecting – great explosions of red, blue, and green, the Three Triangles suddenly lighting up and forming the Triforce, or a huge thundering voice speaking in long lost tongues – but he got none of it. The sky remained as silent and unchanged as the heavens had ever been.

"I need to get some sleep," Link groaned. "I'm losing my mind."


	3. Chapter 3

_**To Forge the Master**_

Chapter 3

"_If you hold a cat by the tail you learn things you cannot learn any other way." Mark Twain _

"_Learning is not child's play; we cannot learn without pain" Aristotle _

"Up, you lazy boy! Up!"

The hammock Link had been sleeping on – since his grandfather had taken over his bedroom, again – suddenly flipped over, dumping him unceremoniously onto the floor. Link glared up at the man, who was holding the edge of the hammock with a satisfied grin on his face. It was all Link could do not to retaliate. "Don't give me that look, boy. You may be too stupid to talk, but even you understand a good whipping. Now get to your chores, the sun's almost up! And don't wake my granddaughter!"

Biting his tongue, Link hauled himself to his feet. The man managed to infuriate him like no other, but the rewards for keeping himself in check far outweighed the frustration. An interesting side effect from the constant biting back of his words had led to the elderly man assuming him dumb. It suited Link just fine.

His hammock had been placed in a corner of the dining room, so he had to walk through the kitchen to get outside. Yawning and stretching, he habitually headed for the barn to feed the livestock before letting them out for the day. With an almost single-minded approach he fed the cuccos, collected the eggs, set out hay, milked the cows and goats, and fed the horses. Then he opened the gates and let them all out into the sunshine, leaving only Sheik and Savas's horses in their stalls – which they protested loudly.

By the time he had finished, the sun was well into the sky and his stomach was growling for breakfast. So, after making sure all the gates were securely latched, he headed for the house.

"Link!"

He looked up to see Savas striding towards him. The male Gerudo had his usual serious smile and was dressed in rich black clothes and a long flowing cape. His falcon swooped low and alighted in a nearby tree, giving a short cry as it settled down. Link gave him a half smile and a wave.

He nodded and clapped Link on the back with jarring force. "Come. I insist you have breakfast with me." Before he could protest, Link found himself being pulled along towards the ranch's main gate. Looking back, he saw his father open the front door and step out onto the porch. Halon spotted them as they rounded the corner and Link saw him shake his head mirthfully before he disappeared from sight.

Link soon found himself inside a large tent. In the center was a fair-sized table, stacked high with roast meat, creamy-looking soup, flat bread, and several other foods Link had never seen. There were three places set, each with a polished silver plate, knife, fork, and golden goblet set with jewels. On each chair a plush pillows covered the seat.

Savas ushered him into one of the chairs and took the seat at the table's head for himself. A moment later, a hassled and indignant-looking Sheik was shoved into the tent as he tied his scarf haphazardly around his face. His black hair was sleep-tossed and slightly matted. He glared at Savas, then at Link, before he sat himself down with as much dignity as the situation allowed.

A Gerudo woman appeared and quickly filled their glasses with a clear liquid Link guessed to be water. As soon as she was gone, Savas stabbed a piece of meat with his fork and placed it on his plate. Link picked up his fork to follow suit when a small rock clipped him on the ear. Across the table, Sheik glared and gave a sharp shake of his head. Link furrowed his brow in confusion.

Savas, who had not noticed the exchange at all, cut off a chunk of the meat, ate it with gusto, and took a long swig from his goblet. "The food is filling and the drink is sweet. Let us dine to our heart's content!"

Link raised an eyebrow. Across the table Sheik gave a small nod and began serving himself from the many dishes. Frowning, Link followed suit. The food was nothing like he had ever tasted. The fruits were very juicy and sweet, the bread was kind of chewy, the soup was so thick and rich he had to gulp down water to swallow it, and the meat was as savory as any he had ever eaten. The water – and it was water – had been sweetened with some sort of fruit juice cocktail. No one spoke while they ate, and when Link tried to start a conversation he received a swift kick in the shin courtesy of Sheik.

Finally, Savas pushed his plate back and drained the last of the liquid from his goblet. Sheik and Link soon joined him. Savas clapped his hands and several Gerudo women came in and took the remaining food away, and refilled their goblets with a dark green liquid.

"Now," the king said, leaning back and looking at Link over his raised goblet, "let us talk. Tell me, when do you leave and what is your heading?"

"Um..." Link answered unintelligently. He had hoped to escape talk of his "destiny" for a few more hours at least. "I'm not sure yet." He ventured.

"What he means to say," Sheik cut in, "is there is still a great deal of preparation to be made."

Savas nodded sagely. "This is true. As the Gerudo say: The kill favors the sharpened sword." Link made a face and Sheik kicked him in the shin again. "You will let me know if there is anything you need. I have already told my people to help you in anyway possible."

"Thank you very much." Link nodded and gave his best smile, even as his insides sank.

"Think nothing of it. Hyrule is home to us all." The king nodded, turning his eyes on Link with a kindness that belied his culture. "But adventures are for the young, and though I may not look it, I am old enough to be your father's father." Slowly he stood. Sheik motioned for Link to remain seated. "A toast, to the Hero of Hyrule," He lifted his glass, with Sheik and Link following suit. "May Din guide your hand, Nayru guide your mind, and Farore guide your soul. For the road you have chosen is hard, and the way long."

With that he tilted the cup back and drank it in one gulp. Link did the same – and immediately regretted it. The liquid was bitter, sour, and extremely spicy all at once. His eyes watered, his throat closed, and his gag reflex kicked in. It was only a hard slap on the back from Savas that helped him to choke the concoction down. He could hear Savas laughing and felt Sheik take him by the shoulders to guide him away while saying something to the king over his shoulder.

Link felt dazed and dizzy as he was led to the shade of one of the ranch's stone walls. The stone felt wonderfully cool against his back. The bright reds and oranges of the Gerudo tents and the deep blue of Sheik's clothes swam in his vision, and trying to focus only made it worse.

"Here, drink." Sheik commanded, his voice sounding very far away, but the cool glass of a bottle against his mouth caused him to do as he was told. The liquid was cool and sweet, and rolled down his throat smoothly. He felt a gentle tingle, like butterflies in his stomach, then everything began to still and come back into focus.

"What was that?" Link asked, rubbing his temples to ward off the threatening headache.

"That," Sheik answered, dropping down onto the grass next to him, "was Green Whisky. While not actually alcoholic, it will knock you off your feet, even if you cut it with water or milk. It's made from a plant that grows very deep in the desert and is a Gerudo specialty."

"Nice," Link groaned. "And what was with the rock throwing and the kicking?"

"Just keeping you from making an ass of yourself." Sheik shrugged casually. "You can't afford to make enemies yet, especially powerful ones like the Gerudo."

"And how exactly would I make enemies over breakfast?" Link was feeling very tired already and the sun had not even reached its peak.

"You really are sheltered, aren't you? Looks like I'll have to come with you just so you don't start a war," Sheik sighed and rolled his eyes. "Look. The Hyrulians and Gerudo haven't always been on the best of terms. So it is tradition that whoever is hosting eats and drinks first to show the food and drink isn't poisoned."

"Pleasant." Link sighed and pushed himself to his feet. "I have chores to do." He turned and walked back to the main gate as Sheik rose and followed in his wake.

"Are you really going to walk away from this?"

"I... Do I even have a choice?" Link huffed. "So far it seems like everyone is telling me to go out and save the world!" He threw up his hands and turned to face the other man. "What I want to know is 'Why me?'! I'm no one special! I don't even know how to use a sword. I can't save the world; I can't even stand up to my own grandfather." He turned away and headed for the barn.

"Can't or won't?" Sheik called after him.

Link turned back around and frowned. "What do you want from me?"

"Just an answer, and maybe a little backbone," Sheik replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I–" Whatever Link was going to say was cut off by a sudden blast renting the air. "What was that?"

"Best guess," Sheik answered, looking over his shoulder back towards the Gerudo camp, "a war horn." They both stared as several dozen dark shapes spilled over the hill and descended fast. The Gerudo camp came alive in an instant as woman rushed from their tents, twin swords drawn. Savas pushed back his tent flap, his enormous sword in one hand.

"Big brother, what's happening?" Raylon latched herself onto Link's leg as Halon and his grandfather came around the corner.

"Sweet Merciful Din..." Halon whispered.

"Inside! Everyone! Now!" Sheik ordered. Link did not hesitate. He grabbed his sister off the ground and ran. Behind them the dark shapes had reached the camp. Link did not dare look back. When they reached the farmhouse, Sheik grabbed Ray from his grasp and shoved her into her father's arms. The girl screamed, reaching out to him even as Sheik took his arm and yanked him towards the barn.

"What are you doing?!" Link yelled, trying to pull his arm away without success.

"_We_ are getting out of here," Sheik replied as he threw open the doors on Link's barn. Inside, the three horses all danced in their stalls. Sheik grabbed the door of Savas's horse and pulled it open. The horse flew out, whinnying.

"What do you mean WE?" Link yelled back, grabbing Sheik's clothes and forcing him to pay attention. The other man's eyes narrowed dangerously. Link returned in kind. "Run away if you want, but I'm staying with my family."

"If you stay they will die," Sheik growled. "I'd bet my life those things are after you. We don't have time for me to educate you, but if you want to save your family; get your sword and your horse and let's get out of here."

There was a long moment of silence between them, while outside, the horn had given way to loud clashing and yelling. Green eyes met blue and time seemed to stop.

"If you're wrong..." Link let the threat hang as he released the other man. Sheik pulled open the stall door in front of his horse and threw himself on. Link went to the last horse, Nightfire, grabbed the bag on the floor next to the stall, threw open the door, and jumped on. He wondered only briefly how Nightfire had appeared in the barn and saddled, but then the horse burst forward and the thought was blown from his mind.

The two horses raced out of the barn and turned down towards the main gate. As they passed the farm house, Link took a last fleeting glimpse through the large dining room window. His sister reached out towards him, her bright eyes brimming with tears. His father's mouth was set in a hard line with just a hint of a proud smile, and his grandfather gave him a famous scowl.

As soon as they were there, they were gone again; and the horses tore towards the main gate. Outside, the scene reminded Link of something out of a nightmare. Most of the colorful red and orange tents had been torn down and trampled. Blood was splattered across the fallen canvas and grass. Gerudo horses darted about in panic. Huge, vaguely human pig-ish creatures, wielding crude spears and swords, charged the Gerudo left and right.

The desert race was holding its own, but they were vastly outnumbered. Link scanned the area quickly for Savas, but the large man was nowhere to be seen.

"Follow me, stay close!" Sheik shouted over the din. Link nodded his understanding. Sheik pulled a thin, single-edged sword from its sheath on his back and charged into the fray, slashing at the pigs as he went. Link followed, maneuvering in the larger horse's wake.

The going was slow. Sheik wove them around the majority of the fighting. The few pigs that did attack them, did not last long against the older man. Link would have admired his skill if he had not been so busy trying not to get turned around or lost on the battlefield. Every direction looked virtually the same, the ground littered with bodies and splattered with blood. Voices cried in victory or gasped their final breath. The bitter twang of copper and steel made the air heavy.

The sound was awful, like the roar of a bear and the squeal of an angry sow rolled into one. With all the screaming, Link was not sure what about that particular scream drew his attention. It felt like slow motion. His head turned as the pig screamed again and charged. Its huge spear pointed directly at him. Link felt himself grasp blindly for something, anything, to defend himself with, to no avail. He swallowed. There was nowhere to run and no way to hide.

"WIND!"

The pig was suddenly thrown into the air like a rag doll. It flipped and twisted, spinning and kicking in vain as a small tornado lifted it high into the air; all the time screaming with that terrible sound. Then the wind stopped, and the creature plummeted to earth, landing with a sickening crunch.

Link turned to look at Sheik, who still held his hand up, palm out. Before he could say a word, the pigs screamed again. Link spun back around to see a line of them charging his direction. Sheik cursed darkly.

"Where are you going?" Savas's voice boomed. "Are you cowards who run from the Hero of Hyrule?!" The Gerudo King appeared off to the left. His sword was held at the ready, blood dripping from the axe head tip. The pigs skidded to a stop, changed direction, and charged again. Over their heads, red eyes came up to meet blue and the war hardened mouth formed the word "go." Link froze, everything telling him to ignore the order and help, yet not knowing how he could. Sheik took the decision out of his hands. Grabbing Nightfire's reins from Link's hand, he spurred his horse into a run. Nightfire was forced to follow, Link in tow.

Link looked back, watching in horror as Savas and the Gerudo cut down the first line of pigs, but the rest descended upon them en mass and they were quickly overwhelmed. Very human screams tore the air as the smaller female Gerudo were cast aside and Savas vanished under the many spears and swords.

"We have to go back!" Link grabbed at Nightfire's reins, but Sheik's grip was firm. "He's going to die!" Sheik's eyes shifted back to look at him. Link swallowed to see how cold they seemed.

"Then let us not waste his sacrifice."

&&&

Link stared at the fire as it crackled merrily, uncaring that his world was slowly being eaten away like the dry wood that fed its mirth. A few paces away, the horses were happily feasting on grass, and Sheik was cleaning another rabbit he had caught. Link watched without interest as the man in blue put the meat on a spit and left it to cook.

He frowned, watching as the flames slowly turned the edges of the meat brown and the savory smell began to perfume the air. Oddly, despite not having eaten since breakfast, he did not feel hungry. All he could think of was his stepfather, little sister, Savas, and even his grandfather. Were they okay? Had those things even left the ranch standing? Would they ever forgive him for running away and leaving them?

Thwap! Link was yanked violently from his thoughts by something striking his head. Rubbing his skull, he frowned down at the offending object as if it was the cause of all his problems. "Watch where you're throwing those," he groused, throwing the stick back at Sheik without really aiming. Thwap! The stick landed across his head again and he growled, glaring at the other man. "I said-"

"I heard you," Sheik cut him off. "The stick isn't for the fire, it's for you."

Link picked it up and turned it over in his hands, unimpressed. "Oh, goody. I've lost everything, but you've seen fit to grant me a stick. Now I may yet go out a rebuild my life."

"Be a smartass on your own time," Sheik snorted. He picked up another stick by one end and jumped across the fire, pointing the other end at Link. "Right now, your ass is mine." Swoosh! The stick whipped through the air.

"Hey!" Link barely dodged and scurried out of the other man's way. "Have you lost your mind? Someone could lose an eye!"

Sheik took another swing at him, catching his shoulder with a dull slap. "I'm better than that. Now pick up your stick and fight!"

"You have lost your mind!" Link repeated, dodging under another swing and scrambling around the fire to escape.

"Well I'm not going to teach you swordplay with real swords," Sheik laughed, jumping over the fire after him. "Someone could end up dead by accident. Now pick up your stick and fight!"

Link was not fast enough to avoid the swat to the back of his legs as he slipped on the fine grass trying to get out of Sheik's range. The other man seemed to find the entire display far too funny, even getting in an extra swing to his butt before Link managed to find his feet.

Link snatched the stick from where he had left it on the ground and quickly turned to face the man in blue, raising it to block – only to receive a none-too-gentle jab to the stomach. He let out a loud "oomph" and doubled over with a hand clutching the bruised spot. He yelped and grabbed his skull when Sheik's stick smacked the exposed back of his head.

"Boy, when you said you'd never used a sword before in your life, you weren't kidding. You stink," Sheik laughed.

"Gee, thanks," Link grumbled, rubbing the back of his head as he reached for the stick he'd dropped a moment before. In one swift motion he swung at Sheik's legs. The other snorted, easily jumping the swing, and pushed Link head first onto the ground thanks to his off balance stance.

"Is that all you've got?" Sheik jabbed as he leaped away, giving Link room to find his feet again. "Some Hero you're going to make." Link growled. Sheik laughed. "Oooh, I'm scared now. Is da widdle hero gonna hurt me width his big bad sticky?"

Link lunged. Sheik smirked and jumped, doing a complete flip over Link's head and landing in a crouch. Link scrambled to turn around, but Sheik was faster. In a flash, he had struck out one leg and Link found himself flat on his back.

"Ow," he groaned.

"Come on then, don't tell me that's all you've got," Sheik teased, leaning over Link's prone form with a grin that could be seen over the edge of his scarf. Link glared back.

"I hate you."

"Good. You should," Sheik said pleasantly. "Now, on your feet, Hero! I haven't even broken a sweat yet."

&&&

"That... is really sad," Din said dully as she looked into the glassy surface of the water. Below, Link was desperately trying to land a hit with his stick, while Sheik was laughing and alternatively easily dancing out of his reach or knocking him to the ground.

"Well, he's trying at least," Farore offered as she peered anxiously over the edge of the water as well. She winced when Sheik scored another hit to Link's gut. "See, no matter how many times he gets knocked down, he keeps getting back up!"

"There is a fine line between courage and stupidity," Din snipped.

"Girls..." Nayru sighed. "Let us focus on the issue at hand."

"I still don't see what was wrong with that Gerudo king," Din continued unheeded. "Or even this Sheik guy would have been better. I just don't see what's so great about this little farm boy."

"You wouldn't," Farore huffed, still watching as Link struggled to get back to his feet.

"It's a moot point," Nayru cut off whatever Din would say. The younger goddess frowned but closed her mouth. "The choice has been made and it cannot be changed. We must focus on the future."

"Well, short of divine intervention, this kid hasn't got a prayer." Din turned away from the water. Nayru frowned and Farore rolled her eyes. The remaining two sat in silence, watching the lesson – if the beating the younger man was taking could even be called that. Nayru looked impassive, but a slight frown tugged at the edge of her mouth. Farore's eyes watched each movement, each detail, as if trying to commit it to memory.

"Was I wrong?" Farore asked, her voice soft, her eyes still on the young man as Sheik finally abated his attack and called for a rest. Link flopped down next to the fire, exhausted. "Is Din right? Is he not the right person for this?"

Nayru smiled softly at her younger sister. "Din sees life through different eyes; she can see the strength in people, be it physical or spiritual. But you are the one that gave them a soul, only you know what they truly are. I trust your judgment, and so does Din, even if she does not show it."

Farore nodded and gave the elder Goddess a weak smile.

&&&

Link gulped down the water greedily, ignoring Sheik's continued chuckles. The little swordplay lesson had left him bruised, sweaty, and tired. To make matters worse, Sheik had dodged, parried, and outmaneuvered him at every turn, all while laughing. It was infuriating.

"Here," Sheik said, smiling behind the scarf covering his face, as he handed Link his dinner and half a bottle of red potion. "Some of those are going to hurt in the morning.

"They hurt now," Link snapped, snatching the bottle from his hand. Sheik laughed again.

"You may not believe this," the older man said as he settled onto the grass. "But you'll thank me later. Better a few bruises from a stick than becoming something's dinner." Link chose not to reply and instead dug into his food, his appetite having returned full force. Sheik shook his head and began to eat as well. They sat together as the sun sank below the horizon and the stars began to appear, both lost in their own thoughts.

When they had eaten their fill, Sheik wrapped the leftovers in a piece of cloth and tucked it away in one of the saddlebags. Link leaned back against a tree and closed his eyes. The warmth of the fire crept over him, reminding him how tired he was. The few bruises that had survived the potion's magic throbbed, and overtaxed muscles ached. Settling down, he felt a surreal lightness nestle into his chest.

_Look out._ The strange voice was the only warning he got before his body lurched to the side and rolled easily to his feet. Deep red eyes opened in surprise, just in time to see a stick come flying passed his head. Sheik raised an eyebrow.

_Move._ His body jerked forward of its own volition, diving for the stick and spinning expertly around to face the other man again. _Keep up your guard; watch for an opening._ Link's face hardened even as his mind began to panic. Sheik moved and so did he, dodging out of the way as nimbly as a cat, twisting around impressively on one foot to keep Sheik in his line of sight.

_Feel the weight in your hand, don't fight it._ Sheik lunged, his laughter long gone and his face set into a hard frown, the stick aimed at Link's head. Link felt his eyes widen at the serious glare, even as he brought his own stick up and blocked easily. His foot came up and connected with Sheik's chest, sending the man in blue staggering back with a loud "oomph."

_Let it be an extension of your body._ Sheik was not easily deterred, lunging again only to fake right and come in from the left. Link whirled, blocking as effortlessly as if he had been practicing all his life, even as his mind tried desperately to catch up with his body. Sheik pulled back and thrust, aiming for his ribs. Link dropped to one knee, bringing his shield arm up under the strike to divert the hit. He was surprised that it did not hurt, even as rough bark tore the skin and it began to bleed.

_Now, attack._ Link thrust the stick forward – feeling more like someone was guiding his arm than doing it on his own – jabbing sharply against the white leather of Sheik's armor. Sheik winced and retreated a few steps. His green eyes studied Link warily as he edged around. Link felt his feet follow the movement, keeping Sheik in front of him and in plain sight. _Don't lose sight of him, just because you can't see him doesn't mean he isn't there._

_Who are you? What are you doing to me?_ Link asked, though it was more of a thought than anything else. Beyond him, Sheik darted forward while Link's body dodged and scored a hit to his back as he went past, all without the consent of Link's brain.

_Pay attention!_ the voice snapped back.

Then as suddenly as it had appeared, the lightness in his chest dissolved, leaving his whole body feeling like lead. His stomach churned, trying to reject his supper, and a headache smashed its way into his brain like a Goron through paper. He had a brief moment of clarity, to see Sheik's eyes widen, before everything went fuzzy, then black.

"Link! Hey, Link. Are you okay?"

Link pried his eyes open, feeling like someone had tied stones to his eyelids. Blue eyes blinked and squinted as he tried to focus on the face above him. Failing that, he tried to sit up to get his bearings. A blinding pain wracked his body the moment he moved, forcing him to relax back into the ground.

"Link, say something," Sheik urged as he poured some water onto a piece of cloth and gently placed it on Link's brow. The gentle touch made his head throb and sent a spasm through his entire body. His eyes flew open and he gasped, before rolling onto his side in the fetal position. His head spun and the earth under him refused to stay still.

"Sorry, sorry!" Sheik apologized, trying not to touch him. "Just try to breathe normally." Link closed his eyes and did his best to follow the advice. Slowly the pain decreased, leaving him covered in a fine layer of sweat and trembling uncontrollably.

"W-w-wh-what–" he tried, before his throat closed and the pain shoot through his body again.

"Relax," Sheik said gently, sitting down next to him. "Try not to move." Link took deep, shaky breaths in response. Sheik watched him, a slight frown on his lips. "I don't know what happened. One minute you're falling asleep, the next your eyes are red and you're moving like you've been fighting all your life; the next your eyes turn blue and you pass out. Following that, you emptied your stomach all over your clothes." Link shifted just enough to confirm that indeed he was naked, except for the blanket over him and the one he was lying on. "I moved you next to the fire so you'd stay warm, and a few minutes ago you woke up in what appears to be a great deal of pain." Link tried to keep his face expressionless, for fear the movement would only make matters worse. "Rest," Sheik said gently. "I'll keep watch tonight."

&&&

"Din..."

"Don't even say it, Farore," Din growled.

The other goddess's smile only grew. "You helped him."

"He's no good to us dead," Din defended, crossing her arms.

"But, you helped him..." Farore continued, undaunted.

"Either way," Nayru cut in, a frown firmly in place on her lips. She leaned over the pool, watching as the young man tried to sleep despite the painful tremors that wracked his body every so often. "Whatever your motives, Din, let us hope you have not done more harm than good."


	4. Chapter 4

_**To Forge the Master**_

Chapter 4

"_Any transition serious enough to alter your definition of self will require not just small adjustments in your way of living and thinking but a full-on metamorphosis."_

_Martha Beck, O Magazine, Growing Wings, January 2004 _

The fog around his brain slowly lifted as Savas regained consciousness. He kept his eyes closed and his head down, taking in his surroundings with his other senses. The air was chilly– far colder than he would have liked, thanks to his desert birth – and stale, smelling of rot and mold. He could feel rough stone against his back and skin-warmed metal around his wrists, which were bound tightly over his head. The steady drip, drip, drip of water echoed around him, and aside from his own controlled breathing, it was the only sound.

Carefully, red eyes slid open to survey the room. Dark and dank, the only source of light were a few, widely-spaced, and barred windows high in the stone wall. The walls and floor glistened with a thin layer of slime, broken only by dark patches near chains. The rusted bonds hung from the ceiling or attached directly to the wall. The room was vast, disrupted by pillars that kept the ceiling up, yet he was the only soul in the entire space that he could see.

Looking up, Savas gave his restraints an experimental tug. They were old, and poorly maintained, but they limited his motion so much he could not get his weight and strength behind the pull. His movements caused a clatter, and he looked down to see chains around his legs as well that only gave him a foot or so in length from the wall.

There was no telling how long he had been there. His shoulders and arms were already protesting their prolonged position.

&&&

Link slowly opened his eyes, letting them adjust to the light of the mid-morning sun. The night had been restless, leaving him in too much pain to really sleep, but too tired not to try. Sleep had finally taken him only a few hours before dawn, just as the sky had begun to lighten and the stars fade.

His whole body felt weak, but so far he was not in any pain. Carefully, slowly, he moved to sit up. It was hard, his muscles were exhausted, but no tremors sent him back to the ground. The blanket pooled in his lap as it slid off his body; the sun warming his skin. He lifted his hand and rubbed his temple, feeling the beginning of a headache forming behind his eyes.

"Feeling better?" Sheik asked. Link looked up to see the man standing beyond the embers of last night's fire. There were circles under his eyes from lack of sleep, his clothes looked a bit rumpled, and his hair was badly windswept. The scarf that was usually so carefully tied around his mouth and nose had slipped and hung a bit skewed on his face.

"I guess," Link answered. "I'm not in blinding pain anymore, but I feel like someone filled my body with stones."

"Don't overtax yourself," Sheik answered, lifting Link's bag off the ground and walking around the fire embers to set it near him. "But we need to cover at least some ground today. The Moblin may be back soon."

"Moblin?" Link asked, opening his bag to search for new clothes. "Those pig things?"

"Yeah," Sheik replied, turning away to give Link some privacy. "I'm guessing you don't know anything about those either, do you?"

"Not really," Link said flatly. He pulled the sword, still with its sheath and belt, out of the bag and laid it on the ground, then pulled a pair of boots out as well.

Sheik sighed, and Link could just imagine him rolling his eyes. "Moblin are big, strong, and stupid; and as greedy as the animal they resemble. Generally they only travel in groups of two or three."

"There were definitely more than three yesterday," Link replied, pulling a green tunic, a pair of tan pants, and a belt from the bag. "None of this stuff is mine!"

"Well, put them on anyway," Sheik huffed. "You can't go saving Hyrule without clothes on." Link grumbled and pulled the tunic on over his head, surprised that it fit perfectly. He left the lace-up collar open because the day already felt like it would be hot. "Anyway," Sheik continued, "I don't know what would cause Moblin to cooperate like that, much less who could organize such creatures."

Link pushed himself slowly to his feet, teetering a little as a wave a dizziness rolled over him, before finding his balance. "Where do they come from? The Moblin, I mean." He pulled his pants up and fastened them into place – again a perfect fit.

"Nowhere, everywhere, no one really knows." Sheik shrugged, glancing over his shoulder before turning around completely. "Legends say they were once men, but were turned into the creatures of today by the Goddesses because of their greed." He sat down in the grass as Link pulled on his boots – just his size. "Do you think you can ride?"

Link grimaced. Already he was exhausted, like he had been doing a hard day's labor under an unrelenting sun. His head was swimming and his stomach turned. He sat down, trying not to be sick again. "I don't know."

It was Sheik's turn to frown. "If you can get on your horse, I can pony you. All you have to do is hold on."

"...Okay," Link replied reluctantly. He pushed himself to his feet and picked up the sword. He looked at it for a moment, turned it over, then went to tuck it back into the bag.

"Don't do that, you may need it." Sheik stopped him.

"I can't use it," Link protested.

"So? That's not public knowledge." Sheik shrugged. "Put it on." Link frowned, but did not feel like arguing. He wrapped the belt around his waist, only to find it far too long. "That doesn't go that way," Sheik sing-songed as he picked up a saddlebag and moved towards the horses. Link took it off and turned it over a couple of times, before finally looking at Sheik. The other man smiled in amusement as he made a show of strapping an invisible belt across his chest. Link did his best not to make a rude gesture as he fastened the sword into place.

"How's that?" Link asked, annoyed.

"Good." Sheik, grinned. "Now try drawing it." Link frowned. There was something in Sheik's smile that made him uneasy. He reached back carefully and grasped at the hilt – only to find air. He twisted his head around as best he could, and finally had to reach awkwardly over his head to get a hold of the sword, but the angle would not let him draw it. Sheik laughed.

"It's not funny!" Link snapped. The angle was also bringing back the pain in his shoulder, neck, and back.

"Sorry," Sheik apologized, though he did not sound like he meant it. "I noticed last night you were left handed. Put the sword over your other shoulder." Link grumbled as he rearranged himself. "Do you think you can carry this as well?" Sheik asked and Link looked up the see the shield in his hands.

Link set his jaw. "I can." Sheik raised an eyebrow but handed over the shield without a word. Link found that it easily attached to the outside of the sword's sheath. Unlike the sword, it was surprisingly heavy. Sheik took a few steps back and sized Link up

"Humm... Not my idea of Hyrule high fashion, but beggars can't be choosers," Sheik offered. He turned to mount his horse, then looked back with a grin. "You better watch your back now, Link, people might actually think you're a wandering hero."

"Shut up," Link grumbled. He fidgeted with the outfit for another moment before whistling for his horse. Nightfire trotted over with a soft nicker. Patting the horse on the neck, Link put his foot into the stirrup and swung onto the animal's back... or at least he tried. About half-way up, his leg reminded him of how tired his entire body was, and gave out, leaving him to clamber the rest of the way.

"You sure you can stay up there?" Sheik asked dubiously from the ground, holding his horse by the reins.

"I'm sure," Link said flatly, squaring his shoulders. He hoped he looked more confident than he felt. The weight of the shield was already making his shoulders and back ache, the throbbing in his head was getting persistently worse, and his muscles were protesting his exertion.

Sheik did not look convinced. "Okay, but if you fall off and crack your skull open, I take no responsibility." He mounted his horse gracefully. "So, Mister Hero, where to?"

Link frowned. So much had happened in just a few days, he had not given any thought to his conversation with the lights. "They said..." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in thought, try to push his headache aside, if only for a moment. Sheik waited patiently. "... seek out the... spirit, no the soul...something of the forest. Something like that."

Sheik frowned. "Soul of the forest? Sounds like a name for a fancy gem."

"So..." Link ventured.

"The best place to start would be Deku Tree." Sheik sighed. "If it has anything to do with the forest, he'll know about it." He turned his horse south and urged it into a gentle trot. Link followed, using his free hand to keep a grip on the saddle so he would not fall. The movement made him a little dizzy and his stomach turn. He was thankful that he had not eaten any breakfast.

"Who is Deku Tree?" Link asked.

"To my understanding," Sheik replied, glancing over his shoulder before slowing his horse to a walk, "he is an old hermit that lives in the Kokiri Forest. He's been around for as long as anyone can remember, so he's probably a wizard of some sort. The Kokiri worship him or something, or at least they attach a 'great' to his name."

"Oh..." Link replied, a frown crossing his face.

&&&

"We should do something for him," Farore said as she watched the two men in the water-glass. "He looks like he's in so much pain."

"He's working through it, though," Din pointed out. "You know what doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

"Or leaves you weakened so the next thing that attacks you kills you instead," Nayru offered.

"Buzz kill."

"Either way, Farore's right," Nayru pressed. "If we leave him like this, he will surely fall to whatever he next meets."

"What do you suggest, oh wise one?" Din huffed.

Nayru gave her a dull look. "I'll start by not randomly possessing his mortal body." She sighed. "His injuries are beyond mortal ability to heal."

"So he's going to die?" Farore asked, her eyes glimmering with disappointment. "But I don't want him to die. I made him special." She glared at Din across the water-glass.

"I was just trying to help!" Din defended.

"This is not the time," Nayru cut in. "Din, we know you were only trying to help. Farore, this can still be fixed."

&&&

"Okay, Hero, draw your sword," Sheik said, smiling down at Link. They had stopped for the night not long ago and set up camp. The ground was level and flat in all directions, with tall grass and a stiff breeze. The conditions were perfect for denying them a fire, so supper was cold. Link had managed to remain in the saddle all day, despite the violent protests of his body. His lunch had abandoned him shortly after he ate it, and dinner was threatening to do the same.

"If you think for a second I'm getting off the ground so you can beat me with a stick again, you are out of your mind," Link grumbled, not bothering to remove his arm from across his eyes.

"I think you tortured yourself enough for one day," Sheik replied, leaning down and lifting Link's arm. "Besides, yesterday was just to see what you knew. Today I shall teach you what I know, or at least start." He used his grip on Link's arm to pull him to a sitting position. "Besides, you need to learn how that sword feels in your hand. Stand up."

Link grumbled but complied, his legs shaking and throbbing from the effort of keeping his body upright. Reaching over his shoulder, he drew the sword from its sheath with the haunting hiss of metal on metal. He was surprised to find the sword felt lighter then last time, but shrugged it off.

"All right, feet shoulder-width apart for balance." Over the next hour Sheik walked him through the basics of using a sword. He covered how to attack, dodge, and block. Link felt clumsy and off balance most of the time, but he contributed that to the fact the ground seemed unwilling to stay in one place under his feet. Often, Sheik asked if he was okay or needed to rest, but Link would shake his head. "Finally," Sheik said as Link let himself drop to the ground, his whole body trembling as a wave of blinding pain threatened to shoot through him, "every living thing has a heart, a brain, and a liver. Destroy one of those and you will win. Got it?"

Link could only grunt in response as he curled into the fetal position. Sheik frowned, carefully taking the sword and shield off Link's back before covering him with a blanket. Link shuddered under the blanket's breath of a touch as a fine sweat began to break out on his forehead.

"Shit! You idiot!" Sheik snapped. "We could have stopped if you needed to, I'm not out to kill you." He poured some water onto a rag and carefully mopped the sweat from Link's face, alternately apologizing and scolding the younger man's foolishness every time Link flinched or jerked away. "We are far enough away we can afford to rest tomorrow. You're in no condition to find any spirits or souls like this." Link could only groan as another wave of pain rolled over him. "Rest," Sheik sighed, "sleep if you can.".

Sheik moved away so he had a good view of the flat land around them. Overhead the moon had completely vanished, leaving a blanket of deep black and bright stars. He watched as the younger man clutched the blanket around him as he shook in pain. With a sigh, Sheik pulled the second blanket around his shoulders. It was going to be another long night.

&&&

Link was not sure how long he had been asleep when he felt the gentlest of touches on his cheek. At first, he braced himself for the wave of pain that was sure to follow, but when nothing happened he carefully cracked an eye open. For the first time since the night before, he felt relatively normal. There was no stiffness or pain, but he did feel a bit numb, detached, and light. Surprised, he sat up.

Around him the world was painfully quiet. A small fire, presumably lit by Sheik for warmth, danced, and a gentle wind whipped the grass, yet he could neither hear nor feel either element. Sheik's head was bowed as if he had only just dropped off, his chest rising and falling steadily in sleep, the blanket half slipped off his shoulders. Cautiously, Link pushed the rest of the blanket off his body and stood up. The wind tousled his hair and pulled gently at his clothes, but he still could not feel it on his skin.

"Am I dead?" he asked, his voice sounding loud and hollow in the silence. He was answered with a soft giggle, so soft, that had there been any other sound at all he would have missed it.

Turning, he saw a tiny ball of bright blue light with a pair of iridescent wings fluttering as it danced gently up and down in the air. Link watched, transfixed, as the light slowly circled him, giggling softly. It was enticing, hypnotizing in a way, so that when the light began to move away, his feet followed of their own volition. The light wove through the air, slowly drawing him farther and farther from camp, until it came to a stop and hovered just out of his reach.

He lifted his hands, slowly, to capture the light – when the earth promptly dropped out from under him. Stone floor rushed up at him and he braced for an impact that never came. Instead he came to rest gently on the cold stone. Confused, he opened his eyes. He was crouched on a patch of stone, in a circle of soft light that streamed down from above.

"Damn," he muttered, looking up. "Lost Door." He had heard about these, random holes in the fabric of Hyrule that, if tales were correct, could lead to other worlds. There was no obvious way back up, but it was too dark to see much of anything. Cursing himself he stood up, still wondering what had broken his fall. He ran the sole of his boots across the ground, feeling nothing but stone underneath. Before he could get down on all fours for a better search, however, a chorus of tiny voices and giggles caught his ear.

He looked up to see the blue light only inches from his face. For a moment he stared at it in wonder, but just as he reached up to take hold of it again, it zoomed off into the darkness. Link was on his feet and after it before he could think.

Rounding a corner, he found himself staring at a beautiful pond. The stone path led right up to the water before dipping down to form a smooth basin that appeared to be a single piece of stone. Crystal-clear water filled the shallow bowl, and mossy plants covered the ground around it. Leafy vines climbed their way up the wall before twisting together to form a knotty, tangled ceiling. What looked like once-grand columns and arches surrounded the water, but moss and vines had long ago taken them over. Many tiny balls of light fluttered around the pool, their bright hues of pink, green, gold, silver, white, and violet, reflecting off the water's surface in a dazzling array.

In the center of the water, the tiny, blue winged light hovered gently up and down. Every time it brushed against the water's surface, a single ripple rolled outwards. Link moved towards it again, his eyes following the hypnotic up and down movement. His boot splashed softly as he stepped into the water, where a Triforce had been etched into the stone.

Suddenly the room was filled with a great peal of laughter, and water exploded upwards. Link gasped and stumbled backwards. Where the tiny light had been only a moment before, a woman had appeared. She had long, flowing silver hair that rippled like the water she stood in, and a shimmering blue dress that blended seamlessly with the water around her feet. She had a soft face and large cerulean eyes, which lacked both pupils and irises, but seemed very kind all the same. Gossamer butterfly wings, that sparkled with a rainbow of iridescent colors, spread gently from her back. The many colored-lights danced around her in eccentric patterns, as if rejoicing at her appearance.

"It has been long since I had a visitor." Her voice was lilting and almost musical in quality. "What brings you so far?" Her eyes narrowed just a bit and a ghost of a frown appeared on her lips. "You are wounded." It was Link's turn to frown. He had been in pain earlier, but had nothing he would have called a wound. Besides he felt fine now. "Come closer and let me heal you."

Link found himself climbing to his feet as if her words had somehow taken control of his body. He still felt strangely numb, and the gentle rippling sound of the water was making him sleepy. Stepping into the water, he felt liquid begin to seep into his boots and chill his feet. The woman smiled softly at him and reached out. Cupping his face in her hands, she leaned down and gently pressed her lips to his forehead.

In an instant, the light, numb feeling Link had been enjoying vanished, leaving him with the blinding pain again. His legs buckled and threatened to give out under him. But the woman held firm, keeping him upright with seemingly no effort. The place where her lips touched his head slowly began to feel cool, and the coolness spread, picking up speed as it went. In only a few minutes his whole body felt wonderfully pain-free. He was no longer feeling light and numb, but a complete lack of the pain that had plagued him for the last two nights.

The woman drew away from him with the gentlest of smiles. "If ever you find yourself in such straits again, visit me or my sisters and we will give you back your strength." She reached out her hand again and touched her middle finger ever so lightly where her lips had been a moment ago. "Now, rest."

Link's world went black.

&&&

Link bolted up right.

The sun shone brightly overhead and a gentle breeze rustled the grass. A ground bird chirped nearby. Last night's fire had burned to embers, and Sheik was nowhere to be seen. Link lifted a hand to his forehead and ran his fingers over the place where the woman's lips had been, seemingly only moments ago. His brow knitted in confusion.

"You're up."

He turned to see Sheik walking towards him, a small deer over his shoulders. It had already been skinned and cleaned, since doing such a messy business near camp was not a very good idea. The horses lifted their heads to watch impassively while they chewed.

"Have I been asleep long?" Link asked, standing up to stretch. He was surprised to find there was no stiffness or painful tremors to go with the movement.

"It's almost noon," Sheik answered, watching him carefully. "Feeling any better?"

Link stretched again, feeling a wonderful crack as his back popped. He groaned happily. "Fantastic."

Sheik frowned. "Well, we are still resting today. I haven't had a good night's sleep in two days and I don't need you collapsing on me again." He dropped the deer on the ground and began stoking the embers.

The rest of the day passed without event. When Link recounted his trip into the Lost Door, Sheik said it was probably just a dream, but admitted that Link looked less pale and flushed than he had been. After lunch, Sheik took a nap while Link kept watch – which he found rather dull since the only activity of any interest was a rabbit surprising the horses.

As the cool of the evening set in, Sheik took Link through the exercises of sword play again. Link set his jaw and took it on head first, waiting for the pain to come again. But even after several hours, which included two rounds of stick sparring, Link was feeling fine – bruised and tired, but otherwise unhurt.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Sheik asked for the hundredth time as Link sat down to rest.

"Yes!" Link growled in irritation. "I feel fine." Sheik sighed and relented. The deer Sheik had brought for lunch was more than enough for two meals. Sheik produced a knife and carved a chunk of meat out. Link followed suit and they ate in silence. As they finished, Sheik wiped his knife clean and tucked it away. Link pulled his small pipe out and began to play a soft tune. Sheik hummed along.

As the last note faded into the wind Link pulled the pipe away and smiled softly. "Ray loved that song. She always wanted me to play it for her before bed." His eyes lowered to the ground and a frown touched his lips.

"Don't talk in past tense, they aren't dead yet," Sheik answered.

"You don't know that," Link pointed out.

"Neither do you," Sheik countered. "You do no one any good by worrying." Link frowned but could think of no reply. Still frowning, Link put his pipe away, not feeling like playing any more. He was surprised when Sheik's steady humming turned into a low tenor, which rose and fell in a song Link had never heard before. His voice was surprisingly smooth as he sang.

I wasn't born to walk on water  
I wasn't born to sack and slaughter  
But on my soul, I wasn't born  
To stoop, to scorn, and knuckle under  
A man can learn to steal some thunder  
A man can learn to work some wonder  
And when the gauntlet's down,  
It's time to rise and climb the sky  
And soon the moon will smolder  
And the winds will drive  
Yes, a man grows older, but his soul remains alive  
All those tremulous stars still glitter  
And I will survive!  
Let my heart grow colder and as bitter as a falcon in the dive

I'm not a man to hunger for blood, but the spirit can cry  
To be younger and fiercer and fly  
Piercing into the sky and higher  
And the strong will thriveYes, the weak will cower while the fittest will survive  
If we wait for the darkest hour

Till we spring alive  
Then with claws of fire, we devour like a falcon in the dive

"That was..." Link chose not to finish that sentence. The song spoke to something he had never known was there, and it made him shiver.

"An old battle hymn," Sheik finished. "Written and lost long before you were born."

Link frowned a little. "Then how do you know it? You aren't that much older than me." Sheik turned his green eyes towards the sky, his dark hair tossing in the evening wind.

"We should get some sleep. We will make it to the forest tomorrow if all goes well. You take the first shift."

&&&

The next day passed without any event to speak of, except that Sheik seemed firmly set against talking. Even at noon, when they stopped to eat, Sheik's only indication that he wanted to have their daily stick spar early, was that he threw the stick at Link's head again. Link, however, had learned quickly and dodged out of the way.

By nightfall they stood at the edge of the Kokiri Forest. The trees loomed dark and ominous silhouetted against the setting sun. Link swallowed as he craned his neck to get a better view. The wind whistled through the trees, carrying the cry of a distant wolf with it. Unseasonably green branches rustled; both horses snorted and stamped nervously.

"We'll have to leave the horse's here tomorrow." Sheik sighed as he slid to the ground. Link did not answer. The rest of the night Link felt distracted, causing Sheik to ask if he was getting sick again. Link had only shaken his head.

"Sheik?" Link asked. He lay on his back looking up at the stars. The other man was kneeling next to the fire, stoking the embers as he added another log. He gave only a grunt of acknowledgment. "What do you know about this forest? I mean," he added quickly, "is what they say true? That people go in and never come out?"

Sheik did not answer right away, but took his time getting the fire going strong before he sat back and sighed. "That's not an easy question to answer. People can get lost in any forest or mountain or desert or anywhere they aren't familiar with. It's easy to get turned around when all the rocks and trees look the same. Eventually, your food and water would run out and then it's just a matter of time.

"But is this forest cursed to make sure people get lost? I don't know. If there really is a wizard living somewhere deep inside, he may not want to be disturbed. Or it may just be a few isolated incidents that got exaggerated over time."

"Oh." Link sighed. "Have you ever been into the forest?"

"Yes and no," he replied evasively.

Link turned his head and frowned. "What kind of an answer is that? You've either been into the forest or you haven't."

"There are a lot of products that come from the forest," Sheik huffed, annoyed. "Wood for one. But like you said, this forest is steeped in rumors and most people aren't going to be keen on going into it. Besides, the Kokiri wouldn't like that. There is a small Kokiri village not far from here, maybe ten minutes on foot. They sell forest goods from there. I've been to that village, but never any farther."

"Oh..." Link answered.

"Is there a reason you are being so nosy tonight?" Sheik grumbled.

"...No, not really. Sorry." He rolled over, so his back was to the fire, and pulled his blanket up to his chin. Sheik frowned at his back, but said nothing.

**A/N:** _Song taken from The Scarlet Pimpernel._


	5. Chapter 5

_**To Forge the Master**_

Chapter 5

_"Strength does not come from physical capacity. It comes from an indomitable will."_

_Mahatma Gandhi_

Link trudged in Sheik's wake as they followed the trail that led to the Kokiri village. All around them the early morning forest was devoid of the cheerful noises of birds and small animals. Trees groaned softly as they swayed in the wind, causing their dappled shade to dance across the ground. Sheik's green eyes shifted as they walked, and he kept one hand tucked under his armor.

"Stop dragging your feet," Sheik snapped. "It's only a little farther." Link grumbled something in return, but picked up his pace anyway.

The forest opened abruptly onto a large meadow littered with stumps of trees that at one time must have been nothing short of massive. Each stump was at least fifteen feet across and stood ten feet high. Doors and windows were carved into the sides, only waist high on Link. The ground was covered in soft moss and tall grass, and a small stream ran through the meadow – complete with a tiny bridge. It seemed like a silly thing to build – not to mention a waste of wood – in Link's mind, since the water could easily be stepped over by an average man.

Suddenly, one of the stump doors burst open, and a child dressed in green ran out. He had a floppy hat made in a cone shape that was too large, so that it fell down over his eyes with only a few red-blond locks sticking out of the bottom. He stopped abruptly, shoved the hat up, and peered at them with bright sky-blue eyes.

"Mido!" the boy shouted, spinning on his heels and running across the meadow towards a larger house. "Mido! Mido! Come quick!" The boy vanished into the biggest stump, still yelling. A moment later another boy, with an annoyed frown, stuck his head out. He blinked sleepily in the morning light, before disappearing back inside, grumbling.

"That was... different," Link offered. Sheik snorted and shrugged.

The door to the largest stump opened again, and the second boy walked out, his floppy cone hat in his hand, rubbing his eyes then scratching the back of his blond head as he yawned. He could not have been older than ten. "This better be good. It's way too early to be out of bed."

"Well, greetings to you, too, O' Great Mido." Sheik gave a melodramatic bow. Link blinked in confusion.

Mido huffed and rolled his eyes. "Flattery will get you nowhere. What do you want?"

Sheik straightened and gave a pleasant smile. "We need supplies, and wish an audience with the Great Deku Tree."

"The supplies aren't a problem..." Mido answered slowly, narrowing his eyes, "but no one can see the Great Deku Tree right now." With that he abruptly turned and walked away.

"Crap." Sheik sighed. "I was hoping he would let this go easily."

"I'm sure we can find a grown up to let us in." Link shrugged. Sheik looked at him in surprise, then chuckled and shook his head.

"I forget you were sheltered. Mido is the leader around here, and the oldest Kokiri alive." He turned in the direction Mido had walked away in. "They are literally Children of the Forest. They never grow up, no matter how long they live."

"Oh," Link answered, looking after Mido curiously. "How old is he?"

"Couple of hundred years, I think." Sheik shrugged. "Let's go stock up, then we can work on Mido." Link followed, still looking around curiously, as they made their way across the stream to a particularly wide stump. They had to duck to enter the door, but inside the roof was high enough for a normal-sized person.

The walls were lined with bags of grain, planks of timber, potted plants, slabs of dried meats, and most surprisingly weapons – all far too large for use by children. The Kokiri shop owner hopped up on a small stool, so he was level with the normal sized counter, and watched as they began to browse.

While Sheik began looking at the dried meats and other food supplies, Link wandered towards the weapons. He let his heavy bag drop from his shoulder as he picked up a bow from one of the racks. It was smooth and carved from a pale wood Link had never seen before. The bow felt light in his hand, and when he drew the string to his check and released it, it made a wonderful twang.

"Having fun?" Sheik asked. He had an armload of food supplies and an amused smile hidden under his scarf. Link grumbled embarrassedly. Sheik shrugged. "If you like it, get it. It never hurts to have a backup weapon or two."

Link gave him a dull look. "Yeah, right. Unless you plan to spot me the money with no guarantee I can ever pay you back, or this bag," he nodded down at the pack near his feet, "can magically produce money the way it produced perfectly fitting clothes. I don't have anything to buy it with. You didn't exactly let me grab a few rupees before we bolted out of there."

"It can't hurt to check the bag," Sheik answered with another shrug. "Whoever packed it gave you new clothes in your size, they may have given you extra money, as well."

Placing the bow carefully back on the rack, Link knelt next to the bag and dug into it. After a few minutes, he came up with a small money pouch that he upended into his hand. "I don't believe it..." Link gaped. Sheik whistled and raised an eyebrow. In Link's palm was a handful of brightly-colored, jewel currency – at least a couple hundred rupees worth.

"So, how much for the bow?" Sheik asked the shopkeeper as Link tucked the money away and took the bow back off the rack.

The little shopkeeper, who looked no more than eight, yawned and examined the weapon with a bored expression. "I'll give you the bow, quiver, and two bundles of arrows... twenty rupees."

"Twenty rupees?" Sheik frowned as he set the food on the counter and took the bow from Link for a better look. After several minutes, he could not find anything wrong with it. "Ok, what's the catch? This is yew, which is not a tree native to Hyrule, it should be pretty expensive. Is it cursed or something?"

"Nothing's wrong with it." The shopkeeper stretched and shrugged. "Sold it plenty of times. But they all go off into the woods, despite the warnings, and they never come back. We pick up their weapons and sell them to the next adventurer."

"How... nice... of you," Link replied dryly.

"You want it or not?" The shopkeeper yawned.

"Sure," Link replied, setting his money on the counter – paying for the bow and half the food rations. The shopkeeper took the money and bundled everything up for them.

"Here, Kokiri special, no charge," he said, adding a couple of small drawstring pouches on the top of the pile.

"What's special about them?" Link asked, picking one up. It looked entirely ordinary to him.

The shopkeeper smiled like a kid about to pull a really good prank. "Check inside." Link shrugged and opened the bag. It looked ordinary enough inside as well. He reached in, hoping to find something along the inside lining, but found he could not touch the inside of the bag. No matter how far he reached in, he never felt the bottom. The pouch slipped up his arm, covering his hand, then his forearm, elbow, and bicep. Link found it disturbing to see his entire arm had disappeared inside the tiny bag. "Bottomless bags." The shopkeeper puffed out his chest. "Made them myself. Never gets heavy, never gets full. Great for travelers with lots of stuff to carry."

"And for shopkeepers who don't want to haul it back a piece at a time," Sheik added flatly, watching with interest as Link withdrew his arm from the bag and wriggled his fingers to make sure they still worked properly. The shopkeeper smiled and shrugged. Sheik frowned, but they picked up their items and left without another word.

They found a sunny spot to pause, and arranged their purchases. Link placed his new quiver and a bundle of arrows on his back so they tucked neatly under his shield and next to his sword. The bow he rested on the ground while he transferred everything from his bulky travel pack to the magic pouch. The shopkeeper was right, everything fit easily, and the pouch neither grew in size nor weight. Along with the bag of rupees – that he tied to his belt for easy access – he found several bottles of potions, a dagger – Sheik told him to slip it into the side of his boot – and a map of Hyrule. He even packed the pack into the pouch, in case he needed it later.

"Now what?" Link asked.

"First," Sheik sighed, "I suppose I should teach you to use that bow, before you–" Link calmly drew an arrow from the quiver, nocked it, and let the shaft fly. It whistled through the air, impaled an apple in a Kokiri's garden, and stuck into a tree trunk on the other side of the meadow. "–hurt... some... one..." Link gave him a cocky smile before running to retrieve his arrow. He was still smiling when he returned, half eaten apple in his hand. "Where the hell did you learn to do that?!"

"Father taught me to use a bow when I was eight." Link shrugged.

"And here I've been hunting the hard way all this time!" Sheik glared at him in annoyance, then abruptly smacked him on the back of the head. Link laughed, rubbing the back of his head and not looking the least bit sorry.

"It's not my fault you never asked."

"Let's go find Mido," Sheik huffed. "If we want to meet with Deku Tree, we'll have to get past him first."

They found the Kokiri standing, feet firmly planted, in front of a path leading deeper into the forest. His arms were crossed and a frown was set on his lips. Link could have laughed to see a child with such a stubborn expression on his face. Sheik crossed his own arms and drew himself up to his full height. Mido lifted his chin and snorted.

"Out of the way, Mido, we need to see the Great Deku Tree."

"Well, you can't," Mido replied firmly. "No one sees the Great Deku Tree."

Link gave the Kokiri a half lidded look. "And how exactly are you going to stop us? We are twice your size."

"I don't care," Mido huffed. "The Great Deku Tree is sick and no one can see him."

"Too bad. This is a matter that concerns all of Hyrule," Sheik replied, and he shoved passed the smaller Kokiri – even as the child grabbed at his tunic to try and stop him. Link followed, waving patronizingly at Mido as he passed.

Mido fumed. "You'll be sorry!!!"

The path Mido had tried to block was poorly marked and very narrow. It was obvious only the Kokiri used it with any regularity, because it was only clear from the waist down. Branches and vines grabbed at their clothes and slapped them in the face as they walked. Sheik muttered many a colorful oath and Link was soon doing likewise.

Finally the forest grudgingly gave way to a small ravine. The walls stretched only a few feet over their heads, but wind, rain, and time had worn them smooth. Thick vines draped over the edge, their broad leaves swaying in the light breeze. Sheik grumbled as he tried to get a small stick untangled from his scarf.

"Are we going the right way?" Link asked, looking around at the numerous identical-looking trees.

"Kokiri aren't prone to lying," Sheik huffed, finally succeeding in freeing the stick from his scarf. "If Mido tried to block this path, it's the right one. Let's just try not to lose it."

"Right..." Link answered vaguely, still looking up at the trees. "Sheik, do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Listen." Link pressed his finger to his lips and they both stood still, listening.

"I don't hear anything." Sheik shrugged and began walking again.

"Exactly," Link replied, reaching out to stop him. "There isn't any sound. Not a bird or squirrel. Nothing."

Sheik blinked and looked up. "Now that you mention it... Keep your weapons handy." Link nodded as Sheik pulled his own slim swords from under his armor. Carefully, and as silently as possible, the two crept forward, keeping close to the ravine wall as they went.

Link could hear his heart pounding in his ears and a fine sweat breaking out all over his body. He had not been this scared since the Moblins attacked the ranch, and then it had all seemed too surreal to take in. _This_ was too real. The silence all around them pressed in on his ears, the air felt humid and heavy in his lungs, and the slightest shift of the leaves in the trees made him jump.

They moved quickly, Sheik whispering harshly for him to keep up and keep quiet. The ravine got wider the farther they went, until it suddenly opened up into a huge clearing. The undergrowth was neatly cropped – probably by forest creatures – and the earth sloped down and flattened out so the trees closed off the back of the meadow.

The only thing in the clearing was a massive tree. It stood twice as tall as any tree around and Link guessed it was at least twenty feet across. Its boughs spread wide so that even though neither Sheik nor Link was close to any trees, they were still in the shade.

"That... is a very big tree," Link whispered, craning his neck back.

"Yeah, big enough to hide something really nasty," Sheik replied, his eyes shifting quickly around the clearing. "Keep your guard up."

"Who art thou?" A deep voice, like distant thunder, rumbled through the forest. Sheik jumped and brought his swords up. Link spun around, searching desperately for the source of the voice, while his hand grasped the hilt of his sword. "Who art thou?" the voice repeated.

"Who's there?" Link asked back, sounding braver then he felt. Sheik gave him a dour looked out of the corner of his eye.

"I am The Great Deku Tree," the voice answered. "Who art thou to wander in my forest? What dost thou seekest?" Sheik frowned and looked around the clearing uncomfortably, but lowered his weapons a fraction. Link released the sword, but kept a grip on his bow.

"We've come seeking your wisdom and advice," Sheik answered. "Show yourself. If you truly are Deku Tree, we mean you no harm."

Rumbling laughter filled the clearing. The wind picked up, rattling the branches overhead so it sounded as if even the trees were laughing. "Child, I could not hide myself even if I so chose to do so."

"Then where are you?" Sheik demanded. Link's brow furrowed and his grip loosened on his bow. Slowly, as if his feet had a mind of their own, he moved farther into the clearing, drawing closer to the enormous tree. He tilted his head slightly and the light seeping through the trees leaves gave the huge tree an almost ethereal green glow.

"Link, what are you doing?!" Sheik hissed sharply. "Get back over here!" Link ignored him and crept closer to the tree. Carefully, he reached out a hand and ran his fingertips over the smooth bark, surprised to find it very warm even though the shade should have kept it cool. The bark shifted under his touch and he jumped, though oddly found the movement did not surprise him as it should have.

"Thou art Farore's boy?" the voice rumbled. This time Link could even feel it in the ground under his feet.

"I..." Link faltered a bit. "I was named the Hero of Hyrule. What do you mean about me being Farore's boy? I'm not... Her son, am I?" The very thought made him queasy, but it sounded like the perfect kicker to the past week of his life.

The rumbling laughter filled the clearing again. "All beings are Farore's children."

"Where are you?!" Sheik demanded again as he gave up on Link staying close and closed the distance between them himself.

"The tree," Link answered, laying his hand on the bark again. "He's the tree."

"The... tree..." Sheik repeated, looking at Link like he had truly lost his mind. "Link, I think your sickness is coming back. Maybe you should rest."

"I'm serious." Link frowned. "Just touch him and you'll see what I mean." Sheik gave him a skeptical look, before reaching out and touching the tree. His eyes widened and he gave a small gasp.

The deep rolling laughter filled their ears again, and vibrated through their bones. "Art thou now convinced?" Sheik stared unblinking up into the branches. "What advice dost thou seekest so deep within my forest?"

Sheik opened and closed his mouth several times without any sound coming out. Link grinned. "Great Deku Tree, the goddesses sent me in search of the..." Link faltered slightly, and prayed he said it right, "Spirit of the Forest. Can you tell us where it is to be found?"

There was a long silence, filled only by the wind whispering through the branches and the rustle of the leaves. "The Spirit of the Forest? 'Tis not a simple question thou ask."

"Please," Sheik found his voice at last, though he seemed uncomfortable about talking to a tree. "We need to know."

"Very well." The Tree's sigh shook the earth. "Sit, my children, and I shall tell ye the tale." Link and Sheik looked at each other and shrugged. Link tucked his bow away into the pouch as he sat, but Sheik laid his twin swords on the ground next to him.

"What is the Spirit of the Forest?" Link asked. "A huge emerald maybe?"

The Tree's rumbling laugh filled their bodies and their ears again. "The Spirit is a whom not a what. She is as old as time, perhaps older, and the only creature made before time as we know it began. She hath always been and shall always be.

"The forest is her body, the wind is her breath, and the streams and brooks are her blood. She begot me, and my ancestors before me, and all those who shall follow me. She is the forest, and the forest is she." Sheik was giving the Tree an impatient look, but Link elbowed him in the ribs before he could say anything.

"Then how do we find her?" Link asked. For a very long time the tree remained silent. When he finally spoke again, his voice was low as if he feared being overheard by the other trees.

"The Spirit resides deep within the very heart of my forest. If you truly wish to meet her, you will have to journey through the Lost Woods." The wood groaned and Link got the impression the huge tree was looking at him. "Thou hast the mark of the goddesses upon thy soul. So I shall grant thee safe passage, and so long as thine companion stays at thy side, his steps shall be guarded as well."

"You? Guard me?" Sheik snorted, and half a smile showing behind his scarf. "Boy do I feel safe now." Link made a rude gesture and Sheik laughed. Even the Deku Tree gave a rumbling chuckle, but he sobered quickly.

"There is more thou shouldst know. The Spirit is suffering; she hath been trapped by the creature Gohma."

"Gohma..." Sheik breathed. "I thought that was just a legend to scare small children."

"I fear 'tis no myth," The Great Deku Tree sighed, the sound shaking the forest. "She hath invaded the forest. She feeds upon mine dear Kokiri and forest creatures, and her children feast upon my fairies and birds."

"Where is she?" Link asked, climbing to his feet, his brow set in a frown. Sheik gave him a funny look and Link shook his head. For a moment he had felt something, but it was gone again before he could identify it.

"Trust thine heart, young hero, and thou shalt not be lead astray," The Tree answered calmly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sheik asked with a frown, but The Deku Tree gave no answer. "Hey!" Sheik shouted. "Didn't you hear me?! What does that mean?"

A gentle pull brought Link's attention away from Sheik and the Tree. He turned, feeling a gentle wind caress his face and hair, like long fingers on a mother's hand. He closed his eyes and breathed it in. He could smell the forest, alive and breathing. The wind carried the scents of water, damp earth, and the sweetness of rotting wood and leaves. It filled his lungs and infused itself into his blood.

When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see a pale green light winking through the trees. He squinted at it and frowned, sure it had not been there a moment ago. Then as strangely as it had appeared, the light was gone and the wind died with it.

"Sheik," Link called over his shoulder.

"What?" the other replied with a huff.

"I think it's this way." He began walking, following the strange tugging feeling in the direction the light had been. Sheik looked between him and the silent Tree, then grabbed his weapons and followed.

"Someone has changed his tune. What happened to that scared little boy I found at the ranch a few days ago?" Sheik elbowed him lightly in the ribs. Link stumbled and blinked in confusion. He brought his hand to his head and rubbed his eyes, trying to rid himself of the momentary dizziness. Sheik frowned at him. "You're not getting sick again, are you?"

"I don't think so," Link replied, blinking hard and giving his head a shake. "Just zoned out for a minute is all."

"Well, don't do that. You need to keep alert at all times."

"Yes, O' Great and Mighty Teacher." Link smirked and Sheik smacked the back of his head. They walked in silence for several minutes, Link following the strange pull, and Sheik following Link. Around them the forest was eerily silent; no birds sang, no insects chirped, no small animals crunched the leaf litter as they scurried about. The silence put Sheik on edge, and even made Link a bit nervous. "Hey, Sheik?" Link whispered, as if he would wake the very air around them if he spoke too loudly.

"What?" Sheik hissed back, looking around as if to make sure they were truly alone. He tightened his grip on his swords convulsively.

"Back at the ranch, you did this thing – at least I think you did it – where you threw one of those Moblin into the air. Can you teach me to do that?"

Sheik leveled him with a half-lidded look. "You're thinking about this _now_?"

Link shrugged innocently. "It looked like a useful trick."

"It wasn't a trick, it was magic," Sheik snipped testily. "And worry about mastering your sword before you think about the fancy stuff. Now, keep your head about you. Just because you can't hear or see something, doesn't mean it isn't there."

Link frowned, but drew an arrow from his quiver and notched it. "Has it occurred to you that you're paranoid?"

"You would be too if you'd–" Sheik stopped abruptly when a twig snapped behind them. "Put your back against mine," Sheik said, his voice so low Link almost did not hear him. "And keep your eyes peeled for anything."

Link swallowed hard and did as he was told. His grip tightened on his bow as he brought it up, ready to fire at a moment's notice. Around them the forest was as silent as ever, not even the wind dared to breathe. Link flinched when he stepped on some dry leaves, the crunch almost deafening. His own breath sounded loud in his ears and his throat refused to moisten.

A crunch of leaves a flash of movement on the left caused both to turn suddenly. Link drew the arrow to his cheek and held his breath. Again silence reigned.

Suddenly, the figure broke from the trees, running hard. Link barely pulled up in time to miss the small Kokiri girl, the arrow hitting the tree behind her with a resounding thud. She screamed and covered her head as the arrow whistled overhead. Behind her, something lunged out of a tree and scurried across the ground like a shadow come to life, its single red eye gleaming in the darkness.

Link drew another arrow and fired before the girl had even cleared the space between him and trees. This time his aim was dead on. The shaft tore through the air, and embedded itself in the creature's eye. There was a horrid sound – like the screeching of nails on glass – and the creature crashed headlong into the ground, crushing leaves and sticks as it did.

The girl did not stop until she literally ran into Link's legs, then swung herself around to hide behind them.

"Nice shot!" Sheik punched him in the arm.

Link smiled before turning to the girl. "It's okay," he soothed. The girl looked about the same age as Ray, and the red-rimmed eyes reminded him of the many nights his sister had crawled into his bed after a nightmare. "I killed it. See? It can't hurt you anymore." The girl peered up at him with forest-green eyes under an disorderly mess of straw-colored hair, and shook her head vigorously. Then she pointed off into the trees.

They followed her finger in the direction they had come. Nothing moved; there was not so much as a single red eye gleaming out of the shadows.

"Just because you can't see it..." Sheik whispered. "Let's move."

"Stay close." Link ordered the girl gently. She nodded back mutely, reaching up and wrapping her tiny fist in the edge of his tunic. They moved quickly, the Kokiri to take three steps to their one, forcing Link to ultimately carry her. The forest rushed past, trees looking all the same as they passed, and always with the silence.

Suddenly, the trees thinned and broke. They stopped, looking down at the depression in the earth before them. It stretched for miles in all directions, and was devoid of trees. Only a circle of low walls and buildings – made of worn stone – formed a circle on the ground around a small pyramid. The roofs of the buildings had long ago worn away and fallen in, making way for thick tangles of vines that crept up the crumbling walls.

In the center of the structure was the pyramid. It rose so that its topmost stone was no higher than the edge of the depression. The throbbing light pulsed out of the top stone, which sparkled like liquid emeralds in the sunlight.

The Kokiri in Link's arms shivered and shrank away from the sight.

"That's it," Link whispered. The tugging in his chest grew stronger with each pulse.

"Humm." Sheik frowned. "Well, you're the Hero." He tilted his head towards the younger man. "No time like the present I guess. Let's go."

"What about her?" Link asked, bouncing the girl a bit as she started to cry again. "We can't take her in there with us."

Sheik frowned and rubbed his chin through his scarf, then shrugged absently. "We'll have to hide her." Link looked around. The land was bare except for grass and small plants all the way down the slope, until it hit the vines and stones. Behind them, the silent forest spoke of foreboding and hostile creatures lurking within.

"Uhh... where?" he asked.

"Er..." Sheik looked around. "Crap. She'll have to come with us." Sheik studied the dilapidated structure, his dark hair falling into his eyes. "Draw your sword. It looks like it will be mostly closed quarters, but keep your bow handy just in case. Stay close, stay alert, and follow me."

Link nodded and placed the girl on the ground beside him as he drew the sword and unhooked his shield. The girl reluctantly took hold of the edge of his tunic again, looking anxiously between the forest, the building, and the two men.

Slowly, they made their way down the slope. It was a lot farther than it looked, and before they reached the vine-covered walls the forest had come alive all around them. Glowing red eyes peered out of the darkness. They hung from trees, and shuffled among the underbrush, yet hesitated at the tree line. The creatures hissed and scraped their legs together, as if arguing among themselves.

"What are they doing?" Link whispered, tightening his grip on his sword and pushing the Kokiri girl behind him.

Sheik raised his slim twin blades as he slid into a ready stance. "I don't know. Maybe they can't stand the sunlight. Let's just keep moving." They slowly worked their way down the slope, Sheik keeping himself between Link and the creatures, until they were next to the vine-covered wall. Link carefully probed the vines in search of a hidden door, while Sheik guarded his back. It took almost an hour to find the door – or at least where the door used to be – all that was left was a gaping hole in the wall hidden by vines. All the while the creatures glared down at them, but never advanced.

Inside the walls was a very different place. The vines draped themselves over the top, leaving long spiraling fingers hanging down in thin wisps. Carvings of trees, animals, plants, and Kokiri decorated the stone. The old paint had chipped away in places, but the art was still easily recognizable. The place gave off an air of serene silence, as if nothing beyond its walls mattered. A sweet perfume of flowers hung in the air, making Link feel lightheaded. The floor had once been smooth dirt, but time had covered it with dead leaves, moss, and small plants. Small insects scurried along the walls and floor.

Their footsteps thumped softly as they moved down the corridor. The places where the dirt showed through the cluttered floor small, round indentions pierced the soft earth. Sheik bent down and ran his fingers gently over the impressions, his green eyes narrowed.

"What are they?" Link asked, his voice low though he was not sure why.

Sheik looked up at him, the scarf unable to hide the frown on his face. "Not sure. They don't look like any animal tracks I've ever seen." He picked up a thick, black hair from the leaf litter and rolled it carefully between his fingers. "And this isn't animal hair, either." The Kokiri girl made small noise in the back of her throat and edged closer to Link's side. "Whatever they are, they were moving out into the forest. Let's find a better place to be before they decide to come back."

Link nodded and they moved down the hall more quickly. The hallway turned sharply and suddenly opened into a large room. Sheik put his hand out and stopped Link at the edge of the doorway. "What is the matter with you?" he hissed. "You don't just walk into a room; it's a good way to get killed."

Link mouthed the word "paranoid," but stepped back to let Sheik go first. The older man carefully slid along the wall and peered around the corner. Green eyes scanned the whole room with a critical glance. After only a long moment he stepped back, put his finger to his lips, and motioned for Link to follow him.

Dead leaves crackled under their feet, sounding loud in the still air. They made their way halfway across the huge room without incident. Suddenly Sheik put his hand up to stop. A thin fog was seeping into the room between the stones, collecting around their ankles. "Back up," Sheik hissed through his teeth. At that moment there was a loud scurrying sound that seemed to come from all around them. "Scratch that, get ready to fight."

"Fight what?" Link asked as he put his back against Sheik's and pushed the Kokiri girl behind their legs. The fog was up to their knees now, and Link could hear something scratching and scurrying underneath it. "I can't see anything."

"Floormasters," Sheik growled back.

"Floorwhat?" Link asked, panic rising in his chest. Sheik started to answer, but was cut off by a frightened scream. The Kokiri girl was suddenly yanked away, disappearing under the fog. Link dove after her, but as the rush of air cleared the small patch of fog all he saw was the floor.

"Link! Stand Up! Now!" Sheik yelled, grabbing the back of his tunic and hauling him forcibly to his feet.

"But-"

"Forget about her! She's gone. Worry about your own skin." He released Link and turned back to face the fog. The fog rolled around them and the rustling sounded closer. "WIND!" Sheik crossed his forearms and a great gust welled up around them. It tugged violently at their clothes and kicked up dust. Sheik threw his arms out and the air expanded, sucking up the fog and clearing the room.

Link recoiled at the sight of the creatures it left behind. At least a dozen severed hands, each as large as a medium-sized dog, stood on their fingertips. Long nails extended from each finger, a crust of what appeared to be dried blood was wedged under each nail. The creatures' flesh was a rotten purple and the place where they should have connected to an arm was a festering wound.

"Those are Floormasters," Sheik hissed. "Shit, there are a lot of them. Don't let them grab you. If you get a chance stab them."

Link swallowed hard and nodded mutely. The Floormasters scurried about them, seemingly not noticing the loss of their cover. Slowly they closed the circle around Link and Sheik. Link could not even hear the sound of their fingers on the ground with the blood rushing in his ears. He could feel sweat creeping down his neck, his jaw ached from clenching, and his sword and shield suddenly felt very heavy.

One of the Floormasters lunged. Link started and brought up his shield. The creature slammed against it and latched on, trying to wrench the shield off his arm. Link swung his sword in an awkward arc, clipping one of the creature's fingers, severing it. It released the shield and scrambled back, shaking itself. The finger flopped on the ground like a worm freshly cut in half.

Sheik flicked his wrist, bringing a circular piece of metal to his hand. With another flick, wickedly curved blades extended from the sides of the circle. He pulled back and threw the weapon, sending it slicing through the air. It went straight through one Floormaster, leaving the two halves twitching in its wake. Another creature lunged at him and he met it with his sword, slicing the thumb and pointer finger clean off. The creature stumbled around, unable to balance properly, and Sheik drove his sword through the wrist and out the palm.

Link swung at the next attacker, striking the creature's thumb, but not cutting it all the way through. The Floormaster faltered, trying to drag itself away with its remaining fingers. Link hesitated for only a second, then the frightened eyes of the little Kokiri girl appeared in his mind and he plunged his sword into the back of the monster. Rotten blood splashed up onto his face and clothes as he yanked the sword free with a tremendous effort. Another came at him from the side and he swung his shield, slamming the brute across the floor with the heavy slab of metal.

Sheik pulled his twin swords from one broken form and threw himself at another. He had lost count of how many he had killed. He slashed another monster, sending blood into the air. He left one sword imbedded in the beast and turned, raising his fist as if to throw a punch. "FIRE!" A flame bloomed around his hand as he slammed his fist forward. A wall of fire rushed across the room, charring everything in its path to cinders. The flames evaporated when they met the stone wall.

Link thrust, stabbing his blade through the open palm of his attacker. He blocked another attack with his shield, then used the still struggling creature skewered on his sword to bat another away. He was already tired; sweat rolled down his neck and his shoulders screamed for rest. With all his might he swung the sword, sending the Floormaster flying off the end, a trail of blood in its wake. Another came at him from the left. He crouched, getting into the position Sheik had mercilessly drilled into his head. Suddenly, a flash of steel tore the creature's fingers from its hand, sending it to the ground with a sickening thump.

The crunch of leaves came from his right and Link spun around and swung. The clang of metal on metal broke through his daze and he looked into Sheik's annoyed green eyes. "Your stance is too open, and your swing too slow and predictable. But it's good to see you lived. And not more than a scratch on you."

Link lowered his sword with a weary smile. Sheik smiled and shook his head. Then he looked down and his smile twisted just a bit.

"You remember what I said about how to kill things?" Sheik asked.

"Uhh..." Link stumbled. "Go for the brain, heart, and... liver... right?"

"That's right." Sheik walked around him and put his foot down on the back of the Floormaster that had lost its fingers. The creatures was trying to pull itself away with its thumb. "But creature created by magic, like these Floormasters, usually don't have brains, hearts, or livers."

"These things are _made_?" Link choked. "HOW?!"

"I'll get to that at another time." Sheik waved off the question. "The point is magic creatures can't always be killed by conventional means. Some have immunity to magic, or certain types of magic. Some can use magic themselves, though usually in only a limited capacity. Take Floormasters, for instance. They can create a mist to hide their approach, and it can cause disorientation if you breathe it in.

"But, I digress. The point is they lack the normal 'kill spots.' But they are pretty easy to kill, annoying, but easy. They are weak against fire, none too smart – not having brains and all – and if you just make them bleed enough, they die." He twisted one of his swords and stabbed it down into the creature, wrenched it around, and yanked it out. Blood oozed out across the ground as the giant hand gave its final death twitch.

Link looked at him, then down at the dead and dying Floormasters. Blood was seeping into the brown earth, staining it deep crimson. Severed fingers still twitched and the palms spasmed convulsively. There was no sign of the Kokiri girl.

"Put her out of your mind, Link," Sheik said gently, wiping the blood from his sword.

"But..." Link started, unsure if his distress showed too clearly.

"She's gone and you can't change that. Don't forget to clean your sword, blood causes rust." He offered Link a rag from his own bottomless pouch. Link took it and slowly did as he was told. Sheik patted him on the shoulder as he moved to retrieve his lost throwing stars. "You can't save everyone, even if you want to."

His hand tingled as he relaxed his grip on the sword's hilt, and he wiggled his fingers little to get the blood flowing again. When he took hold of it again to wipe it down, he could feel an odd humming. It was a gentle note that eased the tingle in his hand. Cleaning the last of the blood from the blade he slide it back into its sheath. Still the calming hum made itself known.

Link sighed as he tried to get the blood off his tunic. He was surprised when it came off rather easily, but did not care enough to question it at the moment. Finally, Sheik gave him a nudge and they moved towards the only door in the room except the one they had entered through.

It led them down another hallway. This one curved so they could only see a few feet in front of them. Sheik took the lead, with Link following close behind. More flowering vines grew here, their scent so heavy it gave Link a slight headache. Under the vines, more depictions of forest life were carved into the stone, but Link forced himself to keep his eyes ahead and his mind clear.

The hallway suddenly opened up into a very long room. The floor here was not compacted, but carefully plowed into rows. Dead plants were neatly spaced along the tops of the rows. Huge weeds grew everywhere. Some were blue-violet and bulbous, with large spiky leaves surrounding them like a protective wall. Others grew low to the ground, spreading their red and orange leaves wide.

"I'd say it looks empty, but so did the last one," Link whispered.

"Careful, Link." Sheik grinned. "I might start thinking there is actually something between those long pointed ears of yours."

"Ha ha," Link snorted.

Sheik's humor faded as quickly as it had risen as he leaned into the room and took a look around. Nothing moved. Quickly he pulled back into the hall. Link raised an expectant eyebrow.

"I don't see anything but the plants, but keep your guard up."

Link rolled his eyes and stepped into the room. "Oh, yes, because plants are such– " He yelped and ducked as a nut the size of a large rock came zooming past his head. From one of the low red-leaved plants what appeared to be a shrub had reared up. Two glowing red eyes glared at him as if he had broken some long-standing taboo. It made a strange coughing noise and shot another nut out of its horn-shaped mouth.

"Don't take– " Sheik stepped up and used the flat of his sword to bat the next nut back the way it came, "anything for granted."

The nut slammed the little shrub in the face. The creature stumbled back in surprise and pain, uttering a shrill cry. Suddenly, one of the bulbous plants shuddered, and the bulb rose twelve feet into the air on a long stalk. It peered down at the disoriented shrub, then snapped it up like a cat pouncing on a mouse. In seconds the shrub was gone and the bulb settled back into its nest of thorny leaves.

Link's eyes were wide as he stared in shock. "Wh-wha-what was that?!"

"Deku Shrub and Deku Baba, respectively," Sheik answered. The best strategy is hack and slash... or I could just do this." Keeping his arms close to his body, he spread both of his hands as if they were pressed against a wall. "FIRE!" A wall of flames sprang up between Link and the room. It spread from wall to wall, burning all it touched.

Sheik thrust his arms out as if he was pushing off the wall, and the flames slid forward. The dead plants in the rows turned to ash instantly. The Deku Shrubs sprang from their homes and ran ahead of the flame, straight into the jaws of the Deku Baba. Those that escaped the ravenous plant still fell prey to the flames as they reached the opposite wall. The Deku Baba were unable to avoid the fire, but blindly snapped at it as they would anything else, and were quickly devoured by the hungry flames.

When the fire met the opposite wall, Sheik let his hands drop and the flames went out.

"Show off," Link snorted.

"What's your point?" Sheik smiled down at him. He reached out a hand a pulled Link to his feet. "Come on, Hero. Let's go save the world."

"Hey, Sheik, look at the vines." Link pointed as they passed a clump of the same hanging vines that decorated the entire wall. Sheik looked in surprise and frowned. Moving to the wall, he took a single vine in his hand and examined it more closely. Every petal and leaf was just as it should be, not a scorch mark in sight.

"These could be useful," he muttered to himself and gave the piece of foliage a yank. The vine did not budge. Sheik shrugged and hacked at it with his sword. The blade bounced off like the plant was made of rubber. "What the heck is this?" He fingered the plant a bit more, but could not match it to anything in his memories.

"You can ask the Forest Spirit when we find it," Link suggested.

Sheik shrugged and sighed. "Guess so."

The next hallway was more of the same, finally opening up into a relatively small room. A large table sat in the middle, one of its legs broken so it leaned to one corner. Four stools had been scattered about, broken and abused. The table was set with what had probably been a wonderful feast. Large leaves, once used as plates, had long since dried out. The food that had been there was no more than stale crumbs.

This room was empty of anything dangerous, but the vines and flowers grew more heavily along the wall than before, obscuring anything that may have been depicted there.

"What was this place?" Link asked, poking a particularly spiny plant with his sword. A tiny Deku Baba reared its head and snapped at Link's boot. Absently, Link shook it off, snapping its stalk like a twig.

"Possibly an altar of some sort," Sheik answered as he picked up a large leaf from the broken table and turned it over in his hands. "Maybe the Kokiri made offerings to the Spirit to keep the forest safe or something. Either way, there's nothing here. Let's go."

"In a hurry to get us killed?" Link asked mildly as he caught up.

"Why not?" Sheik grinned and threw his arms wide. "The sun is shining, the air is fresh, and we are on an adventure. It's an excellent day to die!" Link rolled his eyes.

The hallway, rather then continuing around in the circle, made a beeline for the pyramid. It opened up into a large circular room. Link and Sheik both stopped and blinked in open amazement. Rather than the destroyed mess that dominated the other rooms, this one was fairly neat and orderly. A tiny, but untended, herb garden stood in front of a small house that appeared to have grown into place. Short, thick trees made up the walls, while their wide, sprawling branches made the roof. Over the gap that would be the doorway, hung a curtain of vines. Soft green moss made up the floor.

"Keep up your guard," Sheik warned as he slunk across the open space like a cat. Link followed with much less grace. Sheik pressed his back against the trees and used his sword to lift the vines. Inside it was pitch black. "Stay close," Sheik whispered and Link nodded. They slipped quietly between the vines and into the room. "Fire." Sheik hissed, and a small flame appeared on his upturned palm.

The room was larger on the inside than the outside appeared to allow, since the room extended into the pyramid. At the far end of the room was a ladder. The floor and walls were covered in a thick layer of vines and flowers and the scent in the room was so heavy it made Link dizzy.

"Let's get out of here before I'm sick," Link complained, rubbing his eyes as they began to water. He took one step before Sheik's hand flew out and pressed against his chest.

"Don't move." Sheik nodded upwards and Link followed his gaze. Along the ceiling were thousands of red and white spheres. Each appeared to be made of thick silk and anchored into place by several heavy silk lines. The entire ceiling was then covered in a thin layer of gossamer threads like a giant safety net. As the pair stood there, the spheres began to writhe, as if sensing their presence.

"What are those?" Link asked in his smallest whisper. The spheres shuddered overhead.

"Eggs," Sheik answered. "And unless I miss my guess, they are Gohma eggs."

"What is a Gohma anyway?"

"A very big, very nasty spider," Sheik answered. "The eggs lie dormant until a meal passes underneath, then they hatch en mass."

"Can't you just roast them?" Link asked, still watching the ceiling as it began to ripple like the surface of a pond when many stones are tossed in all at once.

"Not without knowing what's above them. Baby spiders can be stomped; falling, burning trees are bit more deadly."

"So..." Link asked nervously.

"Run like hell for the ladder, and climb. I'll cover you."

"But–"

Sheik leveled him with a glare. "Don't argue with me. Once they are on the ground, I can roast them." He looked up again, watching the eggs move ever more frantically. "Go. Now!" He shoved Link hard. Startled, the younger man stumbled, but quickly gained his footing and dashed for the ladder. Overhead, the sound of splitting shells filled the room. The sword and shield suddenly felt very heavy. His heart pounded in his ears. Behind him he heard the thumps and thuds of many things falling to the floor. Sheik's footsteps were lost in the fray.

Link reached the ladder and looked back. Sheik had stopped a few steps behind him and turned around. Beyond him a horde of spiders, each the size of a large cat, carpeted the ground. They clicked and chattered as they rubbed their pincers together in anticipation of a meal.

Sheik swung his arm in a sweeping arc and summoned the magic flames again. The spiderlings stopped, chattering angrily as they reached the flames. The spiders in back crowded forward, forcing the ones in the front into the fire. Link winced as the high-pitched screams filled the air. They scurried back, taking a few flames with them on their wire-furred bodies. Desperate to get rid of the fire they stumbled about, catching their siblings on fire in the process.

"Go!" Sheik commanded, shoving him towards the ladder again. Link grabbed the nearest rung and began to climb. They quickly put some distance between themselves and the panicking spiderlings. All around them, the walls were covered with the flowering vines. In some places it was so thick it was hard to tell where the ladder was.

Link had no idea how high they climbed, but by the time they reached the top he felt like he could not breathe. Even Sheik was sweating and panting as they hauled themselves onto the ledge.

"Din!" Sheik gulped down air. "Did we just climb to the top of the pyramid?"

"Feels like it." Link sighed, relaxing into the soft earth. Sheik stood up and peered back over the edge. Far below, the mass of spiderlings writhed in one massive black patch. Even though the flames had long since gone out, they seemed to hesitate climbing up after their escaped prey.

"Hey, look at this." Sheik beckoned.

Link groaned as he rolled onto his hands and knees and pushed himself to his feet. Looking over the edge he raised an eyebrow. "What are they doing?"

"I don't know," Sheik answered. "Logically they should have followed us up."

Link gave him an incredulous look. "So why in Farore's name did we come up here if they could follow?"

"It's more defensible," Sheik answered as if it was obvious. "Down there they could easily surround us – up here our back is covered."

"Oh..."

"Still, they should be following us." He rested his chin in his hand and thought for a long moment. Then he shrugged, "Thank the goddesses for small blessings I guess." He turned and looked at the wall behind them. A large door covered in vines was deeply embedded in the earthen wall. Taking out a single sword, Sheik moved to the door and began hacking at the vines. Link joined him and shortly they had cleared the majority of the foliage away.

The door was very large and ornate. Each plank seemed to be made from a different type of wood, but all had grown dark from the passing of unknown centuries. A pattern of faded gold formed twisting vines with emerald leaves that sparkled in the dim light. The vines wound their way to the center of the door, where they encircled an oblong knothole in the middle plank. There was no handle or hinges to be seen.

Link leaned down and peeked inside the knothole. "How do you suppose we open it?"

Sheik shrugged and knocked on the wood. "Sounds too solid to break." Link stood up suddenly as a bolt ran down his spine. The tugging had come back, and this time it was stronger than ever. "What?" Sheik asked.

Link did not answer. Instead he stepped closer to the door and placed his hand on the wood. The door groaned loudly, and Sheik took a sharp step back in surprise. Then the emerald leaves lit up, filling the immediate area in blinding green light. The wooden door lurched in its earthen frame, then with a long-suffering groan, it fell inwards.

"Shit..." Sheik whispered through his teeth.

Link stared at the open space with an unsurprised expression. Then he blinked and shook his head. "Wha-what happened?"

Sheik looked back at him with a worried expression, his brow furrowed. "Don't get sick on me again."

"Huh?"

Sheik just shook his head. "Let's go. You know the routine – stay close, keep quiet." Link nodded as he drew his sword and readied his shield. Sheik drew his other blade and led the way into the room.

A thin layer of webbing clung to the floor and walls. It sparkled innocently in the light creeping in from the doorway. Above them skeletons of animals and Kokiri hung tangled in heavy web cocoons. Link flinched when a discarded rib snapped under his boot.

Suddenly the door slammed shut, throwing them into darkness.

"This, is bad," Sheik whispered. Link swallowed hard and put his back against Sheik's. As his eyes adjusted, the darkness retreated before a pale green light. In his hand the sword had begun to hum again. Chancing a glance up, Link saw a series of cracks running across the ceiling. Light the color of fresh moss filtered in, giving the room a soft, earthy glow. "Damn it! It's pitch black in here. I can't see a thing!"

"But," Link started, "the light–" He was cut off when something grabbed him. He rushed straight up at frightening speed. Below, Sheik shouted up after him. Link struggled in the claw-like grasp. He managed to turn around, then froze. Less than a foot away, a single red eye stared unblinking at him. At least twice the size of his head, he could see his reflection in the dilated pupil. Two huge pincers scraped together ominously as they dripped saliva and venom.

His body rebelled. Every instinct screamed at him to run like hell and not stop until his legs gave out, but every muscle was locked tight. He could not move, he could not breathe. A scream rose in his throat, only to be trapped by a solid lump that had lodged itself there. He swallowed hard, even though his mouth was completely dry, and the lump dropped into his stomach like a block of ice.

Something whirled past him, nearly nicking his ear, and slammed into the monster's head with a sound like a stone on metal. Startled, Gohma dropped him. Link pin wheeled his arms, grabbing for anything to stop his fall. But it was useless and he hit the hard stone floor below with a dull thud, his shield and sword clattering loudly.

"Link!" Sheik shouted. "Where are you?" He cursed as he stumbled over a discarded femur.

"...Here," Link groaned as he pushed himself up. In the thin green light he could see Sheik's silhouette picking its way towards him, swords held at the ready. "I'm here." Link coughed, trying to regain his lost wind. "Watch out... Gohma–"

Link never finished the sentence. He was knocked back to the ground as the huge spider dropped down on top of him. Only luck saved him from the creature's fierce jaws. He lifted his shield in time to block the next attack. Gohma grabbed it in her powerful jaws, her long fangs curving around the edge of the metal shield and almost scratching Link's arm, and shook it violently. Link screamed as his arm was yanked back and forth. He swung his sword blindly around the shield, trying to beat the creature back, but to no avail. The sword bounced off, clanking like it did against the floor.

"FIRE!" Bright orange light flooded the room as a column of fire shot past Gohma, missing by several feet. Sheik swore angrily. But the attack surprised the spider so much that she released her hold on Link's shield and scurried backwards. Link blinked as the room plunged back into the pale green light.

Gohma screamed her rage, a sound very much like many nails on a chalkboard, and Link had to cover his ears to block out the painful noise. The giant spider charged forward. Link ducked as she stormed over him – only missing stepping on him by a few inches.

Another blast of flames struck the spider in the face and she let loose a scream far worse than the last one. Short forelimbs scrubbed vigorously at its single eye as she stumbled back blindly. Link had to scramble to avoid the erratic movements. Suddenly, Gohma charged. Link shouted a warning, but over the monster's continued screams his voice was lost. Sheik was thrown like a rag doll, landing across the room in a heap.

Link's mind went numb. He did not even realize he was on his feet until he was standing over Sheik's body. His sword hummed angrily in his hand. The scream echoed around him and he turned. Gohma's single red, bloodshot eye glared at him from across the room.

Link swallowed and turned to face the creature completely. He brought up his shield even though his arm screamed with pain, and he wondered if a bone was fractured. The back of his head throbbed where it had hit the stone floor, and his back ached from the fall. He spread his feet the way Sheik had shown him, and gripped the sword tightly. He placed himself directly between the spider and Sheik, setting his jaw.

Gohma charged, her eight legs moving nimbly over the web-covered floor, her angry scream filling the room. Link raised his shield and set his heels into the ground. Gohma was almost on top of him in a flash. A tingle like hot water over icy skin wrapped around his sword hand and it shot out in a blur of steel and light.

The blade sank to the hilt in Gohma's eye. Green ooze and thick blood spilled over Link's hand and forearm. A final horrible scream ripped from Gohma's throat as she stumbled back, wildly thrashing, slinging ooze and blood from her wound. She slammed into walls blindly, bouncing off only to trip on a tangle of webbing. She hit the ground with a booming thud. Her scream died away as she stilled.

Link stood there, his arm still thrust out, even as the tingle faded. His arm dropped to his side as Gohma finally stopped twitching. His head spun, a thousand questions racing through his brain at once.

Behind him Sheik groaned, and he turned back to his fallen companion. Sheik stirred gently as Link called his name, but then gave no further response.

Overhead there was a loud crack. Link looked up to see the thin green lines in the ceiling were quickly growing wider and longer. Looking around frantically, Link tried to find an escape route. There was only one door and it was still firmly shut. Another crack and a chunk of rock crashed to the floor. A shaft of bright green light spilled across the floor, causing the webbing to sparkle like emerald and jade dust. Overhead, the cracking stopped and the room grew silent.

Link blinked. The strange tugging was back. This time it was so strong that he did not even realize he had left Sheik's side until he was bathed in the bright shaft of light. He stared up into the light as the strangest sensation of weightlessness filled his body.

Then his mind went completely blank.


	6. Chapter 6

_**To Forge the Master**_

Chapter 6

_The important thing is this: To be able at any moment to sacrifice what we are for what we could become._

_Charles DuBois_

Savas opened his eyes at the creak of rusty hinges. Morning light was just beginning to spill into the high windows and cast the dungeon into deep shadows. This was his second day and he had not seen any creature other than the rats who shared his space. His arms and hands had long ago gone numb from the lack of blood, and his legs were tired from holding up his weight. The back of his throat was like sandpaper and his stomach ached.

The hinges whined again before a heavy metal slam echoed around the room. Savas lifted his head to see a tiny mouse of a girl coming his way. Her head was down and she scurried across the floor like an abused dog trying to avoid its foul-tempered master. Her hair, once blonde, hung in tangled, dirty locks around a boney face with sunken eyes. Blue eyes were surrounded by bloodshot whites and sleep-deprived puffiness, and clean tracks cut paths to her nose and chin through the dirt on her face.

She wore an upended grain sack and no shoes. The back of the sack was a crisscross of crimson marks, dry and wet. Dry blood stained her bare legs, turning black where it mixed with the dirt. Her nails were dirty and unkempt, one broken off clear to the quick. The parts of her arms and legs visible were thin and trembled under the effort of holding any weight.

In her shaky hands she balanced a tray with food and water. She kept her eyes lowered as she walked, but cast quick glances over her shoulder every few steps. She stopped at his feet and placed the tray on the floor.

Casting one more anxious look over her shoulder, she bit her lip, and took the bowl from the plate. It was filled with steaming gray mush and smelled worse than it looked. The girl gave it a stir with the spoon, looking envious, then scooped some out and lifted it up to him. Even standing on her tiptoes, she was too small and he had to lower his head to accept the food. This continued for several minutes without a word spoken.

The mush was thick as peanut butter and tasted like overcooked vegetables, but after several days without food Savas was not going to complain. As the bowl grew emptier, the girl began to look even more envious – looking back at the door more often as she stirred the mush to give him another spoonful.

When he could stomach no more mush she offered him the slice of bread, but it was so stale it would have been better served as a builder's brick. Finally she offered him the water. It was in cup that looked like it had never been washed and felt slimy against his lips. He managed to take a couple of swallows, but their size difference meant most of it splashed to the floor.

As soon as he was finished, the girl collected the tray and hurried from the room.

&&&

"I can't believe you did that, Farore," Nayru scolded. "After all we talked about."

"I know," Farore replied, looking up at her older sister with pleading eyes. "But he was going to die, I just know it. I had to help."

Nayru gave a patient sigh. "If he does not do this on his own–"

"He will be of no use when his trials have ended," Din finished mockingly. "You're like a poor musician who only knows one tune."

"And yet neither of you listen to me." Nayru frowned. "From now on we must have faith in our choice. We have each helped him once; from now on he must do this on his own. Is that agreed?"

"...Okay," Farore said reluctantly.

"Sure." Din shrugged.

&&&

Link groaned as reality washed over him like a bucket of ice water on a hot day. His entire body ached. He opened his eyes to find an emerald green sky overhead. Blinking and rubbing his eyes did not correct the strange heaven. Finally, he sat up with a great deal of effort.

The room around him had a stone floor with the strange flowering vines creeping along the cracks. Overhead, a pyramid of translucent green walls climbed into the sky, each leaning on the others for support. Underneath him was a carpet of the softest green moss. On his right were his sword, shield, quiver, and bow. On his left lay Sheik, still unconscious, his swords lain out in a similar fashion.

"You are awake." The voice was lilting and unhurried. Link turned to find a woman standing next to him. He was sure she had not been there a moment ago. The woman was a tall, willowy figure with darkly tanned skin. Hair the color of new leaves tumbled down past her shoulders and wide hunter green eyes peered at him. She was clothed in a tunic of pale moss green that came down to the middle of her thighs. She had on no leggings and her feet were bare. She knelt down next to him and ran her long fingers across his cheek. "It is good."

"Who..." Link began, then shook his head. "You're the Spirit of the Forest?"

"I am," she replied in her unhurried manner. "And I know what it is you seek." She turned her head and he followed her gaze. A pillar of green light had appeared, shining down from the very top of the pyramid. It glistened, like water cascading into space from a waterfall. It throbbed slowly and steadily. The sword in his hand answered the throbbing with a throb of its own and Link looked down at it, wondering when he had picked it up.

The light throbbed again. This time it was more than light, it was sound. A deep resonating heartbeat that sang in his blood and made the steel of the sword vibrate. Again he found his body moving without his consent, the throbbing heartbeat drawing him into its core.

He looked up, but all he could see was a green haze and his world pulsating more and more quickly. He could not feel the ground under his feet or the warmth of the sun overhead. There was no up or down, just the endless green, the throbbing, and the answering pulsating of his sword.

Then it all changed. In an instant he saw all of Hyrule laid out before him, and yet it was not Hyrule as he had ever seen it. Closest to him was the forest, but it was strangely dim, with only tightly clustered patches of vivid green light. Link reached out with his free hand and touched one bundle, and he knew in an instant they were the Kokiri.

He looked farther, seeing the rest of the land. Most of the area was an even green, with small patches of brighter green scattered about. The towns showed up as blinding dots – as the many people hurried about their lives.

But then there was a darkness, nestled almost hidden between a large blob that teamed with lights and another that lacked any light at all. But the Darkness was different. It was not as if it lacked light, but as if it was a void that was slowly eating away at the light around it. Curious, Link reached out to touch it. The sword in his hand reacted with a pulse so strong that it almost made him drop it.

Quickly, he grabbed the hilt with both hands, knowing somehow instinctively that he must not let go. The steel blade flashed an iridescent emerald and began to pulse faster than ever. Link could hear his blood rushing in his ears as his heart pounded, seemingly in time with the rhythm set by the sword. The hysterical beat vibrated his body until he felt like he would rip apart.

The blade flashed again and the world of green around him began to spiral. The light wrapped around the sword like fabric being wound into a bolt, with each layer vanishing into the blade. With each layer the steel of the blade grew darker green and the world of light encasing him grew dimmer.

His feet found the ground again and he stumbled, but managed to stay upright without losing his grip on the sword. The light forming the top of the pyramid had faded, leaving him standing on an empty plateau. Sheik was sitting up, looking dazed and confused. The Spirit stood next to him, as still as stone except for the breeze that stirred her hair and tunic.

Finally the swirling and vibrating stopped, leaving Link coated in a sheen of sweat. He gasped for breath, his chest heaving in an attempt to take in enough air. His fingers hurt from gripping the sword so tightly, but he still could not let go. The glowing green sword flashed in his hands, sending another tiny pulse through his body. Absently he wandered why the blade suddenly felt so light, weighing almost nothing.

"Link." The lilt voice of the Spirit caressed his ear. He turned his head slightly, too tired to do much else, and found himself looking into her dark green eyes. "Seek out my sister in the place where the lifeblood of Hyrule flows."

"Huh?" Link asked, but he got no answer. Even before he spoke, the Spirit faded into shimmering green light and wrapped herself around the sword. The blade hummed and Link braced himself for whatever was going to happen next.

The sword pulsed again, though this time it was only once, but it felt more like an explosion. Green light rushed out from the sword in a wave. The light swept through the trees and through Link. For an instant in time he could see the forest in his mind. He could see the light infusing into the earth and the trees. The spider creatures fell before the light, while fairies and forest creatures sprang to life seemingly out of thin air.

Link's body tingled slightly as he watched the blade absorb the green light and turn back to its original highly polished steel. His body crumpled and Link found himself sitting on the cold stone. The sword was still clutched in one hand as it clattered onto the stone.

"Link?" Sheik knelt down next to him, a worried look in his eyes. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah... yeah, fine." Link shook his head and rubbed his eyes with the heel of his free hand. "Just tired."

"All right." Sheik put his arm around Link's back and helped him to his feet. "I don't think this is a good place to rest, though. Let's find somewhere safer."

"Yeah..." Link answered as his head lolled forward.

Link opened his eyes, surprised to find a starry sky overhead. His body still ached as if he had spent a day hard at work, every muscle groaning as he sat up. He looked around and found Sheik with his back to him, calmly stoking a small fire. Almost absently he reached around for his sword, finding it comfortably in its sheath.

They had not made it far, setting up camp at the very base of the pyramid. Link wondered for a moment where the rest of the temple had gone – not seeing any walls or rooms in view – but quickly pushed the question aside, too tired to care. He leaned back, attempting to go back to sleep, when a rumble in his stomach told him why he was up in the first place.

With a groan he sat back up. Sheik turned around to look at him. "You know, Link, I also require sleep. So I would be very grateful if you could stop hogging all of it." His green eyes glittered in amusement as he spoke.

"Yeah, whatever." Link tried to laugh. "Is there anything to eat? I'm starving."

"You should be," Sheik replied. "You worked your green-clad butt off today, then slept through lunch and dinner." He spooned a thick stew into a bowl and passed it to Link. "It's a little cold..." Link did not bother letting him finish before he tucked in to the food. Sheik raised an eyebrow as Link sucked down the meal in record time, then looked around for more. Link ate two more bowls before he stopped.

"That was good." Link flopped back down on the ground with a contented sigh.

Sheik only shook his head. "Get some more sleep, Hero, you still look beat."

"What about you?" Link yawned as he rolled on his side. His eyes slid closed as he nestled his face into the crook of his arm. "I'll protect you... remember." The last word slipped out as more of a breath as he dozed back off.

Sheik regarded him for a moment, then smiled and shook his head. "What is it the goddesses see in you, Hero?"

&&&

The Kokiri had been overjoyed by their return and insisted on celebrating. They had set out a feast of fruits, berries, nuts, vegetables, and many other forest-grown foods. To drink they were served a weak wine made from mixed berries. No meat was served and Sheik pointed out to Link that the Kokiri were vegetarians. The child-like race capped off the evening by making both men official Kokiri – presenting them each with a floppy cone hat. Even Mido grudgingly admitted they had done well.

Sheik took his hat off as soon as he politely could do so. But the floppy hat amused Link and he decided to wear it, in spite of Sheik's comments on his appearance.

After a night spent in a house specially built for adult-sized guests, and a very lengthy goodbye – where all the Kokiri insisted they take gifts of food, amulets for good health or luck, and spear weapons they had scavenged over the year – Link and Sheik finally made it out of the forest not long after noon. Link whistled and Nightfire came charging over the hill, Blu, Sheik's horse, close on his heels.

"So, Hero, where to?" Sheik asked as they captured their horses.

"She said 'you can find my sister where the blood of Hyrule flows,'" Link replied. "I'm not sure what that means."

"Where the blood of Hyrule flows?" Sheik repeated as they began packing the contents of their saddlebags into the magic pouches. The horses seemed glad to be rid of the burden. "Generally, or at least in olden times, 'blood of the land' was a term for water."

"So Lake Hylia then," Link replied with a smile.

"Maybe," Sheik answered carefully. "Let's see a map." Link complied, digging the map out of his pouch and holding it out so they could both see. Sheik pointed to the lake. "Now, it is true that all the rivers and streams in Hyrule flow to this lake. But," he drug his finger across the parchment to the other side of the map to where a waterfall was pouring into a much smaller body of water, "it is also true that all the rivers and streams in Hyrule flow in through the Zora's domain."

"So you think she meant the Zora's Domain then?" Link asked with a sigh.

"That's the rub." Sheik frowned. "The clue didn't specify."

"I guess we could go to Lake Hylia first and then to the Zora's domain if it isn't there." Link shrugged as he rolled up the map and tucked it away.

"Yes." Sheik nodded, stepping into the stirrups and swinging up into the saddle. "But Lake Hylia is five days of hard riding from here. Then we would have to ride back across Hyrule to get to the Zora's domain. That's another week and a half, at least."

"Do you have a better suggestion?" Link asked as he settled more comfortably into the saddle.

Sheik swung Blu around to face the east. "The Zora have a secret passage between their domain and the lake. If we go to their place first we can go straight to the lake in a flash, and leave our horses in their care while we're gone. Plus, it's only two day's ride from here."

Link gave him a flat look. "You're just afraid I'm right and said it before you did."

"Hey, you're the Hero of Hyrule." Sheik grinned under his scarf. "If you want to go to the lake first, so be it. I'm just your mentor, idol, teacher, superior, wise advice giver, and all around best friend and loyal companion."

Link laughed. "That poor horse, having to lug your big head around." Sheik made a rude gesture, but his smile took the bite out of it. "Besides, what happened to 'I'm just along for the adventure'?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Sheik shrugged. "Come on, Hero. Let's go save the world."

The rest of the afternoon passed quietly. Link described his experience inside the light, but Sheik could offer little useful advice. When night fell they made camp by the side of a large stream and each took a turn washing the grime from their bodies. Link was just settling in to take the first watch when a flash of fire on steel made him jump.

The strike had been too high and missed by several feet, but it had been with a real sword. Link scurried backwards across the grass, reaching for his own sword even as he turned wide eyes on his friend. Sheik stood back, a smug grin across his face and his green eyes dancing with amusement in the firelight.

"Come on, Hero, grab your sword and fight." He lifted his twin blades into a fighting stance.

"Are you insane?" Link gawked. "We could kill each other! And after all your complaining, I thought you were tired."

Sheik spun around, his blades flashing, driving Link back a few paces. "I am tired. But it is a rare enemy indeed who will let you be well fed and rested when they attack." He struck again, this time bringing the swords so close Link could have sworn they brushed his tunic. "Besides, I'm not worried about you killing me. You're not that good. Now, Fight!"

Sheik lunged and Link reacted. Metal clanged against metal as their swords met. Link blinked for a moment, not sure when he had drawn the sword at all. Sheik did not let him dwell on it. With another fancy spin he drove Link back, the twin swords clanging against Link's shield.

Link suddenly found himself on the end of a losing battle. Despite his larger size, Sheik was far more nimble and easily outmaneuvered his every attack. Slowly, almost methodically, the older man drove him around the campfire. His still tired body began to wear down easily. Each clash of steel on steel felt bone jarring.

Sheik landed another blow to his shield, then with a sweep of his foot sent Link to the ground. Link lay there in the grass gulping down air. Sheik stood back, letting him get his breath, but Link could tell by his stance that this was not over yet. Swallowing hard, he pushed himself to his feet and set himself into a defensive position.

Sheik lunged instantly. Link brought his sword up to meet the double blades. Metal clanged against metal and Link ground his feet into the earth. Sheik's swords scissored Link's and he began to push. Link set his jaw as green eyes locked with blue. Sheik grinned behind his scarf, knowing his advantage of size, strength, angle, and skill.

A shivering pulse shot up from the sword. Link ground his teeth together and threw his weight into the sword. Sheik's eyes widened as he was forced back one step, then two. Link drew his sword back and brought it down on the crossed swords, hard. Sheik backpedaled, but Link did not let up. He swung the sword again and again, slamming against Sheik's guard with all his might.

Sheik took another step back as Link brought his sword down again. Caught off balance he hit the dirt with a firm thud. Link brought the point of the blade down to point only an inch from the other's throat. Both men stared at each other for a long moment, chests heaving. Sheik's brow was lowered as he studied the younger man; Link had an overly happy grin on his face. Finally, Link replaced his sword into its sheath.

"I think that's enough for tonight," Sheik said as he pushed himself to his feet. "Let's get some rest. We still have a long ways to go."

Link was still grinning at him. "And so the student becomes the teacher. Maybe next time we should go back to the sticks. I wouldn't want to hurt you by accident."

There was the whisper of a sword being drawn, and Sheik's elbow met Link's chest as his feet were knocked out from under him. In the blink of an eye, Link found himself flat on his back, staring up into Sheik's fierce green eyes. The twin blades were crossed just over his throat, so close he could feel their kiss with each intake of breathe. Sheik's knee was planted firmly in the middle of Link's chest, forcing him to fight for every ounce of air. The older man's jaw was set and his eyes flashed sharply behind his dark hair.

"One victory does not a master make. Even a stopped clock is right twice a day. Any fool can swing a sword and eventually draw blood. If you hope to best me again, I suggest you take this more seriously, brat." Sheik withdrew, yanking his swords out of the ground and leaving Link lying there.

Eventually, Link slunk back to the fireside. Sheik was already asleep, his swords laid out next to him in easy reach. Link wrapped his blanket around his shoulders as he huddled next to the fire. His chest ached and it hurt to breathe too deeply. The night passed slowly and when it was time to change shifts, neither spoke to the other.

Link awoke to the most delicious smell. His body ached and he desperately wanted to keep sleeping, but his stomach had other ideas. When the growling and gnawing at his insides would not abate, he finally rolled onto his back and sat up with a yawn. He immediately regretted it. His chest screamed in pain, and he doubled over trying to take shallow breaths until the pain faded.

"Nayru," he coughed, "that hurt." He sat up again, this time more slowly. Sheik was crouched next to a small fire cooking slabs of ham. His eyes strayed up for a moment when Link looked at him, but he quickly returned his attention to the food. Carefully Link unlaced the top of his tunic and pulled it off over his head. A large purple bruise marred his chest, its edges fringed with yellow-green. Link grimaced.

Careful not to stress the injury, he found his pouch and began digging around inside. Shortly he came up with a half empty bottle of red potion. He uncorked the top and tilted the remainder down his throat. Swallowing was hard – the pain in his chest almost making him cough the potion back up – but even as the lukewarm liquid settled into his stomach he could feel it going to work.

"Here." Sheik handed him a plate of food. "Potion can be hard on an empty stomach."

"Thanks," Link grunted in return as he settled next to the fire. The plate was stacked with a slab of ham, two hard-boiled eggs, and a sweet roll the Kokiri had sent with them. Looking up, he noticed Sheik's meal was far more conservative. The other man held his slab of meat between his teeth as he tightened Blu's saddle. With Sheik's back to him and the morning mist still clinging to the air, it was hard for Link to make out his expression.

With a sigh, Link broke the sticky bun in half and walked around the fire. "Hey, Sheik." The other man quickly bit the meat in his mouth, catching the remains in one hand and yanked his scarf over his face with the other. "Here." Link handed him half the bun and one of the eggs.

Sheik smiled behind his scarf. "Thanks, Hero. Now go get your horse ready. We still have a long ways to go."

They made good time all morning and by noon they were in the shadows of the high cliffs along Hyrule's eastern border. A small stream that fed into a pond somewhere farther down babbled happily along beside them. The cliffs provided shade as the sun began its downward journey.

The day passed with little notable event. Sheik talked about swordplay, fighting stances, defensive positions, and underhanded tricks Link could encounter or use. After they stopped, Sheik caught some fish from the stream and they ate them with the last of the sweet rolls. When the food was cleared, Link stood and drew his sword.

"Not tonight, Hero." Sheik shook his head as he opened his pouch and brought out a wooden box that rattled as he moved it. He set it on the grass in front of him and beckoned Link over. "Have you ever played chess?"

"No," Link admitted as he sat down. Sheik opened the box, showing how it opened completely so the top and bottom made a flat checkered plain. Inside were dozens of crudely carved pieces of stone, half pale and the other half dark. Link watched, sliding his sword back into its sheath, as Sheik set up the pieces on either end of the board.

"That's okay. I'll show you. White or black?"

"Uh... white?"

"All right." Sheik turned the board so the side with all the pale pieces were on Link's side. "Here's how this works. We each have eight pawns," he gestured to the front line of short pieces, "two rooks – those are the castle-tower-looking ones, two knights – the ones that look like horse heads, two bishops – the only other ones you have two of, they kind of look like they are wearing funny hats. And finally a King and a Queen – the slightly taller one is the King."

"Got it." Link nodded as he took a moment to study each piece.

"Good." Sheik nodded. "That was the easy part. This is a game of strategy and tactics. The objective is to capture my King, that is, move your pieces in such a way that my King cannot move without being captured. This is called checkmate."

"Sounds simple enough." Link grinned.

"We'll see, Hero. Now, each of these pieces moves differently. I'll start with the pawns. They can only move forward and only one space at a time, except under three circumstances. First, when it is the pawn's first move, then it has the option of moving one space or two. Second, when a pawn captures another piece it can move one space in the diagonal. Third and finally, should any of your pawns reach my end of the board, you can 'promote' it into another piece of your choosing – at which point they can move like the piece they were promoted to."

"Okay..." Link nodded slowly. Sheik went on to explain about the other pieces, how they moved, and how they could capture other pieces. By the time he was finished, Link felt more confused than when he had first seen all the pieces. Sheik only laughed and said he would pick it up in time.

The first game was spent with Sheik reminding Link how the pieces moved and making suggestions. Link still lost. Several games followed, many with Sheik making positive or negative noises and gestures whenever Link moved. Most were negative. Link lost every game. Sheik shrugged and said it took practice. Link went to bed frustrated as well as confused.

When Link opened his eyes the next morning he found himself staring point blank at the business end of a sword; and for the longest moment of his life, it was all he could see. Slowly his eyes followed the cutting edge up to a hand, then an arm, and finally to a laughing pair of green eyes under locks of black hair.

"Dammit, Sheik," Link groaned as he rolled over. "It is too early for more of your war games."

"It's never too early or too late to be attacked, Hero," Sheik replied, and tumbled Link out of bed before the younger boy could react. Link glared at him as he pushed himself up off the dew-covered grass. "Let's go."

Link grabbed his sword and shield as he irritably took up his stance, past experience telling him that Sheik would not let him sleep. As usual Sheik attacked as soon as Link was in position, and the clear cry of metal on metal pierced the thick morning mist.

It was strange, Link thought as they clashed, but Sheik seemed less forceful than usual. His strikes, that had only yesterday made his arm tremble with each blow, barely vibrated his shield. He also could not help smiling each time he forced the older man to retreat a step with a powerful blow. But when Sheik dodged around a blow, letting Link's own momentum bring him face first into the dirt, he decided it was only because it was early.

He pulled himself off the ground to find Sheik giving him a strange look, but it was gone so fast he might have imagined it. Sheik smiled and beckoned him to attack. Link lunged. Sheik slipped nimbly under his sword and slammed a shoulder into Link's stomach. The wind rushed out of his lungs, leaving him sprawled on the ground gasping for breath.

When he looked up again, Sheik was gone. The morning fire crackled merrily, and the meat cooking over it popped enticingly, but there was nothing else but grass and fog. The stream babbled softly in the background as Link scanned the area, still trying to catch his breath in the wet air. A flash caught his eye, but it was gone before he could find the source.

All around him the world seemed to stand still. The stillness was unnerving, not even a bird sang. The longer Sheik remained hidden, the more nervous Link became. Another flash and he spun around to find nothing.

"Gotcha," Sheik whispered in his ear as cold steel pressed against his throat. Link gaped. He had not heard a sound, not even the slightest crunch of feet on grass. Sheik grinned as he stepped back, and slipped his dagger back under his white leather armor.

"That's cheating." Link pouted.

"All is fair in love and war," Sheik replied with a shrug. "Come on, Hero. I'll play you in another round of chess over breakfast."

The food was good, and the berry wine from the Kokiri was better on his parched throat. But the chess game went as badly as the night before. Sheik always seemed to be three moves ahead of him. When he pointed this out, the older man had just smiled and added a flippant, "You're still learning."

They set off from camp at a slow walk, staying close to the stream to keep them on course, but as the fog lifted they picked up their pace. Sheik watched the water carefully, but kept his thoughts to himself. Just after noon, the stream met with a much larger river. They had to forge the river, then followed it to where it spilled out of a canyon.

"Welcome to the Zora's River," Sheik said as he shaded his eyes and looked up at the cliff tops before sliding off his horse. "From here on in it's rough going, we'll have to lead the horses on foot."

Sheik led the way between the river and the canyon wall, keeping to a well hidden path covered in overgrown grass. The trail was steep, climbing several meters, then suddenly dropping sharply so they had to half-slide down the hill. The horses complained, but reluctantly followed. At the bottom the path widened and leveled out so they were walking on a grassy bank. The river rushed past them on their right and sheer cliffs made up a wall on their left.

"I guess I should tell you a little about Zora politics before we arrive," Sheik mused absently. "I'd really hate for you to make an ass of yourself."

"Sure..." Link sighed, giving Sheik a measured look.

"Don't worry, this is easy stuff."

"I think you've said the same thing about chess and swordplay," Link replied.

Sheik waved the comment off as they waded across a small feeder stream. "Of all the races, the Zora are the most like the Hyrulians. They have a monarchy, ruled by a king, but truth be told it's the queen who's in charge. Her name is Rite, ironically. After them comes their heir, Kaimana. You've met him. He was in front of you back in Castle Town." Link nodded, remembering the Zora with the bright blue fins.

"After him comes the advisers," Sheik continued. "They are the generals and members of influential families. There are six of them, but you'll have to meet them yourself. I think trying to explain who is who right now would just be confusing. Below them are the rest of the Zora. That's where they differ from the Hyrulians the most. The Zora live in a community and take care of each other. Only the royal family and their advisers have private quarters."

A high pitched screech cut through the air, making both men cover their ears and the horses balk. They turned to see a small Zora careening down the fast moving river, his arms flailing wildly as he screeched.

"Link, wait!" Sheik yelled as the younger man sprinted down the bank. Without a moment's thought, he dove into the water, right in the boy's path. The water caught him instantly, but he turned into the current – searching frantically for the child. He caught sight of him being swept straight towards him and reached out. The boy let out a screech far different from the ones he had been and, with a surprisingly powerful kick of his legs, shot back upstream and disappeared. Link swept along for a moment, staring blankly at the now empty water.

"Link!" Sheik called from the shore. Breaking out of his daze, Link swam to shore and pulled himself from the water. Sheik walked up to him with an amused look in his eyes. "Did you have a nice swim, Hero?" Link gave him a dour look as he wrung the water out of his tunic. "Tell me, you do know what a Zora is, right?"

"Yes, I know what a Zora is!" Link snapped.

"Then what exactly was that about?" Sheik asked, waving towards the water.

"It was a child in distress," Link answered irritably.

Sheik laughed. "It wasn't in distress, it was playing." Link gave him a quizzical look. Sheik shook his head patiently. "Link, Zora are born underwater. They can swim and breathe water before they can walk or breathe air. All you did was scare the poor thing back to his mother."

"Great." Link sighed. Sheik slapped him on the back and smiled.

"Don't worry about it. He's probably too young to be that far from home alone anyway. And your heart was in the right place." Link gave him a grin and Sheik ruffled his hair. "Even if your head wasn't." Link swung at him. Sheik laughed and danced nimbly out of the way. "Still too slow, Hero."

They retrieved their horses from where Sheik had tied them and continued their trek. They crossed a bridge and rounded a corner to see a huge waterfall falling behind a crisscross of rising earthen arches. The water thundered over the rocks, making talking impossible. Sheik pointed to the paths, over to a small cave on their right, and then motioned for Link to follow him.

The inside of the cave was dimly lit in pale blue light that seemed to come from the very walls around them. It stretched back into the wall of the cliff. Blu followed without complaint, but Nightfire was less enthusiastic. When they reached the back of the cave, the path t-boned into another, much wider path.

On the right was a short series of five stalls. To the left, the cave sloped down and filled with water before a much longer series of stalls appeared. While the dry stalls were made of wood and bedded with hay, the underwater stalls were made of stone and bedded with live seaweed growing from the bottom. The dry stalls were empty, but several of the underwater stalls had occupants.

Each had the head and front legs of a horse, but the back half of their bodies stretched and narrowed before ending in a large, fleshy tail – much like the dolphins in a book Papa Lon had bought once. They ranged in color from deep green to pale blue.

Sheik walked over to the water's edge and kicked the water so it splashed loudly. Nightfire snorted and danced in place unhappily. Barely a moment later, an older Zora – his blue skin starting to fade to gray – poked his head above the water.

"Aaah, 'tis you," he said in a thick voice. "And how long will you being staying?"

"Not sure," Sheik replied. "As long as we have to I guess."

"Then you pay by the day." The Zora shrugged as he stepped out of the water.

Sheik looked melodramatically taken aback. "You would charge the Hero of Hyrule! You should be honored just to tend his mount."

The old Zora looked unimpressed. "We all need to make a living." Sheik smiled and flipped him a few rupees. That should cover both horses for a few days. If we stay longer than that, we'll settle up before we leave."

"Be sure you do," the Zora snorted as he took the horses and placed each in a stall. Sheik gave a mock salute and motioned for Link to follow as he headed out. The sun had vanished behind the cliffs when they emerged from the cave and the sky was already starting to tinge pink at the edges of the clouds.

"Looks like we made it just in time," Sheik said as he looked at the sky. "Come on, Hero. I bet we can find a hot meal inside... you like fish, right?"


	7. Chapter 7

_**To Forge the Master**_

Chapter 7

"_He who does not have the courage to speak up for his rights cannot earn the respect of others." _

_Rene G. Torres_

Sheik ducked behind the curtain of water formed by the waterfall and Link followed. Behind the cascading water was another tunnel. This one was short and opened quickly into a huge underground lake. A wide path skirted the edge before forking into a high road and a low road. The high road continued around the lake before sharply turning into the stone wall and vanishing into another cave, while the low road sloped down out of sight.

A second waterfall, much smaller than the one outside, poured into the lake. The air was thick and humid, but not hot. In fact, Link found it quite a pleasant change from the beating sun they had been traveling under during the past few days. The walls were covered in the same blue glow as the other cave. When Link asked, Sheik said it was a special kind of moss that grew on the rocks in the moist climate.

In the water below, many Zora were going about their lives, but stopped to look up at the new arrivals. Sheik lifted a hand in greeting and several Zora returned the gesture. Link waved, but the return seemed more out of politeness than any true interest in his presence. Sheik led the way to the upper path and around the corner.

The path turned sharply upwards into a grand staircase. The walls were lined with torches that danced in the slight breeze created in the men's wake. The stairs opened up into a small room of stone and water. They stood on a platform over a small, shallow river that bubbled out of the stone wall on the right, and raced out of a cave on the left to the waterfall in the other room. On either side of that platform were free standing torches. The golden light of the flames reflected off the rushing water and made the room sparkle.

On the other side of the river, seated on a throne that was little more than a sculpted cliff carved out of the rocks, sat a regal-looking female Zora. She had a robe of deep purple material wrapped around her shoulders. Her webbed hands were folded neatly in her lap and she studied the two over the end of her nose.

Sheik went to one knee with his head bowed and Link followed his lead.

"Rise," the Zora said softly. "Tell me, Sheik, who is this you have brought into my domain?"

"My name is Link," Link replied as he rose. Sheik gave him a sidelong look and raised an eyebrow.

"Link was named the Hero of Hyrule, Queen Rite," Sheik added carefully. "We are in search of the Spirit of Water, and hoped you could direct us to the temple."

Rite turned her critical gaze on Link and looked down her long nose at him. Link shifted his weight, but held her gaze with his own. "This skinny Hyrulian was chosen over my Kaimana? Why?"

"Uh... I try not to question the goddesses," Sheik replied evasively.

Rite pursed her lips. "I guess you would not." She gave Sheik a hard look before turning to Link again. "Tell me, boy, which nobleman's son are you?"

"I'm not a nobleman's son," Link replied honestly.

"What he means to say," Sheik cut in quickly, "is that his older sister married a nobleman's son and, seeing as they have no children of their own yet, they sent him as their champion."

"I see," Rite replied, though she seemed unconvinced. "The hour grows late. Fetch my son, he is with Lord Jabu-Jabu. We shall discuss this temple and water spirit later." Sheik bowed curtly, then, with a jerk of his head, he motioned for Link to follow him. They stepped off the small platform and took a narrow path around the edge of the room and slipped through a gate behind Rite's seat.

The cave was wide and tall, obviously carved by hand. The floor sloped down slightly and soon they were walking in several inches of water. Abruptly, the cave opened into an open air lake, smaller than the one inside. It shone red and orange with as the dusk sky reflected off its surface. The entire lake was surrounded by sheer cliffs, except for where a small river poured into it in a tiny waterfall.

The water was shallow where they stood, but quickly dropped off into the lake. An altar, large enough for several men to stand shoulder to shoulder on, sat where the water became deep. On the altar stood a Zora, a wide, almost flat bowl tucked under one arm and balanced on his hip. Several large fish were stacked on the dish.

"Kaimana!" Sheik called as they moved towards him. The Zora turned, a fish hanging limp in his free hand.

"Hey, Sheik," he returned as they stepped onto the altar. He threw the fish into the lake and it landed with a splash that seemed very loud in the quiet of the coming night. "And this is?"

"Link," Link offered. He glanced at Sheik, unsure if he should bow or not.

Kaimana gave him a curious look. "I remember you. You're the farm boy who became the Hero." Link nodded. "So why are you hanging around with this lug-head?" Kaimana asked as he waved a dead fish at Sheik before tossing it into the water.

"He's just following me around like a lost puppy," Link replied, then ducked as Sheik took a swing at his head. Kaimana laughed. "What are you doing?" Link asked as the Zora tossed another fish into the water.

"Feeding Lord Jabu-Jabu," Kaimana answered plainly.

"It is the royal family's job to care for the Zoran deity," Sheik explained.

"That's right," Kaimana agreed. "We care for him and in return he keeps our waters clean and flowing. Would you like to try?" He offered the bowl of fish to Link. Not wanting to be rude, he took one by the tail and flung it out over the water. The dead fish spun head over tail through the air before landing with a resounding slap and sinking below the surface.

"Nice," Sheik snickered. Link stepped to the edge of the altar and looked into the water. Using his shadow to block the reflected sky, he peered down into the depths. A huge fish lounged along the bottom of the lake, opening its mouth to accept the fish, but showing no other sign of life.

"He has been like that for many days now," Kaimana said abruptly. The last fish hung from his hand, but he made no move to throw it in. "Just lies on the bottom. He doesn't even move when the children come to play with him."

Sheik frowned and started to speak, but was cut off by a loud shriek. "Kaimana!"

"Coming, Mother!" the young Zora called back, then turned his attention back to the two still standing on the altar with him. "Perhaps we should discuss these matters later." He tossed the last fish and set the bowl down on the edge of the altar as they walked back towards the cave. "By the way, what lie did you tell my mother so she did not have a fit about me not becoming the Hero?"

"That Link's sister married a nobleman and they chose him as their champion since they had no children," Sheik replied, his green eyes twinkling with mirth. Kaimana rolled his eyes.

&&&

Link took his seat between Sheik and Kaimana. Next to Kaimana was his Queen Rite, then a portly, nervous Zora who kept peering around the table with obvious discomfort. Adjacent to him sat a dainty Zoran female who was examining her empty wine glass without enthusiasm. Link noticed she would steal glances at Kaimana when she thought no one was watching.

Next around the table was a regal-looking male Zora with a very green head fin. He was studying those seated around the table with almost cold interest. Directly to his right was a Zora that could only have been his twin. But he seemed far more interested in his whispered conversation than anything else. The Zora he spoke to was fairly short and stout by Zoran standards. He paused occasionally to glance at Link and Sheik.

Next to the short Zora was another female. She was leaning forward on the table and smiling sweetly at Kaimana, though he was not paying her much attention. The last Zora sat with his hands folded on the table. He was much older than anyone else there and seemed to drink in the room with his aged gray eyes.

The table itself was made of smooth black stone that had been polished to a mirror shine. It was perfectly round and a Triforce had been carved into the center. The chairs were made of very dark wood with overstuffed pillows on the seats. Each of the advisers' chairs was just tall enough to rest their shoulders against. Kaimana and the king's chairs were both tall enough to rest their heads against. The queen's chair was huge, towering over all the others by several feet. Link found it kind of amusing that he and Sheik had been given tiny stools that had been squeezed into place settings.

Finally the double doors, the only doors into or out of the room, swung open and a line of Zora appeared, each carrying a covered platter. One platter was set down in front of every person at the table and the servers quickly filed out of the room.

"Link," Sheik hissed in his ear, "this is an important meeting. Don't speak unless spoken to." Link nodded ever so slightly. "And stick to the story. If Rite suspects anything, she will make life difficult."

The covers were removed from the platters, revealing their dinners. Each plate held a filet of fish on a bed of, what appeared to Link to be, tiny gray bugs. Piled neatly on one side of the plate were green and yellow leafy vegetables.

"Is this what it looks like?" Link asked as inconspicuously as possible.

"Fish, seaweed, and bugs? Yes. Now, shut up, smile, and eat it," Sheik replied in a whisper. Link took a deep breath and picked up his fork. He cut a bite off his fish – a few of the bugs clung to the underside – and with great effort he put the bite into his mouth. The fish was good and the bugs were crunchy and slightly sweet. The seaweed was bland and chewy, but, under Sheik's sharp gaze, Link swallowed.

"It seems we are at an impasse," Rite said calmly, examining a bite of her fish critically as she spoke.

"What sort of impasse, My Lady?" the stout Zora asked politely.

Sheik leaned close to Link's ear and whispered, "Tangaroa."

"It seems the goddesses have chosen this... Hyrulian to be their Hero. He claims he needs to see the Spirit of the Water, but, of course, he cannot do that." Link started to reply, but Sheik kicked him in the shin. Rite continued undisturbed. "As we all know, only members of the Zoran royal family may enter the temple. And that is totally aside from the fact it is at the bottom of the lake."

"It would seem the only clear option," the female Zora, Sheik called her Iolana, who had been staring so intently at Kaimana earlier, spoke in a soft but firm voice, "would be for Prince Kaimana to go in his place."

"I disagree," the twin Zora who had been engaged in conversation before the food arrived said flatly. "Prince Kaimana is the last of the royal family line. It is unwise to place him in danger without good cause."

"That's the Zoran general Ikaika," Sheik said softly as he pushed his plate away and shifted his scarf around his face.

"And what would you consider a 'good cause'?" the other twin snapped sharply.

"And that is his twin brother Moana," Sheik continued. "Those two couldn't be more different."

"Lord Juba-Juba is weakening," Moana went on. "The fish are disappearing from the lake, and the Zola are getting out of control. How bad do things have to get?!"

"What's a Zola?" Link asked. Sheik only shook his head sharply as he glanced around the table.

Ikaika looked at his brother, unmoved. "We all have seen what happens when the ruling family becomes unsettled." His eyes slid ever so slightly across the table and Sheik shifted uncomfortably. Link raised a confused eyebrow, but held his tongue "We cannot afford that happening with our race as well."

"I agree," the female Zora seated next to Moana added in a rather high voice. Though she spoke with confidence, she seemed to be looking everywhere but at the Zoran prince.

"That's Leilani," Sheik whispered. "And if you're interested, there is pot for when Kaimana will finally dredge up the guts to ask for her hand." Link glanced at Kaimana, who was studying the far wall.

Rite frowned. "I see. The fact remains that the Hyrulians cannot breathe underwater, so a Zora must be chosen to go in their place. And since the temple is a holy place, Kaimana is the best choice."

"My Lady," Tangaroa said politely. "I have been working on a project that will allow non-Zoran races to breathe underwater. It is untested... but I'm sure it will work."

"Greeeeeeat, one of Tang's experiments," Sheik said flatly. "With luck we won't drown."

"That still does not solve the fact that they are not of royal blood," Rite replied simply. Then she smiled. "I have the solution. Kaimana will take the Hero's sword and go to the temple. Then everyone will be satisfied."

"No," Link said suddenly, surprised at the conviction in his voice. The entire room turned to look at him in surprise, curiosity, or distaste. Sheik raised an eyebrow

"What did you say?" Rite asked in disbelief.

"I said 'No,'" Link replied. "You can't have my sword." On his back he felt an answering pulse and a gentle warmth seeping into his skin.

"Who do you think you are?" Rite snapped. She stood up, glaring down at Link with venom in her eyes. Link set his jaw and glowered back.

"I could say the same to you, My Lady," the elderly Zora spoke for the first time. Again the heads at the table turned as one to look at him.

Rite turned her glare on him, but he only stared back impassively. "I expect such impudence from a Hyrulian boy, but from my own adviser? Explain yourself, Kekoa!"

"What is there to explain?" Kekoa replied, leaning back in his chair and pressing his fingers together. "Whatever our thoughts on the boy, he was chosen by the Goddesses for this task. If we stand in his way, we stand in the way of the Goddesses and their plans for Hyrule, whatever those may be. If we displease them, Lord Jabu-Jabu can only do so much to protect us. He is tied to the water as much as we are. If our rivers and lakes run dry our time on this earth will be at an end.

"I have been around a long time, My Lady. I have seen the rise and fall of many kings and queens. Do not let what you want fog your judgment of what is best for your people."

Rite turned an incredible shade of blue around her cheeks and ground her teeth together. Kekoa blinked back unmoved. For a moment Link thought the Zoran queen was going to explode, but suddenly she slammed her chair back and stormed from the room. The king quickly scrambled from his own seat and scurried after her, spouting how she was a good and loving queen and mother.

"Oh, she'll be pleasant for the next few days," Kaimana sighed.

"Good job, Kokea," Moana said sarcastically.

The elderly Zora remained impassive. "You are still young, Moana. I doubt you, or the queen, remember the poor judgment exhibited by the family that held the throne before the current line."

"What happened?" Link asked without thinking, then winced when Sheik kicked him in the shin again.

"It was complicated, young Hero, but let us say that all of Hyrule suffered for the choices."

"That aside," Ikaika cut in. "What are we going to do?"

Before anyone could answer, however, the doors were once again thrown open and three Zora walked in. The one in front saluted sharply to the two generals. The two behind him had their hands full with another struggling figure. At first glance it looked like a Zora, but its skin was scaly and a sickly green and its webbed fingers and toes were tipped with long deadly claws. It let out a horrid screech, showing rows of sharp teeth. The creature bit and scratched wildly at the two Zora holding its bindings, and it was all they could do to keep out of its reach.

"That is a Zola," Sheik said whispered the answer to Link's earlier question. Link made a face.

"Your Majesty. General Ikaika, General Tangaroa. Ladies and gentleman," the Zora not trying to control the captive said firmly. "This Zola was found in the river right below the falls. He was stalking the stables, sir."

"Nightfire!" Link gasped.

"There were no casualties," the Zora responded promptly. "Livestock included." The Zola hissed loudly. "What are your orders, sir?" Ikaika and Tangaroa looked at each other and exchanged a quick word in low voices.

"Perhaps," Iolana said slowly as she looked at Link in a way that did not make him feel entirely comfortable. "Our Hero should have the honor. It would be a good chance for him to show his capabilities to Her Majesty"

"Are you suggesting an arena battle?" Tangaroa asked carefully.

"Those have not been done in years," Ikaika added with equal caution. "It would take a lot of time just to make the preparations."

"It is a fair idea," Moana agreed with a grim smile.

"What do you think I am?!" Link snapped. The room turned to look at him once again. "I don't care what your laws are, but I will not torture some creature that can't escape just to amuse you – or anyone else. Tomorrow morning Sheik and I are going to find the Spirit of Water with or without your consent!" He stood up, sending his stool clattering across the stone floor in his haste. Even the Zola was startled into silence as he stormed from the room.

Link walked blindly through the stone corridors, following the sound of the waterfall without thinking. He finally stopped when he reached the edge of a cliff that overlooked the main pool several hundred feet down. Across the room, the waterfall poured out of the wall; on his left and right was a smooth expanse of stone with no way down. He swore in frustration.

"That was beautiful," Sheik said. Link jumped as the other man melted out of the shadows behind him.

"Don't do that," Link huffed.

Sheik's cheek bones rose and his green eyes danced as he grinned behind his scarf. "That was just classic. Yell at the advisers, throw your chair about, and storm from the room!" he threw an arm playfully around Link's shoulders and gave him a melodramatic look. "I'm so proud of you. My little Hero has a spine!" He even threw in a loud sniffle.

"I hate you," Link replied as he fought a grin of his own. Sheik was not fooled.

"So, Hero, tell me, what is the plan now that you have dramatically stormed from the room? Bed perhaps?"

"You're going to make me say I'm lost, aren't you?" Link said flatly as he crossed his arms.

"You're not lost, just took a wrong turn. But if you want to get to the guest quarters you'll have to go back by the council room. Or..."

"Or...?" Link asked cautiously.

"Or, we can take a shortcut." Before Link could even register the words, Sheik had taken a flying leap off the edge of the cliff – and with his arm still around Link's shoulders – brought the other man with him.

Despite his surprise, Link managed to twist around and to dive into the water rather than belly flop. He hung in the water for a moment, as the bubbles rose around him, and was surprised by how deep the water was. On the other side of the pool a group of young Zora stopped in their game with an air filled sack to look his way.

With a swift kick he surfaced, gulping down air as he did. Sheik bobbed next to him in the water, his black hair matted to his skull and dripping water down his face. Link glared, but Sheik only laughed as he began swimming to the shallower end of the pool.

"Race you!" Sheik called as he splashed water in Link's face and took off. With a mischievous grin Link dove back under the water and motioned to the young Zora.

Sheik was almost in shallow enough water to stand in when something grabbed his ankles and yanked him under with a yelp. He spun in the water to see several young Zora dragging him quickly into deeper water. When they released him, he was farther back than when he started. Link stood in ankle deep water shaking the water from his hat as he waved and smiled. Sheik made a rude gesture in return.

&&&

Link laid his clothes out to dry and pulled on a spare red tunic Sheik had loaned him. Sheik had put on a new blue tunic and leggings, as well as a dry scarf around his face.

The guest room they shared was not far from the main pool. Like the rest of the cavern, the room was carved out of stone, with the luminous moss giving the space a soft ethereal glow. There was a small table and two chairs, and two 'beds.' The beds were unlike anything Link had ever seen. Each bed was a small, shallow pool of water with a very large, thick leaf floating on top. The water was heated somehow so a blanket of any kind was unneeded. Link was unsure about sleeping on it, but Sheik assured him it was quite comfortable.

"How about a few games before bed, Hero?" Sheik asked as he set up the chess set.

"Why not," Link shrugged. "It's the least I can do after that race." He took a pawn at random and moved it two spaces forward. "You know, I don't get it. Why do you want to play this game with me so often? I'm not any good at it."

"You'll get better," Sheik replied with a shrug as he moved his own pawn one space. "Besides, it's a good mental exercise."

"It's an exercise in futility is what it is," Link corrected blandly as he moved another pawn.

Sheik paused with his hand on a knight, then slowly retreated. "You really don't get it, do you?" He reached across the board and pushed the pawns back into line. "Link, you'll never win if you only react to the moves I make. You have to try and predict what I'll do and move to counter, you need backup plans in case I do something you aren't expecting. Know not only what you have on the board, but what I have and how those pieces can potentially interact. Know their strengths and their weaknesses, and how you can bend both to your advantage."

Link looked down at the board and frowned. He had just reached out to make his first move when the door to their room opened and Kaimana walked in. He glanced at the board and laughed. "It seems Sheik has found someone new to play his twisted mind games with."

"It's not twisted," Sheik defended as he made his first move. "And it's not like I created it."

Kaimana shook his head and turned to Link with a sober expression. "I just wished to apologize for my mother's behavior. She wanted so much for the Goddesses to recognize me that she got out of line. Please forgive her, Hero of Hyrule, messenger of the Goddesses." Link's cheeks reddened as Sheik laughed. Kaimana looked confused. "Have I said something wrong?"

"No... I mean..." Link stuttered. "She just wanted what she thought was best for her son. Any mother would feel the same."

"Thank you for your kindness." Kaimana smiled and bowed. Sheik's laughter shook his shoulders as he lay his head down on the table. Kaimana frowned. "I fail to see the humor in this."

"You would," Sheik choked.

Still blushing, Link played with one of his knights. "What if... what if you came with us tomorrow? To the temple I mean." Kaimana froze with his mouth slightly open. Sheik stopped laughing long enough to look up with a raised eyebrow. "I mean, it makes sense really. He knows where the temple is and how to get into it. And it will make his mother happy."

Sheik shook his head. "I hope you know what you're doing, Hero."

&&&

Savas watched as the girl crept across the dungeon floor with her tray of food and water. She seemed skinnier than before, and the contents of the tray rattled with each unsteady step. At an agonizingly slow pace she made her way to his feet and set her tray down. She lifted the bowl of mush with shaking hands and gave it a stir with the spoon and raised a gooey mouthful towards him.

"You eat it," he said in a low voice. "You need it more than I do." Her eyes became impossibly wide and she shook her head vehemently and cast frightened glances over her shoulder. Savas glanced in the direction she was looking. He could just make out a door in the darkness and shadows. Something large moved past a tiny, barred window in the top half of the door. Keeping the incline of his head down towards the girl, he spoke in a loud voice that cracked slightly thanks to his parched throat, "Last time I ate that it made he sick. How do I know it isn't poisoned? You eat some first."

The girl's eyes were as wide as her sunken sockets would allow. Her cracked lips worked to form words, but no sound came out. She glanced between him and the door, desperate for a sign.

"I'm not going to eat any until you do," the Gerudo king insisted in the same loud voice. "Try the water too. I won't take any chances." Looking nervous, the girl brought the tiniest of bites to her mouth. With a pleading look she peered up at him. "That's not good enough. You have to eat enough to prove there is nothing in that food." The girl let out a diminutive whimper before taking a large bite of the mush, then several more under Savas's glare. When the bowl was half empty and the girl looked on the verge of tears, he relented, letting her feed him the rest and drinking the water.

Savas watched as she picked up the tray and made her way out of the room. Beyond the door he heard a loud grunt and a mournful cry, then silence. It was so quiet that when a small stone clattered to the floor, he jumped in a way he hoped his clan would never witness.

Looking up, he saw his falcon silhouetted in the tiny barred window. Surprised the bird had located him, he gave a small whistle, calling it down to him. "Faris, you have come far, my friend." The bird clicked its beak as it landed on his arm and hung almost upside down to look him in the face. "I am glad to see you as well, but you can't stay here." The bird tilted its head to one side and gave a short, sharp cry. "If they find you, they will kill you. Fly, my friend, find the boy with the sword. Guide him."

The bird clicked it beak again, then took off. At the window, it lighted on the ledge and looked back. Then with a final cry, it took to the air and vanished from sight.

"Be safe, my friend..." Savas whispered into the silence, "And may Din give your wings strength."

&&&

Link carefully tied the strip of blue cloth around his face, so it covered his nose and mouth. General Tangaroa said the cloth was perfectly designed to convert dissolved air in the water into breathable air for land dwellers. Link was skeptical at best, but said nothing.

"Ready?" Sheik asked. Link looked up to see Sheik had tied his own blue cloth over his usual scarf.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Link replied with a shrug.

"Then let us be underway," Kaimana said as he began wading into the water. Link and Sheik followed. "Keanu will have our mounts waiting."

They swam out into the deeper water. Link could not help feeling a bit envious of the ease with which Kaimana moved in the water. Each stroke was effortless and seemed to cost him nothing. When he suddenly dove straight down, he sliced through the water like an arrow, leaving the other two still bobbing at the surface.

"Sheik," Link whispered, "what are the chances we are going to drown wearing these things?"

"Probably about 60/40."

"Comforting."

"You asked," Sheik chuckled. "Shall we?" Link took a deep breath and dove under. Unlike Kaimana, who was now waiting for them at the very bottom of the pool next to the elderly Zora who was caring for their horses, they had to fight their way down. The water fought their intrusion, trying to force them back to the surface.

But worse than the water, was the fight against his own instincts. Despite the fact the cloth was supposed to help him breathe, it was too counter intuitive to try to breathe. Even when his lungs began to scream for air and his muscles began to ache. And as his body began to beg for air, his brain reminded him, that if the cloth failed, he could not breathe water.

Slowly his vision began to blur and he stopped. Looking up, the surface suddenly seemed so very far overhead. Next to him, Sheik seemed to be experiencing the same indecision. But even as they both moved to return to the surface, Link gave a desperate cough – air rushing past his lips and then involuntary inhaled a fresh breath.

Link froze, fully expecting water to fill his lungs in an icy rush. But instead he could almost feel the moist air, cool like a foggy morning, soaking into his blood and spreading rapidly through his body. Cautiously he slowly sucked in air. When he had filled his lungs, he let out the air and took another, more confident breath. He looked at Sheik, who was breathing in the same slow deep rhythm, and sighed. Sheik gave a half shrug.

Together they dove down towards Kaimana again. His shoulders were shaking in amusement, and they could hear his laughter before they reached him. But the descent was easier now that they could breathe properly.

"You looked like a pair of baby Zora learning to breathe air," Kaimana commented as they arrived.

"Humph," Sheik huffed.

"Your mounts, sirs," Keanu said, holding out the reins of the three hippocampus he held. Link recognized the creatures from the stables. The one he gave to Kaimana was as white as sea foam with a mane of silvery blue, like clear spring water under the moonlight. His neck was perfectly arched and he was dressed in a saddle of the finest fish leather. Bright scales of silver and gold decorated the saddle and bridle.

The hippocampus Keanu handed Sheik and Link were not nearly as regal. The one Link took was a pale blue-green with an algae-green mane. Its saddle was plain and the only dressing looked like a Zoran version of chain mail. Sheik's mount was mud brown with a sand-colored mane and wore a saddle almost identical to Link's.

"Let's get going. Even by the shortcut it is a long way to Lake Hylia," Kaimana said as he mounted his steed.


	8. Chapter 8

_**To Forge the Master**_

Chapter 8

_"The beauty of the soul shines out when a man bears with composure one heavy mischance after another, not because he does not feel them, but because he is a man of high and heroic temper" _

_Aristotle _

The three hippocampi rushed through the underwater cave – which was lit by the same glowing moss as the Zoran Domain. The cave was wide enough for them all to ride abreast of each other, but Kaimana rode in front to keep them on track. Many caves split off the one they traveled, and the Zoran prince would say where the off shoots lead as the group passed each. It marveled Link that the Zora could literally get to almost any place in Hyrule so long as it had water.

He was also very grateful they did not have to swim. Their mounts were as swift in water as any horse over a smooth track, but still they had been riding for over an hour with no sign of stopping. The water was surprisingly refreshing as it rushed around his body. The cave forked and Kaimana led them to the right, calling over his shoulder that they were almost there.

Slowly, the dull blue light faded in the wake of the bright green morning glow filtering down through the surface of Lake Hylia. Link looked up, seeing the underside of the surface shift and waver in a breeze. Very few fish swam in the lake, and those that did were keeping to the shallow waters.

In the very center of the lake, nestled on the bottom, was a familiar pyramid. This one had a top of shimmering blue that made the water around it seem to glow. At the base of the pyramid was a span of sand that was not as flat as the rest of the lake bottom, but bumpy and void of plant life. A great number of pillars, that once stood guard around the pyramid, now lay in ruins thanks to the steady march of time.

Kaimana pulled his hippocampus up a good distance from the start of the lumpy lake bottom and Link and Sheik stopped beside him. "There it is," he said. "The Temple of Water."

"The Forest Temple was infested with spiders," Sheik said calmly. "What waits for us in this one, I wonder?"

"We won't find out sitting here," Link replied and urged his mount forward. Kaimana grabbed the reins and pulled him back.

"We cannot take the hippocampi any farther. From here we must go on fin." He slid from the back of his own mount and shooed it back towards the cave. Link and Sheik followed suit. "The entrance is at the base of the pyramid; after that, the altar is at the top. We will have to work our way up."

"Sounds like fun." Sheik grinned. "Let's go, Hero." Both young men plunged forward, swimming horizontal to the bottom of the lake. Kaimana quickly joined them, but slowed his pace so the other two could keep up. They quickly passed over the smooth bottom and across the lumpy sand around the temple.

On closer inspection, Link noticed the ground was not rippled up by a current as he had first suspected. Instead, it was more like someone had come along and made mounds of sand varying in size from only a few inches across to two feet. They were spaced almost randomly, sometimes with several meters of space between them.

The sand shifted a fraction, no more than a few grains of sand sliding from the top of the pile, but it was enough. The sword on his back gave a sharp pulse, and Link's head shot up. At the same moment, the pile of sand he had been studying exploded upwards, and something twice the size of Link's head snapped shut only an inch from his nose, before dropping back to the lake floor.

Link drew his sword, but quickly found that it made him too unbalanced to swim. The thing – Link could now see that it looked like a giant clam – snapped its shell. The creature launched itself at him again. He tried to bring his sword up to defend himself, but the blade was awkward underwater.

Something grabbed the back of his tunic and a streak of silvery light flashed down through his field of vision. A red cloud blossomed in the water and the clam dropped back to the sand with its shell hanging limply open. The tug on the collar of his tunic guided Link up out of the spreading cloud and into the line of Sheik's half-lidded stare.

"Have you ever heard that curiosity killed the cat?" Sheik asked flatly. Link grinned sheepishly. "And you're going to save the world?" Kaimana snickered as he hung in the water above them. Sheik rolled his eyes and released Link's collar.

"So, what were those?" Link asked.

Sheik glanced down at the piles of sand then back at Link. "I don't know."

"Then how...?"

"If you have to choose between a hard shell and soft tissue, always choose the tissue," Sheik said patiently.

"They are called Shell Blades," Kaimana provided. "Usually there are two or three in the lake at most, but I have never seen or heard of anything like this." He gestured to the mounds of sand, each hiding a Shell Blade.

"The forest was infested, as well..." Link repeated Sheik's earlier statement.

"The best thing to do is to keep moving," Sheik urged. "Once we are inside we can plan our next move."

&&&

Farore peered anxiously at the pool of water, watching as the trio swam towards the Temple of Water. From time to time, a Shell Blade would spring up and take a snap at them, but they were too high in the water and the effort was wasted. "Oh, I hope he'll be okay."

"Doubting your choice already, sister?" Din asked calmly

"No," Farore answered without looking away from the pool. "But he's still so fragile..."

"You aren't going to help the situation by worrying over it," Nayru admonished. "Trust yourself, and all will work out in the end."

"You're probably right..." Farore conceded with a sigh and moved away from the water. Still, she peeked over her shoulder as the view changed to inside the temple.

"You worry too much," Din laughed as she touched the water's surface. Instantly it changed, rising into a complicated maze of twisting columns and open air spaces. At the top, three lights – one blue, one red, and one green – appeared. "A game of Cross Tides will get your mind off of things."

Farore looked up at the fluid as it flowed around, crashing into itself at random, then suddenly shifting to form a new and equally complicated pattern. "Okay, but Nayru is going to win. Nayru always wins."

&&&

Link pulled himself out of the water and looked around the temple. Unlike the forest temple, this one had no rooms or hallways leading into it; just a sunken door that led up into an air-filled room. The room spread across the entire bottom of the pyramid, but the ceiling was only 10 feet high. A single three-foot by three-foot hole was the only opening.

The floor was flat sand – that stuck to their wet clothes – with several sharp spikes of rock. Smaller rocks, each almost perfectly round and about the size of a large melon were scattered around haphazardly. On the far side of the room was a single wooden chest with an iron lock.

"That's weird," Kaimana said as he climbed out of the water behind Link. "Usually the temple is full of water. And where did all these rocks come from?"

"That's very reassuring, Kaimana," Sheik said dryly. "I guess we are going up the hard way." He reached into his pouch and produced a length of rope with a three-pronged claw at one end. Picking his way through the rocks, he made his way over to the hole in the ceiling and peered up. Link and Kaimana followed. Sheik moved around, trying to see what was beyond the opening as best as he could. "Crap, I don't see anything to hook onto."

While Sheik and Kaimana worked on how to get the grappling hook to catch in the stone, Link wandered over to the chest. A heavy iron lock hung from the latch. The wood was smooth and well crafted and iron bands held it together. Link knocked on it, listening to the hollow echo.

"Hey Kaimana, what's– " Link cut himself off as he turned around. Unnoticed by the other two, the sand near the doorway began to shift. It rose up in a great swell as if something was sucking it upwards. Then, just as suddenly, the huge pile collapsed, leaving behind three massive figures. Each was covered in bronze armor, with a helmet and a heavy round shield. The one in front was armed with a large battleaxe, to his right was one armed with an enormous sword, and to the left flank was one with a heavy spiked mace. Red eyes glowed menacingly in the all-consuming shadow of their helmets. "Sheik! Behind you!"

Surprised, Sheik and Kaimana turned around. As if by some silent command, the three armored beings began to lumber forward. Each step sent tremors through the earth. Sheik grabbed Kaimana's arm and they made a dash for the cover of the spiky rocks. Link followed suit by ducking behind the nearest cover. The armored-things continued their slow charge in the direction their opponents had disappeared.

Link drew his sword and readied his shield. With Sheik and Kaimana across the room, he was mostly on his own. He peeked around the side of his rock, careful to remain hidden. The armored giants had stopped and crouched down, their eyes had stopped glowing.

He shifted his gaze to Sheik and Kaimana, who were still crouched behind another outcrop of rocks. Seeing he had Link's attention, Sheik motioned for him to join them. With another quick glance at the silent armored giants, Link darted out of hiding.

It only took a second to realize his mistake.

As soon as he broke cover the giants were on their feet again and charging his way. They moved faster than seemed possible with all that armor and, in a moment, were bearing down on him. He brought his shield up just as the battleaxe came down. The sand underfoot provided little traction and he slid back several feet. The blow left his arm numb and his teeth rattling. The giant teetered, trying to regain its own balance. Link moved to attack, but the mace came swinging past his head and forced him to retreat again.

The sword slammed into his shield and he tumbled over backwards, hitting the ground hard. Sand flew everywhere, getting into his eyes and ears. A swooshing sound was his only warning, but he managed to raise his shield in time. The clang of metal on metal was deafening, and the force of the blow slammed him into the ground again.

"Hey!" Sheik's voice called, followed by a bang of stone on metal. "Over here!" There was a pause, then the steady clatter of the giants moving away from him.

"I've got you," Kaimana said, grabbing his arm and pulling him away.

"Sand in my eye," Link replied, "I can't see. Help Sheik."

"Sheik can take care of himself. Here."

Link felt cool water splash on his face. He reached out and felt the source, then quickly washed his face until he could see again. The next moment he was on his feet and looking for Sheik. Kaimana had dragged him behind a particularly large crop of spiked rocks where a tiny pool of water was leaking in between the stones. Peering around the edge of a spike, he caught sight of Sheik facing down the three giants.

Though Sheik's back was to him, he seemed almost smug as the three larger enemies lumbered towards him. The one with the mace lashed out, and in the blink of an eye, Sheik slipped behind a rock. The mace struck the sand, sending a shower into the air, and the wielder stumbled forward a step.

In a flash, the grappling hook shot out from behind a different rock and snagged the edge of the mace-giant's helmet. With a sharp yank, the helmet popped off and tumbled across the sand. The giant did not seem to notice the loss.

Link winced at the sight. The creature the helm hid was a ghastly thing. Its skin was black and purple, as if it had been bruised all over, and pinhead eyes glittered blood red behind darkly furrowed brows. The features were almost canine, with a short muzzle full of sharp teeth. The muscles of the neck rippled and strained with every movement, as if the skin could just barely contain them.

"This is where we come in," Kaimana whispered. "Once Sheik has their helmets off we go for the head." Link nodded his understanding and gripped his sword. The now helmetless creature and its companions looked about dumbly, but could not find its lost prey.

The creatures had just begun to settle down to wait, when Kaimana moved. The giants were on their feet in an instant. Kaimana crossed his arms, then snapped them out. Twin blades flew from the fins on his forearms and spun across the room. One of the blades found its mark, lodging itself in the helmetless creature's exposed throat. Wine-colored blood began oozing forth immediately, but the creature did not seem to notice the wound. The other blade boomeranged around and reattached itself to Kaimana's fin.

The one with the axe reached Kiamana first. The prince stood his ground, ready to fire his fin-blades again.

"Move!" Sheik's voice rose clearly over the clanging of the armor. The axe wielder raised his weapon and the other two creatures turned around. Kaimana startled and paused for just a moment. Link lunged, knocking Kaimana out of the way and sending them both tumbling across the sand. The grappling hook wrapped around the axe wielder's leg and tightened. The heavy creature stumbled and came crashing down with a great clatter that shook the ground.

Link pulled Kaimana to his feet and Sheik abandoned his grappling hook as they all ran for cover amongst the rock spires. They met in a shadowy corner to catch their breath.

"Now what?" Kaimana asked as he peered around the rock at the three creatures. They were settling in again to wait. The grappling hook lay forgotten on the ground.

Link joined him for a moment, then looked back as Sheik. "Brain, heart, or liver, right?"

"Yeah," Sheik answered slowly, studying Link's face. "What are you thinking, Hero?"

"Ever been cow tipping?"

"No," Sheik answered flatly, followed by Kaimana's confused "What's that?"

"Just be ready to back me up," Link replied as he sheathed his sword and pulled the dagger from his boot. He paused, then added, "And don't tell Papa Lon about where I learned this." Sheik gave an amused chuckle as he drew his twin swords.

Link peered carefully around a rock spire. The three creatures had settled with their backs to him. Just as he suspected the back of their armor was held in place with cords that crisscrossed their exposed backs. He ran a finger across the blade of his dagger to make sure it was sharp, then carefully stepped out from behind the rocks. The room seemed to hold its breath; when the creatures did not move, the moment passed.

Link crept forward on tiptoes, his boots silent on the soft sand. Sheik followed closely while Kaimana hung back behind the rocks. Link swallowed hard as he stepped within a few feet of the giants. He could see the slight rise and fall of their ribs as they breathed, and smell the rancidness of their breath. Still they did not notice him standing just behind them.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Link edged up just behind the giant with the sword. In a flash, he brought the dagger in a downward arc. The cords snapped easily, and the dagger left a bloody gash in the giant's flesh. The creature screamed and jumped to its feet, its armor crashing to the ground. The other two creatures, aroused by the commotion, followed suit. Link dodged as the huge sword came swinging at his head.

Sheik leapt over Link's head, and landed on the flat of the sword. The giant stared dumbly for only a second, but it was all the time Sheik needed. He lunged, plunging both swords into the exposed flesh of the monster's torso – one sinking into its heart and the other into its gut. Sheik flipped around, planted his feet against the huge chest and pushed off, twisting and pulling his swords out as he did.

The giant swayed dangerously as Link and Sheik made a dash for cover. The sword wielder staggered, windmilling its arms in an attempt to stay upright. Gravity had other plans, and the monster toppled over backward. On the way down, the shield on his arm slammed into the fin-blade still protruding from the mace creature's neck.

The blade made two equally horrible sounds, an ear-splitting screech as it scratched across the metal shield, and the sickening grind and snap of bone as it was forced out the back of the monster's neck. The mace wielder went limp instantly and crumpled like a rag doll.

"Nice." Kaimana grinned as the two ducked back behind the rocks.

Link looked back at the two fallen monsters with a half smile, "Yeah... I meant to do that."

"You know, every time you lie, a fairy loses its wings," Sheik said with cool amusement. His arms were crossed loosely over his chest, the sword in each hand dripping blood from the tip.

"Even my little sister doesn't–" Link's retort was cut off by the rocks exploding. The axe wielding monster swung its weapon again, shattering the rest of the stone pillars in its path. Its eyes were blazing red as it charged at them.

"Scatter!" Sheik shouted. They each took off in a different direction. Link dashed left, ducking behind a single rock spire. He peeked back around the corner to see if he was being followed. The monster stood where they had left it, its head swiveling on its massive shoulders as it tried to decide whom to follow.

Its choice was made when Kaimana tried to make a dash for a better hiding place. His foot caught on one of the smaller stones scattered about the room and he hit the sand face first. The giant charged. For a moment all Link could see were the monster's glowing red eyes as it barreled headlong at the Zoran prince and, unknowingly, at Link as well.

The blade on Link's back pulsed, and he drew it at the unspoken command. He could feel the steady throb in his fingers and palm as it radiated from the hilt. The giant's axe rose, and Link moved.

He could see everything unfold before his eyes as if in slow motion. He closed the space between himself and Kaimana at a dead run. The axe began its deadly downward arc as Link leapt over the shocked prince. Metal scraped against metal and sparks showered down as Link used his shield to force the axe off course. The sword shot forward, slipping between the helmet and the top of the chest plate; the blade scraped against the armor with an awful screech as it disappeared from sight.

The monster made a rasping, gurgling sound, and ink-black blood began to drip from under the helmet around where the blade vanished from sight. Link drove the sword as far as it would go, then planted his feet and pushed off the creature's body. The giant crashed to the ground, its axe flipping through the air to land harmlessly in the sand. Blood bubbled up from the wound, staining the ground as the monster continued to gurgle weakly.

Link landed on his butt with a thud next to Kaimana. The prince continued to stare at him, mouth agape. Link, in turn, stared at the dying monster several feet away.

"I don't know which one of you is the bigger idiot!" Sheik yelled as he stormed across the room. "What were you thinking?!" Link opened his mouth to answer, but no sound came out. Sheik threw his hands up in the air. "Forget it. I probably don't want to know."

There was a muffled explosion and they all turned to see the three bodies go up in a cloud of smoke. Link and Kaimana both stared, but Sheik simply raised an eyebrow. As the smoke cleared, all that was left were splatters of dark blood on the sand, and discarded weapons. From the body of the axe wielder something small and shiny fell to the sand. Curious, Link stood and retrieved it.

"Well, Hero?" Sheik asked. Link turned the object over several times in his hand, then held it up. It was a small, silvery, unremarkable, key. Sheik looked at him with dull amusement, "Congrats on your first spoils of war. Don't spend it all in one place."

Link gave him a half-lidded look. "I bet it goes to that chest."

"What chest?" Sheik asked, looking around. Link pointed across the room, where the plain wooden chest still stood quietly against the wall, half hidden behind a crop of spiky rocks. "Huh, I didn't notice that earlier." He shrugged. "You've got the key, so the treasure is yours."

"Unless, of course, it turns out to be an important Zoran artifact," Kaimana added. "Then my people will want to keep it."

Link nodded vaguely as he walked over to the chest. He could feel a strange knot in his stomach, much like he felt on Christmas morning or the day before his birthday when he was younger. By the time he reached the chest, he had a death grip on the key and his palms were starting to sweat. His mind was swamped with images of great piles of rupees, long lost treasure maps, and items of great and ancient power. He knelt down next to the chest and inserted the key into the lock. With a loud scrap of metal on metal, the lock snapped open, falling to the sand with a metallic thunk.

He lifted the lid and looked inside. His heart sank a little. The chest was mostly empty; only a single item lay on the bottom. Link picked it up and turned it over in his hands. It was made of smooth wood and polished to a high shine. Colorful designs of wind had been etched and painted on it. In truth, it was a beautiful boomerang, but not what he had hoped for.

"Nice find, Hero," Sheik said, leaning over his shoulder. The older man was carefully coiling his length of rope and grappling hook back into a manageable bundle. "It could come in handy."

Link shrugged and put the weapon away in his pouch. Together they joined Kaimana, who was refitting his lost fin-blade, under the hole in the ceiling. Not being able to see far beyond the edge of the hole, it took Sheik several throws for the hook to catch something and hold his weight. He shimmied up the rope with little effort. Next went Kaimana, whose aquatic biology made the feat very difficult – Link had to give him a leg, and shoulder, up, while Sheik pulled him the rest of the way. Link brought up the rear, but despite his clumsy climbing skills, he did not feel any wearier for the effort.

The floor of this room was hard stone, with only a dusting of sand so it crunched underfoot. Several gooey-looking brown puddles spread out across the floor. The room was smaller than the last, showing how they had moved higher up the pyramid. Kaimana pointed out the hole in the ceiling of this room in the far right corner, on the far side of the puddles.

The three stood looking around the room carefully, but it remained as empty and quiet as when they had entered. Nothing moved and there were no stone pillars to hide any enemies. Sheik took a cautious step forward, followed closely by Link. Kaimana brought up the rear.

"I think it's empty," Link offered after several minutes of silence, his voice echoing strangely in the vast empty room.

"Yeah..." Sheik agreed idly, his eyes still narrowed in suspicion. Link stepped around him and moved farther into the room. His boot made a dull sucking noise as he stepped into one of the puddles. The sword gave a sharp trill of vibration and he heard Sheik's surprised yell, then everything went dark and cold.

Sheik let out a shout of surprise as the puddle swelled up like rising bread to engulf Link. Only Link's hand, which had been reaching for his sword, was visible above the gelatin-like mass. Sheik grabbed his hand and pulled. Kaimana let one of his fin-blades fly, slicing through the blob's side like an arrow into water.

"Stop that!" Sheik shouted angrily. "You could hit Link!" Suddenly, as if the blob had grown bored with the game, it spit Link out – causing Sheik to fall backward and Link to tumble through the air. Kaimana wasted no time, sending his blades to slice the blob in half, so the entire thing melted like water and splashed back to the floor, and watched as it seeped through the cracks in the stone. "Shit!" Sheik hissed, "Link, are you–" He stared for a whole half a minute, before he dissolved into a fit of laughter.

Link picked himself up off the stone ground. His body glistened with slime, so thick that it even dripped in globs from his hair. The sword was firmly grasped in the hand Sheik had not grabbed, though the grip was awkward as if he had seized it quickly. But, aside from the sword and the look of supreme embarrassment and fury, he was completely naked.

"Shut up!" Link snapped, trying to recover as much of his dignity as the situation allowed. He tried covering himself with his sword, but that only made Sheik laugh harder. Kaimana turned around, a pile of slimy clothes in his hand and a look of confusion on his face. One look at the situation and he joined Sheik. Link huffed and snatched the clothes from the Zoran Prince, turning his back so he could put his clothes back on. "It's not funny!" he snapped again as he wiped as much slime from his body as possible and jammed his hat onto his head.

By the time Sheik and Kaimana got themselves back under control, Link was fully dressed again – though he was still slimy. He snatched his shield from where it had been left by the blob and attempted to wipe as much slime off of it as possible. Still flushed with embarrassment, he marched over to the nearest puddle and kicked a loose stone at it. Immediately the blob rose with a great sucking noise, like a boot being pulled from thick mud. With a single swing of his sword, Link sliced the thing in two and watched with satisfaction as it melted and seeped away through the cracks in the floor.

"If you two are quite done," Link huffed as he kicked his rock into another puddle, "would you care to tell me what these blobs are."

"I think they are likelikes," Sheik answered between chuckles as he flipped a rupee into a puddle and made it rise up. "I've never seen one before, but I've read about them." He cross chopped the blob. "Normally, they consume the skin and blubber of their victims – fish and other water bound critters. Then they leave the leftover bits to attract more prey. But land creatures have more tendons connecting the skin to the muscle, so the best they can do is suck off your clothes."

Despite Sheik and Kaimana's amusement, they managed to clear the room of likelikes in short order. Sheik tossed his grappling hook through the hole, taking only two tries to hook something that would hold his weight, and they shimmied up to the next level.

"Dear Din!" Kaimana yelped as he got his head over the edge of the hole.

"What is it?" Link asked as he began to climb. Sheik had not sounded alarmed when he disappeared from sight, and even Kaimana sounded more annoyed than alarmed. When he poked his own head over the edge of the hole, he could only raise a curious eyebrow.

The room was smaller than the last, but similarly built – with only a dusting of sand on a stone floor, inwardly slanting walls, and no rocky outcrops. Unlike the other rooms, the hole in the ceiling of this room was covered by a door. But what really caught Link's attention were the dozens of huge translucent bubbles and giant jellyfish floating in midair. The things idly bounced off the walls and each other as if nothing else was happening in the world worth their notice.

"They are Electric Jellyfish and Shalom respectively," Kaimana answered Link's earlier question. "I'll let you figure out which is which."

"They will both still hurt if we get close" Sheik frowned, rubbing his arm idly. "I know. Any ideas?" The three stared blankly as a Shalom bounced off the floor only a meter in front of them and floated off in its new direction. Two jellyfish bumped into each other, each admitting angry sparks before drifting apart again.

"Got any rocks?" Kaimana asked. They all looked down, but there were not enough small stones to do them any good.

"How about this?" Link asked as he pulled the boomerang out of his pouch.

Sheik looked at it dubiously. "Can you actually make that thing come back?"

"Raylon has a toy one I was pretty good with, so I think so."

"The worst that can happen is we have to pick it up afterwords," Kaimana offered. Sheik shrugged in agreement. Link nodded and took aim at several jellyfish in an almost perfect line, pulled back and let the weapon fly. The jellyfish made an electric squishing sound as they were ripped apart. A Shalom that had drifted into the return path made a soft popping noise. Link missed the catch, but that was easily corrected. In only a few throws the room was mostly clear, with scattered piles of electrified jelly-goo on the floor.

Sheik used the limited number of rocks to pop a few passing Shalom, but found it only annoyed the jellyfish. A few of the critters drifted in the corners, but they were out of the way and not bothering anyone, so they let them be.

Finally, the three stood below the door leading into the next level. It looked to be made of driftwood and held together with swirling silver and bright sapphires. The image created gave mind to turbulent waters before a storm or a river rushing over rocks. Link blinked as the image began to move before his eyes, but it only made the swirling move faster. He heard Sheik say something as if he were far away, then the door exploded. Shards of wood, twisted metal, and precious stone rained down around him, but he did not flinch.

He felt Sheik grab his arm and shake him, but did not respond as his feet began to lift off the ground. When he sensed himself coming back into the present, Sheik was still holding onto his arm, his eyes wide in wonder. "I ask again, Hero, how do you do that?"

The room was the smallest yet, with sharply slanted walls and a stone floor. Large planks of what appeared to be the wrecks of an old ship were scattered haphazardly across the floor. Overhead, Link could see cerulean light peeping through the cracks in the exceptionally high ceiling.

"Hey!" Kaimana called up from below,."Are you two all right?"

"Yeah," Sheik called back as he peered around the room. "I'll lower the rope and pull you up. Just a minute."

"Don't bother," Kaimana replied. "The water is finally coming in; I'll just swim up with it."

"Why don't I like the sound of that?" Link asked with a frown as he pulled the cloth more firmly over his nose and mouth.

"Because it is probably bringing whatever beastie is causing all the problems," Sheik replied. With a great blub the water came through the hole in the floor and spilled out across the room. Sheik climbed onto a piece of wreckage large enough to hold a carriage, while Link found a piece the size of a horse. Kaimana poked his head above the water, which was already waist deep and still rising. Silently, they bobbed on the water as the ceiling grew lower and lower. Then, when it looked like Link and Sheik would be forced into the water, the rising stopped.

For a long moment, there was quiet. The water lapped gently at the walls and the wood clunked softly when pieces ran into each other. A ripple ran across the surface of the water and Kaimana jumped, scrambling onto the Sheik's piece of wood. "There is something in the water, and it is big!" His voice shook with uncertainly as he spoke. Link and Sheik drew their swords.

Link's stomach did a somersault when a dark shape the size of a barn passed under his floating platform, causing it to rock and bob unsteadily in the wake.

Suddenly the water on the far side of the room swelled up in a great dome. The pieces of wood around the dome rose with it before beginning to slide away. Then the dome exploded and the monster roared. Link felt faint.

Eight snake-like arms lashed the water, breaking any piece of wood they struck into splinters. Suction cups the size of saucers lined the underside of each arm. The creature used two of these arms to anchor itself in place by suctioning onto the walls. Its skin flashed quickly between blood red and a fierce orange. Two eyes the size of dinner plates gleamed with intelligence as they stared unblinkingly at the three intruders.

"What in the name of Nayru is a Kraken doing here?!" Kaimana yelped.

"Does that really matter right now?" Sheik snapped. He turned his palm perpendicular to the water and thrust it out. "Wind!" The air rushed forward at his command, slamming into the monster. The Kraken's soft body absorbed the impact easily. With a hiss, the creature lifted its primary weapons – a pair of extra long arms, each thin and suckerless, but tipped with a wide fleshy pad covered in spikes. It brought the arms down on the piece of wood and its inhabitants with crushing force.

Link watched helplessly as the wood shattered and both men went flying into the water. Kaimana's water-adapted body slipped easily under the surface and he bobbed back up unhurt only a moment later. Sheik, however, was caught by the spikes on the edge of the pad. They sliced through his leather armor and tunic as if they were not even there and ripped flesh from bone. His body was knocked aside like a rag doll and hit the water with a splash. Blood instantly began to cloud the water around him.

Kaimana quickly grabbed Sheik's limp body and dragged him to another piece of wood. It did little good, and the blood kept spilling, covering the wood in a slick red coat in a few moments. Kaimana looked about helplessly. The creature raised its deadly weapon again.

The sword in Link's hand gave a violent throb that resonated through his body. He jammed the point into the wood and grabbed his bow and an arrow. With practiced ease, he nocked the shaft and took aim. A sharp twang cut the air and the arrow took flight. There was a roar of pain and a splash of blood as the shaft pierced the thin tentacle.

"Kaimana, take Sheik and go. I'll handle this." Link called across the room, his voice sounding more confident than he felt as he nocked another arrow.

"But–" the Zoran Prince protested.

"Just GO!" Link yelled as he fired his second arrow. It found its mark on the Kraken's body, looking very much like a tiny pin on a huge pincushion.

"May the Goddesses be with you," Kaimana said, and dove into the water. Link watched as the wispy trail of blood followed them down and finally disappeared through the hole in the floor.

Link turned back towards the Kraken, putting his bow away and yanking his sword out of the wood. His mind raced, trying to form a suitable plan. The monster did not give him time. He leapt aside, just into time to avoid being crushed by one of the massive arms.

Link blinked rapidly, trying to clear the sudden blurriness of his underwater vision. Around him shattered piece of wood began to float back to the surface. Above, Link could see the dark shape of the Kraken, its many long arms, dipping into the water as it searched for him. In spite of himself, he grinned.

Sheathing his sword, he swam to the very bottom of the room. Carefully picking his way along and keeping his body as flat as he could, he made his way through the forest of living arms, and passing through the creature's massive shadow. On the other side, he surfaced as silently as possible.

As quietly as he could, Link pulled himself out of the water and onto a piece of wood only a few feet wide. He drew his sword, holding it like a very long dagger. With all his might he leapt, bringing the blade down into the soft flesh of the monster's body.

Dark blood oozed up around the sword as the room filled with the worst noise Link had ever heard. It sounded like a twisted, wailing gurgle -- Link would later describe it as the sound a drowning poe might make. The Kraken waved its arms wildly, the two long spike-tipped arms lashing at its own flash in attempt to swat its assailant away. Link twisted the sword and yanked it free, dodged around one of the spike arms, and jammed the sword down directly between the creature's eyes. The wail echoed again, this time louder and more piercing than the last.

One of the spike pads caught him in the back, tearing his tunic, cutting into his flesh, and threw him from his feet. He rolled several times down the monster's back before he stopped and pushed himself to his hands and knees. Blood, sweat, and water were rolling down his arms and staining his tunic. Blowing hard, he rose to his feet and sprinted back to his sword – which was still impaled in the Kraken's head – and pulled it free.

He slammed the sword down again, wrenched it around, and pulled it free. One of the many arms grabbed for him -- Link swung blindly at it, severing the end so that it flopped around like the end of a lizard's severed tail. The rest of the arm waved through the air, splashing blood in all directions.

One of the spiked arms came at him again from the left. Link dodged, but one of the sharp weapons tore a long gash from his shoulder to elbow. Link swung his sword, batting the spiked pad away, and feeling the cool blood as the blade sliced effortlessly into soft flesh.

Link panted in exhaustion, his body aching from the strain of his exertions and the open wounds. Sweat dripped from his face and seeped painfully into the torn flesh of his back and arm. Vaguely he wondered when he had lost his shield. Below him, the Kraken continued to sway and thrash wildly as it tried to throw him off.

Gripping his sword in both hands, Link could feel it beginning to hum – a steady high buzz like an angry bee trapped in an empty jelly jar. He caught sight of his own reflection in the blade as he raised it over his head. It was glowing a soft green, not unlike a mild version of the glow it had had at the forest temple, and it seemed brighter, more mirror-like than before. Then he slammed the blade down with all his strength.

The Kraken wailed and thrashed harder than ever. The buzzing grew stronger until it felt like Link's arms would vibrate apart. Without thinking, Link squeezed the hilt of the sword and forced the buzzing out of the blade. There was a tearing sound, like ripping paper, and the Kraken fell abruptly silent.

The next moment, Link fell into the water with a splash. He kicked to the surface, ready for anything, but found himself bobbing amongst globs of squishy flesh and limp tentacles. Breathing hard, Link climbed onto a piece of wood that had been spared the Kraken's wrath.

He was not sure how long he lay there just trying to catch his breath when he felt the piece of wood stop swaying. Cracking his eyes open, he saw the water had drained from the room. He caught sight of his shield lying among the mounds of flesh, but did not have the energy to retrieve it. His boomerang was nowhere to be seen. Too tired and hurt to care, Link's eyes drifted closed again and his world went black.


	9. Chapter 9

_**To Forge the Master**_

Chapter 9

_I believe that imagination is stronger than knowledge -- myth is more potent than history -- dreams are more powerful than facts -- hope always triumphs over experience -- laughter is the cure for grief -- love is stronger than death. -__Robert Fulghum-_

_My will shall shape the future. Whether I fail or succeed shall be no man's doing but my own. I am the force; I can clear any obstacle before me or I can be lost in the maze. My choice; my responsibility; win or lose, only I hold the key to my destiny. -Elaine Maxwell-_

"How terribly...convenient," Nayru said mildly as she peered into the looking-pool. "To learn magic at such a time."

"It really is," Din agreed as she gave their youngest sister a sly grin. "Don't you agree, Farore?"

Farore did not look away from the water, her nose mere inches from its surface. "The best shine brightest when hope is furthest from hand," she replied with dignity.

"Indeed," Nayru replied in the same mild tone.

&&&

Link ground his teeth as he woke. His body still hurt, but it was more of a dull ache than the sharp pain he was expecting. He cracked his eyes open to see the world around him a wash of blue light. It cascaded around him like a waterfall of sapphires. His head throbbed and he squeezed his eyes closed again, waiting for it to stop. As his senses woke more he felt a soft brushing across his back, like long gentle fingers, each carefully tracing the slashes on his back and arm. He flinched, suddenly feeling the sharp pain of marks being touched.

"Shhh," a soft bubbly voice soothed. "I am almost finished." Link pried his eyes open again. He turned his head to see a woman. She had deep purple-blue eyes, like the color of the lake at dawn, and beautiful foam white skin. Blonde hair, as pale as moonlight reflecting off the surface of the water, framed her face in long wavy locks. From his angle, he guessed his head was resting in her lap, though he could not feel anything supporting him.

The pain in his back eased slowly and finally the spirit helped him to his feet – or at least he thought so, he was free-floating in the blue light with no sense of gravity. The spirit moved to float before him; her movements were smooth and flowing. She was clothed in a cerulean silk dress that moved more like liquid than cloth. Her hair was longer than he had imagined, falling to her feet in perfect little curls.

A pulse ran up Link's arm and he looked down to find he still held his sword in a death grip. He relaxed his hand without releasing the sword, letting the blood flow into his fingers again, but did not put the sword away. The sword throbbed again and the blue light responded in kind. The next pulse ran through his entire body.

As the light responded to the pulse, some of it broke off and settled between Link and the spirit. It spread out before him to form the landscape of Hyrule, the lines of the rivers, streams, and lakes highlighted so they glowed incandescent even against the world of light. Link carefully reached out and touched the glowing mass that was Lake Hylia. Spreading out from Hyrule's largest body of water, he could trace the water all the way back to the Zora's Domain and Lord Jabu-jabu's fountain. The great fish stirred as he touched it and, for a moment, he felt a sharp pain in his side.

As he pulled away, he noticed the void beyond the lake. It was larger than he remembered and seemed to be sucking up the light around it. Carefully he reached towards it, but the moment he was about to touch it the sword gave a painfully sharp pulse and he had to grab the weapon with both hands.

"So it is true, what my sister said," the spirit said in her bubbling voice. "You are the one chosen by Lady Farore." Link could only nod as the next pulse seemed to try and vibrate the flesh from his bones. He gripped the hilt as the throbbing began to pick up speed. The light around him flashed dazzlingly bright. The throbbing and the flashing quickened.

Unlike the last time, when each throb felt like it would rip his body apart, twisting his muscles from his bones, this time it pulsed through his blood, overshadowing his heartbeat until it felt like the organ would explode. Every vein was on fire as if acid were searing its way through his body.

Around him, the light began to swirl, centering itself around the sword. The light wrapped in layers like fabric being made into a bolt. With each layer the sword became a brighter and brighter blue, the edges rippling like water on a windy day.

Slowly the light around him faded and his feet found the ground. The lake water washed over him in a cool wave, the pyramid of light that had held it back having faded with the rest of the light. The sword glowed deep, midnight blue from all the layers of light packed around it. The throbbing in his veins settled to a dull pounding so that each heartbeat sent a ripple through his body. Before him the spirit had become translucent, a soft smile on her perfect lips.

She closed the distance between them and placed her hand gently on his cheek. So soft was her touch that he would not have noticed it if he had not seen her move. "I wish you luck on the rest of your journey." With her free hand she pressed a cube twice the size of a child's block against his chest. He caught it absently as she kissed his cheek. "Be strong, young hero, this land needs you more than you know." Then she was gone, faded into the sword, which gave a final violent pulse before returning to its normal mirror-bright shine.

Link stood there as the gentle current of the lake washed around him. Each heartbeat felt strangely loud in his ears. Finally, he slid his sword back into its sheath and picked up his shield and boomerang – both had been laid out side by side on the stone floor. After tucking the boomerang and the box into his pouch and adjusting his shield back into place, he walked to the edge of the pyramid.

The sloped side fell down to the lumpy sand far below. Beyond, he could see his hippocampus eating calmly on some lake weed. Out of habit, he whistled, finding the sound odd, muffled by the cloth and the water around him. Still the creature lifted its head, looked his way, then swam up to him. He stroked the creature's velvet soft nose before climbing on its back.

&&&

Savas sneered at the two moblins holding his bindings. His hands had been shackled behind him so tightly he was sure any more would break his arms. The iron collar clamped around his neck was a size too small and made breathing difficult. A short chain was attached between his ankles, long enough for him to walk, but too short for him to run.

One moblin held the chain that extended from the collar, and would jerk it every so often when he felt Savas was not moving fast enough. This caused the Garudo King to stumble forward, trip on the short chain, and slam into the stone floor. The second moblin, who was holding the chain attached to his wrists, would grunt in annoyance, then haul him to his feet – sometimes pausing to deliver a kick to his side.

Already, Savas had blood running from his mouth and nose from his many trips to the floor. The pain in his right side when he breathed suggested he had cracked at least one rib as well. Still he remained defiant, cursing the pigs with every foul thing he could imagine. The guards ignored him, only grunting or growling at his more colorful comments about their parentage and culture.

Finally, they led him to a large chamber. The room was filthy, the floor black with soot, grime, and other unmentionable things; rotting food was scattered across the floor, and the air was full of flies. Moblin milled about, showing off their weapons to each other and grunting in their guttural language. Savas was actually grateful for the blood in his nose and mouth, because he was sure the room smelled absolutely rancid. In one corner a couple were having a queer sort of wrestling-boxing match, while others gathered around shouting and gambling on the outcome.

In the back of the room, seated on a throne-like chair on a raised platform, was the biggest moblin Savas had ever seen. Even seated he was a head taller than the Garudo King, with arms like tree trunks and powerful legs. Sharp, curled tusks, each a foot long, extended from the sides of his mouth. Watery black eyes peered down on the room without interest. A triton lay on the floor next to his chair. His armor looked like it had once belonged to Hyrulian Royal Guards, but had been pounded into one solid piece to cover his enormous body.

On each side of him, in much smaller chairs, sat two women. Neither was more than twenty-five years old, with dark skin and sharp features. At first glance, Savas thought they were Garudo, but he quickly changed his mind. The one on the left had red hair, but it was not normal. It kept flickering and changing to bright yellows and oranges. It took Savas several moments to realize her hair was on fire – though she did not seem bothered by it in any way. The woman on the left's hair was bright blue, and flickered much like the other's, only with deeper sapphire and cerulean. They were dressed in voluminous black robes.

Both women were leaning towards the giant moblin in the appraising manner he had seen the younger Garudo girls look at him – though their endearing manners did not reach their eyes.

"Look at this, sister Koume," the woman with the blue hair said, looking over at Savas for the first time. "The King of the Garudo has come to visit us."

"Indeed, sister Kotake," the woman with fiery hair replied. "What shall we do with him, Master Ganon?"

The giant moblin grunted, his watery, squinty eyes sweeping around the room before focusing on Savas. Several of the smaller moblin gave grunting laughs, the two holding Savas's bonds shoved him roughly as they grunted. The two women gave hollow laughs.

"He is right, dear sister Kotake," Koume said, tucking a strand of sapphire hair behind her ear. "This is not the Hero we wanted."

"It is too bad, though, sister Koume," Kotake replied. "Such a waste, too. A Garudo King has so much power." Savas drew himself up to his full height, looking as dignified as possible under the situation. Neither the women nor the moblin seemed impressed. Ganon grunted again, this time taking up his triton and poking Savas roughly in the chest with it. Even through the thick leather of his dress armor, he could feel the sharp points. Still, the King held his ground without a sound.

"Very wise, Master Ganon," Kotake gushed, though the emotion still did not reach her eyes.

"And so generous," Koume went on, "letting him live in exchange for the Hero we seek. I'm sure his people would be so grateful for his safe return."

Savas sneered. "I am a Garudo and a King. I fear nothing. And my people will never follow such a repulsive monster." The triton slammed against the side of his head, sending him to the ground with a sickening thud. Savas grimaced at the feeling of another rib breaking. The two moblin holding his bonds yanked him up roughly.

He found himself staring down the three points of the triton's business end. Ganon had his arm drawn back ready to strike. The other moblin had stopped whatever they were doing, and gathered around like swine at the trough eager for their slop. Savas glared back, unblinking and unmoved.

"Such a waste. Don't you think, sister Koume?" Kotake mused again.

"Perhaps, he just needs a little… persuading," Koume replied with an innocence Savas doubted she possessed. "Don't you think, Master Ganon?"

The giant moblin grunted, slowly lowering his weapon. Something akin to a smile appeared on his snout and he squealed an order at one of the other moblin. Something struck Savas in the back of the skull, sending him to his knees. Growling, he tried to stand again, but the moblin holding his collar stepped onto the chain, keeping him bowed. He felt the rough blade of a crude knife slipped between his skin and clothes behind his neck, then forcibly tore the leather. A stinging line followed in its path, and Savas hissed through his teeth. The clothes were quickly pulled aside, letting the chilled night air sweep across his sweaty back.

A series of grunts and the shuffling on cloven feet, drew Savas's attention and he glanced behind him. A warn, cord of leather thunked against the cold stone near his feet. Savas set his jaw and focused all his attention on a single dent in the floor. He would not give them the satisfaction of his pain.

&&&

Link pulled the cloth from around his mouth and nose as he stepped back onto the dry cave floor inside the Zora's Domain. The hippocampus poked its head above the water nearby, nickering. Link ignored it, trudging up the incline in search of Kaimana or Sheik. The weight of the day was starting to catch up with him, and the ground refused to stay in one place. He barely remembered the trip back and vaguely wondered how he had held on to his mount.

His foot slipped on a loose rock and he stumbled forward. Strong blue-skinned arms caught him before he hit the ground. Link blinked drunkenly at his rescuer's face, but it refused to focus. Someone called his name and then the world faded away.

When he next woke, Link found himself lying face down on a large leaf that served as a Zoran bed. His body felt numb with exhaustion, every limb unwilling to do his bidding. More through sheer will than anything else, he forced himself to a sitting position and looked around the room.

It was the same room he and Sheik had shared, but Sheik was nowhere in sight. Three bottles of potion sat on the table along with a large covered platter and a bottle of fresh water. His tunic had been draped over the back of a chair along with his hat. His boots were set neatly near the edge of his waterbed.

Link's stomach growled and he climbed to his feet. His head swam slightly, but he managed to get to the table nonetheless. Pulling the cover off the platter, he found a hot meal of fish, rolled into bite size pieces with tiny bugs and seaweed. Not caring if the food was meant for him, Link began eating. It was the best food he had ever tasted in his life.

He was just downing the water, when the door opened and a female Zora came into the room. She blinked at him in surprise, then smiled. She was pretty, for a Zora, with a slight green edge to her fins. In her hands was a tray of bandages and small bottles.

"Master Link, you are awake. Prince Kaimana will be pleased. Did you have enough to eat? I can have the cooks send up more." Her smile faded a bit as if she just realized something, "You shouldn't be out of bed. You were badly hurt and need your rest."

"Where's Sheik?" Link asked firmly.

The Zoran girl frowned. "Prince Kaimana's personal doctor has been with Master Sheik. He's resting now."

"Where?" Link repeated, grabbing his boots and pulling them on.

The Zora put down her tray and placed her hands on her hips. "Master Link, you are in no condition to be running around. You have lacerations on your arm and back that need tending and magic burns on your hands. Master Sheik needs his rest as well. Now to bed with you!"

Link looked at her, then down at his palms. To his surprise, they were an angry red and covered in fresh blisters, as if he had grabbed a bit of metal straight from the forge. He flexed his hands experimentally, but they were neither stiff nor painful as he expected them to be.

"Here," the girl handed him the bottle of blue potion, "this will help." Studying his hand for a minute longer, Link took a swig of the blue liquid. It was cool and left his mouth feeling chilled, like when he chewed a mint leaf. The numb feeling in his body ebbed and the sores on his hands faded to raw pink. He downed the rest of the potion, leaving him feeling fresh and his hands unmarred. "Now just let me have a look at your back, and you can return to resting."

With some protesting, Link allowed the Zoran girl to check the wounds on his back. She swabbed them with some red potion, making them sting terribly. Finally, she left him alone with another reminder to rest.

Link sat on his bed and slowly counted to twenty, before getting back up. He grabbed his hat and jammed it on to his head, then snatched his tunic from the back of the chair. The back had been shredded, but someone had attempted to sew it together with only mild success. Not having any other immediate options, he pulled it on anyway. He grabbed his sword and shield, using them to hide the mangled back of his tunic and wounded flesh underneath. When he had everything he thought might be useful, he crept to the door and pushed it open.

The hallway was empty and he could not hear any footsteps. He was not sure where he was going, but something told him he had to find Sheik. The corridor twisted and sloped upward and Link soon found himself facing a long line of doors. He gave a frustrated curse and the sword jolted. Link glanced over his shoulder at it, noticing for the first time that it was giving off a steady hum. So low and unwavering, in fact, that it was like crickets at night and just as easily overlooked.

Link shook his head and frowned, not in the mood to try and figure out this new development. He set off at a brisk jog, checking rooms at random for any occupants. They were all empty. Turning another corner and racing up another slope, Link almost ran straight into a Zoran couple. He made a hasty apology as he pushed passed them.

Abruptly he stopped and looked back. "Where can I find the royal family's doctor?"

"Follow this hall to the main pool, take a right up the stairs, and past the nursery pools. You should dead end into it," the male Zora answered, giving Link a sort of mystified look. Link was not sure what nursery pools were, but assumed he would know them when he saw them, so nodded his thanks and took off again.

Following the directions made his search much easier, passing a number of Zora who all gave him the same mystified look as the first couple. He soon passed through a corridor that had great bulbous dents in place of rooms. Each dent was several meters deep and wide, with a concaved floor filled with water. In each tiny pool was a single egg, fully submerged in the shallow water. Link was so busy looking at the pools he literally ran into Kaimana. They both let out a loud "oomph" and landed with fleshy thuds.

"Link?" Kaimana asked as he pushed himself to his feet. "You should be resting."

"I want to see Sheik," Link replied firmly.

Kaimana's mouth formed a hard line. "Link..."

Link growled and felt the sword pulse again. "Where?!"

The Zoran prince sighed, mild amusement playing on his lips. "I can see Sheik is rubbing off on you." He sobered. "He's hurt bad, Link. I'll let you see him, but keep it short and don't disturb him."

Link nodded, feeling a lump of ice settling in his stomach. He followed Kaimana to the end of the hall where a door was firmly shut. The word "Silence" was printed in bold letters on the worn wood. The prince opened the door and stuck his head in. When he pulled out, he gave Link a very serious look. "Remember, short and quiet."

Link stepped over the threshold. Sheik lay on the first Hyrulian style bed he had seen in a long time. The overstuffed straw mattress kept him from rolling as he slept. He had been stripped of his clothes, with a thick blanket pulled up to his waist to preserve his modesty. Thick cloth bandages were wrapped around his torso and one arm. His black hair was slick with sweat and stuck to his face. His eyes were squeezed shut in a restless sleep. He was drawing hissing breaths through clenched teeth.

As Link took the chair next to the bed, he realized for the first time he was seeing Sheik's face uncovered. It seemed odd, suddenly, that in all the time they spent together, he had not seen Sheik remove the scarf, not even to eat or drink.

A scar ran from his left earlobe, parallel to his jaw, and removed a chunk of his upper and lower lip before dropping off the right side of his chin. More scars, thin and threadlike, crisscrossed the bicep of his uncovered arm. A couple more, thick and sharply defined, peeked out from under the bandages.

"Sheik ..." Link whispered softly. He dipped a rag into the bowl of water near his feet, rang it out, and carefully wiped the sweat from the older man's forehead. "I'm so sorry." Link re-wet the rag and placed it on Sheik's head. It did not appear to do any good.

"Link," Kaimana called from the door. "Let him rest."

Reluctantly, Link complied. "How long?"

"A day or two," Kaimana sighed. "Probably less."

"Really?" Link asked hopefully. "You think he'll be back on his feet that soon?"

Kaimana stared at him, his mouth working without making any sound, giving him an even more fishy appearance than usual. After a moment, he closed his mouth and gave Link a sympathetic look. "Link, Sheik's not going to make it. He's lost too much blood."

Link felt his blood run cold and his earlier meal attempt to come up. He leaned against the wall for support as his legs threatened to give out. "There's nothing you can do?" His voice shook slightly.

"The doctor has done all he can, but the wounds are too deep and numerous for potions to heal." Kaimana looked back into Sheik's room and bit his lip. "I've sent several Zora to the Fairy Fountain nearby, but none of them have come back."

Link lowered his brow in a dark frown. "And you aren't sending any more. You're just going to let him die?"

The Zoran prince cast him a sympathetic look. "Something isn't right, but I can't send an army to the slaughter to save one man. Sheik was my friend too, but I have to think of my people first."

"He's not dead yet!" Link snapped. "Where's the fountain? I'll go."

"You are the Hero of Hyrule. Bound to this kingdom as I am bound to my people," Kaimana said seriously. "There are those that need you elsewhere. You don't have time to chase fairies; too many lives are at stake. Sheik understands that."

Link set his jaw and returned the Zora's admonishing gaze with a fierce scowl. "What sort of hero would I be if I abandoned someone who was dying because of me? You may have been born a prince, but I'm just a farm boy. I never touched a sword until that day at the temple. I would have died long ago if it wasn't for Sheik. I'm going to that fountain. Now, where is it?"

Kaimana shook his head as if he regretted something. "Go out the main entrance and follow the river until it divides around an island. The fountain is on that island. There is a lot of tall grass, so you'll have to hunt for the Lost Door leading to it. You'll need some empty bottles to carry them in."

"I have some." Link nodded.

"Don't die. Hyrule needs you." Kaimana grabbed Link's shoulder as he turned to walk away. "And good luck."

"Thanks." Link gave a faint smile over his shoulder.

It did not take him long to get out of the Zora's Domain. From the main pool the path was fairly straightforward. Along the way, Zora stopped to watch him pass, but none of them spoke to him and several on the younger ones scrambled to get out of his way. When he arrived outside, he was surprised to see the sun was just reaching its peak. Idly he wondered what day it was and how long he had been out.

He squinted at the sun as it blared bright light directly into the canyon. Between the sunlight and the reflection off the rushing water, the entire space was blinding and it took Link several minutes to adjust. When he finally blinked the spots from his eyes, the river lay before him, burbling and bubbling as it had been days before.

Even without Sheik to guide him, he navigated his way down to the water with minimal trouble. He was surprised to find the water was only knee deep in most places. With the water pushing at the back of his legs, he made good time downriver. His own splashing footsteps sounded loud, echoing off the canyon walls. He wondered where the birds, frogs, and other fauna he had heard on the way in had gone to, but decided they were hiding from the sweltering midday heat.

He kept up a steady jog for several minutes before he rounded a bend. Here the river narrowed and deepened, forcing Link to slow down, watching his footing to keep the river from sweeping him away in the current. Ahead of him the river forked, forming a small sandy island in the middle of the building torrent. With a little maneuvering, he managed to climb onto it for a better look around.

Stretched along the river before him were two other such sandbars. The one nearest him was very long and thin, no more than token grass grew on it. The other, farther downriver and slightly to his right, looked much more promising. It rose several feet out of the water and was crowned with thorny-looking weeds.

Doing his best to take into account the currents and flow of the river, Link plunged back into the water. He still almost missed the mark, but dragged himself up just in time. Puffing, he moved to the grass and began pushing it aside, but abandoned that plan as the sharp blades of grass sliced into his hands.

Popping a bleeding finger into his mouth, he considered his options. After several minutes, he sighed and drew his sword. "Sheik would skin me alive for this..." With a single swing, he cropped the grass off close to the ground. In several more swings he had cleared most of the island and revealed a hole in the ground. With a deep breath, he stepped in.

He felt gravity negate as he drifted gently to the ground. Overhead bright sunlight poured down around him, forming a shaft of light. Ahead of him, he could hear the sound of laughter, like a hundred tiny little bells. He stepped out of the light and found himself in a dark corridor with stone walls and a dirt floor. Placing his hand on the wall to keep from tripping in the dark, Link made his way towards the sound.

After several twists and a long downward slope, he came around a corner to see a simple pool of water. It was in no way ornate, only a small pool that looked like it had collected there during past rains. Yet the water sparkled of its own accord, giving light to the darkness. Above the water, tiny pink lights bobbed and whirled and chased each other. The tiny bell laughter filled the air all around him.

Moving closer, Link pulled several empty bottles from his pouch and lined them up next to the water. As he stepped into the water with the first bottle in hand, the lights froze for a moment. In the next instant, they all rushed towards him, dancing around him and laughing in their high voices.

Suddenly, Link found himself staring at a tiny, glowing, pink woman resting on the end of his nose. He had to cross his eyes to even see her properly, blushing in spite of himself as he realized she was naked. Iridescent gossamer wings fluttered from her back.

"We do not get many visitors," she singsonged. "Fear not for we shall heal your wounds." Before Link could stop her, she fluttered up and placed a tiny kiss on his forehead. Link's back tingled and his sword gave an answering pulse, and then it was over. He felt better and more invigorated than he had in days.

"Thank you." Link looked around and realized the fairy was gone. "Hey, where did you go?"

"She's gone," another fairy answered as she fluttered into Link's line of sight. "She gave her light to you and has moved on."

Link felt something hard settle into his stomach. "You mean she died?"

The fairy placed a minuscule finger to her tiny mouth. "Think that's what mortal call it, yes. But it is not that simple, no. Now that her light is gone, she may ascend to be with the goddesses for all time. It is a great honor."

"Oh..." Link answered dully, then bit his lip. "I have a friend, he's... he's dying. I've been told your kind are the only ones who can save him. Please, will some of you help me?" To his great surprise, the fairies all zoomed towards the bottles, each clamoring to be let in. Bemused by the fuss, he pulled the corks open and watched as the tiny, winged people wrestled to be the first inside. When the bottles each held a fairy, he put the corks back on, thanked each fairy, and placed the bottles inside his pouch.

"Come back any time, yes." The fairy he had spoken to a moment ago appeared before his eyes again. "We shall heal you if you are ever hurt."

"Thank you," Link inclined his head slightly.

Feeling much lighter in body and spirit, Link made his way back up to the Lost Door and back outside. He was surprised to find the sun had begun its downward arc and had already disappeared behind the lip of the canyon. The world had fallen into deep, sharp shadows, making the water around him look ominously dark.

Unable to simply walk back upstream, Link waded to shore. Unlike the straight shot downstream the river had provided, picking his way overland was much more time consuming. What had taken him barely half an hour one direction stretched into several hours in the other. He cursed himself for not paying closer attention to the path Sheik had used, after having to backtrack for the fifth time.

By the time he made it back to the waterfall entrance, the first pink of evening was touching the clouds. Before he made the final climb to the entrance, he paused by the river, cupping water to his mouth. The water felt wonderfully cool on his dry throat and empty stomach. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling as he greedily sucked up more water.

An odd splash brought him from his moment of pleasure. Only a few feet from where he knelt, a large Zoran fin floated passed. Link blinked at it as it was swept innocently downstream. Another splash brought his eyes back to the waterfall, sweeping over the river as he did. The water had taken on a significant pink tint that the fading light could not account for. Even the water trapped in his own cupped hands had turned a translucent red.

Feeling sick, he dropped the water, letting it splash back into the river. Quickly he wiped his hands on his tunic, leaving faint red streaks. A yell made his head snap up to stare at the waterfall entrance. Link found himself on his feet and running towards the hidden door. He jumped straight through the cascade of water as he drew his sword.

As he passed into the main room, Link felt his heart jump into his throat before plummeting into his stomach. Finblades sliced through the air, fireballs hissed as they splashed into the water, and cries of rage and victory rent the air. Blood was coloring the water in the main pool and haphazardly painting the walls.

A screech like nails across a pane of glass grabbed Link's attention and he turned, bringing his shield up as he did. A Zola slammed its hand into the slab of metal, racking its sharp claws down in a terrible scratching noise. Link glared over the top of the shield, straight into the creature's fierce green eyes. The Zola opened its mouth, full to bursting with jagged teeth, screaming wordlessly at him and grabbing at his arm with its free hand.

Link plunged the sword into the creature's chest. It was easier than he expected; the soft flesh and cartilaginous bones sliced like warm butter. He yanked the sword back and slammed the monster with his shield, sending it stumbling over the edge and into the main pool below.

He did not bother to watch it fall, instead turned and dove into the thick of the melee. Zola and Zora clashed all around him. On his right, a Zola cut down its opponent and turned on him. Link slammed it with his shield, the heavy slab of metal causing a fleshy thunk and sending the attacker into another of its kind. Both hit the ground in a tangle of limbs and sharp screeches. Link twisted his sword in his hand and plunged it straight down through the pair, before ripping it free and slashing another Zola across the back.

The sword throbbed with each draw of blood, sending shivers up Link's arm. It was a strange feeling, almost pleasant – like jumping into the pond on a hot summer's day. He wondered only briefly about this, before the fight demanded his full attention.

A Zora fell beside him and Link brought up his shield to guard against the returning finblade. The victorious Zola turned to him, making a deep slurping noise, before coughing a smoldering ball of stomach goo at him. It slapped against his shield and bounced back, slamming into the attacker's chest. The Zola hissed like an angry cat as it frantically tried to scrap the burning mass off its body. Link lunged, his blade sliding easily through the Zola's unguarded throat, completely removing its head.

Razor sharp claws raked down Link's back, drawing blood and causing his sword to give an angry pulse. He spun around to face the offending Zola, striking out with his sword as he did. The blade cut cleanly through the still extended arm. The Zola screeched, holding its arm as it backed away, only to be run through by a finblade from a nearby Zora.

Now turned around, Link could see he was not making any headway, still trapped near the entrance and on the fringes of the battle. He had only managed to move a few meters away from the door and had not even made a dent in the attacking Zola's ranks. He turned to fend off another Zola as his mind scrambled for a plan.

He tried to think what Sheik would do, but it was no use – each idea seemed more absurd than the last. Link cursed and slashed through another Zola's chest. The crush of bodies was intense and growing by the minute as each side tried to gain the upper hand. He was afraid to swing his sword because he might hit an ally.

Finally in desperation, he whistled. It was enough to make the Zora and Zola around him pause and look at him, however briefly, as if he had lost him mind. Only a few moments later a hulking black shape plowed its way into the doorway, spraying water from the falls in all directions as he changed course and charged towards Link. Surprised Zora scrambled out of the way, while confused Zola were left to be knocked aside or trampled.

Nightfire had been relieved of his saddle and bridle, leaving Link only a handful of mane to grab on to. Using the momentary lull in the action, Link swung skillfully onto the horse's back. The moment of surprise evaporated and the Zola closed back in. Link tapped the horse with his heel and whooped. Nightfire lunged forward, his broad chest forcing the Zola aside – the Zora getting out of the way on their own.

From his raised vantage point, Link found his strikes more effective. Years of riding gave him the skill and balance needed to keep himself upright and cue the horse with only the use of his legs. With both hands free, he was able to use both his sword and shield, though it threw him off balance more than he thought it would. After several attempts, he figured out how to use the shield as a counterweight to his downwards attacks. It was still awkward and ungainly, but it worked well enough.

Galloping at full tilt, he cut a line through the ranks – trampling Zola who got in the way and slicing at as many as he could as he flew past. The Zora took advantage of the confusion left in his wake, descending on their scattered and crippled opponents.

When Nightfire splashed through the shallow waters at the edge of the main pool – long since turned pink with blood – Link tapped with his inside foot, turning the horse to race back up another sloping corridor.

The sword throbbed in his hand now, sending pulses through his blood that seemed to try and overwhelm his heart. In no time the two pulses were in perfect sync, the sword abandoning the haphazard rhythm of his attacks. The cuts on his back, and the more recent ones to his exposed legs, answered each throb with one of their own. It was not painful, but Link could not put a name to the sensation either. With each enemy he attacked, the pulsing got stronger.

Nightfire came upon a sharp turn that led farther up to the right, but left one side a sheer drop into the main pool. The startled horse balked and reared up. Link grabbed a fistful of mane as the pounding in the sword suddenly exploded.

Blue light rushed outward in all directions. Nightfire screamed. The light cut through the Zola like paper, while bending around the Zora without leaving a mark. Link felt a searing pain along his back and legs. Behind his eyes he glimpsed the water spirit again, smiling at him. Then it was over.

Link's ears rang in the sudden silence, broken only by his mount's nervous dancing. He patted the horse's neck to calm it, but it only helped a little. He felt drained, as if all the life had been sucked from his body. Wearily he lay down on Nightfire's neck. The horse stilled some more, somehow knowing his rider needed him at that moment. With eyes only half open, Link watched the blood drip from the end of the sword still clutched in his hand. The pulsing stopped and he breathed a deep sigh of relief.

"Link?" Kaimana's voice broke into his daze and he sat up to look at the Zoran Prince. He had a splash of blood on his chest, and a smear across his face, and was missing part of a fin. Flanking him were two guards who were in much worse shape, though neither looked in danger of dying soon. "How...what... Farore, Link!" He gave up on his question with a shake of his head. He turned to the two Zora flanking him. "Round up the wounded, save the ones that can be saved."

Both Zora saluted sharply, then one spoke. "Sire, you're–"

"It's just a fin," Kaimana snapped. "It will grow back soon enough. Now go!" The two gave another salute and ran off. Satisfied, Kaimana turned back to Link and took a deep breath. "All I can say is thank you."

Link shrugged listlessly, then dug into his pouch. He took out one of the bottled fairies, and placed it between his legs, then passed the rest of his stock to the surrounding Zora. "I'll go back for more, but I need to check on Sheik first." Kaimana's mouth worked wordlessly for several minutes. Finally, he gave up with a smile and a nod.

Link nodded in return and tapped Nightfire with his right heel. Following the silent cues, the horse turned and made his way up the ramp. Link used the time to sheath his sword and settle his shield on his back. The Zora stepped out of his way as he passed; many stopped to give small bows.

When he came to the stairs leading up to the nursery pools, he was forced to dismount. He was surprised when a young male Zora quickly came forward to take the horse from him. Nightfire balked, but Link stroked his neck and the horse went quietly.

With the bottled fairy in his hand, Link took the steps one at a time, still feeling strangely lethargic. His muscles did not feel sore or worn out, it was more like he felt when he did not eat. His feet carried him automatically to the closed door; the squeaking of the hinges echoed in his ears.

Sheik had not changed since he had left. His breath still came in harsh gasps, sweat beaded on his brow, and he still stirred occasionally as if in the throes of a nightmare. The only change Link could note was the amount of blood soaked into the bandages. With all the commotion of the attack, no one had changed the wrappings, and they had become saturated with both sweat and blood, giving them a dark rust hue.

Link dropped gratefully into the empty chair next to the bed. Pulling the cork on the bottle, the glowing pink fairy swooped out and landed on Sheik's chest. After a quick scan of his body, she fluttered up and delicately kissed his forehead. From where the fairy kissed him, brilliant pink light rushed over his body. Link shut his eyes against the sudden, dazzling flash, but it was over almost as soon as it began.

In its wake, the bandages had turned back to crisp white, Sheik's breathing had eased, and his sleep seemed deep and comfortable. With a tired but satisfied smile, Link undertook the careful task of removing the bandages without waking his friend. A few times Sheik stirred, but it passed quickly.

When his task was finished, Link frowned. The edges of the scars he had seen earlier had only hinted at what was underneath. Scars, deep and shallow, wide and thin, crisscrossed his torso, many overlapping each other. There was even one that wrapped around his side as if there had once been a deep cut in his side.

Suddenly feeling as if he should not be there, Link left the bandages and bottle where they lay and left the room. Kaimana was waiting outside the door, his hand raised to knock. Link nodded at him absently, before moving to lean his back against a nearby wall. His head flopped back, resting against the cool stone, and he closed his eyes.

After several long moments had passed, he spoke, "How long has Sheik... had those scars?"

Kaimana leaned his shoulder against the wall next to him with a sigh. "I couldn't tell you. He's had the one behind the scarf for as long as I've known him, but the others..." He finished with a shrug.

Link sighed. He opened his mouth to speak again, but the sound of approaching footsteps stopped him. "Someone's coming."

Kaimana gave him a questioning look and turned back down the hallway. Link, nobody is–" Before the Zoran Prince could finish the sentence, Leilani came running up the stairs. Link noted that she had a bandage around her head and one arm in a sling.

"Your Majesty, come quickly!" She turned and disappeared down the stairs without waiting for an answer. Both men hurried after her.

As they came around the corner overlooking the main pool, the problem became obvious. A single Zola stood in the ankle deep water, its teeth bared and its posture aggressive. A small Zoran boy was clutched in its grasp, its long claws dangerously close to the child's throat. A crowd of adult Zora had formed a loose circle around the pair, keeping the Zola trapped, but not putting pressure on it to keep the child safe. It was a stalemate.

"Holy Din!" Kaimana whispered. He dove off the cliff, landing with a splash in the deep water below.

On his back, Link felt the sword begin to warm again. He slipped his bow off his shoulder and pulled an arrow from the quiver. The sword pulsed in an almost disappointed manner, but did not cool. He notched the arrow and drew it to his cheek. The bowstring creaked and the wood groaned softly as they stretched. A sharp twang and the arrow whistled through the air. It hit the Zola in the head with a distant thunk.

The creature crumpled over backwards, the arrow firmly lodged in its soft skull. The child dropped from its grip and made a stumbling dash for the nearest adult. The gathered Zora all turned and looked up at him without a word. Link ignored them as he put away his bow. He suddenly found he was too tired to care about their reaction, or collecting his spent arrow.

With a heavy mind and body, he went to find his room.


	10. Chapter 10

_**To Forge the Master**_

Chapter 10

_"If ever there is tomorrow when we're not together.. there is something you must always remember. you are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think. but the most important thing is, even if we're apart.. i'll always be with you." _

_A. A. Milne quotes_

Link sat on a ledge overlooking the main pool fiddling with the box the spirit had given him. It appeared to be made of several pieces of wood that had been carved and sanded so they fit together smoothly. Each side had been painted with a picture, but the tiny tiles on each were scrambled so it was hard to tell what the pictures might be. He was able to slide the tiles around on their side of the cube thanks to a missing piece on each side. The bottom of the cube was plain and picture-less. Whenever he shook it, often in frustration, he could hear something rattling around inside.

He was currently working on the side that was painted gold and black, without much success. Each time he thought it would form a picture, he was forced to shift a large portion of it to work out another part and ended up destroying the first in the process. After several hours of work he had figured out the picture was a Triforce, but had been unable to form it completely at one time.

He had situated himself on Jabu-jabu's altar in search of some peace and quiet. Sheik had been allowed out of intensive care, but was still on bed rest – something he complained loudly about at every opportunity, despite not being fully recovered yet. The fairy had saved his life, but he still had non-fatal wounds that needed time to heal. It was just as well to Link, since he still needed time to work out the puzzle box

The other problem he encountered, much to his embarrassment, was that the Zora had taken to bowing to him at every turn. When they were unable to bow, they kept their eyes downcast and spoke to him in reverent voices. Some had even given him small gifts – shells, glass bottles made from sand at the bottom a Lake Hylia, and several large brightly colored fish scales. The gift he appreciated most, however, was from the Zoran girl whom he had meet before going to the fairy fountain. She had fixed the many new rips and tears in his tunic – rendering it wearable again.

A small movement seen out of the corner of his eye caught his attention and he turned. A group of Zoran children were huddled at the edge of the altar. The oldest was closest, with the others trying to hide behind him. In his hands was an inflated leather sack about the size of a melon. The other children were doing their best to hide in his shadow.

After a tense minute, several of the smaller children gave harsh whispers to the oldest and many tiny hands pushed him forward. Link gave him a reassuring smile. "Master Hero, sir... if it's okay with you... we wanted to play with Lord Jabu-jabu." He flushed dark blue before hurrying on, "I mean, that is, if you aren't, busy, Master Link Hero, sir, please, thank you."

Link almost laughed. "Of course I don't mind. I'm just out here enjoying the sunshine."

"Thank you!" the group chorused together before dashing past him into the water, as if they feared he would change his mind. Link watched with interest as the children all vanished below the surface with their ball. Peering over the edge of the altar into the deeper waters, he saw several of the children wrestling over the ball as they all swam towards the bottom of the pool. Suddenly the air-filled object popped free of the many arms and rushed to the surface, where it bounced up with a splash. The kids scrabbled after it, and the mass soon disappeared below the water again.

"Having fun?" Kaimana asked. Link turned to see the Zoran prince standing behind him with a large plate of fish.

"Hey, Kaimana." Link nodded as he stuffed the puzzle box into his pouch. "What game are they playing?"

"It's called Air Ball," Kaimana answered as he came to the altar's edge and looked down as Link had done. "The object of the game is to get the ball to the bottom of a deep pool. As the name implies, the ball is filled with air and therefore floats. The person with the most points wins."

"Sounds simple enough." Link nodded.

"All games do until you try them." Kaimana shrugged. "I'm going to feed Lord Jabu-jabu. You're welcome to help if you have nothing else to do."

"Sure," Link replied, pulling the blue cloth from his pouch and tying it around his nose and mouth. Together they slipped easily into the water, so as not to upset the offering platter, and swam carefully down. The children waved briefly at them before continuing their game.

The great fish still sat on the bottom of the lake, as listless as ever. He was half hidden in a large underwater cave, with his head facing out. Only the slight flutter of his gills gave away that he was even alive. When the two stopped in front of him, he barely opened an eye. Kaimana laid the platter in front of him, but the deity made no attempt to eat.

With a sigh, the Zoran prince laid a hand on the great fish's snout. "He's getting worse. He's stopped playing with the children and he won't come up to the altar. Now it seems he's going to stop eating too." Kaimana frowned and turned towards Link, "I thought for sure when you went to the temple he'd get better. What will I tell my people if he dies?"

Link had no answer, but gave him a sympathetic look as he lay a hand on Lord Jabu-jabu's snout. Suddenly, a sharp pain, like a stitch, stabbed through the left side of his ribs. With a gasp, he grabbed his side, pulling away from the fish in the process. The pain vanished as quickly as it had appeared and he relaxed. Kaimana was too busy tending the deity to notice.

A little confused, Link reached out and touched the fish again. The pain returned almost instantly and he jerked away, feeling it subside. Carefully he touched the fish with just one fingertip, gasping when the stabbing pain returned to his side.

"Link, he's sick. Stop poking him!" Kaimana snapped sharply. Link looked at him as if he had not known the prince was there.

"I think..." He shook his head, not finishing his sentence, before swimming around the left side of the great fish. Confused and curious, Kaimana followed. In the dim light of the underwater cave, Link found Jabu-jabu's fin, a thin membrane as tall as he was and several times as wide. Careful not to harm the delicate flesh, he lifted it up.

"What is _that_?!" Link asked in disgust. The creature looked like a giant tick, with webbing strung between its six legs. Its body was bloated and swollen, swaying gently in the lake's currents. The scales where it had buried its head were forced up at an odd angle and seemed to be digging into the deity's side. It was silvery-blue in color; so it blended almost seamlessly into the fish's side.

"A water tick." Kaimana gagged. "I didn't know they got that big. Pull it out."

Link reached down and carefully worked his hand under the scales, until he found the back of the giant bug's head. Getting a firm grip and setting his heels against the soft mud of the lake bed, he pulled. With a pop and a small cloud of blood, the tick came free, its many legs swimming wildly. Link was shocked at the size, nearly four feet long and almost twice as wide; it had not looked so big attached to the fish. Its sharp pincer-like jaws snapped angrily at the empty water.

Together they dragged the struggling creature to the surface and placed it on the altar. The tick flailed in the open air, its aquatic body of little use on dry land. Kaimana shouted for the children to go find a Zora Link had not heard of, while they stood guard over the bug. Not that it was going anywhere, between its overstuffed body and stubby webbed legs it could do little more than rock side to side as it flapped its legs like deformed wings.

A few minutes later a Zora walked out of the cave. He was small by Zoran standards, barely as tall as Link, with a misty gray color to his fins.

Kaimana crossed his arms and glowered down the end of his nose at the newcomer. "Iokua, explain this." The small Zora stared at the tick, then looked back up at Kaimana. He opened his mouth and closed it a few times without a sound coming out. Finally he gave up and just stared at the water around his feet.

A moment later several other Zora, accompanying Ikaika, appeared around the corner. The Zoran general took a moment to take in the situation, before his eyes came to rest on the water tick. His thin lips pursed and he turned to Iokua, who persisted on staring at the water. With a wave of his hand, Ikaika directed the Zora with him to collect Iokua and the tick. He bowed to Kaimana and Link before following.

"What's going to happen to him?" Link asked after a long silence.

"That is neither my decision nor your concern," Kaimana answered with a shrug. "But now that the tick is off Lord Jabu-jabu he should start getting better. How did you know it was there?"

"I..." Link paused. "I just did. I can't explain it really."

Kaimana sighed and turned to look back over the fountain. "Just one of the perks of being the Hero of Hyrule, I guess."

"Yeah, I guess," Link agreed mildly as he moved to the edge of the altar. He sighed, breathing in the approaching evening air. A chilly breeze swept over the fountain and Link shivered. "We better go back inside before we catch cold," Link said and turned back toward the cave entrance. Kaimana nodded and led the way back inside.

&&&

Savas knelt on the slimy, cold stone of the dungeon floor. Chains bound his wrists and ankles, but had been left loose enough to allow him a few feet of movement. His dress armor was in shreds and hung limply from his shoulders. Deep gashes crisscrossed his back, the opened flesh attracting flies and other pests. Despite the chill, sweat was rolling down his face and his breath came in sharp pants.

The door creaked open and he glanced up. A girl, different from the last, was walking towards him. She was as skinny and dirty as the other, but the sight of her struck a chord in him that made the wounds on his back fly from his mind. Dark skin and bright red hair clearly marked her as a Gerudo.

At her age, girls were just entering training, each eager and fiercely competitive. But her ruby eyes were downcast, her steps shaky and hesitant. Arms that should one day wield deadly blades were thin and formless. Hair, that should never be cut by law, had been hacked short with some crude tool.

She carefully set down her tray, the bowl sloshing a bit of clear water across the floor. The girl cringed and quickly looked around. Savas watched as she dipped a rag into the water and rung it out, then carefully began to wash the wounds on his back. He could feel the trembling in her hands as she worked, and saw the shake every time she rung the water from the rag.

"What is your name?" he asked softly. The girl jumped and he frowned at her. "And where is your Gerudo pride?"

"Aysu." She spoke softly, as if afraid of the sound of her own voice. "And I am no Gerudo."

"Bullshit! I would know my own blood if I were blind," he barked and she flinched away as if struck. Nervously she looked over her shoulder, before turning wide eyes back to him.

"Please, if you truly believe such things, keep your voice down. They will–" She cut herself off abruptly. In a thick silence, punctuated by the very noticeable shaking in her hands, she finished her work. As quickly as she could manage, she cleaned up her supplies and scurried from the room.

Savas watched her go without a word. He stared at the cell door for a long time, a frown firmly placed on his lips and red brows lowered in deep thought. The path before him suddenly seemed very clear, and a great wave of calm passed over him. Nothing suited a Gerudo like a chance to spill moblin blood.

&&&

Link watched the blade flash as he took another practice swing. He found the solo practice sessions dull and tiresome, with only what he could remember of Sheik's instructions to review. Even then, he was not sure he was doing it right. But it gave him an excuse to get out of the Zora's Domain and into the sunlight. They were nice enough people, but the bowing was really starting to get on his nerves.

He did a quick spin, startled when the sword clanged loudly and was forced back. Surprised, Link pulled out of his thoughts and found himself staring into Sheik's laughing green eyes. The scarf was firmly back over his face, but the crinkle of skin below his eyes told Link he was smiling. "You're still slow and predictable, Hero."

Link smiled and put away his sword. "Sheik, you're up! How are you feeling?"

"Considering two days ago I was basically dead, pretty good." He chuckled in amusement. "So tell me, Hero, are the fish tales I'm hearing true?"

Link rolled his eyes. "What did you hear?"

"That you ripped the Kraken apart with your bare hands, ran a gauntlet of enemies to get fairies for a yet unstarted battle, and brought the power of Nayru down to crush the Zola hordes. Oh, and that you saved Lord Jabu-jabu from a giant water tick."

"That last one is mostly true," Link sighed as he sat down on the ledge. He propped one leg up so he could rest his arm and chin on it. "The rest are exaggerated."

Sheik flopped down in the grass next to him, a teasing smile on his face. "So, bring me up to speed, Hero."

Link pulled the puzzle box out of his pouch and began playing with it. He had managed to get the four sides to form their pictures, but the top part was still giving him trouble. "The Kraken, I couldn't tell you. I don't remember very much. But... but I think I learned magic... somehow. At least that Zoran girl who was dressing my wounds said my hands had magic burns on them."

"Let me see." Sheik motioned for him to put out his hand.

Link complied with a shrug. "They're gone now."

"Doesn't matter," Sheik replied distractedly as he took Link's hand and examined it closely. After a minute, he pressed their palms together and slowly pulled his way. Link felt a shock, like touching metal after rubbing your stocking-clad feet on a rug, and an arch of pale white light jumped between their hands. Sheik's eyebrows lifted to hide behind his dark hair. "You've got magic all right. It's raw and unrefined, but it's there. I'll teach you the very basics, but magic takes a long time to master, far longer than a sword. So I don't know how useful it will be to you."

Link grinned as he went back to working his box. "Goody, more training. At least it will get me out of playing chess." Sheik shoved him lightly and Link laughed.

"Go on, what else have you been up to?"

"Let's see, where was I... oh yeah, the fairies." Link shrugged. "Kaimana wasn't going to send any more Zora to the Fairy Fountain because something was happening to them. You were going to die, so I went. I just got extras while I was there."

"Awww, you care about me. I'm touched," Sheik cooed.

"Oh, I agree." Link grinned. "You're touched all right." Sheik hit him in the shoulder but Link only smiled back.

"And 'Nayru's power,' was actually the water spirit. Just like in the forest."

"And the tick? How'd you know that was there?"

Link shifted the tiles on his puzzle for a moment. "I can't explain it really, I just... knew."

"Okay, Hero," Sheik replied carefully as stood and stretched. "So, where to next?"

"Not sure yet," Link answered, holding up the puzzle box for Sheik to see. "The Spirit of Water gave it to me, but I haven't solved it yet." He brought the box back to himself and slid a few more tiles around. "I'm sure the picture is a Triforce; I just can't make the pieces fit together right."

"Sorry I can't help you." Sheik shrugged. "I've never been good at those things."

"It's only a few more tiles anyway..." He paused as his stomach growled. Link sighed. "I guess I can't avoid the bowing forever..."

"Wait, they are bowing to you!" Sheik almost choked on his laughter. "This I have to see!"

Link rolled his eyes as he tucked the puzzle box away again and led the way back into the Zora's Domain. They were greeted immediately by the Zoran girl who had treated Link's wounds, holding a tray of food and drinks.

"Oh, Master Link, I was just bringing you lunch. Would you prefer I serve you in your room or perhaps the main dining hall?" She smiled brightly.

"Umm... thanks, I'll just take it now." He carefully took the tray from her, blushing when she bowed. Sheik snorted. The Zoran girl gave Sheik a short bow as well before she hurried off, and Link found a quiet ledge to have lunch. The two ate in silence as Link went back to working on his puzzle box.

Popping a fish and bug roll into his mouth, he carefully slid the last two tiles into place. He raised the box into the air with a triumphant cry, then coughed and choked on the half-chewed food. Sheik slapped him on the back just as the box popped open. Something gray and shapeless tumbled out.

"Crap!" Link reached for the object, but it danced nimbly off the tips of his fingers and fell to the water below with a soft splash. It bobbed up and down on the surface for a minute before a Zora swam over and collected it. Link met him at the top of the ladder, carefully taking the lost item. It was light in his hand, much lighter than he expected, with a rough surface and nondescript gray in color.

Link turned it over several times in his hand and scratched his head. "Why the hell did the water spirit give me a rock?"

Sheik plucked it from his hand and studied it for a minute. His brow furrowed in a way Link understood to be disgust. "It's not a rock, it's pumice."

"Pumice?"

"It's a type of light glass formed when a volcano erupts." His frown darkened. "And there is only one volcano in Hyrule."

Link blanched. "A volcano?"

But Sheik did not answer. His jaw was set and he glared at the stone in his hand as if it had offended him. His brow was deeply furrowed and his green eyes burned. Abruptly he closed his fist, smashing the rock into dust. Link and the nearby Zora all took a step back. Sheik turned to scowl at him. "Pack up your stuff and get to bed early, Hero. We ride at first light."

Kaimana stepped aside as Sheik stormed past, then looked back at Link for an answer. Link could only shrug. Shifting the box in his arms, Kaimana shooed the other Zora away as he came to stand in front of Link.

"Here, the council decided to give this to you. It is a gift for what you have done for my people." The prince opened the box to reveal a marvelous belt – warm brown leather set with pearls that seemed to glow in the soft light. The largest, placed in the middle of the belt, was as big as a fist. The others were set in an alternating pattern of small then large, the jewels ranging in size from a couple of centimeters across to about two inches. The last six inches on either end of the belt was left blank except for the buckle and buckle holes.

Link gaped at it for a long moment, before he shook himself and stepped back. "Thank you, I'm honored, really. But I can't accept this, it's too much."

Kaimana smiled a little. "I hardly think it is adequate. If not for you, Lord Jabu-jabu would surely have withered away and died, and the Kraken would have finished off the fish of Lake Hylia and come after us instead. We would be insulted if you do not accept it. It is all we have to give."

"Thank you," Link repeated and gave Kaimana a small bow before lifting the belt out of the box. He fastened it around his waist so the pearls were in front, softly reflecting the cool blue light.

The Zoran prince smiled, then bowed in return. "You will always find welcome in this place, no matter how far you roam."

&&&

Link followed silently behind Sheik as they led the horses out of the canyon. The older man had not spoken a word all morning except to snap at him to hurry up. Mostly they had walked with only the sounds of the horses' hooves and their own feet crunching over the ground. When the ground leveled out, they mounted and Sheik set a brisk pace.

Looking toward the north, Link saw the infamous ring of dark clouds that always encircled Death Mountain. The volcano was by far the tallest mountain in all of Hyrule and stood out against the rest of the range like a mother cuccos guarding her hatchlings. He had heard many tales about the place in his lifetime, but most seemed farfetched at best. Still his stomach did a sick little flop. If he had had to go to the bottom of a lake to meet with the Spirit of Water, where would he have to go to meet a spirit who lived in a volcano?

The day was passed in silence. And, though Sheik's foul mood seemed to lighten, he did not speak more than was absolutely necessary. At lunch, he insisted they stay longer than was really needed, and that night Link offered to play chess in favor of having another of Sheik's combat lessons, but Sheik's heart was not in it. He spent more time staring off into space in the direction of the mountain than looking at the board. Yet, much to Link's disgust, Sheik still managed to beat him every round.

The next morning Link yawned as he opened his eyes. He was shocked to find the sun was already high and Sheik was just starting on breakfast. Sheik said nothing about the late start, and shoved Link's food into his hands with a rough grunt. The meal was eaten without further exchange.

When the food was cleared away, Sheik stood and drew his swords and motioned for Link to do the same. Link barely had his sword from its sheath when Sheik lunged. Metal scraped across metal as Link managed to raise his shield just in time. Link stumbled back in surprise, but Sheik kept on coming so hard and fast that Link soon found himself pinned to the ground, the twin blades scissored across his throat. Sheik sat on his chest, glaring down at him as Link gasped for air.

"Is that all you've got?!" Sheik pulled his swords away with a jerk, leaving two thin lines of blood on Link's neck. "How the hell did you beat a Kraken on your own? You can't even touch me." Link had barely climbed to his feet when Sheik came at him again. One sword scraped along the shield, but the other sliced into his shoulder and Link hissed. "Well?!"

Link ground his teeth together and struck back. His sword slammed against Sheik's twin blades with a loud clang. Sheik took a step back even as he pushed in return. Link bore down, taking a step forward as Sheik's feet slid across the still-dewy grass. Suddenly Sheik backpedaled, leaving Link to stumble forward.

Without missing a beat, the other man brought one of his swords in a smooth arc, directly at Link's throat. Off balance, and much slower, Link could not block or dodge, but Sheik pulled the deadly blow at the last moment, turning the arc skyward and nicking Link's chin instead.

"You're pathetic," Sheik snapped.

Link growled and leapt to his feet. The swords met again, the cold ring echoing across the empty field. Link held both Sheik's blades off with his sword and his shield. The fight quickly dissolved into a shoving match. It was Link who broke it this time, bringing his foot up and planting it on Sheik's chest. The other man stumbled back in surprise and Link struck, pinning him to the ground with his shield as he put the point of his sword to Sheik's throat. The victory was short lived as Sheik brought his swords up to scissor Link's throat again.

Both men glared at each other, sweat dripping from their brows and blood seeping from Link's minor wounds. Neither moved and neither spoke.

"It seems we are at a stalemate," Sheik said after a long time, his voice still thick with adrenaline and something Link could not place. "So what do you say you get off me and we call it a draw?"

Link frowned. "Not until you tell me what crawled up your ass and died."

"None of your fucking business, brat! Now get off of me!" Sheik ground out.

"What are you going to do? Cut my head off?" Link challenged. "I saved your life and you've been almost nothing but an ass since. If you have a problem with me, let's hear it."

Sheik averted his eyes for the first time and slowly let his swords drop. "It has nothing to do with you. Let me go, Link." Still frowning, Link stepped back and Sheik climbed to his feet. "Let's rest here for the day. Why don't you go see if you can hunt us down some lunch and dinner? I'm really tired of fish."

Still watching Sheik as he crouched down next to the fire and poked at the dying embers, Link checked his wounds. None were deep, but he dabbed some red potion on them anyway before going to saddle Nightfire. Neither spoke as he swung up into the saddle and trotted off into the lifting fog of midmorning.

It did not take him long to find a herd of deer calmly grazing on the sweet grass, but he ignored them in favor of putting in more time alone. It was an odd feeling. He had worked on his stepfather's farm for years, sometimes going all day with no one but the animals he tended for company. Now he could not imagine being without company. Tilting his head back to see the transparent daytime moon hanging low in the sky, he realized Sheik had been a nearly constant companion for almost a full lunar cycle.

He paused when he spotted a circling falcon. The bird made wide sweeping circles overhead and Link reached for his sword, peering carefully into the thin mist. He started when a rush of wind and flap of wings hit his face, and the falcon alighted on his shoulder. The bird cocked its head to one side and gave a quick cry. Link stared at it and it stared back. He shrugged his shoulder and the bird fluttered away to perch on a nearby tree, where it sat, watching him.

Shrugging, Link turned his back on it and began looking more seriously for the deer. The herd had not moved far from where he had left it, but the mist was now almost fully evaporated by the midmorning sun and the meek creatures would be far more wary.

Even with their wariness, Link brought one deer down without much fuss, and quickly set to work skinning it. He took his time, in no hurry to get back to Sheik. When he finished, he scraped the excess meat off the skin and rolled it up and stored it in his pouch. After a proper cleaning he'd send it home to Papa-Lon to sell or make into a coat.

A sudden scream from the falcon made Link's head snap up. Two lumbering figures were making their way towards him. His throat tightened and his hand reached for his sword. A tingle ran up his arm and into his shoulder. The two figures made a beeline for him and soon confirmed his suspicions. Long piggish faces, heavyset, hairy bodies, and crude weapons identified them as moblin.

One, slightly larger than the other, jabbed his short spear at the skinned deer and grunted. Link raised an eyebrow and stepped in front of his kill. The larger moblin squealed and jabbed his spear again, this time accompanied by the smaller one banging a long dagger against a small wooden shield. Link snarled in return.

The larger creature screeched and the smaller charged, dagger ready to strike. Link brought his shield up instinctively, sending the strike astray. He brought his sword down in a fierce slash, slicing a deep wound in the monster from shoulder to hip. The pig screamed and staggered back, bringing up its shield to defend itself. Link sneered and slammed his sword against the weak defense. The old, ill-tended wood shattered on impact and the sharp blade of the sword bit deeply into the arm behind, cutting it to the bone.

The moblin squalled, a mix of pain and rage as it lunged at him. Link grinned and swung his shield, using the heavy slab to slap the monster aside. There was a loud crunch of bone crushing. The creature did not get up and Link turned his eyes on its larger companion.

With a grunt the other moblin charged, crude spear held like a lance. Link caught the blow on his shield, his feet sliding and tearing up the ground under the force of the impact. The spear, in no better shape than the other weapons the creatures used, was pulverized almost instantly. The moblin grabbed Link's shield and tried to rip it from him, arm and all. With a single quick strike, Link sank his sword to the hilt in the creature's exposed stomach. Hot blood spilled over his hand as he twisted the sword sideways before ripping it out. The pig staggered a moment before dropping to its knees, then falling face first into the dirt.

A twig snapped behind him and Link spun. Blood flew from his hand through the air as his sword was abruptly stopped by a thinner, lighter blade. Sheik looked back at him with a flat expression, his dark hair falling into his green eyes.

"Not bad, Hero." He looked Link over. "You're covered in blood. I'll take the deer back. Go get cleaned up."

"Where were you?" Link growled. "I could have used your help." He pulled a rag from his pouch and wiped the blood from his sword. He quickly discarded it and fished out a new one.

"You didn't need my help... and I won't always be around to pull your ass out of the fire. You have to learn to take care of yourself sooner or later, Hero," Sheik replied as he hoisted the deer onto Nightfire.

"Humph," Link replied. They walked back towards camp, Nightfire trailing behind and the falcon flying from tree to tree. Sheik stopped by the fire, where he began cutting the meat into strips to cook. Link continued to the river that flowed in the same direction they were traveling. He stripped out of his clothes and did his best to wash the blood from the fabric. Then he rung them out and redressed. By the time he returned to camp, Sheik had spitted the deer over the fire and was setting up the chess board. "I don't want to play."

"You would rather sit and watch the grass grow?" Sheik asked evenly. After a moment he smiled a bit. "I'll play blindfolded if you like."

Link snorted in spite of himself. "You'd probably still beat me."

The rest of the morning was filled with chess. Sheik really did play one game blindfolded and ended up knocking most of the pieces off the board. That afternoon, Sheik began teaching Link the basics of magic and going over more advanced swordplay. Link went to bed sore and bruised.

&&&

"Try again," Sheik said. They had started out late again and Sheik had taken a great deal of time rearranging their supplies, leaving Link carrying a larger portion of the food, water, and potions. Not that it mattered; the Kokiri's bottomless pouches never changed weight no matter how much was put in. When they did finally get moving again, it was at a steady saunter. As the horses walked along, Link practiced the magic Sheik had shown him the night before.

Link held his hands close together, one palm over the other, at chest height. He bit his tongue in concentration and furrowed his brow. For a long moment nothing happened. Then his palms began to tingle – a feeling not quite like he got from his sword, but similar. Suddenly a flash lit up between his palms, and a small swirling ball of fire hovered in the once empty space. Link gave an excited laugh, causing both horses to flick their ears and snort.

"Good." Sheik nodded. "You still need more practice, but it's a good start." Still smiling, Link closed his hands, extinguishing the flame. The falcon chose that moment to, again, alight upon his shoulder. Link shrugged, but the bird stayed stubbornly in place. Rolling his eyes, Link gave up.

He was surprised when Sheik suddenly pulled up short. Stopping, Link turned in his saddle to look back. He found Sheik's eyes locked forward, oblivious to everything around him. Link followed his gaze. Death Mountain rose into the clouds, now so close he got a cramp in his neck trying to look up at its peak. A ring of constant gray smoke hovered in a halo and obscured the top. At the base of the mountain, a steep path had been carved by centuries of use. Over the top hung a sign, old and worn but still very legible: Kakariko Village.

"Sheik?" Link asked, looking back at his friend again. The older man shook his head, then nudged his horse forward until he was even with Link. He took a deep breath and turned to look at Link with an expression the younger man could not place.

"Well, go on, Hero. Your destiny awaits. Go save the world."

Link's brow furrowed. "Aren't you coming?"

"No," Sheik replied simply as he turned his horse back the way they had come.

"What?!" Link yelped, startling Nightfire and dislodging the falcon with his outburst.

Sheik turned back in his saddle and leveled Link with a cool, green-eyed gaze. "I've taught you everything you need to know. All you need now is practice, and you don't need me for that."

"I do too need you," Link protested, reining Nightfire around to cut off Sheik's escape. "I am going to die if you don't help me!"

"Link." Sheik's voice reminded him of the way Papa-Lon had spoken to him just before he left home. "You beat the Gohma mostly on your own. You beat the Kraken entirely without help. You have the goddesses on your side. You don't need me. I can only hold you back now." He pushed Blu around Nightfire with the horse's superior strength.

"Oh? And what about all that adventure and glory you were talking about when you followed me out of Castle Town?" Link called to his retreating back.

"I almost died, Hero. I call that enough adventure for a while," Sheik answered without turning around. Before Link could offer up any more protests, he put his heels to Blu's side and rode off. Link sat there and watched him go until the roan and rider disappeared over a hill.

Sheik never looked back.


	11. Chapter 11

_**To Forge the Master**_

Chapter 11

"_Necessity is the mother of "taking chances"" _

_Mark Twain _

Link was not sure how long he sat there, watching the crest of the hill Sheik had vanished over. He kept telling himself if he waited long enough, Sheik would come back and tell him it was a joke and they would go on as if it had not happened. But, as the shadows lengthened and the chill of the night swept over his skin, he reluctantly accepted the truth. Sheik was not coming back.

With a sigh, he turned his gaze back toward the mountain towering overhead. Something cold dropped into his stomach and settled there. His sword hummed softly, and gently warmed his back. He tilted his head to look over his shoulder at the dark blue hilt, feeling the slightest pulse in response. "It's just you and me now, I guess."

Taking a deep breath, he nudged his horse toward the entrance to Kakariko Village. The climb was steep, but Nightfire was far nimbler then any normal Hyrulian horse and made the ascent with little difficulty. The ground suddenly leveled out into a large meadow nestled at the foot of Death Mountain. Small houses sat in tiny farms, each less than an acre. Small flourishing gardens were neatly kept near each house. Pens holding a single cow or a dozen cuccos stood close by, the animals inside settled down for the night.

Firelight flickered in the windows, casting warm orange squares on the darkening dirt streets. Inside the homes, he could hear the soft murmur of happy voices as families crowded around the table for dinner. The smell of roast meats and vegetables made his mouth water and his stomach growl.

In the growing darkness, Link could make out two buildings that stood over the others. The closest was an inn. The other was settled on a hill overlooking the entire village and appeared to be a lord's manner, but it was hard to tell for sure. The windows of the inn glowed brightly and soft music floated from inside. A large woman wearing an apron stepped out the front door as he pulled Nightfire to a stop.

"Is there any room?" Link asked, leaning forward on his saddle horn as the weight of the day settled around him. "And maybe a hot meal?" The woman looked up at him for a moment as if she had just noticed his existence. She blinked her large gray eyes, rubbed them, then blinked at him again. Then her hand went to cover her heart.

"By the Goddesses, you must be the Hero of Hyrule!" She turned quickly back inside and shouted to someone Link could not see, "George! He's here! He's really here!" Link felt heat rise to his cheeks as he slid from Nightfire's back and the woman returned her gaze to him. "Come in, come in, dear. We'll have you all set up for the night in a beat of a fairy's wings."

Before Link could protest, he was bustled inside and Nightfire was led around the back by a stable boy who had appeared seemingly out of thin air. The woman herded him to a table in front of a large hearth with a blazing fire, before hurrying off into the inn's kitchen. Tired and distracted, Link stared into the fire, watching as the wood turned from brown to black to red to gray.

The soft clunk of wood on wood brought him out of his stupor. He looked up to see a steaming bowl of stew, a plate of bread and cheese, and a jug of milk being placed on the table. His stomach growled and heat ran to his cheeks again. The woman only smiled.

"Eat up, dear, while it's still hot. Your room will be ready in a jiffy." She patted his shoulder as she walked away. Pulling the bowl to him, Link spooned some of the thick liquid and blew on it. The first bite was heaven. The sauce was rich and meaty, the vegetables firm, and the meat practically melted in his mouth. Before he knew it he was using a slice of bread to dab the last bit of liquid from inside the bowl.

"Oh, that was good," he sighed as he leaned back in his chair and thought about loosening his belt.

"I'm glad you liked it, dear." the woman said, startling Link with her sudden appearance. "Your room is ready, best suite in the house."

"Thank you, ma'am." Link bobbed his head in thanks.

"Call me Caru, dear. And my husband is George. You certainly don't need to be formal with us."

Link could only nod again before excusing himself and heading upstairs. He found his room easily, thanks to a hurriedly made sign boasting "reserved for the Hero of Hyrule." Pulling the sign off the door, Link quickly entered and slammed the door behind him. He turned and looked around the room. It was small, with a worn wood floor, a simple dresser, a washbasin, and an overstuffed bed covered with soft sheets.

Suddenly every bone in Link's body ached. He pulled off his shield, hat, belt, and boots, setting them by the bed. Unbuckling his sword, Link carefully laid it right next to the bed where he could easily reach it. Flopping down, he let the soft straw mattress envelope him and pulled the warm wool blanket up to his chin. In a few minutes he was fast asleep.

&&&

"Milk! Fresh milk!"

Link yawned as he opened his eyes. Automatically his hand worked itself free of the covers and felt about for his sword. A gentle buzz traveled up his arm as his fingers brushed the cool hilt. Satisfied, he sat up and stretched, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. Kicking off the blankets, he put his feet on the cold wood floor.

"Milk! Fresh milk! Best milk in all of Hyrule!"

Pouring some water into the washbasin, he splashed his face and rubbed the dirt from it. He wished for a moment he could have a real bath, but sighed it off, not wanting to impose. Walking back to his bed, he collected his things and put them back into place. It struck him as strange suddenly. A month ago he struggled to get everything in the right place, often with Sheik laughing at his expense. Now it was as natural as getting dressed and left him feeling naked if even one item was missing.

"Fresh milk! Get your milk here!"

Link's head snapped up, he knew that voice. Rushing to the window he threw it open, half expecting to be disappointed. On the dirt road below, plodding along at a slow pace, was an old mare pulling a milk cart. At the reins was a slip of a girl with a mess of red hair. Beside the cart, leading the horse along, a burly man with thick russet hair called out in a deep voice.

Link turned and vaulted over the bed. In his hurry he fumbled with the doorknob, before yanking it nearly off its hinges. His boots thundered down the hall, but he did not care if he woke anyone, before taking the stairs two at a time. He threw the front door open and dashed into the street.

The milk cart was already several houses down, where they had stopped as a woman made her purchase. The man had barely tucked the rupees away in his pouch when Link barreled into him. Both stumbled before ending up on the ground in a heap.

"What the– " The man stopped abruptly and stared at him. Link's hat had come off and he could feel a smudge of dirt on his face, but he just smiled back as the man held him at arm's length. "Link! What a surprise!" Link let out an "oomph" of air as he was pulled into a bear hug, then dragged to his feet.

"Big brother!" Raylon piped as she launched herself off the cart seat. Link snatched her easily from the air, spinning her around over his head as she squealed. Papa Lon laughed and took Link by the shoulders to look him over.

"You've grown up, son." He stepped back, letting Link collect his lost hat. "Come tell us of your adventures." Putting Raylon up on his shoulders, they walked down the streets as Link told him what had happened since they parted ways while Papa Lon sold the milk. By the time they reached the town market, Link had finished his story and bought Raylon a sweet roll from the bakery. He and Papa Lon shared some bread and cheese and a jug of fresh milk. Link and Raylon sat on the back of the now empty milk cart while Papa Lon leaned against the side.

"Big brother strong!" Raylon announced around a mouthful of sweet bread, cinnamon, and frosting.

Link smiled at her and chuckled before turning back to Papa Lon. "So, do you think I should have gone after Sheik? I mean, I really don't know if I can do this without him."

Papa Lon tilted his head and rubbed his chin. "That boy was a strange one. Very quiet. Never knew what he was thinkin'. Now, I'm not one to judge, but everyone has a right to their secrets. And unless I miss my guess, that boy's got his fair share."

Link watched his feet swing back and forth for a minute, then sighed. "I guess..."

"The Goddesses assigned this task to you, son. Trust their judgment." He patted Link on the shoulder reassuringly.

Link nodded vaguely. "Papa Lon... what happened to the ranch? Is it... still standing?"

"Little damage to the outer walls," Papa Lon shrugged. "But nothing unreplaceable. Whatever those moblin wanted they either got it and left, or decided they weren't going to get it and gave up."

"Oh..." Link replied, suddenly finding his bread very dry.

&&&

"I like him." Din grinned down into the looking pool. "He's smart."

Nayru rolled her eyes. "Why does it not surprise me that you enjoy blind praise?"

"They should praise us," Din snipped. "Without us they wouldn't exist."

"That is not the point," the older goddess replied flatly.

"The point is Link's alone now," Farore interrupted in a plaintive whimper. "Oooh, why couldn't Sheik just get over it? It's been years!"

Nayru sighed again and turned away from her work to look at her youngest sister. "Farore, please stop. Remember what happened the last time you got so worried? You know this soul; you've known it since it was brought into being. Do not doubt yourself."

"Okay..." The youngest goddess replied morosely, still staring into the pool.

&&&

"Where are you heading next, big brother? I wanna come! Can I go with him, Papa? Can I?" Raylon bounced up and down excitedly on the end of the cart.

"Son, I'm not sure that sweet roll was a good idea," Papa Lon commented as he watched his daughter.

Link grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, at least she'll be quiet on the way home."

"So where are you going?"

"There," Link answered as he looked up at the mountain that towered over the village. Black smoke was still clinging to the summit like an ominous halo.

"There...?" Raylon repeated as she stopped to stare. "But big brother, that's a val-vel-valcainco."

"Volcano," Link corrected automatically. "I know. But don't worry, Ray. I'm not going into the volcano. I just have to go see the Gorons."

"Why don't you go play, Ray," Papa Lon suggested. "Big brother and I need to talk."

"Otay!" The little girl jumped off the end of the cart and hurried off to a small playground where the village children had congregated. Link watched her go with a small smile, enjoying the bit of normalcy. But it quickly ended when a pulse ran through his body.

The world around him seemed to stand still as he turned back towards the mountain. He saw his stepfather's lips move in a question, but heard no sound. Everything in him was focused on the summit of the mountain. There was a deafening roar – but no one else seemed to hear it – a flash of crimson light – that no one else seemed to notice.

"Run!" Link shouted as he jumped up onto the cart. The market around them stopped as people looked at him like he had lost his mind. Even Papa Lon raised an eyebrow. Then the earth shook. Market stalls tumbled to the ground, people screamed, and Link was knocked off his feet to land painfully on the ground. A roar rent the air as the mountain spewed fire. People scrambled in all directions.

Link pushed himself to his feet, his eyes still trained on the summit. A huge black head, crowned in silver and glowing like embers, shot out of the mouth of the volcano. It was followed by a long neck and thick, muscular body, ending in a powerful tail tipped in long spikes. It roared, spewing flames into the air as it leapt from the summit and opened enormous black wings.

The monster swooped down the side of the mountain like a shadow, soaring over the village, and Link realized how truly massive it was. Its head alone was large enough to swallow a cow whole, with teeth as long and sharp as his sword. The body was as large as a house and each wing could have sheltered a corral several times over. The beat of its wing shook the homes as it passed overhead and sent people blowing along the streets.

All around him people screamed as they ducked into the nearest hiding place. Link felt someone grab his arm and turned. Papa Lon was trying to pull him along. With a shake of his head, Link pulled away and ran into the crowd. Something told him that the dragon was here for him. He had to get away from the crowd.

A great rush of air knocked him from his feet as the dragon swooped overhead. He pushed himself up in time to see the monster bank and come back at him. The sword throbbed as he yanked it from its sheath and raised his shield.

The dragon's head snapped forward, flames shooting from its throat and setting a line of fire directly at him. Link dodged just in time and watched the dragon fly past, its gleaming red eyes trained on him.

Link's mind whirled. Unless the dragon was nice enough to land, his sword was useless; and as large as it was, shooting at it with arrows would probably only annoy it. He watched as the dragon came back for another pass, and his eyes focused on the strange silver and crimson crown on its head. It was like an enormous circlet, set with a single jewel the size of large goat. As he stared at the gem, the sword in his hand pulsed and the gem gave a crimson flash. Link reached for his bow and an arrow.

"Big Brother!"

Link turned to see Raylon racing towards him, arms outstretched. The dragon saw the movement as well and turned towards the small girl. Link felt his heart stop and his feet move. The dragon opened its mouth, flames licking at its teeth. Raylon looked up and froze, her green eyes wide and mouth open in horror. The jet of flames shot forward. Link grabbed his little sister and brought up his shield as they crouched behind it.

The flames slammed against the metal and Link's feet slid across the grass. Raylon screamed. Link held the small girl against his body and the shield as far from them as possible. The flames hissed around them in a searing dome. Embers spit onto his back and shoulders as the flames dissolved at the edges. The metal of the shield quickly turned red. Link ground his teeth as his arm sizzled and the sickly sweet smell of burning flesh touched his nose.

Suddenly, the flames stopped as the dragon passed directly overhead. Link quickly threw down the red, smoking shield as he stood up, Raylon still clinging to his leg. He caught sight of his arm and winced. Angry red blisters and charred flesh were covered in a thin clear fluid that seeped from his skin.

With adrenaline dulling the pain, he grabbed his bow and notched an arrow. The dragon banked and he drew the string to his cheek. The sword on his back throbbed and a tingle spread through his body, moving towards the arrow. He focused the way Sheik had told him, sending the power into the very tip of the arrowhead and packing it as tightly as it would go. Suddenly the arrowhead burst into bright golden light that lit up the ground all around him and Raylon.

Tightening his jaw and letting out a breath, he aimed down the shaft until all he could see was the gem in the silver crown. The string twanged as he let the shaft fly. It cut through the air like a comet, its tail a golden arc. The arrow found its mark and the dragon's head snapped back as gold and crimson light flashed blindingly bright, bathing the whole village for a few brief seconds. The dragon backpedaled, its wings flapping out of sync as its head thrashed back and forth on its neck.

Flying like it was drunk, still thrashing and roaring, the beast stumbled its way through the air back toward to safety of its mountain. Its spiked tail slapped carelessly against the side of the mountain, sending a shower of stone down the face. The dragon turned and spit a ball of flames into the air, before it slithered into the mouth of the volcano.

Link carefully leaned down and scooped Raylon up with his good arm, then looked around. Long ribbons of fire crisscrossed the village. Two houses were on fire and several barns and cuccos coops had been blown over. The grass around his fallen shield was wilted and black from the heat. The shield itself was warped out of shape and unusable.

Taking a deep breath, Link looked at his arm. He winced, the sight bringing back the pain in an instant. The flesh was raw and an angry red. Blisters, puffy and swollen, dotted the back of his arm from hand to elbow. A few had popped and were weeping opaque fluid. Every movement that stretched the skin in the least sent fresh waves of pain through his body.

"Big Brother..." Raylon whimpered into his chest. He looked down at her to see her watching him and sneaking glances at his arm. "Sorry... sorry..."

"It's okay, Ray." He let his arm drop to his side and out of her sight as he walked back toward the heart of the village, leaving the shield where it lay, still too hot to move. People were already pouring out of hiding, water buckets in hand as they hurried to put out the fires. They gave him a wide berth. Papa Lon met him halfway and quickly took Raylon from his grasp. Link winced as he held his arm out of his stepfather's view, while the man gently scolded the little girl. Raylon just buried her face in his chest and clung to his shirt.

&&&

Link carefully poured cool water over his arm, grinding his teeth as the gentle liquid reignited the pain that shot up and down his arm. He had downed a bottle of blue potion and it had improved his arm, but the skin was still red, hot, and painful to the touch. Even without the potion it was healing very well, much faster than he would have expected. Biting his lip, he let the limb hang over the basin, the water dripping softly into the forming pool. His stepfather had taken the room next to his for the night to give Raylon a chance to collect herself – she had not stopped crying since getting caught in the middle of his fight.

"Ray... I'm sorry," he sighed, leaning his head against the cool rim of the basin. "Damn you, Sheik! Why did you have to bail on me like this? I can't do this...I can't..."

Rising, he walked to the window and pushed it open. The fires had been put out, but the air was still smoky. Long ribbons of blackened grass twisted their way across the town. People hurried to and fro trying to clean up the mess, while others pulled water from the well in case new fires broke out. His heart sank and the sword gave a gentle hum from its sheath on his back.

"Look, mommy! There he is!" a little boy shouted. Link looked down to see the child right below his window, pointing up at him. He cringed. Suddenly he realized a large group of people was gathering and took a step back. The sword responded with a sharp pulse.

"All hail the Hero of Hyrule!" a woman cried.

"Link, the slayer of dragons!" a man added. Link blinked and leaned closer to the window as the crowd erupted in cheers. His mouth opened and closed several times before he gave up and just waved. Heat rushed to his cheeks as they cheered more. A young woman threw a flower, but it thumped against the side of the inn and fell to the ground. Link smiled at her anyway, and several girls around her giggled.

"What's going on here?"

Link looked up to see a carriage of deep red and bright gold had stopped on the road leading into the village. A man stood in the open door of the carriage. He had slicked back brown hair and a large nose. He wore stiff blue clothes far more expensive than Link could have ever afforded. An overly dramatic black cape swept off his shoulders. He surveyed the scene with a frown. "Well, someone answer! What happened?"

Suddenly everyone was talking at once. Link managed to make out the words "dragon," "fire," "hero," and "salvation." The man looked up at Link for a moment, before turning to the carriage driver and saying something Link could not make out. The driver nodded and jumped from the seat, while the man in red ducked back into his carriage. The driver trotted into the inn and out of sight. A minute later there was a sharp knock on Link's door.

Turning away from the window, he walked across the room and opened the door. The driver took a step back and bowed deeply. Link sighed and rolled his eyes at the gesture. "Lord Thorvald formally requests that the Hero of Hyrule make his acquaintance. In doing so, he may be rewarded for his service to this village and become known to the Lord so his needs may be accounted for henceforth."

"Umm, okay," Link replied, a little confused. The driver bowed again, sweeping his arm down the hall in a motion for Link to lead the way. Link blinked, but stepped out of the room – jumping when the driver hurried to shut the door for him – and headed down the hall.

Outside, the crowd huddled around the door, all eyes on him as he stepped into the light. He smiled slightly as he walked out, and the crowd parted before him. In spite of himself, he felt the all-too-familiar heat rush into his face. The driver hurried before him to open the carriage door, then bowed and waited for him to get in.

Taking a deep breath, Link stepped into the carriage. It was roomier than he expected and he did not even bump knees with the other men as he sat down on the open bench opposite them. The driver quickly shut the door and climbed back into his seat. A moment later the carriage lurched forward.

Link frowned as his eyes adjusted to the low light and he could make out the men across from him. Sitting next to the Lord, an equally annoyed frown on his face, was the boy who had been behind him in Castle Town. His dirty-blond hair was slicked back and long nose identified him easily as the older man's son. He wore an outfit exactly like his father's, right down to the overly-dramatic cape.

"So," the Lord began after a long minute had passed. "You are the Hero of Hyrule, Chosen of the Goddesses. My son has told me... interesting things about you."

"Oh?" Link responded evenly, keeping his eyes locked with the Lord's. The man raised an eyebrow, but Link did not avert his gaze.

"Indeed... Tell me, where have your adventures taken you and how did they lead you here?" the man moved on.

"I have been to see the Kokiri and the Zora, and I am passing through on my way to Death Mountain," Link answered.

"I'm curious," the son broke in, and Link turned to look him in the eyes as well. "How did a farm boy fool the Goddesses into thinking he's nobility?"

"Archelaus!" his father snapped sharply, then softened his voice as if speaking to a dull witted child. "We must always be kind to our guests."

"Yes, Father," Archelaus replied sullenly, crossing his arms in a pout. Link suppressed a snort. The carriage lurched to a stop and the driver scrambled down to open the door.

"Forgive my son's rudeness, he was very disappointed," Lord Thorvald said as he stepped out of the carriage. His son followed, elbowing Link out of the way as he did. Link stepped out and looked up at the manor towering overhead. It was easily the largest building he had seen that was not a castle. "Please," Thorvald drew his attention back. "Come, dine with us. We shall also find you a nice room for the night. We cannot have the Hero of Hyrule sleeping on a filthy bed at an inn, like some... commoner. After all, you cannot go climbing Death Mountain with your arm in that condition." Link frowned, but gave no reply.

&&&

Link looked around his new accommodations. The room was sparsely furnished compared to the rest of the house, with only a single table and chair, and a four poster bed. Old curtains hung around windows that seemed to be nailed shut. The walls were slightly off color and the whole room could have used a good dusting. While the room was nicer than the one at the inn, it looked out of place in the large house. Link made a face.

He did not want to accept any of the nobleman's hospitalities, but he could find no reason to reject them either. The food had been wonderful, but so rich his stomach was starting to turn. Sitting down on the bed he tried to think what to do next.

Link groaned, cursing the nobility and all in it – they took forever to do everything. He needed to repair his shield, or replace it if it could not be repaired, and head up Death Mountain before the dragon decided to try its luck again. But Lord Thorvald and his son seemed content to take their time before letting him go. Lunch alone had taken an hour just to be served.

Making up his mind to sneak out and be done with it, Link stood and moved toward the door. He stopped at a sound on the other side.

"Is it right? That was... the young master's room." Soft footfalls and a high voice identified the speaker as female, probably a maid.

"We have no say in the matter," another voice, this one male, replied. "We must trust that Lord Thorvald knows what he is doing."

"But if...?"

"Shh, we should not speak of such things here," the male responded. The footsteps quickened and faded down the hall. Link carefully pushed the door open and looked both ways, the hall was now deserted. Pushing the overheard conversation from his mind, he hurried down the hall. The floor was deeply carpeted, the walls perfectly whitewashed, and the windows washed until they sparkled. Yet, the house felt more like a prison, cold and empty. Even the servants he passed looked at him with empty eyes.

Finding his way out of the maze of a home took longer than Link would have liked, and several times he found himself going down the same hallways. When he finally found the front door, he was so relieved he nearly ran into Archelaus.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" the younger boy asked, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"No hurry," Link replied smoothly as he regained his composure. "I just forgot some things back at the inn. I need them if I'm going to stay here."

Archelaus smiled slightly, taking a step closer. Link stood his ground. "You never answered my question. How did you fool the Goddesses into thinking you were nobility?"

Link growled. "What happened is between the Goddesses and me, and none of your fucking business."

"Heh," Archelaus gave a mirthless chuckle. "It does not matter. I will prove my worth before the Goddesses, whether you like it or not. Because, at the end of the day, you are still just a farm boy, and I am destined to be the next King of Hyrule. So you better get used to bowing at my feet."

Link ground his teeth together as the younger boy turned away and swept down the hall. Grabbing the door handle, he yanked it open so hard he heard the wood crack. The afternoon sun poured down onto his face, warming his skin. Without really thinking about it, Link started walking in the direction of the village. The sword on his back pulsed in time with his angry march.

By the time he reached the inn, he had walked off most of his fury. The inn was humming with excitement as people gathered outside, talking about the events of the day. When they spotted him, he suddenly found himself surrounded as people patted his back and shook his hand. Link did his best to keep up with who was speaking to him, but the people pressed in so close and kept trying to shout over each other that he could only hear a painful ringing. Covering his ears, he tried to work his way out of the press of bodies to no avail.

"Shoo, shoo! All of you! Shoo!" Caru, the innkeeper's wife came to his rescue, bustling the crowd away with expert skill. "Can't you see you're crowding the poor boy? Let him breathe." She smiled softly at him. "Go on upstairs, dear. I cleaned your room while you were gone. Don't worry, I didn't touch any of your things."

With his ears still ringing, he bowed slightly to the large woman and went inside. The Innkeeper, George, waved at him from the hearth as he passed, a strange sort of smile playing on his whiskery face. Link waved back as he headed up the stairs. He turned down the hall and stopped, his mouth open slightly.

His door looked like it had been turned into a shrine. Plates of food were stacked with odd knickknacks. Some people had left fine pottery. Others had left amulets, necklaces, and other jewelry. But the item that drew his eyes more than any other was the new shield. Unlike the one that he had lost – that had been very plain – this shield had the emblem of a phoenix, as red as blood, with its wings raised in flight. Between the wings was a Triforce, golden and glittering in the low light.

He picked it up and weighed it in his hands, finding it was heavier than the last shield, but not by much. Turning it over, he looked for a note or a name of the giver so he could thank them. But the shield gave away nothing of its origin. Sighing, he slipped it onto his arm and carefully adjusted it to fit his forearm.

"That's a nice bit of craftsmanship you have there, son."

Link looked up to see Papa Lon standing in the doorway to his own room. "Yeah. Do you know who left it? I should really thank them."

"Sorry, son, I've been taking care of Ray. Hope you don't mind I let her have some of your cookies." He smiled behind his beard as Link rolled his eyes and snorted. "Did you have fun with Lord Thorvald?"

"Is Ray around?" Link asked carefully.

"Sleeping."

"I get the feeling he is trying to manipulate me into something, and his son is a stuck-up prick. I'd knock his teeth out of his mouth if I got half a chance." He frowned darkly at the shield as if it were the offender.

Papa Lon laughed. "Sounds like you met Kakariko's lord all right. So what are you going to do with all this?" He gestured towards the many items still around Link's door.

Link looked around and sighed. He pulled the shield from his arm and hung it in the place of his old one. "I don't know... I really shouldn't accept it, but I don't think it would be taken well if I tried to give it back."

"Got something on your mind, son?"

"It's just..." Link picked up an amulet carved of onyx that depicted a roaring dragon's head. The dragon's eyes were set with fire red rubies that shimmered menacingly as they caught the light. "I don't really deserve it. That dragon would never have attacked if I had not been here."

"How can you be so sure of that?" Papa Lon asked gently as he began helping Link gather the many items up and move them out of the hallway.

"I, I just know. It's hard to explain," Link replied. He set a plate of cookies on his bed before picking one up and taking a bite. "These are really good."

"Mmm." Papa Lon grunted as he set down a pot that had been filled with grain. "Well, let's assume for a minute you're right. Even if the dragon attacking was because of you, you still chose to fight instead of running away. And, it is a dragon, Link. It probably would have attacked any village this close to its home. Either way, you still saved a lot of lives. Including your sister's. After that, it's all just details."

"But..." Link tried but found he had no reply. A horn blast, deep and mournful, cried into the sky and both men turned towards the window. Confused, Link moved across the room and pushed it open. His mouth opened in shock. A massive moblin, far larger than any he had ever seen, clad in armor and riding a huge boar had charged into town. A helmet topped with horns crowned his head and a battleaxe swung from his back. A trumpet in his hand cried when he brought it to his snout.

The boar swung its head from side to side, slamming its long tusks into anything it could reach. An unlucky cow could not get out of the way fast enough and one of the tusks ripped it from shoulder to udder like paper.

"What's the matter? Afraid?" a snide voice called up from the ground. Link looked down to see Archelaus standing there looking up at him, a sword in one hand and a shield in the other. "Don't worry, I'll show you how it's done."

"You idiot!" Link yelled as the noble took off running toward the moblin. Spinning on his heel, Link raced out of the room and down the hall. He passed Ray, standing just outside her room door, rubbing her eyes and looking confused. The main room of the inn was packed with people, with more still trying to get in, and he had to fight to get passed them.

He forced his way outside just in time to see Archelaus clash with the moblin. The nobleman was on foot, putting him at a distinct disadvantage. The huge axe slammed against his shield with all the strength of the moblin and momentum of the charging boar, knocking the young man several feet through the air before he landed in a heap and tumbled across the grass. The boar stormed past before the moblin reined it in and turned back.

Link whistled as he ran towards the battle, drawing sword and shield. The moblin looked up, but Link was looking over his shoulder. Nightfire came charging around the side of the building, tossing his head. Link grabbed the saddle as the horse flashed past, swinging up onto his back with practiced ease.

The moblin turned his mount and charged, battleaxe held high. Link felt warmth from the sword roll up his arm as he readied it. A new and familiar tingle raced down his arm, and from the corner of his eye he saw the blade begin to glow golden. He met the moblin halfway. The axe slammed down on his shield, sparks flying, as Link struck out with his sword. The light erupted and the moblin's armor was rent in two, a shallow wound opened across his chest.

The pig screamed his rage, swinging wildly with his axe. But Nightfire was far quicker and more nimble than the boar. They easily evaded the deadly weapon. Using his feet, Link turned his horse back around and charged again. The slower boar took longer to get turned, even with its rider beating it mercilessly.

Link was upon the moblin almost before it could prepare to charge again. The axe rose. Then a flash of silver cut the air, slicing through the creature's raised arm like butter. Axe and arm fell, blood splashing through the air. Link seized the opportunity, driving his sword through the monster's exposed chest and into its heart. He ripped his sword free as Nightfire charged past, leaving the moblin fall to the ground behind him.

Link turned in the directing the flash had come from, sword raised and ready. Then he stopped. A man dressed in blue with white leather armor and a white scarf hiding most of his face, sat upon a blue roan Hyrulian draft. Green eyes smiled behind black bangs.

"Sheik ..."

"Hey, Hero. Saw the dragon and decided you would probably need your ass pulled out of a fire sooner or later."

"What is the big idea?" Archelaus snapped as he pushed himself off the ground, blood dripping down the side of his face. "I had that monster right where I wanted him! And I most certainly did not need help from a farm boy!" Both Link and Sheik turned to look at him as if just noticing his presence.

Sheik's smile faded and twisted into something nasty. "Go home, little boy. The real men have work to do and you're underfoot." Sheik reined Blu around and Link followed his line of sight to Kakariko's entrance. Small creatures, probably only chest high to Link, were pouring into the town. They wore clothes that looked like they had been pulled from the garbage and they each carried little clubs or what appeared to be discarded kitchen knives. Squished, piggy faces glared at them with beady eyes. "Bokoblin. I had to go through them to get in. Shall we, Hero?"

"Just try to keep up," Link shouted, putting his heels to Nightfire's side. Sheik laughed and charged after him. The two horses trampled the small creatures easily under hoof. Swords flashed through the air, and blood glistened in tiny droplets as it arced towards the sky.

Archelaus snarled at their retreating backs. Grabbing his sword he turned and ran towards the moblin's boar. The creature startled when it was unexpectedly mounted, but a rough yank on its reins wheeled it around towards the fight. The young noble rammed his heels into the beast's flanks and it lunged forward in its ungainly way. Archelaus narrowed his eyes as he picked his target out of the fray.

The thunder of hooves drew Link's attention away from the Bokoblin in time to see the huge boar bearing down on him. Then everything seemed to happen at once. A bokoblin near his foot stabbed its knife into his calf and roughly ripped it back out, leaving the blood to pour down into his boot. Blindly, Link struck back, satisfied when his sword found flesh by feel alone since his eyes were still trained on the boar and Archelaus.

Sheik yelled something Link could not quite make out over the din, but it sounded like a girl's name. He leapt from Blu's back with surprising agility, slamming his fist into the younger man's jaw and knocking him clear of the saddle. Grabbing the now free reins, Sheik pulled hard to the right. The boar's head followed unwillingly. But the heavy beast was not built for such a nimble maneuver, and its hooves scrambled for traction.

The boar squealed as it crashed onto its side, the momentum of its charge still moving it forward. The bokoblin scattered, many not fast enough to escape the out of control beast. With nowhere to go, Link put his heels to Nightfire's side and charged straight at the boar. He heard Sheik yell as the horse jumped, sailing over as the boar slid underneath. Nightfire landed perfectly and Link reined the stallion in and turned back.

The bokoblin who had escaped both the swords and the boar scampered away as fast as their stunted little legs would carry them. Sheik was picking himself out of the dirt where he had jumped to keep from being crushed. Archelaus was on his hands and knees, blood pouring from his mouth and nose as he tried to gulp down air. The boar had finally slid to a stop and was squalling, its legs flailing wildly. It was obvious that at least one was broken.

Looking down at his own leg, Link cringed. The open wound looked nasty and he could feel hot blood collecting around his toes.

"How dare you!" Archelaus coughed as he wiped his mouth and glowered at Sheik. "Do you know who I am?! I'll have your head for this!"

"You keep telling yourself that, Meredith," Sheik snorted as he dusted himself off. He turned towards Link. "That was ballsy, Hero. You okay?"

"Yeah, mostly," Link replied as he slid from the saddle and carefully put weight on his leg. Pain shot through him like electricity, but confirmed that it was only a flesh wound and his foot still worked properly. "I'll live. Farore! That hurts!"

He was distracted again as the boar stumbled to its feet, then promptly crashed back to the ground – its broken leg unable to hold its substantial weight. Squealing, the beast tried again, only to get the same result. For a moment it lay on the ground, chest heaving. Link sighed.

Sheathing his sword and putting his shield into place, he drew his bow and arrow. Notching the shaft and pulling it to his cheek, he took careful aim. The string twanged as he released and the shaft buried itself in the beast's brain, bringing instant death with it.

"Come on, Hero." Sheik wrapped an arm around his torso, taking the weight off Link's wounded leg. "Let's get you fixed up."


	12. Chapter 12

_**To Forge the Master**_

Chapter 12

"_History admires the wise, but elevates the brave." _

_Edmund Morris _

"Can't we smite him?" Farore asked as she glared into the water of the looking pool. Archelaus was shouting at Link and Sheik's retreating backs.

"I agree. We have the power, so why not use it more often." Din nodded as she looked over her younger sister's shoulder.

Nayrun sighed. "Just because one can do something does not mean one should."

"You are such a wet blanket," Din huffed.

"Just a little bad luck then?" Farore suggested. "Maybe a trip to the bottom of the well?"

"No," Nayru said firmly. "The boy has a part to play still and we have interfered with this enough as it is."

&&&

Link sighed as he propped his leg upon a pillow and waited for the potion to do its work. Already the pain was subsiding and the blood had stopped flowing. He had been pleasantly surprised to find a new pair of boots amongst the many items the villagers had given him. They were a hair too large, but he saw no reason to complain. His pants and tunic had also been ruined, but Sheik had turned up replacements for them as well. He had tried to replace the hat, but Link refused.

"If there is anything I've missed about Kakariko, it's the food," Sheik announced around a mouthful of food. He was perched on the foot of the bed, his back to Link as enjoyed some choice bites from Link's gifts. "Have you tried these sausage rolls? They are my favorite."

"I've had kind of a busy day," Link replied flatly. "Fighting dragons and moblin and entertaining nobles doesn't leave a lot of time for sampling food left on my doorstep."

In response, Sheik lobbed a roll over his shoulder without looking. Link caught it easily and took a bite. The bread was soft with a tender, savory piece of meat on the inside. "So, you met the Kakariko nobility?" Sheik asked in a more somber tone.

"Yeah..." Link replied, studying his roll as he collected his thoughts. "Lord Thorvald seems nice enough, I guess."

"And you seemed like a complete waste of the Goddesses time when I met you," Sheik answered with a small laugh. Link chuckled a little too.

"But Archelaus... Is there a proper way to say I'd like to gut him?"

"I can't let you do that, Hero. I have dibs on that brat."

"So you know him?" Link asked carefully.

Sheik turned on his perch, pulling his scarf up as he did, and looked at Link with an eyebrow raised. "I do."

"Then what do you think he meant back there after the bokoblin left, about the sword being the only thing to make me a hero?"

Sheik relaxed a little and looked up at the ceiling in thought. "Archelaus is... how do I put this properly... an egocentric son of a bitch. He believes that the Goddesses created him special, and everyone should know it is his right to have everything handed to him. His dick of a father hasn't helped curb that idea either. Whenever he doesn't get his way he does something stupid."

"Like what?" Link asked around a mouthful of bread and meat.

"Like when you were declared Hero of Hyrule. He pitched a royal ass fit, screamed at everyone, including Zelda. Claimed the test was rigged. I left after that, but I heard from a very reliable source that he went on for several more days, telling anyone who would listen how he had been cheated by a farm boy." Sheik's eyes crinkled in a smile, "Almost makes me wished I had stayed."

Link laughed as he stood and tested his leg. The potion had done its job well; not only was his leg back in working order, but the last of the burn had been erased from his arm. "So, you don't think his screaming will amount to anything more than a childish fit?"

"Oh no, I'm not done yet, Hero." Sheik tossed him another roll. "Said reliable source tells me he also expressed plans to prove to the Goddesses they had chosen wrong. So, unless I miss my guess, if he believes the sword is what makes you the Hero of Hyrule, he is going to try and take it."

Link's head snapped up and he almost choked on the bite of food in his mouth. The sword gave a sharp pulse like a bolt of lightning that made his every nerve stand on end. "If that little bastard thinks he can take my sword..." He let the threat hang, unable to think of anything severe enough to end with.

"Easy, Hero. Like I said, I got dibs."

&&&

Link lay on his side, looking out the window. The full moon hung heavy over Death Mountain, casting the valley into deep shadows. The sword lay on the floor behind him, on the side of the bed closest to the door. Even at a distance he could feel it pulsing, a steady rhythm like a nervous heartbeat.

He wondered how Sheik had talked him into this plan. It was insane and made him very uneasy. But Sheik had reassured him that nothing would go wrong. Reluctantly, he had agreed. So he lay on his side, listening. The night was filled with sounds, many he noticed for the first time – the wind whistling over the chimney, a mouse running under the floorboards, and the groaning of trees as they swayed.

A creak of a board made his ear twitch and he turned to look over his shoulder. Sheik leaned against the wall next to the door, cleaning his nails with a dagger. He raised an eyebrow, but Link just cocked his head and listened harder. The creak came again, this time ever so slightly closer and with more of a squeaking sound like a loose nail in a stair.

Link frowned and nodded to Sheik. The older man smiled roguishly, pushing of the wall and melting into the shadows behind the door. Taking a deep breath, Link moved back into position and did his best to fake sleep. The creaking footsteps crept slowly closer, and he ground his teeth together. His heart raced as adrenaline flooded his veins and it took every fiber of his willpower to keep himself relaxed and his breathing even.

Finally, after what seemed like a small eternity had passed, the door to his room whined softly open. The person must have had a lamp because a flickering orange rectangle appeared on the wall. A roughly Hyrulian shadow cut the rectangle in half, and grew larger as the steady creaking footsteps thundered in Link's ears.

The shadow shrank suddenly as the person crouched down, and Link felt a painfully sharp trill – like nails over glass – as foreign fingertips traced the hilt of his sword. He could almost feel the fingers probing his own soul, scraping away at something he had not known was there. Link's jaw tightened and his fists clenched. Then the hand gripped the blade and something in him snapped.

He spun with more agility than he knew he possessed and planted his foot in the middle of Archelaus's chest just as he stood up, sword in hand. The younger man let out a loud "oomph," the sword slipping from his grasp as he fell back into Sheik. Link quickly gathered his sword and checked it for damage.

The dark-haired man grinned wolfishly down at the younger boy. "Stealing, Meredith? I thought you were above such pettiness."

"How dare you call me that name!" Archelaus screamed, pushing away and taking a swing at Sheik, but he dodged easily with a chuckle. In one smooth motion, Sheik's fist found Archelaus's gut and he followed it up with an elbow to the back of his exposed skull. Archelaus was out cold before he hit the floor.

"Still a lightweight," Sheik huffed.

Satisfied his sword was undamaged from its fondling, Link picked up the discarded lamp and looked down at the boy's prone form on the floor. "What do we do with him?"

"Toss him out the window," Sheik suggested, but Link could not decide if he was serious or joking. Sheik rolled his eyes and sighed. "Don't worry about it, Hero. I'll see to it he finds his way home, safe and sound." Link nodded and Sheik hoisted the unconscious boy onto his shoulders. "Get some sleep, Hero. Tomorrow we move mountains."

&&&

Link stretched as he woke. Warm sunlight streamed in through the window accompanied by the cool breeze of morning. Yawning, Link blinked the sleep from his eyes and looked around. Sheik was perched on the window sill, one leg bent in front of him and the other hanging out the window, while he enjoyed another meat roll. The rising sun cast him into a sharp silhouette.

His head turned and Link had to close his eyes under the assault of the direct sunlight. "Morning, Hero. I was wondering how long you'd sleep."

"What time is it? Why did you let me oversleep?"

"You had a long day, a late night, and you have a very long day ahead of you. Even with the Goron-made roads, climbing Death Mountain is no easy task." Sheik tossed him a roll, "So eat hardy; you're going to need it."

They spent the next hour arranging all their belongings. Link sent a lot of the food home with Papa Lon since there was no way he and Sheik could finish it before it went bad. As they packed away the many charms, spare clothes, and other gifts, Link was again thankful for the Kokiri's bottomless pouch. Link groaned and Sheik laughed when they found another, albeit much smaller, pile of gifts outside the door. Those too were quickly tucked away.

It was midmorning before they made their way downstairs. The innkeeper and his wife, Caru, were just cleaning up the breakfast dishes, but quickly offered to make the two anything they wanted. Link politely declined and asked for the bill.

Caru smiled at him kindly. "For you, no charge. We are honored you chose to stay at our humble inn rather than the luxury of Lord Thorvald's manor. The Goddesses know you would have been far more comfortable there."

Link blushed as he muttered a "thank you," and Sheik raised an eyebrow. They made arrangements to have their horses taken care of before heading out. When they had left the inn and were well out of earshot of any villager, Sheik pinned Link with a pointed look. "You were going to stay with Thorvald?"

Link rolled his eyes. "I think he just offered as a formality. The room he offered was... bad. It was barely above a servant's quarters, so I'm sure he was trying to tell me to get out. So I did us both a favor."

Sheik snorted.

A furious and indignant shout rang through the quiet of the village. Link turned and stopped midstep, staring in dismay at the scene before him. Archelaus was standing knee deep in mud inside a pigpen, his nice clothes drenched in slop and his face bright red with fury. A perplexed villager, an empty slop bucket dangling from his hand, was trying to apologize and figure out how the young noble had come to be in his pigpen.

"I thought you said you were going to take him home," Link said warily.

Sheik grinned like a kid at Christmas, his green eyes dancing. "I thought he'd be more at home with his own kind."

Link rolled his eyes, but could not keep from chuckling as well. "Let's get out of here before he throws another hissy fit."

The gate that led up Death Mountain trail was locked and guarded by a very bored sentry, but as soon as he saw Link he snapped to attention and quickly opened the gate. It squealed on its hinges from lack of use, and slammed shut behind them with a clang that echoed up the mountain. Link leaned back to look towards the summit. The height was dizzying and the air was tinged with sulfur.

"Steady, Hero." Sheik pat his shoulder reassuringly. "It's only a dragon. A fire breathing, spike-tailed, ninety-foot-long lizard that wants to devour you body, mind, and soul." Link punched Sheik in the arm without looking while the older man laughed. "Seriously, relax, we only have to go halfway. Then we reach Goron City, where we can rest and plan our next move."

Despite the path, the climb was arduous. The trail was littered with boulders, had been covered over with hardened magma, and in some places seemed to disappear altogether. Several times they had to ascend almost vertically, and Link cursed Sheik's nimbleness and uncanny luck for finding hand and footholds.

The sun was setting by the time they reached the first well-tended path of the day. It was wide – wide enough, in fact, for several men to walk abreast with room to spare – with a canyon on one side and a sheer cliff rising over their heads on the other. Link puffed as he trudged along. Sheik only smiled and kept a slow pace.

Link startled when something dropped from the cliff with a bang. Looking up he saw a huge boulder rolling towards them and picking up speed. He moved to get out of the way, but Sheik grabbed his tunic and held him in place. Abruptly the boulder scraped to a halt, sending a shower of dirt and pebbles over the two. Link watched wide-eyed as the boulder unrolled itself and rose onto two powerful legs and stretched two equally powerful arms.

"Sheik! You have returned!" The Goron cried, throwing his arms around the much smaller Hyrulian. Sheik let out an "oomph" of air as the larger creature literally lifted him off his feet in a bear hug.

"Nice to see you again, too, Jirair," Sheik said between clenched teeth. "Now could you stop that before you crack my ribs... again?"

"Sorry, sorry!" The Goron quickly put him back on his feet and Sheik staggered as he caught his breath. "And who is your friend?" The Goron slapped Link on the back with bone crushing force, sending the surprised Hyrulian staggering forward several steps. "Oops, sorry about that, little fella, don't know my own strength."

"That's all right," Link replied vaguely.

"Jirair," Sheik cut in, "this is Link, the Hero of Hyrule. We'd like to see Haldor as soon as possible."

"Oh, HO! Glad to have you, Mr. Hero, sir." Jirair slapped him on the back again amiably, but Link was more prepared for the friendly "pat" and managed not to fall. "But Big Brother Haldor isn't here right now. He went into the caves with Hamza and Cephas. The Dodongo's are bad this year, but a Goron has to eat, right?" He slapped Sheik on the back and laughed at his own joke. The Hyrulians gave polite chuckles.

"We'll just show ourselves in," Sheik moved on before the Goron could get start babbling. "Just let Haldor know we'd like to see him when he returns."

"Of course." Jirair smiled, but his voice sounded a bit disappointed. "I'll tell Big Brother as soon as he returns, I promise."

"Thanks, Jirair." Sheik waved and nodded for Link to follow him. The path sloped down for the first time all day and vanished into the yawning mouth of a massive cave. The low light of the late afternoon did not go far into the cave, but it was soon replaced by torches every few feet. The cave walls were decorated with pictures of Gorons. Some looked like daily life, while others depicted tales of Goron heroes.

Link was so captivated by the art that the abrupt end of the cave startled him. The room was built like an amphitheater, going down in tiers. He and Sheik stood on the top level looking down on five more, each smaller around than the last. Each level had several smaller caves carved into it that Sheik said led to other levels or other parts of the city. The bottom tier had only two caves, one that led down to it and one leading to Big Brother's room.

Link followed as Sheik threaded them through a series of complex tunnels that eventually brought them to the bottom floor. The door on the other side was open and they let themselves in. The room beyond was not overly large, with a table and chair and a single large slab of stone. Sheik flopped down on the stone and Link took the chair.

"Now what?" Link asked.

"Now we wait."

Link sighed and crossed his arms over the back of the chair and rested his head on them. His eyes drifted shut and his breath evened out; moments later he was asleep. Sheik chuckled and rolled off the slab of stone and stretched.

"Rest up, Hero. I won't be gone long, so try not to get into any trouble."

&&&

Link woke with a start when someone shook his shoulder. Blinking to clear his vision he looked around. Sheik stood over him, hand still on his shoulder, an amused smile in his green eyes. With a yawn he stretched, feeling stiff joints pop into place.

"Have a good nap?"

"Did I sleep long?"

Sheik chuckled. "Probably not long enough, but there will be more time for that later. Haldor is back."

Link barely had time to stretch again before the biggest Goron he had ever seen walked in. He was head and shoulders taller than Jirair, with arms and legs like tree trunks and a stiff beard. He had the traditional look of a Goron, with rock-brown skin as tough and worn-looking as old leather. His eyes were a surprising blue, which stood out on a face that appeared many years too old to own them.

"Big Brother Haldor," Sheik greeted, extending his hand. Haldor grabbed it roughly and yanked the Hyrulian into a hug that left Sheik's feet dangling in midair.

"Sheik, it has been too long!" He dropped Sheik to the ground and held him at arm's length. "You do not visit enough." He turned to look at Link, regarding him with the same appraising look one would give a young foal. "And you must be the Hero of Hyrule, Leek."

"Link," Link corrected as he offered his hand in greeting. Haldor grabbed the offered limb and pulled Link close enough to pat on the back in what was supposed to be a friendly manner.

"Link, right. Little brother Jirair was never good with names." He waved at the table as a Goron brought in a pair of extra chairs. "Sit, sit! Tell me what brings you to our mountain"

"Thank you." Link nodded to the Goron as he took a seat. "We are looking for the Temple of Fire and the Fire Spirit."

"Ahh, direct and to the point." Haldor smiled. "That's my kind of man. But, let's not worry about such things now. The Hero of Hyrule is in Goron City, a festival must be thrown." In a move much faster than the huge Goron seemed capable of, Haldor was out the door, his booming voice calling for a festival to be readied in Link's honor.

"What... just happened?" Link asked. Sheik just put his head down on the table and laughed.

"You get used to Haldor."

"But what about the Temple?"

"He'll get to it," Sheik managed to suppress his mirth. "He likes to do business over food and festivities. You should have seen the look on your face!" Link made a rude gesture but it only sent Sheik back into a fit of laughter.

The next hour consisted of a great shuffle of bodies as the Gorons put the festival together. There really was not that much to do as far as Link could see. Tables were lined up along the edges of the tiered city and chairs were arranged so they all faced inwards. The bottommost floor had been left open and free of both tables and chairs. Soon after, Goron's began filling the "stands," talking excitedly amongst themselves. Haldor reappeared and hustled the Hyrulians to the largest table on the lowest tier. They each took a seat as the huge Goron turned to the crowd above them and raised his arms. The room fell silent.

"Welcome, my brothers and sisters." Haldor's deep voice resonated all around them, the conic shape of the room carrying it up to the highest tier. "Today we gather to honor a hero. He was chosen by the Goddesses to deliver our world from a great evil. From this day forth, he is your sworn brother and you should do for him as you would do for any of your brothers and sisters. So it is in his honor we now hold The Feats of Din. Bring on the food and let the games begin!" The crowd cheered.

"What's happening?" Link asked as more Gorons began to pour out of the tunnels carrying huge stone plates piled high with what appeared to be rocks.

"The Feats of Din is a Goron festival held on special occasions," Sheik answered over the noise of many Goron's moving about. "Usually for a Goron Hero or after successful battles. It's pretty basic, lots of food and drink and entertainment." Sheik grinned behind his scarf. "But, of course, their idea of entertainment amounts to a gladiator match."

A stone plate thunked down in front of them and the Goron server smiled down. "Eat up, brothers." Sheik nodded and Link gave a weak smile.

"Did... they really just serve us rocks?" Link asked as soon as the Goron had moved on.

"Yep, " Sheik answered. "They are a favorite of the Goron people."

Link look wearily at the pile of stones, most as large as his head, neatly arranged on the platter. "Do I have to eat one to be polite?"

"Nope. Have a sweet roll and be grateful they didn't decide to serve us bombflowers." Sheik passed him some food from their supplies as Link blanched. "Oh, the first match is about to start."

Down on the bottom floor of the city two Gorons raised their arms and the crowd cheered. Then the two turned and faced each other and assumed fighting stances. Slowly they circled each other, watching for an opening. Suddenly one moved, striking out at the other with its huge fist.

Link watched in curious fascination as the two Gorons battled. Fists flew and the heavy thud of flesh on flesh resounded under the din of cheers. Brown skin turned black under the assault and blood dripped from many abrasions. The bout was shorter than he expected, but by the time a winner was declared both combatants were breathing hard. The crowd cheered and both were well tended as they walked away.

Several other matches passed in much the same fashion, but the Goron's did not seem to tire of it.

When another Goron walked out and raised his arms to the crowd, they cheered even louder than before. Short of Haldor, he was the biggest Goron Link had seen, and something about him struck a chord in the back of his mind.

"I, Berk, challenge Brother Link," The Goron roared. The other Gorons responded in kind. Link was so startled that he nearly fell from his chair – where he had started to doze off again. Confused, he looked around at the Goron's cheering him on, then to Sheik for a hint of what to do next. To his great surprise, Sheik paid him no mind and, instead, jumped up on the table and lifted his arms the way the other Gorons had done.

"I, Sheik, challenge Brother Berk."

A great murmur ran through the stands and Link hissed, "What are you doing?" through his teeth.

"But I challenged Brother Link," Berk protested and looked to Haldor for a judgment.

"Brother Link has a dragon to fight tomorrow and your games have a steep learning curve. Besides, you owe me," Sheik responded with dignity, also turning to Haldor.

"Brother Sheik has a fair point," Haldor said. "His challenge stands."

Berk grunted unhappily and Sheik jumped off the table and over the edge of the tier. He twisted gracefully through the air to land in a crouch. Berk shrugged his shoulders and slid into a fighting stance. Sheik watched, unmoved. Link looked on intently, half-standing for a better view.

Sheik remained crouched as Berk moved in a circle, frustrating the Goron with his stillness. Link held his breath as the difference in size quickly became apparent, but Sheik seemed unworried – not even bothering to move away from his approaching opponent.

Suddenly Berk struck, his huge fist aimed at Sheik's head. The Hyrulian easily dodged, jumping up to catch hold of the Goron's forearm before pivoting around to slam his foot into the other's jaw. Berk stumbled back, surprised, and Sheik did a quick back flip to put distance between himself and the Goron.

Berk grunted as he righted himself and faced Sheik again. This time when the Goron struck, he aimed high in hopes of catching Sheik as he left the ground. But Sheik countered instead with an almost ninety degree backbend, letting the fist fly over his body and just miss his jaw. He grabbed the exposed limb – one hand around the wrist and the other behind the elbow – and pulled. Berk was too heavy to flip over, but the pull added to his momentum was enough to send him crashing to the ground. Sheik had to pull an intricate series of twists to keep from being crushed, cursing to himself as he did.

Berk staggered to his feet, obviously embarrassed and furious. This time he charged, head down, intent on ramming Sheik into the wall. Link yelled and Sheik gave him a laughing look out of the corner of his eye. When the Goron was only a few feet away, Sheik jumped and came down on the back of Berk's skull – driving him face first into the floor. The Goron skidded to a stop and Sheik stepped off casually. Berk groaned and pushed himself to all fours before signaling surrender.

Link leaned as far forward as he could, watched as Berk was helped up by a smaller Goron. His jaw dropped a little to see the beaten fighter was not even bleeding, nor did he appear seriously bruised. He frowned to himself, remembering the wealth of bruises, cuts, and abrasions Sheik had given him without even trying.

"Are there any other challenges?" Haldor asked as the two fighters left the "ring." No one responded and the giant Goron nodded to another very large Goron on his left. He rose from his seat and picked up a small chest with him. Lumbering around Haldor, he set the chest on the table before Link. Link blinked in surprise and confusion, but Haldor went on without notice. "To honor Brother Link for his courage, we give him the Golden Gauntlets."

The Goron who had set the chest before Link opened the lid to reveal its contents. Inside lay a pair of fingerless gloves, long enough to cover most of his forearms. They looked rather plain at first glance, but he quickly noticed a faint golden glow. Squinting slightly he could make out hair thin threads worked into the supple leather.

"Take them," Sheik instructed with a soft chuckle. Link startled slightly, having been too focused on the gauntlets to notice his return. "You don't want to look rude, do you?"

"But I haven't done anything yet," Link replied as he took the offered gloves and slid them on. They were too large, but quickly shrank to a perfect fit. He felt a surge race up his arms to his shoulders and back. As quickly as it came, it faded, but in its wake Link could feel a strange buzz. Then it too faded into nothing.

"Doesn't matter. You are going to do something and that is good enough for them."

"Now, to bed," Haldor announced. "Tomorrow is a big day for all." With that the Goron's rose en mass and began to wander off. Tables and chairs were soon cleared away and the Goron who had given Link the gauntlets led the two Hyrulians to their room.

Aside from the torches along the wall for light, the room was unfurnished. No tables, no chairs, not even a dresser that Link could discern from the rock. It was not until Sheik told him the twin slabs of rock jutting out of the wall were meant to be slept on, did he know they had been provided with beds. Aside from the rock-beds, the only other object of interest in the room was a door. Behind it Link found a shallow pool of steaming water and a room full of humid air.

They took turns bathing in the hot water before crawling into their beds for the night. The next morning – or at least when a Goron knocked on the door to serve them a breakfast of rocks – Link woke with every muscle in his body cold and stiff. It took several minutes of stretching just to get loose enough to crawl back into the steaming water.

When he got out, he found Sheik had left. Assuming he would be back shortly, Link dug into the supplies and found breakfast for them. He had just put together some bread, cold ham, and cheese when Sheik returned. He carried something flexible and metallic over his shoulder and his raised cheeks showed he was smiling behind his scarf.

"Brought you a present, Hero. Take off your tunic and we'll see if it fits."

"Aww, Sheik I'm touched," Link cooed. "But, you know, bringing me presents doesn't entitle you–"

"So help me, Hero," Sheik cut him off, "if you finish that sentence, I will beat you bloody with this thing instead." Link only grinned as he shed his tunic. Sheik unfurled his offering with gusto and Link raised an eyebrow. There were two pieces. The first was a lightweight, nondescript, white shirt. The other was a chain mail shirt of a higher quality than Link had ever seen. Instead of the standard single interlocking rings, this was made with two different sizes of rings locked together to form mail that was stronger and more flexible.

"Wow..." Link breathed as he looked at the chain mail. "Where'd you get this?."

"Try it on," Sheik instructed and put the entire thing in Link's hands – surprising him with the weight. "You've got a dragon to slay and it has to fit right if you are going to wear it." Sheik turned his back as he sampled from the breakfast tray.

"But where did you get it?" Link repeated as he slipped the chain mail on, ignoring the shirt lying on the bed.

"It's called Dragon Scale chain mail, a style made exclusively by the Gorons. They don't make many and you need all the help you can get, so I called in a favor to get you one..." He turned around with his scarf firmly back over his nose and mouth. "Link, why didn't you put the undershirt on?" he asked, raising a knowing and amused eyebrow.

"Oh, is that what this is for?" Link replied as he reached for the discarded article. Suddenly his jaw clenched and he hissed through his teeth. "Farore! That hurts!"

Sheik chuckled as he moved to help Link out of the chain mail as painlessly as possible. "I forget that you have no idea what you are doing. There is a good reason people wear shirts under chain mail." They managed to get the armor off without getting it caught in Link's hair. His torso was splattered with thin, red half-ring-shaped marks where the mail had pinched him. "And now you know what that is."

Link made a rude gesture as he pulled on the undershirt before replacing the chain mail. He cursed softly when several strands of hair were also sacrificed in the name of the extra armor. Finally he replaced his tunic and stretched in the new armor; it was a good fit, a little on the large side, but not enough to warrant resizing.

After breakfast they collected their things and stepped out into the hall, only to nearly run into Haldor and the two Gorons he had with him. "Ahh, Brother Sheik, Brother Link, you are up. I hope you both ate well, today is a big day." He patted them on their backs, not noticing that the friendly gesture nearly knocked them both to the ground. "Come, come, there is much to do."

Link looked at Sheik, who shrugged and signaled they should follow. Haldor led them back through the tunnels to the city proper, where the Goron's had again gathered. As they passed through the inverted city many large hands slapped them on the back – making their walk more of an extended stumble – and gravelly voices spoke words of encouragement. When they reached the entrance, Berk was waiting for them and Haldor had disappeared.

"I will lead you to the Goron's secret entrance into Death Mountain." His voice was even and lacked the cheer and encouragement of his brethren. He led them out of the city and into the open air – both Hyrulians had to pause and readjust to the bright light – before following the large Goron around the outside of the cave to a narrow path. Following the path with his eyes, Link saw it vanish into another cave higher up the mountainside.

Link turned back to Berk to say goodbye, only to find the Goron looking at his sword with an expression he could not place. Abruptly, the Goron grunted and turned away, leaving the two young men alone.

"He was at the test, wasn't he?" Link asked quietly as they turned and he led the way up the mountain.

"Yes. But Berk wanted it pretty badly."

"Oh," Link replied only to fill the silence. He could not summon usual the feeling of guilt over being chosen. He glanced at the sword's hilt over his shoulder and the blade pulsed softly in response. The cave mouth loomed ahead and Link turned to focus on the task at hand. "So, aside from the rivers of melted rock and a possible fiery death, what's in here?"

"Dodongos, mostly. They keep other things out. But there have been a few Lizalfo, Keese, and the like in the past. But fiery death is probably your biggest worry. Oh, and that huge dragon that wants to eat you." Sheik grinned shamelessly.

"Thanks for the pep talk," Link replied dryly. He paused at the cave mouth and looked in, then looked over his shoulder at Sheik again. "I know what a Keese is, but what about the other two?"

Sheik blinked at him. "Are you... thinking ahead...?" He feigned shock, clutching his heart melodramatically. "My baby is all grown up..."

"Fuck you," Link replied, shoving the older man lightly. Sheik yelped in surprise as he tumbled back down the path several feet. Link blinked in confusion.

"Easy, Hero," Sheik said as he picked himself up. "Those gauntlets enhance your normal strength by several times."

Link looked down at the gloves; they still looked rather plain. "Really?"

"No harm done, though. Let's go."

Link nodded, forgetting his question and leading the way into the cave. They had only just stepped out of the sunlight when they were forced to stop again. A large boulder sat firmly in their path. The cave was wide enough that the boulder could be rolled to one side, allowing them to squeeze past.

Link looked down at his gloves again and made a face. "Several times stronger, huh? Okay." Sheik said nothing as Link made his way to one side of the boulder and put his hands on it. Link took a deep breath, feeling the sword pulse and the gauntlets tingle. Then he pushed. For a moment, nothing happened; but slowly, very slowly, the boulder gave way. Startled, having not really expected much, Link put his back into it and rolled the giant rock aside with ease.

Link stepped into the cave and Sheik followed. They found themselves in a huge room, roughly round in shape. Hot, dry air swept over them like stepping into an oven. The floor was black and ashen, rippled like water frozen shortly after having a rock dropped into it. The walls looked as smooth as glass, with only a dozen torches hung in brackets to keep them from being a perfect plane. The torches did not provide enough light to reach the entire room, but Link could still make out an entrance to a tunnel on the other side. It was too dark to see the ceiling.

"Damn it!" Sheik cursed. "I should have known the Gorons wouldn't put enough torches in here. I can't see a damn thing."

Link's brow furrowed as he frowned. "You can't see it?"

"See what?"

"Never mind, follow me." He had taken one step forward when the sword sent a shock through his body that made all his muscles seize instantly. It was gone as soon as it had appeared, and Link threw out a hand to stop Sheik.

"Hero?"

Link did not reply, concentrating on carefully moving a single foot around until it brushed against a sizable rock – as black and glassy as the walls around them. Link picked it up gingerly, noting that it was almost warm enough to burn his hand, and lobbed it into the center of the room. Instead of a clatter, there was a dull thud followed by a thick glub as the floor cracked to reveal a soft red core that swallowed the rock with lazy slowness.

"Shit..." Sheik hissed through his teeth. Link nodded in silent reply. Keeping against wall, Link led the way around the room. They took their time, careful that each place they set their feet was solid. It took a small eternity to get across the room to the tunnel Link had seen when they entered.

The corridor was well lit, and they quickly ascended the crudely carved stairs as they made a slow sweep to the left, obviously following the curve of the room they had just left. Even though they were not very steep, the stairs wound around forever, and soon both men were panting heavily.

Abruptly the stairs turned right and the two young men stopped. Around the corner came strange sucking sounds followed by a thick cough, along with an irregular scraping. Motioning for silence, Sheik put his back against the wall and carefully peered around the corner. "Dodongos." he whispered as he retreated. "At least a dozen."

"Let me see," Link said and Sheik shrugged. They switched places, and Link peered around the corner. The room beyond was very large, though still considerably smaller than the first they had come through. A single torch stood in the center of the room, casting a small circle of light. Sitting just inside the ring was a huge lizard at least eight feet long, with large black eyes – much like the walls in the first room. Its scales were dark green and rough-looking. Link could almost imagine it disappearing into the almost pitch-black room.

Around the room, beyond the reach of the light, Link saw bright flashes of fire, each following the sucking noise he had heard before and accompanied the thick cough. None of the bursts were consistent, but he managed to count ten different sources.

"Are they... breathing fire?" Link asked quietly as he retreated.

"Yeah. They are also immune to fire as well. Those things could swim through lava like a Zora through water."

"So, they are small dragons...?"

Sheik gave him a flat look. "A fire breathing lizard does not a dragon make. And don't ever suggest to a dragon that it is simply a large dodongo; it will do far worse than eat you."

Link blanched and nodded. Sheik ignored him and reached into his pouch. A moment later he produced what appeared to be a bag of cuccos' eggs. He handed one to Link with the admonishment. "Don't drop it."

"I take it dodongo's like eggs and we are going to use these to distract them?" Link asked.

"Dodongos eat rocks. That is why the Goron's hate them; they compete for the same food source. Well, that and a dodongo will eat a Goron if given the chance."

"So... eggs?"

"They aren't eggs," Sheik continued. "They are something of my own invention." Link took that moment to look at the "eggs" more carefully, and noticed a stiff bit of string sticking out of one end of each. "I emptied out the shells and filled them with concentrated bombflower nectar. They aren't as strong as I'd like yet, but it's a process. So far they can crack a good-sized boulder, but when I'm done they will be able to break it apart."

Link raised an eyebrow. "And we are going to do what with these?"

"Create havoc," Sheik replied simply. "If they are confused they won't be able to gang up on us."

"Sounds like a plan. How do these things work?"

"Once the fuse is lit, you have thirty seconds to get rid of it before it goes off in your hand."

"Good to know."

"All we have to do is get to that torch," Sheik finished as he pulled one of his swords out. Link nodded and readied his shield, leaving his sword sheathed, to be drawn after he threw his first bomb. He leaned against the wall and looked around the corner again. The dodongo that had been resting near the torch had moved off, leaving nothing between them and their goal. Link nodded and they darted out.

The response was immediate. Despite their size, the dodongos were surprisingly fast. Sheik's timing was impeccable – lighting one of his eggs and hitting the nearest dodongo right between the eyes just as it exploded. The sound was deafening as it resounded in the closed space. Adding to the din, the dodongos screeched and scurried in all directions, their sharp claws raking like nails on glass.

Link was sure his eardrums had shattered and he dropped the eggs in his hands in favor of covering the sensitive appendages. His eyes watered as he squeezed them shut as if it would somehow also help block out the sound. He had not even realized he had dropped to his knees until Sheik had him by both shoulders, shaking him and calling his name.

"Get up," Sheik said curtly as Link focused on him. A sucking sound, distant and fuzzy to his still ringing ears, caught his attention and a throb shot through him from the sword on his back. The sword sang merrily as he released it from its binding. He lunged, slamming the blade through the exposed roof of the creature's mouth. It made an odd choking noise as hot blood ran down its throat and poured over the edges of its mouth.

Link ripped the sword free and held out his shield as he turned to block a fireball. A burning wad the consistency of snot hit the shield with a wet slap. Link swung the shield, flicking the slime into the face of another dodongo. The sword flashed noon-bright in the dull firelight as Link struck at another attacker, slicing its head from its shoulders.

Another boom and dazzling flash signaled another of Sheik's eggs going off. Link again found his senses overwhelmed and toppled backwards in a moment of confusion. His shoulder slammed into something hard-edged and unforgiving. The thing toppled and added the sound of crashing stone and smashing wood to the chaos of noise. Link forced his eyes open and see that the torch had been knocked over and burning sticks and embers had scattered across the floor.

A soft hiss made Link look down. One of his discarded eggs had ignited in the collapse, and the fuse was quickly shortening. Panicking, and not wanting another of those things to go off near him, he grabbed it and looked desperately for somewhere to throw it. A dodongo appeared out of the darkness, just beginning to suck in air for an attack, and Link lobbed the egg at it on impulse.

He intended to nail the creature between the eyes, but his aim was off a bit and landed the egg in its gaping mouth instead. Startled, the dodongo stopped mid-attack and swallowed. There was a brief pause, in which Link and the dodongo stared blankly at each other, followed by a muffled boom. The lizard's gut expanded suddenly with the sound, its eyes bulging in a mix of pain and shock, then it slumped forward as blood began to ooze out of its mouth.

"Creative," Sheik said coolly. "I think that was the last of them." Link glanced around and, even in the low light, could confirm what Sheik had said. "You're slipping, Hero. You only got three of the twelve."

"It was those damn eggs," Link huffed back indignantly. "My ears are going to be ringing for days."

Sheik rolled his eyes and gave Link a light shove as the younger man climbed to his feet. "Would you like some cheese with that whine? They weren't that loud." Link huffed again and turned towards the exit, and promptly stepped into a hole in the floor. He managed to recover his balance in time not to fall face first on the ground and looked around.

The torch stand that he had knocked over had been sitting over a hole in the floor that looked rather purposefully created. Link knelt down curiously and peered inside. Despite the complete lack of light in the hole he could make out something large and shiny lying on the bottom. Carefully he reached in and pulled it out.

It was a shield. It was shaped just like his own shield – a hexagon, wide at the top and pinching to a dull point at the bottom. The edge was trimmed in red with gold Triforces at the corners. Those were the only adornments, the rest of the shield was plain metal polished to a brilliant shine. Even in the dim light of the room it gleamed and sent reflections dancing across the walls.

"I didn't know the Goron's made shields," Link said as he studied it. Even to his untrained eye the craftsmanship looked marvelous.

"They don't," Sheik replied, studying the item over Link's shoulder. "Swords on occasion, but never shields to my knowledge. Whoever made this was no Goron. I wonder how long it has been here."

"Couldn't have been too long, it looks brand new," Link answered, slipping it onto his arm just to try it. A subdued bolt shot through him, strangely gentle. Link studied the shield more closely. "I think it's magic... somehow."

"A magic shield...?" Sheik asked skeptically. "That's new. If that's the case there is no telling how long it has been here."

"In that case, I think I'll keep it," Link said as he tucked his regular shield into the bottomless pouch and left the magical one on his arm. "That dragon already melted one shield, I may need a spare." Sheik only shrugged.

They left the room, picking their way around the remains of the dodongos in the pitch black room, and into another hallway. This one also sloped up and curved left, but more gently than the last, and it lacked stairs. Swords at the ready, they made their way up. It was not long before a strange sound reached Link's ears. It was a hissing, chattering, rolling sort of noise that, judging by two different tones, sounded almost like a conversation.

"What is that?" Link whispered.

"What?"

"That sound. Don't you hear it?"

Sheik gave him a measuring look. "No... maybe your ears are still ringing."

"I don't think so..." Frowning, Link quickened his pace. He had to find the source of that sound. Sheik shouted for him to slow down, but Link ignored him, plunging around another corner without looking. He ran straight into the chest of a very startled creature.

The lizard stood on its hind legs, making it nearly six feet tall. It had a narrow head, sharp eyes, and a short, thick tail. In one small fist it held a crude sword. Another lizard stood across the room.

For a moment they all stared at each other, then the closest lizard screeched and leapt at Link, its sword raised. Link reacted on instinct, raising his shield to catch the blade and lashing out with his sword. The steel flashed in the low light as it ripped a wound across the lizard's torso. The lizard screeched and retreated across the room.

"Farore!" Sheik shouted as he rounded the corner. Link looked up and saw more lizards flooding out of the opposite tunnel. "Congratulations, Hero. You ran headlong into a lizalfos' nest."

Link gave him a chagrined smile, but had no time to reply. The lizalfos descended on them, swords raised. Link lost track of Sheik as they plunged into the mob. A crude sword clanged off his shield and Link struck blindly at the attacker before turning and using his momentum to take off another lizalfo's arm.

A flash of metal caught his eye and he dodged, but not fast enough to avoid a thin cut across his cheek. The hot blood trickled down his face, but Link did not have time to notice. He lunged at another attacker, driving his blade into a soft stomach. The creature screamed as he ripped the sword free and turned to the next.

It was all becoming a blur. Attack, defend, dodge. Blood splashed and steel flashed. His chest heaved and a rapidly forming bruise on his back ached. The lizalfos just kept coming. As soon as he drew blood the creature would back off and a fresh one would take its place. He missed a block and a sword sliced across his forearm.

He sensed something behind him and turned. His sword slammed hard into Sheik's crossed blades, sending the other man sliding back on the stone floor. Without a word they turned and put their backs together, facing the mob surrounding them. The lizalfos hung back, chattering softly to each other.

"What are they doing?" Link asked as he gulped down air, thankful for the moment's rest.

"Lizalfos fight in tag team," Sheik answered. Link was annoyed to find he did not sound at all out of breath. "When one gets hurt another moves in to take its place. They've probably run out of uninjured friends."

Link grunted his acknowledgment. Lifting his shield into a defensive position he lowered his sword to rest his arm but still allow for a quick upswing if it was needed. The tingle on numbness was setting into his tired limbs, making his skin prickle. An idea popped into his mind.

Finding the warm trill of magic he was quickly growing used to, Link forced it into his sword. The golden light began to build, turning the mirror bright surface into an iridescent gold. He heard Sheik make a surprised noise, but ignored him and poured more magic into the blade. As the magic compounded, it peeled away from the surface of the sword to swirl around it.

A lizalfo screamed and the mob surged forward. Link lashed out with his sword, sending an arc of light flying. It cut through the lizalfos it hit like butter and slammed into the wall behind. Spiderweb cracks raced across the rough surface as the magic dissipated. The lizards faltered, surprised by the attack, and Link lunged.

His sword had lost its glow, but it made little difference. Link sliced into the lizards with all his strength. Blood splashed across his face and clothes as he took off another lizard's head. He was feeling numb, disconnected. He saw the sword flash, heard the shield block, tasted the copper tang of blood in the air, felt the tiredness creeping through his limbs. Yet, none of it seemed real, as if it was all happening to someone else.

He cut down another lizalfo and turned to find the battle had ended. Sheik was examining a deep cut in his right bicep. The lizards lay around the room in growing pools of blood. The blood was splashed across the walls and even across his body. A glance down showed more blood dripping from his sword. The cut above his gauntlet oozed the red liquid as well, his blood joining seamlessly with the rest.

His stomach lurched violently and the remains of his breakfast came up. He heaved several more times, holding himself up on his hands and knees, but little else came up. He sat back on his knees, breathing hard as he tried to calm his flopping insides. A hand held out a cloth in front of him and he looked up to find Sheik looking down at him. A blush heated his cheeks as he snatched the offered cloth and wiped his mouth.

"Come on, Hero, let's find a better place to rest." He wrapped an arm around Link's torso to help him stand and they walked out of the room. The hallway, like those before it, sloped up and bent away from the room. When the coppery smell was no longer in the air and the glistening red liquid was no longer in sight, Sheik let Link lean against the wall. He slid down to sit on the floor and pulled a rag from his pouch to wipe his sword clean, anything to keep from looking at Sheik.

"Please, Hero, you aren't the first man to lose his lunch on the battlefield," Sheik huffed good-naturedly as sat down next to the younger man. He pulled out a bottle of blue potion and took a gulp before passing it to Link. "How did the chain mail work out?"

"Good," Link answered shortly, taking a gulp from the bottle and still carefully not looking at Sheik. He felt the effects of the potion instantly as the tingling buzz of magic returned and watched as the cut on his arm closed. Even the pain in his back where he was sure he had a large bruise faded away. He corked the bottle and passed it back.

"What say you don't go running headlong into things anymore?"

"Sure," Link replied, pushing himself to his feet. "We're close."

Sheik raised an eyebrow, but stood up as well. "I'm ready when you are."

Link nodded and started walking. The hallway was short and quickly came to a dead end blocked by a large boulder. Link rolled it aside just enough for the two of them to hide behind and still see beyond. Heat rolled across them as they peered around the edge. Rivers of lava crisscrossed the room, giving everything a warm red-orange glow. Large islands of black rock rose over the deadly flow.

In the middle on the largest island lay the dragon, its black scales making it almost invisible. Only the glimmer of the silver and ruby crown gave it away. Link's arrow was still lodged firmly in the cracked jewel. Twin curls of smoke rose from its nostrils as it slept.

"Good, it's asleep," Sheik whispered. "We can sneak past. Once we free the Spirit of Fire, she can put that monster in its place. Do you see the temple anywhere?"

"We're already inside," Link answered, pointing up. Sheik looked in surprise to see the now familiar pyramid of light overhead, this time in a bright fire-red. Link studied the sleeping dragon more closely. Even from this distance he could make out the slightly yellowed teeth hanging in a jagged row over its bottom jaw. "That's a lot of teeth ..."

"And scaled armor ..." Sheik agreed dryly.

"Tell me you have a plan for dragons," Link beseeched longingly. Sheik gave him a flat look and shook his head. "We're so very screwed."

"Love the positive attitude, Hero," Sheik snorted. "Look, it's sleeping, so just sneak your green-clad butt over there and lop its head off before it wakes up."

"That's your plan?" Link hissed indignantly. Sheik shrugged and grinned. "Thanks, glad you came back to help me. I could have never done it without you."

"If you get in trouble I'll be right behind you," Sheik said as they slipped past the boulder and into the volcano.

"Oh goody," Link whispered back. Taking a deep, calming breath Link carefully began to pick his way across the room. The room was sweltering and even when he placed his feet on the solid black rocks, he could feel the earth slipping and sliding under foot. He swallowed hard and prayed his boots would not melt.

He stepped over the last small stream of melted rock and onto the large island. The dragon loomed over him, its massive sides moving in and out as it breathed. It seemed even larger than it had in Kakariko. A claw as long as his arm gouged into the rock as it dreamed. Link glanced over his shoulder to see Sheik standing at the very edge of the island, his green eyes turned up in awe.

Wishing he could remove his boots to make a softer approach, Link climbed closer. The dragon's head was almost as tall as he was an was set upon an thick neck armed with scales, each half the size of his shield and just as thick. Triangle spines jutted up along the ridge of its back, long and sharp as daggers. Link stood next to the great beast and wondered how he could possibly cut past the scales, much less through its neck entirely.

The glint of silver and red caught his eye as the dragon shifted, its scales rattling as they rubbed against the rock and each other. Link turned his head to stare at the crown of silver and ruby jewels. Again he felt that tug in his chest, something telling him that the crown was the important part. The sword pulsed in his hand.

He took another deep breath, this time as quietly as he possibly could and, gripping the hilt in both hands, raised the sword over his head. He carefully aimed at the crack in the jewel where his arrow, still softly glowing, was lodged. The tingle of magic rushed into his veins and up into the waiting sword.

His back arched, giving him just a smidge more leverage, and a rock under his foot gave way and clattered down the side of the island. A molten gold eye the size of a dinner plate snapped open, its slit pupil contracted and focused on him, and for a moment Link realized he could see his reflection in its glassy surface.

"Oh shit..."

The dragon roared as it reared up. Link's eyes followed its head hypnotically as it rose thirty feet into the air, while its feet stayed firmly on the ground. Huge leathery wings half opened. White hot flames licked angrily at its lips.

Link ducked behind his new shield and prayed it would hold up. The blast of fire was so strong it pushed him across the smooth rock. He heard Sheik shout his name, but ignored him in favor of keeping the shield between himself and the flames. Link felt the magic in the shield pool around his arm; without thinking he grabbed hold of it and shoved.

The shield responded by pushing the flames back. Surprised by the reaction, Link stumbled and the flames bounced off his shield into the dragon's chest. The dragon screeched in surprise and paused in its attack. Several flashes of silver split the air and hit the dragon in the neck. Sheik's throwing stars bounced off the thick scales uselessly before clattering to the rocks below.

"Move!" Sheik snapped. The dragon hissed and swung its spiked tail at Sheik as if he were nothing but an annoying fly. The older man managed to dodge under the blow and swung at the tail with his twin blades, but they proved as usefuless as the stars.

Link used the distraction to retreat back to the edge of the lava, but it hardly seemed far enough. The movement attracted the dragon's attention and it sent another blast of fire at him. With nowhere to go, Link brought up his shield. As the flames kissed the mirror bright surface, the magic throbbed and the attack bounced off the armor.

The dragon roared as its own flames hit it in the face. The jewel flashed as it thrashed its head wildly, sensitive eyes squeezed closed. The great wings spread and Link realized it was going to take off.

He did not think, his feet just moved. The dragon crouched and he jumped, grabbing onto the edge of a scale low on the dragon's shoulder. There was a great rush of wind and he vaguely heard Sheik shout at him. Daring a glance down, Link watched the world fall away as a single stroke of the wings took them fifty feet into the air. Sheik stared up at him, his green eyes huge and his jaw slack. Link was sure his stomach had dropped out and stayed on the ground.

Swallowing hard, Link looked back up. The dragon did not seem to have noticed him, and was still trying to clear its vision. Suddenly, it banked sharply to miss flying into the wall. Link thanked the Goddesses that its choice of direction had brought the shoulder he hung from up instead of leaving him hanging in midair.

Taking advantage of his luck, Link scrambled quickly along the dragon's side, clambering along its neck – using the ridge spikes for balance – towards its head. He made it halfway before the dragon noticed him. Whipping its head around, it snapped blindly at him, the huge teeth snapping closed less than a foot from his leg. He yelped and moved farther up the neck as quickly as he could.

The dragon roared in frustration as he moved too high for it to reach him. Link ground his teeth together as it thrashed about, trying to buck him off. He caught sight of the molten ground below and hung on tighter. Even one of the spikes trying to gouge through his chain mail and into his chest did not loosen his grip.

The dragon relented and Link began to crawl forward again, this time much slower – fear of falling overriding fear of the dragon's teeth. Every time the dragon thrashed he stopped his movement and hung on. The ride was sickening. The dragon thrashed and banked, switching Link's view from shiny black walls, to sky of pale blue, to deadly rivers of melted rock. Barrel rolls sent these scenes by in dizzying succession, until Link could only close his eyes and wait for the spinning to stop.

His breathing was coming in painful gasps and every muscle ached as he pulled himself onto the dragon's head. By now it was thrashing for all it was worth, doing everything to try and shake him off. Using all the strength he could muster, Link pulled out his sword. The dragon roared, a deafening sound so close to Link's ears, and spewed fire in frustration.

Concentrating on just holding on with his legs, Link raised the sword, held like a giant dagger in both hands, over his head. With all his strength he thrust it straight down into the jewel on the dragon's head.

Link's back arched. The jewel shattered. And everything became red light.


	13. Chapter 13

_**To Forge the Master**_

Chapter 13

"_It all comes down to serving the ones who are fighting alongside you, watching your back, putting a weapon in your hand when you need it most." _

_James Luceno _

The ruby light swirled around him like smoke, twisting and dancing seductively. The sword still gripped in both hands began to pulse like a slow heartbeat, the ripples traveling through Link's body. He felt himself relax into the comforting feeling, releasing his grip with one hand to lean back against the solid surface holding him up.

Link froze as his fingers slid along the hard, smooth surface. He shifted his weight, feeling the solid sinew coated in rounded, bony plates. Swallowing, he looked down. His sword was still impaled in the silver crown, but the jewel seemed to be missing. The very tip of the sword was embedded into a dark, red scale between two pale blue eyes.

"Andraste," a voice drifted through the light. Link grabbed onto the sword with both hands as the dragon swung its head around. It was the strangest feeling; his senses told him he was not moving, yet the dragon flapped its wings, as if swimming through the light all around them; all the while seemingly oblivious to Link and the sword stuck into the scale on its head.

Then, through the light she appeared. Her hair was bobbed, shorter than his own, and black as the volcanic walls. Eyes the color of rubies burned from the inside out. She was dressed in a man's tunic, leggings, and boots – all in red and black. A sword hung from her hip. She even had a boyish build, and if the tunic were any looser she could have easily fooled anyone at a glance.

She lifted her hand and the dragon "flew" straight to her, nuzzling its nose on her palm like a happy puppy. Link stared, hands still firmly gripping the hilt of his sword – which was pulsing stronger and faster in the presence of the Fire Spirit.

"I have missed you too, little one," she said as she stroked the dragon's snout. Then she looked up at Link. "And you must be the Hero of Hyrule my sisters spoke of. Humph, kind of puny." She stepped around the dragon's head and peered up at him with a gaze that strangely reminded him of Sheik. "Well, get the sword out of Andraste's head and get down here. She is free now and you have nothing to fear."

Link complied, and though he floated down to the Fire Spirit's level, he did not feel as if his feet were touching anything. The spirit was tall, looking him eye to eye as she sized him up. The sword was pulsing harder than ever before, sending ripples through him. It was not feeling in his muscles or bones, but in something ethereal and intangible.

"You will do," the spirit said after a long moment. Link swallowed hard, feeling himself begin to sweat. "I have no riddle for you. My sister can be found watching over the people of the wind." She reached out and placed her hand on his cheek as the light began to swirl around his sword, forcing him to look into her fiery eyes. "And for saving my precious Andraste from her prison, I give you this gift. You may call on her once, and only once, in a time of need." The spirit turned back to the dragon and placed a soft kiss on her nose. "Be sure he makes it down the mountain safely, little one."

Whatever else transpired, Link did not see it. The pulsing was starting to rip through him in almost painful waves. The intangible essence felt like it was tearing him in two. He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his jaw. Each new pulse made lights flash behind his eyelids. Then the ethereal part of him shattered – painfully – like throwing a rock through a glass window.

As soon as it began it was over, and Link pried his eyes open. The light was swirling faster now, wrapping around the sword like a crimson cloth. Beyond the light he could see the volcano coming back into focus, and underfoot he could feel the solid rock. The Fire Spirit, who was also fading away, gave the dragon one last hug around the muzzle before turning back to him.

Link found it still took all his energy just to cling to the sword. He turned his head to watch her, his hair plastered to his forehead by sweat, and she gave him another very Sheik-like grin.

"Don't disappoint me. Hyrule is resting on your scrawny shoulders."

He nodded in return as she faded into the light that wrapped around his sword. The blade glowed a bloody crimson before returning to its normal mirror-bright shine. Link relaxed and sank back against the dragon's neck. She looked at him with her bright blue eyes.

"Hero?" Sheik's voice cut in wearily. "You know you are leaning against a dragon, right?"

"Yap," He smiled back, "This is Andraste; she's our ride home." Link could only laugh at Sheik's skeptical expression. "Don't worry, she's safe. I promise." The dragon snorted and nudged Link with her nose, tumbling him forward a few feet. Link laughed, "Okay, safe probably wasn't the right word."

"At least we agree on something." Sheik frowned as he walked over to where Link was picking himself up. Link had barely sheathed his sword when Sheik smacked him on the back of the head, knocking his hat off. "Is your brain broken?! You called my sneak up and chop its head off plan bad, so what do you call yours?"

Link retrieved his hat, noticing that Sheik had neither sheathed his swords nor taken his eyes off the dragon. Andraste watched them without interest. "I'm alive. That's the important part, right?" He ducked as Sheik took another swing at him. "Oh, come on, it's just a dragon," Link teased as he climbed onto Andraste's back and got comfortable where her neck and shoulders met.

Sheik stared at him, crossing his arms so his swords hung loosely in his grasp. Andraste, obviously tired of the wait, snaked her head out and snatched Sheik up by his tunic. The surprised man did not even have time to retaliate before he was deposited behind Link. The younger man laughed, and received another slap to the back of his skull.

Ignoring them both, the dragon spread her wings and leapt into the air. Sheik cursed as he grabbed Link's tunic. Link clung to one of the spikes. The wind buffeted them as they rose, nearly taking Link's hat off and threatening to rip away Sheik's scarf.

"If we live through this, I am going to kill you," Sheik threatened.

Link only laughed. "Fine, but could you put those away so you don't kill me before that?" He motioned towards Sheik's twin blades. Grumbling, Sheik complied. The dragon made a banking turn, building up speed. After a couple of laps of the volcano, she shot straight into the air. Link let out a shout of excitement as adrenaline rushed through his blood, making him feel alive. Sheik shouted as well, but for an entirely different reason.

The dragon folded her wings and they slipped through the top of the volcano like a snake from its hole. The wings snapped open with a sound like two huge flags being unfurled, and they rose up in a smooth rush on the hot air seeping from the mountain.

The whole land of Hyrule suddenly stretched out before Link's eyes. The rivers and streams glittered in the sunlight, trees cast dark shadows across the ground, Kakariko looked so small, and the people like ants. Even Hyrule Castle seemed small from this height.

The sword pulsed and Link's vision shifted. The world of color became a monotone of reds. Every creature, great and small, lit up like a beacon in the night. The dragon, so close and large, almost blotted everything else out. Link glanced down and saw Sheik's fingers, knotted in the shoulder of his tunic, were alight – shining as if they glowed from within.

It was so bright, that it a large blot of darkness drew his attention. The large blob bubbled up over faint glimmer of Lake Hylia, boiling and rolling like and angry like-like. Link stared, a strange sticky blackness creeping into his mind. Another pulse and the vision was gone, returning the world to its normal hues.

The dragon banked and turned down toward Kakariko. Link's ears picked up the faint sounds of the masses screaming and the ant-sized people scurried towards their toy-sized houses.

"I think you better let us off outside the gate," Link said. The dragon turned her head to look back at him and snorted. She made slow banking descent, circling Death Mountain in a methodical matter. On her final pass of the gate, she reared up, flapping her wings in fast short strokes, so she landed gently on the rocky surface. Link slid off without hesitation, and Sheik quickly followed.

The dragon snaked her head around, lowering one huge blue eye to look them over. Then she gently pressed her nose to Link's forehead, blowing his hair with her hot breath._ Be strong Little One, your journey is not yet over._ She lifted her head and moved to Sheik. The older man backed up, reaching for his swords. But the dragon brushed his forehead and he froze. His eyes widened for a moment.

Then the dragon lifted her head, raised her wings, and rose into the sky. The wind she created made both Hyrulians cling to loose clothing. They watched as the dragon mounted the sky, took a final lap around Death Mountain, and flew off into the distance.

"What did she tell you?" Link asked as he shaded his eyes against the sun, trying to catch a final glimpse of the dragon. Sheik looked at him in surprise then averted his eyes.

"Let's go, Hero. It's been a long day and I could really use a warm bed." Sheik turned away and headed down towards the gates. Link looked at him for a moment, then shrugged and followed.

The dragon had let them off as close to the gate as her size would allow. Still, they had a short walk back to the village nestled in the mountain's shadow. When they arrived at the gate, guards were gathered on the other side, weapons drawn. They watched the two approach with wary eyes. Thinking they had seen the dragon, Link gave them what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

The gate groaned as it swung open, admitting them back into the village. The guards pressed in as the gate shut with a metallic slam. The sword's sharp pulse warned him a moment too late. Several guards grabbed him, slamming him against the sheer stone wall next to the gate. The impact made him bite his tongue and the coppery tang of blood filled his mouth. Too surprised to fight back, the guards took advantage of his distraction and twisted his arms painfully behind his back. Several sharp points were pressed threateningly against his cheek and neck. Somewhere behind him he heard Sheik curse.

Link twisted around enough to catch sight of Sheik. Two guards held his arms behind his back, while a third used a fistful of hair to keep his head up. Movement caught his attention and Link shifted to see Thorvald walking up the hill, Archelaus as his heels.

"Hey!" Link shouted. "Call these guys off." Sheik said nothing, but glared over the top of his scarf at the approaching men. Neither of the nobles acknowledged Link's request.

Without a word, Thorvald walked up to Sheik, grabbed his scarf and yanked it down in a single, rough motion. The scar on Sheik's cheek was plainly visible as it cut a furrow across his face.

"I knew it!" Archelaus jeered.

Thorvald cast a sharp look at his son before turning back to Sheik. "Really, my boy, I thought you were smarter than this. Coming home of all places," a mocking smile ghosted across his lips.

"I'm not your boy and this was never my home, you son of a bitch," Sheik snarled back.

"And as petty and audacious as ever I see." The noble grabbed Sheik's chin and ran his thumb along the scar. "I see it continues to get you into trouble." Sheik yanked his head free and snapped at the fingers that had strayed too near his mouth. Thorvald sneered and a guard struck Sheik for the offense, splitting his lip.

"Hey!" Link yelled in outrage. With all his strength he pulled free of the men holding him, spun, and slammed his fist into the nearest guard's face. He pulled the punch, remembering just in time that he still had the gauntlets on, but still felt the bone break and blood run over his fingers. Another guard grabbed his arm and Link slammed his elbow into the man's gut.

"Link! Stop that! Right now!" Sheik's voice cut through the chaos. Surprised, Link stopped and the guards quickly swarmed around him, slamming his back to the wall before they piled on to hold him there. Link growled at them and began to struggle again. "I said stop it!" Sheik repeated. "Those men are just following orders. Don't hurt them."

"But–"

"I won't have innocent blood spilt in my name, Hero."

"That was beautiful," Thorvald said in a bored tone.

"Fuck you." Sheik spit, the fluid laced with blood, at the man's feet.

Thorvald looked down his nose in disgust. "You are hereby charged with theft, resisting arrest, assault of a noble, and treason against the crown."

"That's bullshit and you know it." Sheik hissed.

"My son is the future king and–" Sheik's mirthless laugh cut him off.

"As if Zelda would debase herself by marrying that–" Another punch to the jaw cut off whatever Sheik intended to say.

"As I'm sure you are well aware, she has very little say in the matter," Thorvald replied pleasantly. "Enjoy your final hours. This night will find you at the bottom of the well. Take him away." Sheik glared venomously, but went quietly. Archelaus laughed as he followed. The nobleman turned to Link for the first time since he had arrived, sizing the boy up with a wicked smile. "And see to it that the Hero of Hyrule makes it safely back to the inn."

&&&

The guards all but shoved Link through the inn door. He slammed painfully into a table, knocking the wind from his lungs. His blood boiled and his jaw clenched as he turned around; even the sword pulsed angrily in its sheath. But the guards did not linger, leaving Link with his anger. Frustrated, he punched a table, forgetting the gauntlets again and smashing the table to bits.

Caru and George stood in the kitchen doorway, the innkeeper wide-eyed and his wife covering her mouth.

"Sorry," Link muttered as heat rose to his cheeks. "I'll pay for the damage."

"Dear, what in the name of Nayru is going on?" Caru asked as she walked right past the destroyed table to look at him. He was surprised when she took the edge of her apron and gently dabbed the blood at the edge of his mouth.

"They arrested Sheik; said he was a thief!" The couple exchanged a look and he added, "He's not, I know him!"

"Have you told Lord Thorvald this? I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding," George said simply.

"Thorvald is the one who had him arrested!" Link protested.

"Then... perhaps you don't know him as well as you thought, dear."

Link froze, then stepped away with a fierce glare. "You're wrong." He turned sharply on his heel and stormed out of the inn without another word. He walked around the back of the building to the stable, so caught up in his thoughts that the falcon lighting on his shoulder startled him. "Where have you been, you overgrown cuccos?" he asked bitterly and was rewarded with a nip to his ear. "Ouch! Sorry!" The falcon ruffled its feathers indignantly.

"Look," Link huffed in return as he walked into Nightfire's stall and began to tack him up, "I don't know why you are following me, and right now I don't really care. So why don't you make yourself useful if you are going to hang around? Like find where they are keeping Sheik so I can bust him out and prove his innocence." The falcon blinked round eyes at him, cried, and took to the sky. Link rolled his eyes and tightened Nightfire's girth.

&&&

Sheik glared at the door across the room from him. The dungeon, if it could be called that, was rarely used in Kakariko and had long ago fallen into disrepair. In its place was a stone house, with small barred windows and a heavy door. A test had proven it was firmly locked with a drawbar.

He sighed as he leaned again the cold stone and rubbed his shoulder. The guards had been less than gentle about removing his weapons. He was pretty sure he had a cracked rib, and some blood dotted the side of his mouth.

Through the barred window he could see the sun sinking behind Death Mountain. As soon as the first star appeared his punishment would begin. He sighed and rubbed his head.

"So this is what it comes to...my life resting in Link's hands." He paused, then looked towards the sky hidden beyond the ceiling of stone. "Forgive me, Zelda. I don't think I can keep my promise."

He heard the scrape of wood on wood as the drawbar was moved and turned towards the door. The shadow of the mountain was just starting to creep across the village, casting everything into the dark blues of night. Sheik slid into a fighting stance, wincing from the pain in his side.

The door swung open and guards swarmed into the small room. Sheik was glad Link was not there to see him go down so quickly. One guard, who obviously knew about the injury to his rib, hit the wound before Sheik could retaliate, sending him to his knees in pain and gasping for breath. His arms were quickly bound behind his back and they hauled him to his feet.

The walk was short and the guards huddled around him, blocking his view of the village. Overhead, a raptor screamed into the fading day. A guard shoved him from behind and he stumbled forward onto a small platform. It was built to extend over the gaping mouth of the well. A hinge allowed it to drop down, out from under his feet, and a rope – run through a pulley overhead – kept it in place. Several sword points against his back kept him in place.

A small, curious crowd had gathered with Thorvald and Archelaus seated comfortably directly across from him. Sheik glared defiantly at them.

"You know the charges against you. Do you have any last words?" Thorvald asked in a dull tone.

"Rot in hell, you son of a bitch."

"Then as the High Lord of the land of Hyrule, and eldest member of the family of Thorvald, I hearby sentence you–"

"Let him go!" Link demanded as he shoved his way through the gathered crowd.

Archelaus shrugged and smiled. "Well, you heard the Hero of Hyrule. Let him go." The guard near the grounded end of the rope took an obedient swipe with his sword, cutting the rope easily. The boards under Sheik's feet fell away and gravity took hold. Sheik swore.

Link's eyes widened as he watched Sheik plummet out of sight. Archelaus was howling at his own joke and Thorvald looked torn between humor and annoyance. Link shoved past one last person and made a dash for the well. Several guards quickly formed ranks directly in his path.

Link ripped his sword from its sheath and pointed it at the men. "Move." The blade practically glowed in the light of the moon as the heavenly body peeked over the mountains. The guards shuffled, one looking back at Thorvald. "Now!" Link barked.

"If the Hero wishes to throw himself down the well," Thorvald said calmly, "who are we to stop him?" The guards quickly got out of his way and Link darted past, vaulting over the lip of the well and falling into the darkness beyond.

His feet hit the ground with a wet thwap and Link looked around. The inside of the well was inky, so dark not even his sword caught enough light to reflect. He could hear tiny clawed feet scurrying over wet stone and a distant, steady scraping he could not identify. Water dripped in rhythmic patterns that echoed in the deafening silence.

"Sheik?" Link whispered without knowing why. The sword in his hand was giving soft, sharp pulses, and the hair on the back of his neck and arms was on end. An eerie feeling of being hunted, as if a pack of wolves were circling just beyond the limits of his sight, was crawling over him.

"Link?" came the answer, also whispered and surprisingly close. Link turned slightly to his left and reached out with his free hand, smiling when it came in contact with a warm chest. "Quick, untie me." It took them several minutes of blind groping to find each other in the pitch blackness, and another minute for Link to slip a dagger between Sheik's skin and his bindings without drawing blood. All the while the strange scratching noise, like a stick being slowly dragged across a rough stone wall, grew closer. "Let's get out of here," Sheik hissed.

"Don't we need a plan first," Link asked in surprise. "There are guards up there, remember. You know, with swords and orders to kill."

"This is neither the time nor place for you to get smart, Hero." Sheik snapped.

"What are you afraid of? Slime? Water? New and incurable diseases?" The scraping stopped abruptly and a hollow almost silent scream echoed around them. A wave of sticky funk rolled through the air. Link whirled around, drawing his sword and forcing magic through it – lighting it up like a torch.

In the swirling light emitted from his sword, Link found himself staring into a sea of faces. Each had sunken cheeks and eyes, their bodies covered in leathery rotting skin. They were thin and bony, staggering forward in halting steps on weak legs. In place of eyes, they bore dull red lights from deep within their skulls.

Link froze. His brain screamed for him to move, to do anything, but his muscles locked up and refused to comply. He watched wide-eyed as a gnarled hand tipped in four jagged nails – and one missing nail – reached for his throat.

The sword pulsed sharply, sending a shockwave through his body. The effect was like a splash of cold water; every sense awoke with a start. He struck out with the sword, slicing through the creature directly in front of him and sending an arc of light through the mass of bodies. But the attack dispelled the magic and plunged them both back into an even deeper darkness.

"Climb! Now!" Sheik ordered. Link did not hesitate and quickly scrambled up the wall closest to him.

"What are those?!"

"Redead. Less talk, more climb!"

Link could feel the tips of his fingers cut and bleed as he grasped for invisible holds on the wall. Slime and blood slowed his progress as his fingers slipped from the holds he did find. Below he could hear the hollow screams and the scraping as the redead began to follow. Dozens of tiny red lights stared unblinking up at him.

The lip of the well was in sight when a bony hand wrapped around his ankle with surprising strength and began to pull down. Link kicked wildly, hearing a hollow clunk as the redead was bashed again the stone before being thrown off. He made a mad scramble for the top, pulling himself over in time to find a spear pointed at his throat.

Sheik stood a few feet away, two guards holding his arms. His mouth was set into a hard line and his eyes were focused on the well. The falcon screamed as it flew past, dropping a sheath with twin blades on the ground, before landing in a nearby tree.

There was a beat of perfect silence. A cloud drifted over the moon, easing the village into blackness. Link felt jagged fingernails on a cold hand dig into his neck. The guards' eyes widened and breath hitched in their throats.

One guard took a step back, stepping on a twig with a deafening snap in the utter silence. Suddenly, everyone moved at once. A woman screamed. The guards surged forward as the villagers surged back. Sheik, suddenly deprioritized by the guards, grabbed his twin blades off the ground. Link ripped his sword from its sheath and spun around, the fingers on his neck tearing into the flesh, and beheaded the nearest redead.

Like cockroaches, the redead began to pour over the lip of the well. Guards jabbed with spears, keeping the zombies out of arm's reach as they tried in vain to push them back. But the tide frothing out of the well only grew, forcing the men back. Link dove into the fray, slicing and stabbing with his sword, and using his shield like a battering ram. Soon he found himself in a sea of leathery skin and bony limbs.

Cut off from the guards and Sheik, he found himself on the losing end of the battle. The redead pressed in from all sides, and every time he showed his back one of them would grab at it. His breath came in short pants, and even the sword's constant warning shocks could not keep him going.

Glancing down, he saw the metal begin to shine red through the coat of black blood. He swallowed hard as that intangible feeling began to come back, responding to the pulse emitted by the sword. He ground his teeth together and lunged, managing to climb onto the lip of the well, slashing at any of the redead as best he could.

The sword gave a thunderous pulse that seemed to rip the disembodied essence asunder. He closed his eyes against the indescribable force. He saw red light behind his closed lids and felt the power rush outwards. Hollow screams filled the night. Then the silence returned. Nothing moved, nothing dared to breathe.

Link opened his eyes as the force abated, leaving him feeling tired and weak. Before him was a field of fallen redead. Black blood coated the ground in a puddle of gore, severed limbs and heads lay uselessly near their former owners, and spears and swords stood like a forest of saplings. Several guards lay among the redead, too slow to escape the onslaught. The remaining guards were covered in a mix of black and red blood that oozed down their bodies to join the rest.

Sheik stood among the guards, his tunic painted black and more gore slowly dripping from the tips of his swords. His mouth hung slightly ajar and his green eyes were wide with shock.

Link realized that everyone was staring at him and he smiled in spite of the exhaustion pulling at his body and mind. He gave a soft whistle and a steady drum of hooves echoed out of the darkness. Nightfire seemed to materialize from the pitch, ponying Blu behind him. "We're going," Link announced, his voice sounding far stronger than he felt.

Sheik did not say a word as they mounted and put their heels into the horses. Both steeds sped off into the night without so much as a whisper of protest from the guards around them. The town blew by them in a blur of blues. They raced through the gates and down the trail, across the small bridge and into the gently rolling hills of Hyrule field.

Link pulled up short as a wave of dizziness washed over him.

"Hero?"

"I think... I need to rest...I don't feel so good..."

"Okay." Sheik slid from Blu's back. "After you lit up the town, I don't think they are going to follow us anytime soon. We'll stop for the night."

Link nodded vaguely as he slid to the ground. His legs wobbled dangerously beneath him and he ended up just sitting down. He groaned and placed his head in his hands as the world began to spin around him.

"Lay down, Hero." Sheik's voice drifted over him and hands firmly guided him to the ground. He was too dizzy and weak to protest. "Nayru, what have you done to yourself now?"

&&&

"Sister Koume, did you feel that?" Kotake asked in a whisper.

"I did, sister Kotake. The dragon is free."

"What do we do? It is too late to call it off."

"We will just have to hurry. Do not worry, sister Kotake," Koume replied, leaning out the window of their small room to watch Ganondorf bully a smaller moblin. "All is well."

&&&

"Nayru, are you sure he can take this?" Forare asked plaintively. "He looks sick."

"You know you sound like a child, right?" Din added.

"Let her be, Din," Nayru scolded. "Farore, you knew in the beginning this would not be easy."

"Yes, but... can't we help him... just a tiny bit? Please?"

"We have already interfered enough," Nayru said in a tired voice. "If he does not do this alone–"

"Then there is no point in him doing it at all. We know!" Din cut in.

&&&

"Sheik?" Link asked softly. The dizziness had faded after an hour and he was able to sit up and eat. But Sheik had insisted on staying the night so he could fully recover.

"Yeah, Hero?" he replied, looking up from checking his swords for damage.

"Are you going to tell me what that was all about back there?"

Sheik paused and looked at him. His green eyes considered Link carefully from behind his dark hair. Then he slowly set his weapons aside and settled into a more comfortable position. "I guess after what you did, I owe you that much. So let's get the most shocking bits out of the way first: I'm a thief and the King is dead."


	14. Chapter 14

_**To Forge the Master**_

Chapter 14

"_Run your fingers through my soul. For once, just once, feel exactly what I feel, believe what I believe, perceive as I perceive, look, experience, examine, and for once; just once, understand." Unknown._

Link stared at Sheik, dumbfounded, for several long minutes. His mouth worked, but no sound came out. Finally, he stopped and composed himself. But when he tried to speak, so many questions tried to scramble out of his mouth all at once that he had to stop and try again. Sheik watched the scene silently.

"What?!" Link finally managed.

"I'm a thief and the King is dead," Sheik repeated evenly.

Link's shock faded slowly and his jaw set. "Bastard. I believed you were innocent! I..." He stopped, then abruptly got up and walked away. His legs still felt weak, so he did not go far before he sat back down, but with his back to Sheik. The point had been made.

Sheik sighed and rolled to his feet. When he approached, Link stubbornly refused to look at him. "The world isn't full of heroes and villains, Link. Everyone, everywhere, is just trying to get by; sometimes by any means necessary. Sometimes we are just victims of our situation and there are no good choices. In the end, it's all gray." Link made no response. "Do you want to hear what I have to say, or do you just want to turn me back over to Thorvald?"

For a long moment, Link said nothing. Then he sighed. "I'm listening."

Sheik nodded and sat down next to him, though Link still refused to look at him.

"Ganon and the moblin have been a problem for far longer than the nobility would like the people to believe. But until recently, the threat was minor. I know because my father was Captain of the Guard for the royal family. Believe it or not, I grew up with Princess Zelda as my best friend. She still is, actually." Link did look at him in surprise, but quickly caught himself and looked away.

"Then the moblin attacked a small village on the very edge of the kingdom. It was a massacre. The King declared war. I was twelve the last time I saw my father. He and King Hyrule rode out with a bunch of soldiers to push the moblin back. Only a handful of men returned; the King and my father were not among them.

"My mother died in childbirth and I have no other family to my knowledge. I was old enough I could have lived in the castle as a servant until I could enter training to become a guard. But Thorvald adopted me instead and took me to Kakariko. At first I thought it would be okay, having a brother and growing up as a noble, but that was foolish.

"It was all a stunt, a chance to get into the good graces of the Queen and Princess. Out in public I was expected to be a grateful and loving son and speak nothing but praise for my new family. Behind closed doors, I was all but a slave. I spent most of my time locked in my room. Even the window had been nailed shut. If I did anything that displeased either of those bastards... let's just say Thorvald found ways to keep me in line without leaving any evidence.

"When I was fourteen, Thorvald handed me a purse of rupees and told me to go buy Archelaus a horse for his birthday. Instead, I took the money, bought Blu, my swords, and some supplies, and never looked back."

Silence stretched between them, with only the sound of the wind to fill the void.

"What happened after that?" Link asked carefully.

"I survived," Sheik evaded.

Link sighed. "Did you ever go after Ganon?"

"I was young and foolish... like you." He grinned teasingly. "Of course I went after him. It is probably only by the grace of the Goddesses I survived the encounter."

"Why..." The edge of Link's mouth twitched. "Why do you call Archelaus Meredith?"

Sheik laughed. "Because that's the horrible middle name his mother stuck him with, and he hates it." His smile faded a little and he held out his hands as if he expected them to be bound. "So what do you say, Hero?"

"You're an idiot." Link laughed, pushing him away lightly. He pushed himself to his feet, wobbling dangerously. Sheik quickly rose and steadied him.

"Okay, Hero. You better get some sleep."

&&&

Link woke early the next morning. A thin mist still hung over the field and the cold morning sun cast soft shadows across the ground. He stretched, feeling tired muscles groan in protest. He felt strangely disconnected from the world. The wind blew softly, tossing his hair playfully, and the mist left a slight wetness on his skin and clothes. Yet he did not feel cold or uncomfortable, just full of a strange stillness.

Slowly he rose to his feet and took a deep breath. The scent of grass and horses and water and smoke filled the moist air. The rustle of wings alerted him to the falcon's arrival before it alighted on his shoulder, a large rat clutched in its beak. He shrugged the bird off to enjoy its prize elsewhere.

A soft shift of fabric caught his ear and he turned. Sheik still lay sleeping, head cradled on his arm and blanket half falling off. Link smiled as a wicked idea formed in his mind. He drew his sword and readied his shield as quietly as he could, before creeping over to the sleeping man. Pointing the tip of the sword directly at Sheik's throat he barked, "On your feet!"

For a moment the world was still; Sheik's breathing did not even change. Then a flash of metal cut the air and only a quick reflex kept the blade from diving into Link's shoulder. Still it made a deep gash in his arm several inches long. A second flash and Link repelled the blow with his shield, oblivious to the pain the movement caused.

He slapped another attack away with his sword and found himself staring into dull green eyes as Sheik lunged at him in a sleepy haze. Link dodged under one of the thin blades and slammed his shoulder into Sheik's gut. The older man let out an "oomph" of air and tumbled back. He was on his feet again in an instant, but the blow had cleared the remaining sleep from his mind. He blinked at Link over the poised blades.

"What the hell is wrong with you, brat?! I could have killed you!"

Link lunged, driving against Sheik's defense, an amused smile on his lips. "Oh, so it's okay for you to wake me at the crack of dawn, but not the other way around?"

"Idiot," Sheik snapped, striking back quickly and slicing into Link's cheek so a thin line of blood pearled up on his cheek. "Weren't you listening last night? I've been on my own for years!"

"So?" Link twisted and jabbed, cutting into Sheik's shoulder. The older man hissed in surprise and pain. "I can be just as good. I won't lose to you again!"

Sheik's small smile faded and he stabbed one sword at Link's shoulder. The younger man dodged and Sheik planted his elbow into Link's nose. He followed with a knee to the stomach. Another elbow to the side of his head sent Link sprawling across the grass. Sheik's knee came down on his chest, hard, and the twin blades crossed his throat so close they drew blood with each of Link's gasping breaths.

Sheik leaned close. "You may have the Goddesses on your side, Little Hero, but nothing can take the place of experience and practice. Of which I have in abundance." He rose, leaving Link on the ground panting and bleeding.

Link snarled and pushed himself to his feet, still ignoring his body's fierce protests. He twisted his sword and took up a ready stance. "I said I won't lose to you again."

Sheik paused and raised an eyebrow. "Don't make me really hurt you, Link." Link charged. Sheik sidestepped, spun, and slammed his elbow between Link's shoulder blades. The younger man stumbled forward, catching himself on all fours. Sheik brought a foot down on his neck, forcing him to the ground, before placing the edge of one blade against Link's throat. "That is enough, Hero," he said calmly.

Link struggled for a few more minutes before sighing and relaxing. Sheik accepted his surrender and withdrew. Link carefully pushed up on all fours again, panting and watching the blood drip from his mouth, nose, and arm. He swallowed hard, then coughed at the bitter, coppery taste.

A cool, damp cloth appeared before his eyes, then rose to cover his bleeding face. With his uninjured arm, Link took the rag and sat up, doing his best to clear the blood from his face. Sheik crouched in front of him, a water bottle on his left and a bottle of blue potion held out in offering. When he had cleared his face of as much blood as he could, Link accepted the potion and downed it in a few gulps. The bleeding from his nose and mouth quickly abated, but his arm was taking longer to knit.

"So, what crawled up into your brain this morning?" Sheik asked as he began to pull out some foodstuffs for breakfast. "And does it have any other bad ideas I should know about?" Link only shrugged and watched in mild interest as his arm became whole again. Sheik sighed and rolled his eyes. "Where to, Hero?"

"She said I have to meet with the people of the wind. So I'm guessing the Rito Domain," Link answered as he accepted the bread, meat, and cheese Sheik handed him.

"That sounds good to me. The Rito live not too far from here. If we ride hard we might be able to make it by nightfall. But that will only get us to the canyon. After that I'm not sure. I've heard there is a bridge across, but having never been there myself, I don't know where it is exactly."

The day passed slowly. Sheik insisted on putting some distance between them and Kakariko, but a new wave of dizziness kept Link from riding as hard and far as they wanted to go. By nightfall they had reached the shadow of the cliffs that made up the Rito Domain. They played one game of chess, which Link lost less miserably than in past games, before splitting up the night watch and going to sleep.

The next morning, Link woke with the oddest sensation of being watched. It was a creepy feeling that made his skin prickle. Unconsciously, he kept looking up at the sky, but only ever saw the falcon making its slow circles above them. When Sheik asked about the odd behavior, Link only shrugged and shook his head.

The yawning abyss of the canyon that separated Hyrule field from the Rito Domain created a dark line before them. Overhead, thick black clouds had begun to build, climbing on top of each other as they grumbled and growled their displeasure. The air cracked like a whip and lightning ripped the sky in two, bathing the land in hot white light for an instant.

The horses spooked, rearing up and whinnying, forcing Link and Sheik to dismount or be thrown off. There was another boom of thunder and rain began to pour down around them in heavy sheets. Link whistled for the falcon, but the sound was lost on the quickening wind.

"We have to get out of this," Sheik shouted over the wind.

"Where?" Link replied, pointedly looking around at the wide expanse of nothing that bordered the cliffs. Sheik only shook his head absently.

An abnormally loud crack of thunder sounded right over their heads and was followed by a scream. The falcon came swooping from the sky, wings tucked in a steep dive as it cried again. Lightning flashed and the bird dodged wildly, screaming as it did. Suddenly the raptor dove again, twisted in disorientation, and crashed sideways into Sheik's gut. Sheik cursed as he caught the bird reflexively.

The strange feeling of being watched was quickly turning into a buzz in the back of Link's mind, like tiny bolts of lightning jumping around in his brain. Abruptly the buzzing came to a head and he looked up. A massive bird, easily large enough to carry off both horses, swooped out of the sky, talons extended. Feathers of black and gold made it almost impossible to see against the angry sky.

Link shoved Sheik one way and dodged the other. The talons snapped shut only feet from their heads before the bird pulled up. The horses whinnied and bolted, thankfully away from the cliffs.

Link looked up. Even through the driving rain he could see the bird slowly circling, its electric blue eyes trained on him. His brow lowered and his hand slid the sword from its sheath.

"Sheik, you better catch the horses before they get too far."

"What? Wh–" Sheik began, but Link was gone before he could finish. He shouted after Link as the younger man sprinted towards the cliffs.

Link felt his legs move, his boots slipping in the gathering mud, as he put some distance between himself and Sheik. He knew that bird was after him and a quick glance over his shoulder confirmed it. Sheik shouts were carried wordlessly on the wind and drowned out by the driving rain.

A pulse – white hot – raced up his arm from his sword. He whistled, a low soft noise that was sucked from his throat by the storm even before it passed his lips. It did not matter.

The cliff edge stretched across his path. He heard a final frantic shout from Sheik, and then he dove. For a long moment he hung there, looking down into a canyon several thousand feet deep, a curtain of rain making a tunnel around him so he had a clear view of a white-capped river raging far, far below.

Then gravity took over and he began to fall. His brain screamed that he should be terrified, but he could not muster the feeling. In the back of his mind a warmth, like a fire on a cold night, was rising. Link gripped his sword and closed his eyes. Over the rain and wind he could hear the thunderous flapping of massive leathery wings.

&&&

Sheik watched, stunned, as Link leapt over the edge of the cliff as if he were diving into a lake. He was sure he shouted something, but had no idea what it was. Not even bothering to set down the injured falcon he raced after the younger man. He was so caught up in his futile race he was nearly knocked from his feet by a great rush of wind. He looked up just in time to see the dragon's tail pass over his head, before the creature tucked its wings and vanished over the edge of the cliff as well.

&&&

Link's eyes snapped open to see a single, shield-sized, crystal blue eye staring at him. He smiled and could feel the dragon return the gesture. Quickly, the heavier creature plummeted past him in a streak of blood-red and black, color just barely visible in the lack of light. Once below him, the wings snapped open and the dragon rushed up to meet his descent. Link landed between two spikes and instantly gripped the hard scales with his knees as he readied his shield.

"Let's go." He nodded absently. The dragon mimicked him, then, with a flap of her wings, rose into the air.

Sheik's head snapped up as the dragon rocketed out of the canyon, Link on her back. He stared for several long minutes as the pair turned and faced the bird. "I am so going to kill that boy."

Link squinted against the wind and rain as they rose out of the canyon. Overhead, the bird was making slow circles, its electric blue eyes watching him fiercely. Link twirled his sword, shifting his weight on the dragon's back the same way he would a horse, and was only mildly surprised when she responded in kind. The two massive creatures made slow circles around each other.

The bird struck first, slicing through the air like lightning. Andraste dodged right, letting the avian go under her wing before swinging her spiked tail in retaliation. The giant bird dodged, swooping nimbly around the tail. Link quickly found he was being sidelined as the two beasts went at each other. All he could do was hold on as the dragon spewed fire and the bird called down lightning.

A bolt struck Andraste's wing and the dragon roared, flapping awkwardly. The bird took the opportunity to dive at them, talons extended. Link raised his sword in time to stab the bird in the foot, averting the attack, but not doing any real damage.

"This isn't working!" Link shouted over the storm. Andraste turned her head and gave him a flat look. "We need a plan... " His mind raced. The bird dove again and Andraste dodged, almost unseating him in his distraction. As the bird flashed past them, Link grinned.

With a shout to Andraste, they barrel-rolled and dove, following the bird in its descent. Link gripped the spine in front of him as the ground rushed up at them and the wind threatened to rip the hat from his head. The bird pulled up just before it hit the ground and Andraste took the heartbeat the direction change happened to let loose a jet of fire. The bird squawked in surprise as the rush of flames pinned it to the wet earth.

Link launched himself from the dragon's back, sword held like a giant dagger. The fire abated just in time and he sank the blade into the bird's skull. He slammed magic into the sword as hard as he could, sending arcs of light in all directions.

For a moment the world went black, then everything turned to brilliant gold. The familiar feeling of weightlessness engulfed him. Laughter, that reminded him of his little sister, rang softly from all around him. Link turned as best he could, but did not see the Spirit anywhere. She giggled again and a feather, gold and black, floated past his cheek. He turned again and this time saw a girl, no more than twelve, standing behind him.

She wore a pale yellow sundress and no shoes. Her hair fell in straight, flaxen locks to the middle of her back, and she smiled at him with sky blue eyes. She giggled again and raised her hand, freeing a few more feathers she had been holding.

"I've been waiting for you," she said in a singsong voice. "My sisters have all gone before me, and I wish to join them."

"I don't understand," Link cut in. "Where is your temple? The others had temples."

The Spirit giggled again. "I am the wind and sky; I call no one place home." She threw out her arms and, for a moment, Link found himself standing alone in Hyrule Field – except the world was hemmed in a golden glow. Winds like ribbons of sunlight whipped across the plains, bending grass and moving clouds before them.

Something dark crawled through his senses and he turned. On the horizon, beyond where Lake Hylia would be, a dome rose into the sky like a rising sun. It pulsed and crackled with energy as it seemed to grow before his eyes. The sword gave a painfully sharp pulse and the world melted back again into sparkling gold.

The Spirit smiled as she touched his cheek, yet she seemed to have lost her mirth. "Hyrule needs you. Protect her." Her hand slipped from his face and the world began its familiar swirl into the sword. A dull throb started in the back of his neck as he gripped the sword with both hands. Slowly the ache crawled through his skull, leeching into his brain, before curling up behind his eyes. The dull throb quickly escalated, turning first into a heavy pounding and then into blinding pain.

Then everything stopped. Link found himself kneeling in a pool of muddy water, sword still gripped with both hands, as sunlight streamed down from the dispersing clouds. He doubled over, hiding his eyes against the assaulting light. His head throbbed with every breath he took. All around him was too bright and too loud; even the sound of his own labored breathing echoed painfully in his ears.

Sheik splashed through the puddles as he approached, the thunderous noise bringing tears to Link's eyes. When the older man shouted his name, he thought his head would explode. He slammed his sword into its sheath, even the soft rub of steel on leather making his head hurt, and turned in Sheik's direction without opening his eyes. "Shut up!" He twitched at the ring of his own voice, covering his ears as he doubled back over.

Sheik froze in surprise. Then slowly, taking soft steps, he made his way over to where Link knelt and got down on his knees. Setting the injured falcon gently on the ground, he placed his hands on the younger man's shoulders, feeling him flinch at the touch.

"Link?" he asked, keeping his voice as low as he could.

"What?" Link replied just as softly, his voice sounding strained.

"What's wrong?"

"I think my brain is trying to explode. Light hurts, sound hurts, breathing hurts."

Sheik frowned. "Okay, I don't have anything to treat that with. We'll need to get across the canyon and see the Rito Shaman. Can you ride?"

Link shook his head weakly. "I don't know."

&&&

Savas sneered at the moblin holding his bonds as he was forced to his knees before the throne. The castle was as filthy as ever. Several of the girls were hurrying about with trays of food or drink, doing their best to go unnoticed by the moblin around them. He caught a glimpse of Aysu's red hair through the crowd.

The number of moblin gathered worried him. There were more of the pigs crammed into the room than he had seen in a long time. The beasts were not known for their cooperative spirit, and large groups often erupted in brawls. Yet this group was subdued, almost passive. He also noted that not one of them carried a trademark crudely made weapon.

Savas glared up at the huge moblin and the two females before him. Kotake grinned at him while Koume seemed content to cast her fake smile up at Ganon. The big pig basked in her adoring eyes, oblivious to her lack of real enthusiasm. Behind the throne, Savas's sword hung on the wall like a trophy. He cringed to see it draped in a boar-skin sheath popular among the moblin.

"Are you ready, Master Ganon?" Kotake asked sweetly. The pig nodded and grunted, pointing his triton at Savas. Kotake nodded to the moblin behind him and Savas felt a firm, callused hand grip the back of his neck as the bonds around his wrists were loosened.

Savas seized the moment. After weeks of being stuck in the dungeon, half starved, and beaten into submission, he saw his opening. As soon as his hands were free he ripped away from his guard and slammed his elbow back. There was a crack as the bone struck old armor, both creaking. Savas cursed and the moblin let out a rush of air as it doubled over. The Garudo leapt to his feet and spun about, planting his foot into the side of the moblin's head.

Ganon stood with a grunt, raising his triton. The two girls scurried away. Savas growled and lunged. He had never thought himself nimble, but against the giant moblin he moved like lightning. Ducking under the triton, he grabbed for his sword and ripped it from the wall. Using his momentum he spun on his heel, using the axe-blade shaped end of the sword to slice through Ganon's back. Ganon roared as he fell.

Decades of training screamed for Savas to finish his opponent while he was down, but more ancient instincts told him differently. Even if the other moblin were unarmed, he was vastly outnumbered. Turning, he sprinted for the large double doors. He swung wildly at any moblin that got in his way, being sure to swing over the heads of the servant girls who were scrambling to keep out of the chaos.

Decapitating a moblin directly in his path, he slammed into the doors full force. The wood groaned and cracked under the assault, but held firm nonetheless. Backing up, the Garudo king rammed it again, and the boards splintered violently. A squeal behind him made him turn and slash blindly at the approaching pigs before spinning and smashing the remains of the door with his sword.

The servant girls quickly used the opening to escape as the moblin surged forward. Savas ran, hoping to find a better place to stand his ground ahead. The castle was crudely built, the doors leading directly into a large entrance hall. The massive double doors had been left open, showing the bleak world beyond.

The sound of hooved feet at his back made him curse. "Aysu, take the others into the desert; you will find shelter there," he ordered as he stopped, turning to face the moblin. The doors had forced them to pass only in ones and twos, stemming the flow into a manageable amount.

"But–"

"Do it now!" He drove his sword into a moblin's stomach before pulling it out. "I am your king and I order you to go now!" She swallowed hard, then grabbed the hand of the girl nearest her – the blonde-haired mouse of a Hyrulian – and ran. Savas watched them go from the corner of his eye.

He turned back just in time to be thrown off his feet. The unseen force tossed him like a rag doll and slammed him shoulder first into the far wall, several meters above the ground. The force formed a hand that wrapped around his throat, slamming his back against the wall again for good measure, before holding him suspended where he was. Far below, he could see his sword lying useless on the stone floor as moblin gathered curiously all around.

"So you still have some fight in you. Isn't that amusing, Sister Koume?" Kotake said calmly as the two women dipped into his line of sight. Both sat astride old brooms and smiled wickedly at him. Kotake had her hand extended in mimicry of the force holding him in place.

"Oh it is, Sister Kotake," Koume agreed serenely. "We can't have that. We should bring him to heel."

"I agree." Kotake nodded and flicked her wrist. Savas sailed back across the room, smashing through the wall above the doors, bouncing off the far wall on the other side before falling to the floor. He felt his arm break and several ribs crack. Before he could recover he was again picked up and flown upwards, being crushed between the force and the ceiling. Then he fell again, feeling more bones shatter on impact.

"Bitch," he choked around the blood in his mouth as the two women came to hover over him.

"So close," Kotake cooed teasingly and flicked her wrist again. This time he was slammed against the wall and held. Chains snaked out of the wall, wrapping around his wrists, ankles, and throat. The force abated, leaving him hanging limply like a grotesque trophy. Through his slowly blurring vision he could make out Ganon raging wildly against a pale shimmering shield. Koume looked bored as she held out her hand and watched the moblin vent.

Kotake flew nearer to him, reaching out a hand and lifting his chin. Angrily, he spat at her and struggled against the bonds even though he knew it was useless. "Do your worst, witch. I am a Garudo and do not fear death."

"That's too bad, Your Majesty," she replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "because you are not going to die. Not for a long, long, long time." She looked away from him, smiling over her shoulder. "It is time, Sister Koume. Are you ready?"

"Yes, Sister Kotake."

Both witches raised their arms, palms facing him and fingers spread. Dark energy crackled around them in blue and red and black before it rushed at him, striking him in the chest. Savas had never felt anything like the magic ripping through his body. He squeezed his eyes shut as the world exploded in color before going completely white. His body spasmed uncontrollably as every muscle felt like it was ripping apart. Despite his best efforts, Savas screamed.


	15. Chapter 15

_**To Forge the Master**_

Chapter 15

"_I have had to fight like hell and fighting like hell has made me what I am." _

_John Arbuthnot Fisher _

"_I am here for a purpose and that purpose is to grow into a mountain, not to shrink to a grain of sand. Henceforth will I apply ALL my efforts to become the highest mountain of all and I will strain my potential until it cries for mercy." _

_Og Mandino _

Link was not sure how he made it, but at this point he did not care. All he could remember was clinging to the saddle horn as Sheik ponied Nightfire in a generally western direction. He vaguely recalled passing over the canyon via a rope and wood bridge, but very little else beyond the blinding pain.

Eventually he found himself lying on a bed in a dark, quiet room with a cool rag on his forehead. Someone had given him a bowl of liquid and ordered him to drink; the contents had been terribly bitter, but a promise that it would make him feel better was enough to help him choke it down.

What felt like hours later, his head still throbbed and the pain was starting to spread. It crept down his spine and wormed its way into his limbs. A cold sweat broke out all over his body and nausea curled up in his gut. A door swung open, letting in the flickering light of the torches in the hall. Link flinched, squeezing his eyes shut and turning away with a groan. The door shut softly and footsteps padded almost soundlessly across the stone floor. A hand touched his forehead and he winced.

"Easy, Hero. How are you feeling?" Sheik asked softly.

"Better," he breathed.

"Liar."

Link snorted, flinching at the sound of his own voice. He groaned and pulled the blanket over his head to muffle all the other noise in the room. The blanket was suddenly jerked away and a harsh pink light streamed down around him. Link groaned, curling into a ball on his side. He heard a loud pop and the light grew brighter. Something like a feather brushed against his cheek and warmth flashed through his body.

The pain in his body lessened to a dull ache and his head stopped pounding. He turned his head to look up at Sheik, who held another fairy in a bottle and looked at him expectantly. Link shook his head and sat up on the bed. A wave of weakness washed over him and he felt dizzy for a moment. Another fairy appeared before his eyes, landing on his nose. The warmth washed over him again, leaving him feeling lightheaded but comfortable.

"You went to a fairy fountain for me?" Link asked, a bit surprised.

"You did it for me," Sheik replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but you were dying," Link said and he stretched stiff muscles. He made a face when his back cracked loudly. "I just had a bad headache."

Sheik shrugged. "So your head feel better?"

"Yap, good as– ow!" Link rubbed the back of his head while Sheik dusted his hands with a satisfied smile on his face. He was sure that had hurt a lot more than usual.

"Goddesses or no Goddesses, if you ever jump off a cliff again, I will break both your legs!"

"You did it!" Link protested.

Sheik snorted. "Really? When?"

"In the Zora's Domain," Link replied with dignity, trying to ignore the hint of a headache that had returned. "You pulled me over the cliff with you."

"That was only thirty feet and there was a giant pool of water at the bottom. Not the same thing," Sheik huffed.

"Details," Link replied as he picked up his sword and shield. He quickly decided he was not as healthy as he felt. The sword, which had always been incredibly light, seemed to weigh as much as his shield. With a grunt he heaved it onto his shoulder and fastened the belt. Sheik raised an eyebrow in question. "Been lying around too long, muscles are stiff, I guess."

Sheik grinned. "That can be fixed."

Link groaned as he sat against the wall. It turned out Sheik's idea of loosening tight muscles involved Link getting his butt handed to him, again. To make matters worse, another dizzy spell was washing over him and the headache was worming its way back into his skull. He told himself it was just blood loss and downed a potion. As he waited for the wonderful tingle to fade and his wounds to close, he leaned his head back and stared up.

The Rito's Domain was amazing, and he considered bringing Raylon here if he got a chance. The huge communal chamber was built inside a long extinct volcano. The room was very tall and opened to the sky. A lazy spiraling ramp carried flightless visitors to various rooms and corridors, while other doorways were only accessible to those who could fly. Huge decorative feathers with scenes of animals, fields, towns, and one of Hyrule castle hung on the walls. The walls were a dusty gray, with the hard, black, stone like in Death Mountain underneath.

Small stands lined the walls, selling different goods. The smell of fresh baked pastries and warm cider drifted in the air and made Link's stomach rumble. Other places sold clothes, musical instruments, small toys, and any other item someone could need or want. The atmosphere reminded him of Castle Town market.

Above him adult Rito soared effortlessly on their outstretched winged arms, swooping from doorway to doorway, or gracefully climbing into the sky through the open ceiling. Young Rito who had not yet gotten their wings, scurried around, many trying to be sneaky as they crept closer to him in curiosity.

"The children seem to like you," a deep baritone voice commented as a rush of wind ruffled Link's hair. He looked up to see Kite, the Rito shaman, land lightly next to him. Kite was surprisingly young for a shaman; only a few years Sheik's senior. He had the normal beak-like nose and feathery hair of his tribe. The blond locks fell in front of kind, stormy-gray eyes. He wore the traditional costume of his profession: a thin white under robe with a decorative red and gold mantel over it. The entire outfit was tied at his waist with apiece of almost ornamental gold rope.

"I've always been good with kids." Link replied, smiling at a small boy half hidden behind a stall selling apples.

Kite grunted in the affirmative as he sat down next to the young Hyrulian. "And how are you feeling?"

"Still a bit dizzy..." Link paused to rub his temples, "and my headache is coming back."

"Your friend says you are new to magic but recently used a great deal," Kite replied and Link nodded. "I believe you have simply overextended your limit." At Link's confused look the shaman went on. "Magic is like... a muscle. Everyone is born with it, but not everyone can use it properly. With time and practice you can train the muscle to do extraordinary things, but if you push it too far before it is ready you can tear it. Then it must take time to heal before it can be used again, or risk irreparable damage."

Link stared at the potion in his hand for a minute. "So, no using magic unless I absolutely have no choice until I feel better?" Kite nodded and Link sighed. "Great, just great."

"I thought you'd feel that way." Kite smiled and withdrew a tiny bottle from his robes and handed it to Link. "So I brought you this." Link studied the bottle. It appeared to be made from fine crystal and cut into a pretty diamond shape. The liquid inside was clear and seemed to sparkle with an inner light.

"What is it?"

"Great Fairy Tears. Very rare and very hard to come by. They are not a cure all, but if you find yourself in a desperate situation, drink this. They will give your body and magic a boost."

"Thanks!" Link grinned as he tucked the bottle safely into his pouch.

Kite smiled and nodded. "Also I came to inform you that Faris is doing well. Her injuries were very minor and most were attributed to shock."

"Faris?" Link repeated. The potion had done its work and he stood up to stretch. Kite followed suit.

"Yes Faris. King Savas's Falcon. Your friend brought her in when you arrived."

Link choked in surprise. "That is where that thing came from? It just showed up a few weeks back and started following me around."

Kite's brow knitted. "That is not right... I have been looking after Faris for years and I have never known her to be far from her keeper." Link felt something cold drop into his stomach, but could only shrug helplessly in response.

A small tug on the edge of his tunic drew Link's attention down. The small Rito boy flinched slightly, slowly drawing his hand away and taking a step back. Link smiled and knelt down to his level. The boy's lips moved in what appeared to be an apology though no sound came out, taking another step back.

"It's okay, what did you need?"

The little boy bit his lower lip and stared shyly through dark brown bangs. Behind him, Link heard the shaman sigh. "I'm sorry, but Taticus is a mute." The boy shyly rubbed his bare toe against the ground. Link stared at him for a minute more before abruptly scooping the small boy into his arms and smiling at him.

"You know, my father used to tell me that the Goddesses hear everything, even if we don't say a word. And everyone in Hyrule keeps telling me I am blessed by those same Goddesses. So if you have something you want to ask, how about you ask them and I bet they will happily pass the message along." Taticus peered up at him with wide eyes for a moment, then abruptly jumped from Link's grasp and hurried off.

Kite tilted his head and gave Link a peculiar look. "Do you really have the ear of the Goddesses?"

"They dragged me into this mess and haven't let me die yet, so I think they like me." Link grinned.

"Or they just want to keep you busy while also not wanting to deal with you directly," Sheik added as he arrived, two steaming bowls of creamy liquid in his hands. "Now what I did to deserve the responsibility, is a mystery."

&&&

"And how did we get relegated to his messengers?" Din huffed indignantly.

Farore frowned at her sister. "Don't be so sensitive, I think it's sweet he wants to help the boy."

"That doesn't give him the right–"

"He didn't mean it, Din," Nayru sighed. "He was just trying to make the boy feel better." Din snorted her disapproval, but otherwise remained silent.

&&&

Link sighed as he flopped down onto his bed. The soft down mattress and warm down comforter were like heaven, but he could not sleep. The dull ache in his head was getting worse and a hint of nausea had settled into the pit of his stomach. A cold sweat was starting to break out along his brow. Turning over he could see Sheik sleeping in the other bed on the other side of the room.

Link rolled out of bed, his feet making no sound on the stone floor. He knelt next to his things and pulled the pouch from the pile. Loosening the drawstrings, he let his hand disappear into the opening and carefully felt around the huge emptiness inside. His fingers brushed against smooth, cool glass and the tingle of magic ran up his arm. He wrapped his fingers around the bottle and pulled it free.

A pink glow lit up the room, emanating from the fairy sleeping on the bottom of the bottle. Link tapped on the glass very lightly and the fairy stirred, lifting her head and rubbing small eye with tiny fists. She looked at him sleepily for a moment, then seemed to realize what was going on. Link popped the cork and she quickly soared out, coming to hover in front of him. She gave him a bright smile before kissing him on the nose.

The wonderful warmth spread through him for the third time that day, washing away the arch in his skull and leaving him feeling relaxed and refreshed. He tucked the empty bottle away and crawled back into bed, pulling the comforter up to his chin. Moments later he felt the welcome embrace of sleep close over him.

He groaned when a soft laugh invaded his ears. In irritation he rolled over and glared at the offender. He blinked several times to clear his vision, but finally could make out a small Rito boy through the sleepy haze. The boy stared at him with bright eyes before giggling again. Link frowned in annoyance, pushing the covers away and getting to his feet.

"Are you lost?" he asked groggily. Even as he asked the question he realized how silly it sounded. "Are you looking for something?" The boy giggled and ran to him, but stopped short and grabbed the hem of Link's undershirt, tugging gently. It was then Link recognized his face – Taticus. Frowning at the small boy he knelt down. "What is it?"

Taticus tugged on the fabric still in his hand again before turning and running out the door. Confused, annoyed, and tired, Link climbed to his feet and followed. He found the boy just outside the door, but as soon as Taticus saw him he hurried farther up the corridor. Link pursed his lips and sprinted after him. He was startled to find that no matter how fast he ran, the young Rito managed to always stay just out of his reach.

His lungs burned, his head throbbed, and his vision refused to clear. Finally he stopped, too tired to go any farther. Panting, it took several minutes for him to catch his breath and look around. Link was startled to find himself standing on the platform atop the mountain. Behind him was the ramp that led back down into the extinct volcano. In front of him was an abandoned café and seating area that overlooked Hyrule.

Overhead was a blanket of stars, brighter and clearer than Link could ever recall seeing them. Millions of tiny diamonds twinkled down on him, his sleepy haze making them slightly fuzzy. The land of Hyrule stretched out to meet the stars as they bowed to the earth. The land was bathed in the silvery glow and pale shadows of a crescent moon. A wind – sweet with the rich smell of earth and water – wrapped around him, running its long fingers through his hair. Link smiled, closing his eyes and breathing deeply.

A bright flash made him look around. His mouth dropped open slightly as all the stars began to rain from the sky. They darted across the heavens, all rushing to a single point which became brighter and brighter until it was blinding and blotted out everything else. Link tried to cover his eyes, but the light forced its way through, turning the insides of his eyelids red even behind his hands.

When the light dimmed, Link peeked between his fingers. For a minute all his saw were fuzzy dots against a dark background. But as his eyes adjusted, the place where the point of light had been became a pale tower that reached into the sky. It shone like a second moon, giving the land an odd mix of shadows.

"It is the Tower of the Goddesses," a small voice said. Link turned to see Taticus standing behind him. The small Rito moved forward to stand next to him before tilting his head up to look Link in the eyes. "Your long journey will soon come to fruit, but it may still be bittersweet. More rides on your shoulders than you yet know."

"I thought you were mute...?" Link replied. Taticus smiled slightly and gestured back towards the tower. Link looked.

"Time is running short," the boy warned. Behind the Tower and to the left, beyond Lake Hylia, the black dome loomed against the darkened sky. It pulsed and crackled, black lightning leaping into the heavens and turning it blood red. The color spilled across the sky, blotting out the stars and moon, giving the earth an eerie glow.

Then the dome exploded. It tore the land before it, tossing the fragments aside like discarded toys. Link tried to shield himself and Taticus from the blast, but it did no good. The black wave threw them from the top of the mountain. Link screamed as the darkness clawed at his skin, ripping deep and slicing into his soul.

They landed hard, the small Rito tumbling from his arms. When Link looked around the boy was gone. All around him the land of Hyrule had changed. The sky burned red, the earth scorched black, and the rivers flowed with lava. The air was unbearably hot and thick and Link gasped for breath. Everything smelled of smoke and decay.

A horn cried over the land and Link turned. The shadowy figure of a man on a dark horse loomed on the hilltop. He laughed, a deep, reverberating sound that chilled Link to the bone. The figure charged and Link scrambled to get out of his way, but was still knocked aside by the horse, crashing painfully to the ground. Neither the man nor the horse seemed to have noticed. He pushed himself up just in time to see the man dive into the fray of battle.

Link's mouth opened in horror as he watched as Zora and Goron, Gerudo and Hyrulian clashed. The black ground was muddy with blood, bodies being crushed underfoot as each group struggled for supremacy. Overhead, Rito dove into the melee, grabbing random people and taking them into the sky, before releasing them to plummet to their deaths.

Over the din another noise rose – a soft rushing sound that was quickly becoming a roar. Link turned again and his eyes widened. A wall of water towered over the land. It raced forward, swallowing everything in its path. There was no escape. The wave crashed into Link, sweeping him away. He swirled around, helplessly in churning water before he was finally forced to the surface where he gasped for breath.

The red sky reflected on the water, turning it into a sea of blood. Link bobbed in place for what seemed an eternity, his breath echoing in the vast emptiness. When a log floated by, he climbed on, lying down and resting his head on the wood. Everything hurt, and he was sure some of the red water around him was his own blood but was too tired to care.

"Hurry," a breathy voice said. Link looked up to see Taticus standing on the end of the log. "Hurry," Taticus repeated. Link reached for him, surging forward on the wet log. He slipped and saw the log rushing up to meet him before everything went black.

Link's eyes snapped open suddenly. His chest was heaving and sweat was pouring from his body. He looked around wildly. The room was just as he had left it, except Sheik was sitting on the edge of his bed giving Link a critical look.

"You okay, Hero?" He stood and crossed the room. "You look like shit."

Link gave him a flat look as he pushed himself up right. His arms felt weak, but he did his best not to show it. "Thanks... and I'm fine, just a bad dream."

"Okay," Sheik said dubiously, but did not force the issue. Link rolled out of bed. He felt sticky and his shirt and pants were clinging to his skin. Grimacing, he grabbed his things and headed for the communal bath.

It was early and no one else was around, so he stripped down and lowered himself into the water. The bath was cool and felt good on his hot skin. He sighed. The sound was eerily like his dream, making him frown. Squeezing his eyes shut he dunked his head, trying to clear his mind. The water seemed to sweep away the darkness that still clouded his mind. He surfaced and settled into a place on the edge of the pool, sinking up to his chin, and closed his eyes.

He could not remember ever being this tired. It was not exhaustion, like a hard day's work brought, but weighty sluggishness – like heavy chains wrapped around his soul, binding it to a failing body. Sinking lower in the water, Link blew bubbles in frustration before climbing out.

A stack of fresh towels sat on a small table next to the empty basket meant for the used towels. He dried off and dressed, feeling cleaner if not entirely better. The dream still played across his mind and thinking about it was bringing on another headache. To make matters worse his sword still felt like a lead weight. Strapping the sheath to his back, he shrugged it into place as best he could.

He opened the door leading back into the hall and was almost run over by Sheik, who looked confused and a bit harassed. "Good, you're done. The chieftain is demanding your appearance on the peak. Something about a white tower."

The bottom dropped out of Link's stomach. "White tower?" His voice sounded higher than he expected. Sheik raised an eyebrow, obviously noticing.

"You know something, Hero?"

Link made a strange choking noise in the back of his throat in reply. With clipped steps, he all but pushed past Sheik and hurried towards the main room. Behind him, he heard Sheik mutter something about it being too early before he fell into step. Link could not think, could not breathe, as he marched towards the peak. Every hair stood on end and he surreptitiously pinched his own arm in hopes he would wake from this new nightmare.

As he stepped onto the platform at the top of the mountain, he did not need the crowd of curious Rito to point him in the right direction. The tower stood right where it had been in his dream, still as white and gleaming as a new star, nestled beyond the mountains and reaching into the sky.

"Holy..." Sheik's voice trailed off. "Where did that come from?"

Link started to answer, but changed his mind and closed his mouth with an audible click. His eyes strayed to the left of the tower and every muscle felt on edge, waiting for something, anything, to happen. But there was no black dome to be seen. The sky remained blue, the land remained intact, and the water levels remained unchanged.

"What does this mean?" the chieftain asked. Link was startled when he realized the question was directed at him. He turned to look at the Rito chieftain. He was a large man by Rito standards, with broad shoulders, a hard face, and hard gold eyes. His hair was white with age and his robe and blue mantle well worn, giving him a dignified air.

"I..." Link started, then stopped. A strange protectiveness rushed over him, but for what or from what he was not sure. He stared the chieftain in the eyes as the crowd of Rito looked at him for an answer. Link half turned his head to find Sheik giving him a curious look. "Sheik, can you ready the horses? We need to leave and there is something I need to do."

"Sure, Hero," Sheik replied slowly, his mouth turning into a hard line behind his ever-present scarf.

Link nodded, then looked back at the chieftain. "What is the fastest route from here to there?"

The old Rito, and several of the younger ones, looked taken aback. "Since you lack wings, you have two choices. You can go back across the bridge and skirt the canyon and mountains until you reach the Desert Pass. That will take you to the other side of the mountains and into Gerudo territory. Or you can take the Mountain Pass and achieve the same result. The former is safer, but the latter is more direct."

"What's the danger of the Mountain Pass?"

"Rockslides mostly," the chieftain answered, his mouth tight and he brow knitted. "But moblin have been using it with increasing frequency lately and are becoming a serious problem."

"Aren't moblin always..." Sheik agreed dryly, still eyeing Link strangely.

"We'll take the Mountain Pass," Link said firmly, then turned on his heel and made a beeline for the ramp. Sheik was too bewildered to do anything but follow. The Rito stared owlishly after them.

"Hey, Hero, I thought you were worried about being rude on this trip," Sheik teased. Link did not respond, his lips pressed together tightly and his gait hurried. Sheik frowned and grabbed Link by the shoulders, forcing the younger Hyrulian to look at him. "What's wrong? What do you know?"

"Not here," Link replied firmly, not breaking eye contact. "Later. Just get the horses. There is something I need to do."

Sheik nodded sharply, releasing the younger man to go their separate ways. Link took a detour down a corridor, not knowing or caring how he knew the way. The hallway was very short, making one sharp turn before opening into a large room. On one side was a line of five neatly made beds, on the other was a long table covered in books and bottles. In the corner, Kite sat in a well worn wing-backed chair reading from a thick tome. Faris perched on the back of the chair, her head tucked under her wing.

"Kite, can Faris leave yet?"

The Rito shaman blinked as he looked up pulling himself back to reality, before focusing on Link. "Faris? Oh! Yes, she's perfectly able to travel. Is there a problem?"

"Yes, and we are leaving immediately, but I have a favor to ask you."

"Go ahead, I'll see what I can do," The shaman answered, setting aside his book and standing to move to his worktable.

"I need you to test Taticus for spiritual powers. I can't explain right now, but it is important." Kite stared at him strangely for a minute then gave a slow nod. Satisfied, Link whistled and turned away. Faris fluttered from her perch and landed on his shoulder. His errand complete, he made a beeline for the stables, ignoring all attempts to divert his attention.

Sheik was just pulling the horses from their stalls as he arrived. "You went back for the bird?" the older man asked skeptically.

"In part," Link replied, pulling himself onto Nightfire's back. Faris took off, dipping out of the stable and flying up toward the peak. "Kite said she belonged to Savas. I owe him that much."

Sheik only grunted in reply as he mounted Blu. The two waved goodbye to the few Rito who were still hanging around and then set off. Nightfire quickly pulled into the lead and Link followed the chieftain's directions to the Mountain pass. Heavy hooves drummed over a poor dirt road that wove like a serpent between the mountains.

When they had put some distance behind them and the horses were blowing from exertion, they slowed to a more sedate pace. For a while they rode in an uncomfortable silence. Finally Sheik huffed and leveled Link with a flat look. "Okay, Hero, when are you going to tell me what has you acting so... scared?"

"I'm not scared," Link defended immediately.

"Everyone is afraid of something," Sheik persisted, "So what has your hackles raised?"

Link did not answer right away, instead leaning his head back to stare at the tower rising over the peaks around them. "You know that dream I had?"

"That one from last night that had you waking up in a cold sweat?" Sheik asked and Link nodded. "Yeah, my memory isn't that bad yet. Go on."

Link sighed. "Last night I dreamed... I was standing on the peak, looking over Hyrule and then there was this flash and the tower, THAT tower," he gestured to it to emphasize his point, "formed out of star and moonlight." Sheik raised an eyebrow. "I know it sounds crazy. Anyway," he pressed before Sheik could stop him, if he stopped now he was not sure he could start again, "there was also this big black dome. Then it exploded in dark energy, and tore Hyrule to ruins, and there were rivers of fire, and all the tribes were going to war, and blood everywhere, and then a huge wall of water or maybe it was more blood, swept over the land and swallowed everything whole." Link was panting by the time he stopped.

Sheik stared at him, not saying a word.

"And there was this... man," Link said slowly. "At least, I think it was a man. He was... evil. I could feel it... like..." he shook his head, unable to find the proper words.

"Forare, Link. No wonder you're losing it. That's one hell of a dream," Sheik replied.

"What makes it worse is that Princess Zelda said something very similar the first time I met her; about war between the races and a dark lord... I can't remember the rest."

Sheik's mouth formed a hard line behind his scarf and his brow knitted low over his eyes. He opened his mouth the speak, then shut it again. Finally he gave the younger man a hard look. "Link, how did you end up at the temple that day?"

Link blushed without knowing why. "The Princess summoned me."

"She summoned you?" Sheik replied. His face was tense but he did not seem mad. Finally he shook his head. "Dammit, Zelda."

"What?" Link asked in confusion.

"It is a little known fact, but the Goddesses saw fit to bless our Princess with prophetic powers. They aren't always clear and have at times been very cryptic, but I've never known her to be wrong. And if you are having the same visions..."

"I don't think I had them, per se," Link replied and Sheik looked at him quizzically. "Taticus, the mute Rito boy, he led me to the peak and he said 'time is short.'"

"Okay. Either way, two very similar visions is not a good thing."

Link nodded and sighed. The headache was starting to throb behind his eyes but he did his best to push it aside to deal with later. "So, to the tower."

Sheik frowned and grunted. "Yes, let's just hope it's not too deep in Gerudo territory." Link gave him a questioning look and he went on. "We aren't prepared for a long desert crossing. The only place to stock up on those kinds of supplies would be at the Gerudo Fortress. Unless Savas has shown back up, they aren't going to let us in. If one of his guards escaped capture and made it home, they may just shoot us on sight."

"Goody," Link said flatly.

The rest of the day passed mostly in silence except for the steady plodding of the horses' hooves and the returning echoes from the canyon around them. When they did speak, it was brief. By the time night fell and they were forced to make camp, Link's vision was going fuzzy from the pain in his head. When Sheik drew his swords for a nightly spar, Link offered a game of chess instead. Despite the pain and fuzziness, he played well and Sheik remarked on his growing skill at the game.

Link rested his throbbing skull against his bent knees, listening to the muted sounds of the world around them. He had taken first watch for the night knowing he could not sleep. Once Sheik's breathing evened out, he dug into his pouch and pulled out another bottled fairy. Frowning, he popped the cork and reveled in the healing warmth that followed. It had been close to midnight when he gave in and used the last fairy; this time the sky was not yet fully dark.

He tucked the empty bottle away and sighed. Either the pain was getting harder to take or it was reaching its climax faster. Neither option seemed better in his mind.

The next morning they set a quick pace, but the canyon made their travel seem almost stagnant. The same gray walls stood on either side, unchanging no matter how far or fast they moved. The only indicator of distance was the tower and it was quickly becoming apparent that it was going to be deep in the desert. They traveled for another day and a half before the canyon released them on the other side of the mountain range.

Nightfire and Blu snorted at the soft sand that shifted below their hooves, displeased by the change in landscape. Link was shocked by the hot, dry air. It shimmered and danced in the distance, giving the illusion of water far away. Beyond the silvery veil was a massive block of red-brown, but Link could not make it out clearly.

"That is the Gerudo Fortress," Sheik said to the unasked question. "I know it looks close, but the water vapor in the air is magnifying it. We probably have a miserable hour-long ride ahead of us." Link nodded. They let the horses set the pace, not wanting to overexert them in the oppressive heat. It did not take Link long to realize the extreme heat was making his head hurt faster as well.

By the time they reached the massive fortress gates, the ground was starting to rise and fall, like the surface of a lake on a windy day. He shaded his eyes as he leaned his head back to look up at the battlement, wondering why desert dwellers would need such heavy fortifications.

"Link, I need you to keep your mouth shut," Sheik said quietly. "Relations between Hyrulians and Gerudo are very delicate at the best of times. Without Savas here they are going to be even more touchy than usual." Link nodded. They turned their eyes skyward again and could see several dark-skinned faces crowned in red hair peering over the wall at them. Through the wavy heat Link could not be sure, but none of them looked inviting. "Hail!" Sheik called. "We come in the name of Princess Zelda."

There was a pause before they responded. "The King is out, no entry."

"His Majesty is out?" Sheik sounded surprised. Link cringed inwardly. "That is unfortunate. But we are merely passing through on our way to the tower. Our horses need water and we are ill-equipped to travel your sands. Would you deny us the opportunity to lighten our pockets?" Link had to try very hard not to laugh at Sheik's light-hearted tone. One of the heads disappeared back over the battlement, but two more replaced it. Along with spears held at the ready. Link cast Sheik a nervous look, but the older man's relaxed expression did not falter.

With a loud creak that made Link's head felt like it was splitting and his hair stand on end, one huge door swung open just enough to let a single Gerudo out. She was old for a Gerudo, easily closing in on her fifties. Her long red hair was streaked with gray. Wrinkles were forming at the corners of her eyes and edges of her lips. Even over the shifting sand she seemed to prowl, no foot moving out of place, as she approached them. Her eyes were hard rubies that glinted at them with every movement. The twin scimitars at her hips glistened in the desert sun. She was dressed in traditional Gerudo garb of deep royal purple. Link did not know a lot about Gerudo culture, but he could tell this woman was of high rank and not someone to play games with. Sheik did not seem bothered.

The woman stopped in front of them and gave each a long measuring look, her lips tight. "State your business," She ordered shortly.

"We come at the behest of Princess Zelda to investigate the mysterious Tower. We do not mean to burden you, but we are ill equipped to cross the desert," Sheik replied easily.

The Gerudo woman raised an eyebrow, turned to look at the tower, then back at them. "Do you take me for a fool, Hyrulian?" she growled. "That tower appeared just days ago. You could not have crossed Hyrule in that time."

Sheik's relaxed expression did not falter and Link wondered how he kept it up. "Of course not," he piped. "My friend here was named Hero of Hyrule and we were making the rounds of the races as a matter of ambassadorship. We were on our way to your glorious fortress to meet with His Majesty, King Savas, when we received the message."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously and Link had to use all his willpower not to shift under her gaze. "So tell me, what magic does the Hyrulian Princess now possess that she may send orders across the land in less than a day?"

"No magic, it was carried on the wind." Sheik indicated the sky and Link felt like hitting him. Circling slowly above them was Faris. If it were possible the Gerudo looked even more dangerous and her thumb was starting to slowly rub the hilt of her scimitar. When Sheik saw her face, even he winced.

"Tell me, how is it you have come to command King Savas's falcon, a creature he prizes more than his own life, and yet did not know our King has not returned to us?"

It was a loaded question and Sheik knew it, but he smiled his best disarming smile. "She was a gift to the newly knighted Hero."

Link wanted to bury his head in his hands. The Gerudo's sword hissed as it left its sheath. On instinct Link grabbed for his own sword, grinding his teeth together against the painful shock that raced up his arm. His vision blurred from the pain in his arm and head and he just barely blocked a scimitar as a spear landed next to him with a thump. He pressed his heels into Nightfire's sides and the horse spun and dove back the way they had come. Sheik followed.

"You can't lie for shit, can you?" Link snapped as he slammed his sword back into its sheath and cradled his throbbing arm. It did not take them long to outdistance the Gerudo spears.

"Sorry," Sheik huffed. "The Gerudo aren't very friendly and the only one I've had any real contact with is Savas."

"Well now what?" Link asked, his fingers inching towards the pouch and the few fairies still hidden within, before he curled his hand into a fist and growled. The sound of his own voice was even starting to be painful again. "We can't go traipsing across the desert like this. We'd dehydrate before the sun goes down."

"I know, I'm thinking!"

"Fat lot of good that's done us!"

"What's your problem?" Sheik snapped.

Link ground his teeth together and let out a slow breath. "Nothing, sorry. I'm just... overheated, I guess."

Sheik grunted. "We need to back off and regroup. They aren't going to let us in there and we will definitely die if we try to cross the desert as we are now. First things first, we head back to the Desert Pass. If I remember correctly we can get water there. After that we can plan our next move." Link nodded in agreement.

&&&

Link splashed the cool spring water on his face and sighed. It felt wonderful and eased the pain in his head just a bit. His arm was still throbbing, but had eased enough that he could use it without wincing. On his right, Sheik was drinking handfuls of water and on his left, the horses stood knee deep in the spring gulping down the liquid as fast as they could.

Feeling better, Link brought the next handful of water to his mouth more slowly than before. It was then he noticed the palm of his left hand. The skin where the gauntlet did not cover was red and starting the blister. Flexing the hand slowly he could feel the taunt skin that spoke of unseen damage. He cursed at the magic burns, taking a quick glance at Sheik to see if he had noticed – he had not.

"Now what?" Link asked, fisting his injured hand so the older man could not see his palm.

Sheik sat back on his heels and sighed. "I'm not sure. We'd have to offer them something... big. Something..." He ran a hand through his black hair as he trailed off.

"Something big, like a lot of rupees?" Link asked.

Sheik shook his head. "No, something they would respect."

"Like what?" Link prompted in annoyance, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Sheik began to answer, but was cut off a small cough. Both men looked up in surprise. Coming towards them through the heat waves was a group of girls, none older than twelve. They were dressed in rags, their skin dirty and bruised, dried blood clinging to them in places. Most of them were Hyrulian with eyes and hair of various colors. But the girl leading them was clearly Gerudo. Even with her red hair chopped short, her dark skin gave her away. They stumbled forward as a group and fell upon the stream like a beast on a kill.

Both men watched in silent amazement as the girls slurped the water down noisily, sounding more like horses than little girls. It took a full five minutes before any of the girls noticed them. When they did, they instantly huddled together and began to edge away.

"It's okay," Link said gently, reaching a hand out to them. "We won't hurt you." The girls stopped at the edge of the water, looking amongst themselves for reassurance.

"Where did you all come from?" Sheik added, standing up. They scurried back as a group and said nothing. Sheik dropped back to the ground and the girls froze. For several minutes the two groups stared at each other in a stalemate.

"Are you hungry?" Link asked, pulling cheese and bread from his pouch. The girls leaned forward, all eyes focused on the food. Link set it on the ground at the water's edge, took Sheik's arm and moved back. The girls watched them warily until they were several feet back, then lunged at the food. They splashed and wrestled among themselves over the small meal.

"What are we going to do with them?" Link asked quietly. "We can't leave them here." Sheik shrugged helplessly.

They turned to look back at the girls when the ground began to shake. It started as a soft rumbling, but quickly grew until it sounded like thunder roaring through the canyon. The girls screamed and huddled together. Startled, both men turned to see a cloud of dust rolling around the bend a moment before half a dozen moblin mounted on huge boars barreled into view. Each moblin wielded a net and a spear or sword.

"Get them out of here!" Link shouted as he grabbed his bow and notched an arrow. Sheik lunged for the group of girls, shoving them away from the charging moblin. It was all the incentive they needed. They dashed past Link as fast as they could. Link drew the shaft to his cheek and fired, catching the lead moblin in the throat. The pig-like creature tumbled from his mount and under the hooves of those following. One of the boars tripped and crashed into another, sending both mounts and riders sprawling.

Link grinned, notched another arrow, and let it fly. It sank deep into the chest of the lead boar. The creature squealed and stumbled, bringing down several moblin and boars behind him. In the chaos, Link turned and jumped on Nightfire's back. A spear flew past the horse's head and he balked, sending Link shoulder first into the canyon wall. His vision swam as pain shot through his body.

He lifted himself up in time to see the moblin charge past. The one bringing up the rear reined his boar in and growled down at Link, raising his spear. Link rolled to the side as the weapon came down. He ripped his sword from its sheath, ignoring the electric shock, and slashed the moblin across the thigh. The pig squalled angrily, swinging his spear. Link dodged, but pinned between the boar and the wall he had little room to maneuver and hissed as the point brushed past his cheek, drawing a thin line of blood.

Link growled and lunged, driving his sword into moblin's side and twisted the blade. The moblin pulled away, losing his balance and tumbling over the opposite side of the boar. With the flat of the blade, Link slapped the boar on the rump, sending it charging off. The pig was just picking itself off the ground when Link slammed his shield into its head, crushing its skull.

Cursing, Link leapt back on his horse and raced after the rest of the moblin. Exiting the canyon, he quickly took in the scene. Sheik had backed most of the girls into a crevasses in the cliff wall, using the narrow space to keep the three attacking moblin at bay. The other moblin was charging after the Gerudo and a small Hyrulian girl who had escaped and were making a mad dash for the fortress. Link clenched his teeth and put his heels into Nightfire's sides.

The horse lunged forward across the sand. Lighter than the boars, he practically flew and quickly overtook the moblin. As he drew alongside, Link lashed out with his sword, but bounced off the armor on the moblin's chest. The combination of the steady shock and the vibrations from the clash almost made Link lose his grip on the sword. His vision spun wildly from the pain and he thanked the Goddesses he did not fall off his horse.

The strike had, however, distracted the moblin from the fleeing girls and it turned on him with a roar. Link caught the spear across his shield, gritting his teeth against the horrible scrap and clang, and struck back blindly. He smiled when his sword broke the spear. Not wanting to lose his advantage he kept striking at the moblin. He was so focused on his attack that he missed the broken spear until it struck him in his injured shoulder and sent him to the ground and sliding across the sand.

Lifting his head, he tried to blink the sand from his eyes, but found the edges of his vision had gone black anyway. He held himself on his hands and knees, panting and trying to find the strength to stand. Two cloven feet appeared in his line of sight and he rolled his eyes to see the moblin standing over him. The giant pig smiled darkly as it raised its broken pole, ready to ram it through his exposed back.

Link heard Sheik shout but ignored him. With all the strength he could summon, Link shot to his feet, his sword raised. The blade went through the moblin's chin and exited through the top of its skull. Link dropped back to his knees, panting and bringing his sword down with him. The moblin slumped into the sand with a dull thud.

Link wiped his sword on his pant leg and sheathed it, letting out a sigh as the pain stopped shooting up his arm. He forced himself to his feet, slipping and sliding on the soft sand, and looked around. Sheik was coming towards him, blood dripping from his swords and the girls gathered closely about his legs.

Towards the fortress the Gerudo girl lay on the ground, her small Hyrulian friend kneeling over her prone form. Link blinked hard and, through the haze of heat and his fuzzy vision, he could make out a muddy redness under her. His breath seized as he stumbled towards her and fell to his knees at her side. A deep gash in her side was oozing blood and turning the sand around her to mud.

Gently he lifted her, pressing her against his body to put pressure on the wound with his chest, and stumbled in the direction of the fortress as fast as his legs would carry him. He vaguely heard Sheik calling for him to stop, but ignored him. Cradling the small girl against his body he slammed his fist against one of the huge steel doors. No one answered.

"HEY! Open up! There is a wounded girl out here," he yelled, but was only answered by the whisper of the wind and the bite of sand blowing against his cheek. Growling he yelled louder, feeling the desperation rise in his voice as the blood began to seep down his clothes.

"Link, stop, they won't let you in." Sheik said gently as he approached.

Link glared at the two Sheiks in his vision, then shoved the girl into his arms. Sheik was too surprised to protest. "Then I'll let myself in," Link snapped. Calling on all the magic in the gauntlets, he laced his fingers together and drew back. He hit the door with all his might. The door bent under the force. Link stepped back and hit it again. This time the door swung open to reveal a small army of startled Gerudo. The leader, the Gerudo they had spoken to earlier, stepped forward and drew her scimitar.

Taking the injured girl back from the still-bewildered Sheik, he stepped into the fortress. "I thought all Gerudo were sisters. Are you just going to let her die?" The lead Gerudo dropped her gaze to the bleeding girl for a second, then nodded to a young Gerudo on her right. The younger woman hurried forward and took the girl from his arms, then vanished into the fortress proper.

Link met the lead Gerudo's eyes and waited. She seemed to study him, looking between his sword on his back, the shield still attached to his arm, his blood-smeared tunic, and finally into his eyes. Behind her, the rest of the Gerudo waited for orders. Link did his best to stand perfectly still, even as the ground seemed to sway under him. His magic-burned hand clenched, ready to reach for his sword if he needed it.

"Why?" the Gerudo barked.

"Why not?" Link replied evenly. The Gerudo tilted her head and narrowed her eyes as if she could not figure him out.

Finally she spoke. "You have one night to prepare for your journey. Shula, show them a room."

&&&

"I don't believe it, I just don't fucking believe it," Sheik said as he carefully packed the supplies he had bought. After their horses had been put into a stable the middle-aged Gerudo woman showed them to a room. It had two hard beds and one table. "You are either the bravest or the stupidest man I've ever met," Sheik continued. "Maybe both."

"Thanks," Link hissed, rubbing his temples and willing his companion to shut up. His whole body hurt in ways he had never thought possible. As if every part of him was trying to turn itself inside out. His eyesight had reduced to blurry tunnel vision, his ears rang like he was in a bell tower, and even his breath seemed to burn his throat.

"You hungry?" Sheik asked, pulling some food from his pouch. Link looked at the large wedge of cheese and felt his stomach turn. He managed to shake his head, but did not open his mouth for fear he would be sick. A hand pressed against his head and Link yelped; not only had the touch been unexpected, it felt like rubbing salt into a fresh wound. Sheik eyed him critically as Link glared at the three men who swam in and out of his vision. "I guess you did overdo it today."

Link watched as Sheik dug a bottled fairy from his pouch and released it on him. The ringing in his ears dulled, his vision cleared a little, and his breath came easier. But he did not feel good, just better than before. It still felt like his insides were trying to become his outsides. This time, when Sheik touched his forehead, he forced himself not to flinch or pull away. Still the older man studied him through narrowed green eyes.

"I'm fine," Link huffed, pulling away. Sheik frowned behind his scarf but said nothing. He handed Link his dinner and they ate. Link dutifully ate what he was given, but only kept it down by force of will.

Hours later, after Sheik had fallen asleep and Link had emptied his raging stomach, he pulled another fairy from the pouch and released her. Finally the ground stood still under his feet and he could hear sounds beyond the room over the ringing. Still he could not sleep; his body hurt too much and he did not dare use another of the quickly shrinking fairy supply. So he lay awake staring at the ceiling and hoping for sleep that would not come.

&&&

"Nayru..."

"No, Farore, you can't help him," the older goddess answered the unasked question.

"But–"

"I'm well aware of his condition. You knew about this before we started. He must do this on his own."

"Let it be, Farore," Din added, giving her sister a soft look. Farore sighed and leaned back over the water to watch Link's fitful night.


	16. Chapter 16

_**To Forge the Master**_

Chapter 16

_"If you have tears, prepare to shed them now."_

_William Shakespeare _

Sheik woke early and Link did his best to pretend the noise had awakened him as well. Sheik frowned at him, but continued gathering their things. The sky was still cloaked in night and the sun was at least two hours from rising, leaving the land without heat. It was so cold Link could see his breath forming mist each time he exhaled, yet he could not care enough to complain.

He followed Sheik out to the stables and was surprised to find Agrona waiting for them, along with two guards. She gently stroked Nightfire's nose, studying Link as if for the first time. "You are Lon's boy, are you not?"

"I am," Link huffed, too tired to be polite. She tilted her head, her ruby eyes shining even in the dim light and a frown on her lips. Without another word she signaled to her guards and walked out. "What the hell?" Link groused. Sheik only shrugged and shook his head. They tacked up their horses and mounted. Two Gerudo guards held the main gates for them as they rode out into the morning.

Making a beeline for the tower, they set a quick pace, wanting to cover as much ground as possible before the sun rose and it became too hot. Link huddled low on Nightfire's back, trying to ignore the biting cold against his exposed skin. He closed his eyes, focusing on the steady rhythm of the horse below him. Even with the cushion of the sand, every hoof beat sent a wave of pain through his body. Setting his jaw, he rode on without a word.

The sun rose and brought with it the heat. It was all Link could do not to groan as they traveled. He was thankful for Sheik riding alongside him, because his vision had tripled and the tower they were aiming for kept swaying before his eyes. He was not sure how long or far they had traveled and relied on Sheik to lead him. He managed to keep down the steady supply of water given to him but little else.

&&&

Link woke in the first cool shade he had felt in a long time and, for a moment, wondered how he had gotten there. The last few days had been such a blur he could not remember. Looking around, he realized they had stopped at an oasis of some kind. Lush grass covered the ground and a pond glistened nearby. Fairies drifted aimlessly above the water, their happy laughter filling the air.

He pushed himself to unsteady feet and stumbled towards the water. The short walk seemed to take everything out of him and he landed in the pond on all fours. He felt the warmth and saw the flashes of pink lights as the fairies rushed to him. By the time they had finished he felt better than he had in a week. With a sigh, he flopped down into the water and turned to float on his back.

It was then he noticed the sky, or more correctly, the lack thereof. Forty feet overhead was a smooth marble ceiling that provided shade for the oasis. He followed the curve of the ceiling to find it supported on three elegant, curved legs between three arches. It reminded him of a sheet anchored to the ground as the wind tried to rip it free. It covered no more ground than Hyrule Castle's courtyard.

Beyond the marble ceiling he could see the desert, as hot and parched as it had ever been. Yet the breeze inside was cool and refreshing, with green grass, the pond, and several trees. He caught sight of Nightfire and Blu grazing as he stood and rung the water from his clothing.

"Feeling better, Hero?"

Link turned to see Sheik watching him with his arms crossed over his chest. His voice had its usual light-hearted tone, but his green eyes spoke otherwise.

"Fine," Link answered, not even buying the conviction in his own voice.

Sheik frowned at him. "All right. If you're better, then let's go."

"Sure," Link replied as he waded out of the water and looked around. It was then he realized he could not see the tower in any direction. Sheik smirked and thumbed over his shoulder. Link looked, rubbed his eyes, and looked again.

A door stood in the middle of the oasis, just a door. The pair of double doors seemed to be carved from stone and held into their frame with wrought iron. They formed an elegant arch and the center was inset with a golden Triforce. Around it were seven circular stones set into a heptagon, each with its own color and carved with its own design. It had no knobs or handles to pull it open.

Curiously, Link circled the door to find the other side looked identical. He looked to Sheik who only shrugged helplessly. "I've been walking around that thing for hours. As far as I can tell, it's just art. But there is nowhere else to go, so it has to do something."

"Odd..." Link offered, absently tracing the empty triangle in the center of the Triforce. The gold flashed, as if catching the light, and Link felt a pulse echo in his sword. He reached back and touched the hilt, wincing when it shocked him and left a burn on the tips of his fingers. Cursing, he fisted his hand and touched the Triforce again. This time it lit up, shining so brightly he had to close his eyes against the onslaught of light. There was a loud groan and the light faded.

"Holy shit..." Sheik gaped. Link slowly uncovered his eyes and stared. The stone doors had opened towards him. In the vacated space of the doorframe was a thin, silvery liquid; as if someone had managed to melt a mirror. It shimmered and sparkled as it caught the light. A breeze rushed through the oasis and the liquid rippled like water.

Link reached out and touched it carefully with one finger. It felt warm as his digit slid easily through it. He pulled back and examined his hand to find it unchanged. "I guess we go this way."

"Are you ready?" Sheik asked carefully. Link looked at him to find himself being studied, hard. "Maybe you should wait a day or two."

"Sheik..."

"You're sick, Link. Do you really think I haven't noticed?" Sheik asked flatly. Link looked away.

"It's not that simple..."

"Link–"

"If I can't do this today, I sure as hell won't be able to tomorrow!" Link snapped. He could feel the headache already starting to come back. "Every day it gets worse. I know I'm sick. I know something is wrong. But everyone keeps telling me Hyrule rides on _my_ shoulders, so I'm doing what I have to do.

"Farore, Link! You aren't a fucking martyr. Killing yourself won't do anyone any favors."

"It doesn't change the fact I will have less time to do this tomorrow then I have today. Are you coming or not?"

Sheik sighed, but offered no more argument. Link took a deep breath and stepped through the liquid. It left him feeling warm and tingly. He half expected to end up on the other side of the door, still in the oasis. But on the opposite side of the liquid was... nothing. The entire world around him was black. Not in the complete lack of light sort of way, because light was still pouring from the oasis behind him, but even the floor beneath his feet was black, in spite of the light.

"This is... odd," Link offered. "Any thoughts?" He received no answer. "Sheik?" He turned to see Sheik still on the other side of the door, his shoulder pressed against the liquid mirror as his feet fought for traction. Startled, Link reached out to find the liquid had solidified. He banged on the now hard surface and yelled, but Sheik did not appear to notice.

"We are sorry to startle you," a female voice said softly. This time Sheik jumped, apparently surprised by the voice. "But what follows is for the Hero alone." Link looked around, searching for the blue light he expected to appear with the voice, but still seeing nothing but the blackness, and let his hand drop from the doorway. A steady pull had started in his chest, leading him deeper into the darkness. When he looked back he was surprised at how far he had gone, the doorway was nothing more than a pinprick in the blackness.

Suddenly the pull stopped and Link stopped with it. In the darkness and a red light flared into life. It had a vaguely human form, but was too bright to make out clearly. "I still can't believe Farore picked you. I still say you're too skinny," Din's voice huffed. "If you are ready, Hero of Hyrule, show me your power."

The light flashed and the darkness changed. In its place was a large room, easily three times the size of the Great Hall at Hyrule Castle. He stood on an elevated platform on one end while the light hovered on another platform on the far side of the room. Link looked at the floor between them and felt the bottom drop out of his stomach. The floor crawled with monsters; lizalfos, moblin, like-like, Zola, and dodongos were easily apparent in the mass.

"Din..." he breathed.

"Yes?" she replied. "I'm not going to help you, if that's what you want."

"No... umm... I mean..." Link stuttered.

"See, this is why you don't take our names in vain. You end up with your foot in your mouth. Now, if you don't mind, you have two more tests after this one and a world to save, so get on with it." Link felt his face grow hot, then hotter still when she laughed at him.

Pulling his thoughts away as best he could he looked around at the task at hand. The room below was rectangular, with no defining features. Link considered his options. Using a wall to protect his back was probably the best course, but could limit his mobility and reach, especially if he got trapped in a corner. On the other hand, he could move away from the wall and regain his reach and mobility, but leave his back dangerously exposed.

Din yawned pointedly and Link cast her light an annoyed glare. She laughed.

Link sighed and reached for his sword. He winced when his fingers grazed it and the familiar pain shot up his arm. He jerked his hand away instinctively, causing his fingers to brush against the arrows in his quiver. A quick count showed he only had ten left. Glancing at the light he debated.

"This is a test of Power, Hero of Hyrule. Power can take more forms than that of a sword," Din said in a bored tone. Letting out a breath, Link pulled an arrow from the quiver and notched it on his bow. He studied the horde below and picked a knot of moblin in a far corner. Pulling on his magic and forcing it into the shaft, he drew the arrow back and released it with a twang. The arrow flashed across the room, catching one of the moblin in the stomach and exploding in a shower of gold. When the light cleared, all the moblin had vanished.

Link smiled and drew another arrow. By the time he had his last arrow notched, the mass of creatures below him was significantly reduced. He released his last arrow, blowing a like-like, two zola, and a moblin into dust. With a frown he returned his bow to its place on his back and reached for the sword. The painful shock made him grit his teeth, but he ignored it, drawing the blade and readying his shield.

Taking a deep breath he leapt, raising the sword over his head as he came down. He cleaved the closest enemy, an unfortunate zola, almost to its throat. He yanked the sword free and turned, slicing at an approaching like-like. A moblin slammed its crude spear into his shield and he turned, driving the blade into the monster's exposed stomach.

Pulling free, he dodged through the gap left by the like-like, trying to give himself more room. The injured moblin roared and charged blindly after him. Link dodged an jab from its spear, rolling between a zola's legs. The surprised fish took the spear to the gut with a gurgling gasp. Link jumped to his feet and kept running, cutting down another like-like in his path.

His breath came in sharp pants and the pain in his arm increased with each enemy he felled. He arrived at the opposite wall and was forced to stop and turn back. The moblin was still coming, the zola's body hanging limply from the spear shaft. Link dodged just in time to let the spear rush past his chest. With a quick swing of his sword he snapped the shaft, pivoted, and decapitated the moblin.

Panting, he looked around. The room still held several monsters, all with their attention on him. He set his jaw as a fresh wave of pain shot up from the sword, making his back muscles spasm and his vision double. Swallowing hard, he realized he could not just wait for them to attack; his own sword would bring him to his knees before he was finished.

He charged. He saw the sword swinging, felt the monsters retaliate, smelled the blood, yet it all seemed surreal. He forced himself to focus, pushing aside the pain his own sword caused and bringing his vision into clarity. Soon he did not even care about why he was fighting; he just felt the need to keep going.

Then as suddenly as it had begun, it was over. He stood still, gulping down air. His whole body hurt. His arms and legs were bleeding from dozens of places, and he was sure he had at least two broken ribs where his chain mail had stopped an attack. His arm and back pulsed with each painful shock and he was sure his palm was bleeding from the magic burning through it.

"You have done well, Hero of Hyrule." Din's voice sounded mildly impressed. "One more and your test will be complete."

Link's brow lowered as he slowly looked around. The floor was covered in fallen bodies, but he saw nothing moving. He turned questioning eyes back to the light. Then the floor began to shake violently, sending Link to his knees. When he raised his head he was looking into a pair of blood-red, glowing eyes, glowering down on him from under a helmet. The darknut before him was massive, far larger than those he had met in the Water Temple. It stood at least eight feet tall and wielded a massive battle axe.

Link scrambled to his feet as the darknut attacked. He caught the axe across his shield, but the impact sent him flying across the room. His back slammed painfully against the wall and he slid to the ground. Groaning, he pushed himself to his feet and focused on the darknut. It advanced on him with a steady, methodical pace – its armor too heavy to allow for anything faster.

Forcing his legs to work, Link charged. He dodged under the axe and drove his sword into the darknut's chest, where it bounced uselessly off the armor. The monster's shield slammed into his shoulder, sending him skidding across the ground. He rolled away quickly, just avoiding a blow from the axe. Scrambling, he put some space between himself and his attacker.

Panting, he stopped against the farthest wall and looked back. The darknut was slowly advancing on him again. His brain whirled, racing over everything Sheik had taught him in the last month and half – searching for anything useful. An idea crossed his mind and he smiled.

He charged at the darknut. The axe came down and he dodged and jumped. Using the monster's lowered posture from its swing to step up on its forearm and then its shoulder, he launched himself into the air. Twisting as he fell back to earth, he raised his sword. With all his strength he brought the blade down the monster's back, severing the bindings of its armor and cutting deep into the flesh.

Landing, Link did not waste his opening, hacking and cutting at the darknut's exposed back with all his might. The monster spun, slinging its battleaxe and knocking Link back. With its armor shed, it drew a slim sword at its hip and charged – fast. Link rolled to his feet, blocking with his sword. The darknut pushed him down and raised his sword like a giant dagger. Link rolled, just missing being impaled, and slammed his shield into the darknut's knees with a satisfying crunch; bringing the knight to the ground. Without rising from his kneeling position, Link brought his sword down, decapitating the darknut.

He stayed on his hands and knees, panting and watching blood drip from the tip of his nose and his hair. He vaguely wondered when he had received the head wound, then found he really did not care. His whole body ached and each breath told him he had broken more ribs at some point. The sword pulsed rapidly in his hand, sending sharp waves of pain through every nerve in his body. His vision doubled and then tripled and he felt the will to hold himself up crumple.

The world faded and the floor rose to meet him in slow motion. A flash of red light cut through the haze of his mind and, a moment later, he found himself on the cold stone floor with Din looking down at him. Or at least he got the impression she was looking down at him, since she was nothing but a bright light to his eyes.

"You've done well, Hero of Hyrule. Rise."

Link almost pointed out that he could barely breathe, but as he inhaled he realized his ribs no longer hurt. Perplexed, he pushed himself to his knees. His pants and tunic were torn and bloody, but the wounds were closed. The sword, however, was still acting up and he moved to put it back in its sheath.

"Steady your sword." Din stopped him and he looked at her. He froze in surprise with his sword half raised. Din reached, her arm and hand nothing but molded light, and touched the blade. The sword gave a jolt very different from anything it had ever done before. The energy was hot and rushed to every muscle in his body, making his blood throb.

Then, as quickly as it had happened, it was over. A small bright triangle appeared just above the guard of the sword, then faded into an etched outline. Din withdrew her hand and the sword dropped to the floor, dragging Link down with it. He let out a yelp of surprise and pain when he realized that, not only had the sword become too heavy to lift, but the magic shocks had become a steady stream and increased in intensity. It took all his strength to lift it back into its sheath and left both hands badly burned. Even through the sheath he could feel the threatening magic tingling up his back.

"What's wrong with my sword?" Link asked, hoping he did not sound rude.

"It is in perfect working order," Din replied with a small laugh. "It is you, young Hero, who is broken."

"What?" He frowned, confused.

"You will have your answers soon enough. Your next test awaits..." Her voice faded and with it, everything else. By the time the last whisper of sound was gone, Link found himself alone in the blackness again. It seemed like he had stood there only a moment before the blackness shimmered a deep blue and a new room appeared.

It was much smaller than the last one and was less of a room than a simple floor of pale blue tiles. About three meters in front of him stood another woman made of light. This one was taller and slimmer, and her shape was more pronounced and less blurred around the edges. Her posture struck Link as a little stiff.

"Welcome, Hero of Hyrule. Show me your wisdom and choose wisely." Three tiles rose from the floor and stopped at about chest height. Above each, a crystal sparkled into existence. The one on the left was a smooth, perfect sphere. Next was one fashioned into a tear. The last one was in the shape of a diamond, with three smooth surfaces on the top and the bottom. All three were clear and shimmered blue in the light.

Link stared at the crystals, wondering what he was to do with them. Nayru raised her hand and the tile at his feet detached itself from the floor and floated before him, tilting slightly towards him. A bright flash of blue erupted from the tile, and in its wake left inscribed words in fancy script.

_Darkness rises and light blinds_

_The strong become weak with the sands of time_

_Wisdom fades and knowledge is lost_

_Heated courage turns to frost_

_Blood sweat and tears, all shall be shed_

_So the innocent stay safe in bed_

_Tears of the goddess cover the land_

_When no one will rise to take a stand_

_Darkness may yet consume the light_

_Leaving all in desperate plight_

_Shadow of the sun, and light of the moon_

_All that once was shall be again soon_

_Bathed in gold, the Triforce shines_

_To guide one destined to transcend time_

Link stared at the poem for several minutes, reading it several times, then looked at the crystals and frowned. He looked back at the poem and carefully traced the words with his finger. He half expected the important words to highlight themselves, but nothing changed.

He lifted his eyes and studied the crystals as they slowly rotated on their tiles. Leaving the inscribed tile where it floated, he moved to study each crystal more closely. The sphere was very pretty, and he wondered if the royal family kept jewels like this. While the outside was as smooth as oiled glass, the inside was fragmented so any light that hit it flashed in prismatic rainbows of color. It gave him a feeling of awe, as if all the secrets of the world lay deep in its depths, if only he would reach out and take it in his hand. His palm tingled, but he clenched his fist and moved on.

The teardrop crystal made him shiver and remember his dream. Though it was clear, he could almost see an endless ocean swirling in its depths. The refraction of light inside shimmered softly in blues and greens mixed with the occasional purple flash. The dream played at the edge of his mind and he moved away slowly.

He lowered his eyes to the three-sided diamond and stared. It lacked the flashy depth of the other two. Instead, the inside was clear and unfractured, so it reflected no bright colors as it spun. Still it had its own beauty, glowing with a very faint – so much so he was unsure it was really there – inner light of soft gold. Watching it left him feeling strangely calm, as if, for at least this moment, the world was at peace. Before he could stop himself he reached out and carefully cradled the crystal, bringing it close to his face for a better look.

"You have chosen wisely, Hero of Hyrule," Nayru said in her soft voice. Link jumped in surprise and looked at the jewel in his hand. Abruptly it throbbed, sending a rush of its gentleness through his body. His sword gave an answering throb, this one so painful Link clenched his teeth to keep from screaming, and doubled its weight so his knees nearly buckled under the burden.

"Great..." he hissed through gritted teeth.

Nayru seemed to smile approvingly at him as she leaned closer. "Tell me, how did you solve my riddle so quickly?"

Link felt his face heat up and looked away. "Umm... I... didn't, exactly. This one," he held out the three-sided diamond in his hand, "just made me feel peaceful and I wanted a closer look."

Nayru covered her eyes and looked a bit crestfallen as two other disembodied voices began to laugh in the background. Link gave her a small smile, but she waved her free hand dismissively and the room faded once more into blackness.

He had only waited a moment before the next room appeared. There was no flash or shimmer; the room was simply there, as if it had always been there and he had merely been keeping his eyes closed.

He stood on a single green tile with nothing but blackness around him. A hundred meters or so in front of him was another strip of green tiles and a woman made of light. Her figure was more held together, with no blurring at the edges, and he could make out the gentle shades and highlights of her features and clothes. She appeared younger than the other two, looking to be barely a year his senior.

"Welcome, Link! Show me your courage," she piped happily, bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet. At the edge of his tile a ribbon of light arched out and connected with the tiles at Farore's feet. It was thin, barely as wide as his hand. For a long moment he stared at the ribbon, then finally looked to the Goddess for help. "Come forward, Link."

"You have got to be kidding me..." Link hissed as he wondered if the strip of light could really hold his weight and the weight of the sword and shield on his back. Cautiously, he placed one foot on the "bridge." It neither bent nor broke, so he edged on with his other foot. Confident it would hold him, Link placed one foot in front of the other, trying to imitate the tightrope walkers he had seen at festivals. After only a few steps he decided he should tip more at their performances.

It took several minutes, with his heart pounding in his ears and some almost falls, before he almost reached the other side. Farore smiled like a small child pulling a prank a moment before the strip of light shifted. It did not spin very fast, but the surprise threw Link off balance and he had to crouch down to hold on with his hands to keep from tumbling into the darkness.

He frowned to find himself facing the single tile he had left behind. Rolling to his feet, he turned and edged back towards the goddess again. With a better feel for the slim walkway, he made better time, but it still swung back around before he reached the far side.

He tried several more times, but no matter how fast he completed the task, he was never quick enough to make it off the bridge. Farore was giggling like a schoolgirl and he ground his teeth in frustration. With a huff he stood up and crossed his arms. If he could not outrun the spinning bridge, he would just wait it out. Eventually it would swing back around and he would just step off. Farore's laughter grew in volume as he waited. The minutes slowly ticked by and Link began to tap his foot. Any moment now the bridge would swing around...

After what felt like half an hour, Link growled in frustration, and carefully made his way once more towards the giggling goddess. As he reached his destination, the bridge spun again, leaving him back where he started.

With a shout, he spun on his heel and sprinted across the bridge. As he reached the end, the bridge spun and Link jumped. Unfortunately, with the added weight of the sword and the dull throb it was sending through his body, he did not have the range he expected. His eyes widened as the blackness rushed up at him even as he reached for the edge of a tile well out of grasp.

He landed with a hard thud as his stomach slammed into something solid. All the air rushed out of his lungs as the weight of the sword pressed against his back and sent a fresh wave of dizzying pain through his body. Above him the goddess howled at her own joke. Link growled as he forced himself to his hands and knees.

"I think you three enjoy seeing me in pain..." he snapped.

Farore sobered a bit as she stepped towards him and cupped his chin in her hand. He found himself rising easily to his feet and looking into her smiling face. A warm tingle spread through his soul, touching something he had never realized was there. "Do not be mad, Link. You have passed your tests." She released his face and he staggered under the sudden lack of weight on his back. The sword had become incredibly light once more. Cautiously, he reached back and grasped the hilt, flinching in expectation of pain, but none came. Instead he was greeted with the gentle warmth he had grown to love.

The sword sang as he pulled it from its sheath. Even in the blackness the blade shone with its own light. Just above the hilt a Triforce had been etched into the metal. He took a few practice swings, enjoying the effortlessness of his movements.

He turned back to the goddess, only to find himself standing in front of the door. Through the silvery shimmer of liquid light, Link could see the oasis again. With a relieved sigh, he stepped through.

&&&

Sheik stood on the oasis side of the door staring at his own reflection. His eyes were slightly wide and his jaw a bit slack. The disembodied voice continued to speak. "Make yourself at home. Your friend will be returned to you once his test is complete."

Sheik started to reply, but found he had no idea what to say. Letting out a breath he turned back to the oasis. The horses were happily grazing on the lush grass and the fairy fountain sparkled in the desert sun streaming in through the arches. His stomach rumbled and he frowned. A rabbit darted across the oasis, appearing seemingly out of thin air. Sheik blinked in surprise before smiling.

"That's convenient."

The sun was slowly dipping below the horizon as Sheik sucked the last of the meat off the rabbit's leg. He had to admit the afternoon had passed quietly and given him much needed time to reflect on recent events.

A thrill of magic raced up his spine and he turned. The silver substance in the doorway had become liquid once again. He took several steps closer as Link stepped out, the doors swinging closed behind him.

Sheik paused. Something had changed about the young man before him. He stood taller, his posture more confident, his head held higher. Link's muscles were more defined and, while he had never been skinny, he seemed more filled out, more grown up. Yet, there was more to it than that. Something had changed, something important, but Sheik could not put his finger on it.

Link smiled and turned to face Sheik, moving towards the older man. He had only taken a few steps when his smile faded and his face paled. Link's eyes rolled back in his head and his body crumpled to the ground. Sheik called to him, sprinting to cover the distance. He dropped to his knees at Link's side. Turning the younger man over he realized Link was not breathing. His skin was already cool and clammy to the touch, and his pulse was still.

"Link!" He lifted his friend into his arms and shook him. Link hung limp and unresponsive. "You don't get to die on me now! I won't let you!" He stood and moved as quickly as his body would allow to the fairy fountain. The water splashed against his legs, the sudden deceleration caused him to stumble, almost losing his grip on Link's body. The fairies rushed towards them, swirling and dancing around. After a minute the tiny winged balls of light backed off.

Sheik looked down, expecting to see the color returning to Link's face and his body stirring back to life. But the body remained unchanged. He looked back at the fairies and took another step towards them; they all fluttered backwards.

"What's wrong with you?! Fix him! That what the Goddesses put you on this world for, isn't it?"

"We cannot," a small voice answered sadly. "It is beyond our power."


	17. Chapter 17

_**To Forge the Master**_

Chapter 17

_"I wanted you to see what real courage is, instead of getting the idea that courage is a man with a gun in his hand. It's when you know you're licked before you begin but you begin anyway and you see it through no matter what." _

_ Harper Lee (1926 - ), To Kill a Mockingbird, 1960 _

Link woke from his dizzy spell to find himself resting comfortably on soft grass. He groaned as he pushed himself up on one elbow and rubbed his head with the other hand. "Sheik...what happened?"

"You just had your soul removed from your body," a bright, female voice answered. "Don't worry, the dizziness is normal and will pass soon."

Link's eyes widened and he whipped his head around to stare, slack-jawed, at the three women before him. The woman on the left was in her late teens and had her fiery-red hair braided into a thick rope down her back. Matching ruby eyes studied him with a calculating air. She wore a dark red tunic, brown leggings, and knee high boots. The cloth shimmered and the delicate threads at the seams were made of gold. She looked both elegant and dangerous.

The woman next to her was tall with a slightly annoyed look on her face, her dark blue hair cut into a short bob and her aquamarine eyes half-lidded. Her clothes were very practical, a simple, ankle-length dress and plain shoes. The dress was pale blue with a green ribbon forming an empire waist. Housemaid-like flat black shoes covered her feet and her arms were crossed loosely over her chest as she watched him.

The final woman was definitely the youngest and a full head shorter than the one with blue hair. She looked excited, a big, head-splitting smile on her face as she waved at him. Her waist-length, hunter green hair was left free so it bounced as she moved. She wore a knee-length green skirt, simple white blouse, and a dark green leather bodice. A gold circlet crowned her head. She gave Link the impression of a child who was ready to be an adult, but had not yet mastered the proper style of dress.

Link looked around as he carefully got to his feet. He was back at Lon Lon Ranch, in the middle of the corral. Everything was just as he remembered it. On his right was the barn, its large doors shut to keep the animals out to field for the day. To his left was the cuccos coop and half hidden behind the coop was Papa Lon's barn, where Nightfire had been bred and raised. Even the tree he had been cutting for firewood still lay across the ground, his ax still stuck in the thick trunk.

Yet there was not another living soul around; no people, no animals, not even a stray fly buzzed by. The world had an ethereal quality to it; everything was too bright, too colorful. Hues of red, blue, and green seemed too rich and saturated. And everything that reflected the sun shone gold, giving the world a slight look of glass and fire.

"Welcome, Hero of Hyrule, to the Sacred Realm," Nayru said flatly, drawing his attention back to the goddesses.

"I knew you could do it!" Farore smiled. "I knew it all along!"

"Sure you did," Din added quietly and Farore glared at her.

"Did you say my soul has been pulled from my body?" Link asked numbly.

Nayru sighed. "Yes. And before you ask, yes, that means you are dead."

Link gaped, opening and shutting his mouth several times before he gathered himself enough to form a response. "B-b-but Hyrule! The temples! The spirits! What the HELL?"

"Was there a question in any of that?" Din laughed.

"Be nice," Farore scowled. "This is not easy for him."

"Girls..." Nayru cut in as Din started to retaliate. Both of the younger goddesses "humph"ed but said nothing else. "I realize this is all very confusing, but there are things you need to understand. Things that cannot be conveyed to you in the mortal world."

Link took a deep breath, only to realize he was not breathing. He could feel his body move in the motion of breath, but could not feel air passing in or out. Briefly he wondered how he was even able to speak, but the question was quickly swept away by more important ones.

"Come on, Link. We have much to show you!" Farore piped, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the farmhouse. He followed automatically, while the older Goddesses took a much more sedate pace.

Farore pushed the kitchen door open and hurried inside, dragging Link behind her. He glimpsed the room as she pulled him through, and found they were just as surreal as the rest of the world had been. Her grip was not very strong, nor was she pulling, but Link felt compelled to follow her anyway. She raced up the stairs and shoved her way into his bedroom.

He frowned as he realized this room had been changed. It was not a major change, but something was out of place nonetheless. When he stepped forward, Farore released his hand and let him walk freely. Gently he ran his fingers over the furniture. Papers were still scattered across his desk – a breeding chart he had been working on for Papa Lon. The desk drawer was slightly ajar, revealing several ink pots and spare quills.

Moving on to the dresser he picked up a small carved wooden figurine. It was a horse, rearing up with its mane flying in the wind. His father had carved it for him when he was still very young. Replacing the figurine, he found his washbasin and mirror. The reflection startled him. Gone was the somewhat lanky boy he knew, replaced by a young man. But it was the eyes that had changed most. Once they had been carefree and laughing, now the cerulean depths had a hard edge. His eyes reminded him of Sheik's.

Disturbed by his find, he turned to the bed. It was made, but the effort had been hurried and untidy. The comforter was wrinkled, the sheets askew, and the pillow looked like it had been thrown on as an afterthought. Yet none of this was out of the ordinary. The room was just as he had left it, but the nagging feeling that something had changed was still there.

He turned back to Farore to see her sisters had joined them during his musing. "What's wrong with this room? Something is different, but I don't know what it is."

"Hyrule is a reflection of the Sacred Realm, and the Sacred Realm is a reflection of Hyrule," Nayru said patiently. "But they are not the same place. When something changes in one, it also changes in the other. This room is not only a physical place in Hyrule, it is a spiritual place within you. So while the room in Hyrule and the Sacred Realm are physically the same, the spirit that fills this room in this realm is different. As you change and grow, so does your room here. Look again, Hero, and you will see what I mean."

Confused, Link turned back to the room and studied it hard. For a moment he saw nothing, then the air shimmered slightly and he thought he saw the Spirits, but they were gone so fast he was not sure. Finally he turned back to the Goddesses and shrugged. Din frowned, but Nayru only looked bemused and Farore smiled.

"You will understand in due time. Come," Nayru waved her hand and the world shifted. When everything stilled again they were standing in Hyrule Castle's courtyard. Flowers were in full bloom and the large pond sparkled in the sunlight. But as with the ranch, there was not a single living soul to be found. Nayru beckoned him to the pond and he obliged.

As he stopped next to the water, he realized it was not like the rest of the world. The water should have been crystal clear and shimming. Instead it seemed to be made of the same liquid silver as the doorway of the tower had been. He touched it and found it stuck to his fingertips like syrup, before dripping slowly back into the pond.

He jumped when the liquid swirled and cleared, becoming a scene. Before him knelt Sheik, Link's own body lying motionless on the ground beside the older man. Sheik was sitting with his knees pulled to his chest, his arms folded over them, and his chin resting on top. His eyes stared vacantly into a dying fire.

"Sheik..."

"Your friend will be okay," Din said evenly. "He has a strong heart, but he was unprepared for your sudden departure from that realm."

"Why show me this?"

"Only the looker can control what the looking pool shows," Nayru answered.

"Do you miss him?" Farore asked, kneeling down next to him. Link was surprised by the curiosity in her voice.

"He's my friend. I couldn't have made it this far without him."

"Don't worry," the youngest Goddess smiled. "He'll be safe as long as he stays under the tower."

"And if he leaves?"

"If he leaves the shadow of the tower he will once again be at the mercy of the world and all its harms," Nayru answered.

"Not to mention he will probably take your body with him to give a proper funeral. And if anything happens to your body you're kind of screwed," Din added. Link felt himself go pale.

"You are not being helpful!" Nayru snapped. Din looked chagrined but not really sorry.

"Can't you make him stay there? At least until you send me back!"

Farore gave him a sympathetic look. "No, we can't. We created this world and all in it, but we can't control free will." Link stared at her, then at the other two, who shook their heads. He seemed too stunned to speak, so Nayru went on.

"We can give you a sword, but not make you take it. We can set you on a path, but cannot make you follow it."

"I understand!" Link snapped, "But why?! How can you three control Hyrule's destiny if you can't even control her people?"

"Hyrule's destiny is far more complicated than what you could understand at this time," Nayru replied. "But a single individual's destiny is what they make of it. Free will is a double-edged sword. Not only does it allow you to make a choice, it allows you to know a choice must be made. Without free will we would spend all our time telling the people of Hyrule to do everything. To eat, to rest, to sow, to reap, even to bathe and dress themselves. With free will people can make choices, but they can also make bad choices. Very few people are born with true destinies."

"Except you," Farore interrupted. "I made you special."

"But you, young Hero, are the exception to that rule," Nayru continued before he could ask any questions. "While we cannot interfere with free will, we can foresee its ultimate end. Hyrule's future stands on a razor's edge, a little weight on either side can change her future forever."

"Well," Din sighed, "now that your skull is filled with newfound wisdom, there is one more test you need to do before we send you back."

"Din, you are a killjoy," Nayru replied with a smile.

"Your joy is books, and books are boring," the younger goddess replied with dignity. Then she turned sharply and headed into the castle.

Link's head swirled with questions, but he had no time to ask as the Goddesses moved and he was given no choice but to follow. They led him into the castle's main hall, but having only glimpsed it on his one and only visit to the castle, he could not tell if anything had changed. The Goddesses did not pause until they reached the double doors on the far side of the room. Here they stopped. Link was sure the doors had changed, but had a feeling the Goddesses had done it purposefully, since he had not noticed until he stood right in front of them.

The doors were unnaturally huge, towering over his head several times the height of any reasonable door. In place of the wrought iron that should be the hinges were one of bright, glittering gold. The wood that made up the door was heavy-looking, its color too saturated and reflective to be real.

Din reached out and placed her hand on the door before turning to look back at Link. Her face was stern and serious in a way he had yet to see. Her lips thinned as she watched him, as if something was against her better judgment. Finally she spoke. "Behind these doors, Hero, is the greatest treasure of either realm. Are you ready?"

Link swallowed hard, not sure how to respond. Din did not give him the chance. She removed her hand and the door swung out at them. Link's eyes widened under the sudden assault of wind and light. Golden rays cut through the room, lighting up everything they touched with an ethereal glow. The air rushing out of the room lifted tapestries, threw chairs, and shattered ornate stained glass windows. Yet all Link could focus on was the object before him.

In what should have been the throne room, hovering in midair, was the Triforce. The three golden triangles glowed with an inner light. Link felt his heart race and could hear his blood rushing in his ears. Thousands of thoughts, hopes, dreams, wishes, and questions raced through his mind. His fingers flexed, then clenched into fists. His throat closed. He could be king, hell, he could be more than a simple king. In an instant he could have all he had never hoped to dream for. The universe was his for the taking, if only he would reach out and grab it.

A strong hand grabbed his shoulder and he snarled, trying to shake it off. His boots scraped against the stone as the hand held him back, keeping him from his destiny. Desperately he reached out, his fingertips only a hair's breadth from the shining artifact.

"Boy, I ain't the Goddess of Power just for shits and giggles," Din hissed a moment before she threw him back. He hit the stone floor hard, hard enough he was sure he would have broken something had he still been alive. As it was, it just left him dizzy.

He blinked, trying to focus his vision as three faces peered down at him. He expected the Goddesses to look angry. Instead, Farore smiled pleasantly, Din looked slightly bored, and Nayru looked impassive.

"Congratulations, Hero." Din laughed lightly. "You failed your final test. Spectacularly, I might add."

He cringed slightly. "Does this mean you are going to kill me or something?"

"Technically, we already did that," Nayru said lightly.

Farore offered him her hand and he took it carefully. "It's not your fault, Link. You're mortal still and you still have a mortal's wants and desires. We didn't expect you to pass."

"Then why...?"

"So you will understand the difference," Farore said as she took both his hands in hers, stood on her tiptoes, and kissed him. Link was sure his eyes would come out of his head if they opened any wider. It was a strange sensation, awkward, like kissing a relative. He could not think or move, just stare.

As she pulled back, something tore. It was by far the most painful sensation he had ever felt. Every molecule in his body screamed, his muscles seized, his lungs froze, and his vision completely blacked out. The pain snapped up his spine like lightning, crushed his heart, and tore every rational part of his mind asunder. But it was more than a physical pain, it felt like his very soul, the essence of his being, was shattering.

Then everything stopped, and he was left trembling. He felt oddly numb, inside and out. His breath came in sharp gulps as he panted for breath and his ears rang. Slowly he focused, trying to clear the dark spot before his eyes; yet even as the haze lifted, the spot remained.

It took Link several minutes to realize that the "dark spot" was, in fact, a man. He was curled up on the floor several feet away, and looked to be in much the same state as Link felt. As the man lifted his head, Link gasped and took a step back.

It was like looking in a mirror, a strangely dark and distorted mirror. The other man had black hair, darkly tanned skin, and blood-red eyes. He was dressed completely in black, from his kokiri style hat to the heavy boots. Even the hilt of his sword was black. But his features, hairstyle, and build were identical to Link's own.

Then the other man lunged. Link stumbled back in surprise and reached for his sword, but there was no need. As soon as the man moved, Din raised her hand and chains appeared to bind the man in black to the ground by his wrists. Still he went as far as the chains allowed, snarling, shrieking, and gnashing his teeth, while his eyes promised a painful death. It was then Link realized that the other man had fangs.

"He's insane..." Link hissed, taking another step back.

"He's you," Nayru corrected. Link stared at her in disbelief. She went on. "Actually, he is only a part of you. He is your greed, lust, jealousy, and your hate; all the dark emotions that mortals are subject to." The floor under the other man's feet shimmered silver and he sank slowly out of sight. "We will keep him here. There is no telling the destruction he would wreak if left unchecked."

Link watched the spot where the other had disappeared. His mind buzzed with questions and an unexplainable sort of clarity. When he spoke, his voice sounded far calmer than he felt. "What does this mean? If he is part of me, then what am I without him? Can I still make my own choices?"

The Goddesses laughed lightly and Nayru gave his arm a gentle pat. "You are nothing more or less than yourself, and the only change we have made is to relieve you of his influence. You can still choose to not save Hyrule; indeed there will come a day you do just that. But you will not longer be able to do so for selfish reasons."

Link was floored by her answer and tried to come up with a reply, but he was interrupted by the sound of the huge doors swinging open again. He turned as the golden light warmed his skin and the wind rustled his clothes. This time, as he looked up at the sacred symbol of the Goddesses, the embodiment of their power, he felt a strange nothingness. No want or desire or dream made itself known. He did not ache to touch the shining triangles, nor did his feet move of their own accord.

Tilting his head back towards the Goddesses, he found them smiling at him. "Very good," Din said firmly. "Part one, complete."

"Part one...?" Link asked grimacing, wondering what else they could possibly do to him and how badly it would hurt.

Nayru gestured to the Triforce still hovering beyond the doors. "We cannot send you back with just half a soul. The void left by your darker half must be filled. As with the Triforce all things must be in balance." She smiled slightly as she moved to stand in front of him. Her sisters moved to stand at his shoulders. "Power without Wisdom is blind. Wisdom without the Courage to act is useless. Courage without the Power to change is wasted."

The floor around them cracked, forming a single huge triangle. Then the world fell away, leaving the four of them and the piece of floor suspended in bright nothingness. Light etched across the stone floor, forming a Triforce. The pieces under the Goddesses turned a brilliant, blinding gold. Link felt the floor under his feet fall away as the Triforce around him turned into three columns of light.

His body tingled. His senses swirled. For a moment he could see all of Hyrule bared before him, hear every thought, smell the rich earth, taste the sweet fruit, and feel the steady throb of her heart. His own heart matched the rhythm.

Suddenly, pain sliced down his back, like twin knives cutting into his shoulder blades. He curled in on himself, trying to evade the attack, but to no avail. He felt his tunic tighten, heard the ripping of fabric, and then the material went slack. His head felt fuzzy and he closed his eyes.

When the world came back into focus he found himself lying on a cold floor. He blinked hard several times before pushing himself up to all fours. His body felt oddly out of balance, as if his head and shoulders were weighed down. The floor under his hands was as smooth as oiled glass and cast his reflection back at him more brilliantly than any mirror. Yet the cold stone was black, darker than the blackness of the tower.

Confused, he started to rise to his feet, when a strange sound echoed around him. It was soft and rustled near his ears. His eyes slid to the side and he froze. Rising in a gentle, elegant arc from his shoulder was a wing so white it seemed to shine – lighting up the dark stone around him. Swallowing hard, he reached out a trembling hand to touch it, but as he did his shoulders twisted slightly, raising the wing out of his reach. The shift of weight caused him to stumble sideways and he had to quickly right himself to keep from falling over.

Climbing to his feet, he stumbled back from the weight. Finally gaining his footing, he looked at his reflection in the stone. The wings were folded lazily behind him; the part stretching out of his shoulder blade was at least a foot over his head and the longest feathers draped against the floor. Just guessing, he bet each wing was at least twelve feet long.

"What the hell?!" Link yelped, his voice echoing in the small space. High, feminine laughter erupted around him. "What did you do to me?" he yelled at the unseen Goddesses. "I have fucking WINGS!"

"Sorry, Link." Farore said as she tried to stifle her laughter. "We forgot to warn you about those."

"They come with the territory," Din added.

"What territory?" Link shouted, turning wildly to catch sight of the Goddesses, but only succeeding in throwing himself off balance. Staggering, he growled at the voices.

"You are now an Archangel, and the one true guardian of Hyrule," Nayru answered serenely.

"I can barely stand up, much less defend Hyrule like this!"

"Relax," Din laughed. "They are only attached to your soul. Your physical body will have no sign of them."

"That's it! I want to know what the hell is going on here!"

Nayru sighed. "Fair enough." Link jumped when his reflection shifted before his eyes. The new image was of a young boy, no more than ten. He wore a green tunic and a Kokiri hat, a pale blue Ocarina at his lips. He was frozen mid-step as he walked, his eyes closed and blond hair framing his face.

Standing behind the boy was a young man. He was dressed the same, but his face was not as innocent and there was a hard edge to his blue eyes. The sword in his hand gleamed as he raised it as if to strike. It was clear the man was an older version of the boy.

"He has my sword..." Link said as he drew the blade and held it up to compare. There was no doubt it was the same.

"He is you, and that is your sword," Nayru answered. "The Master Sword was forged from your trials. And because it was your soul who bore it on its journey, so too were you changed. From now until eternity ends, the Master Sword, the sword of evil's bane, will be wielded by you and you alone. Just as you guard Hyrule, so it will guard and guide you." The sword gently warmed his hand as if to confirm her words.

"You are truly unique to this world, Link. Before your journey is over you shall know Hyrule as no other being before or to come will ever know it. You will transcend time and dimension, command the wind, and look through the eyes of those who have no voice. And you shall hear our voices, guiding you, even when all others have forgotten how to listen.

His reflections around the room shifted. To the right of the two boys was a monster of a man. He towered over Link, easily six and a half feet tall. His hair was shockingly white and his eyes pupilless. Dark red and blue marks streaked his pale face. His heavily muscled body was covered by a deep blue tunic, black pants, and knee high black boots. Bright armor covered his torso and the twin blades of his two-handed sword twisted together in a nasty looking helix.

The next reflection showed a small boy with large expressive eyes and an innocent smile. In his hand was a baton. His blond hair was windswept and the sword in his hand seemed far too large for him to wield.

The next reflection was not human at all, but a large, fierce wolf. Blue eyes gleamed menacingly behind thick, greenish fur. A shackle with a broken chain hung from one of its front paws, and one ear was pierced with a dark blue hoop earring. Leaning casually against the wolf's shoulder was an imp. Her skin was gray and black, with cryptic blue lines along her arms and legs. On her head was a strange stone crown.

Link stared at the many reflections. Most showed a boy on the cusp of manhood, sword in hand. He cringed at seeing the final reflection. A pink bunny.

Finally he looked towards the ceiling. "I don't understand. Why me? I met Kaimana, and Savas, and Berk. Any one of them would have made a better choice."

"For starters," Din answered, annoyance at the edge of her voice, "we had to choose a Hyrulian. Zora are bound to the water; they shrivel up and die if they go more than a few days out. Goron, while strong, cannot swim, and they feed on rocks and bombs, which aren't exactly travel-friendly. Garudo function by working together; to ask one to be the Hero would go against the very nature of their people. And Rito are not built for heavy combat."

"Still, why me? I'm just a farm boy. Why not Sheik? He would have been perfect."

"Sheik has his own destiny," Nayru said calmly.

"You are special Link, I made you that way," Farore repeated firmly.

"Just one more question: how much will it cost me for Sheik to never find out about the bunny?"

&&&

Sheik stared silently at the crackling fire. The wind shifted and sent the thick smoke into his face, but he could not be bothered to move. He had not felt so alone since the first night his adoptive father had locked him in his room. Link's body lay, covered by a blanket, several feet away. After several attempts to revive the younger man, he had surrendered to the unchangeable.

He had attempted to make a pallet to put the body on so he could return it to Link's home, but his heart was not in it. In the end he had sat down by the fire and watched as the afternoon slipped soundlessly into night. He had even forgotten to eat dinner. Turning his back on the body had given him some peace, but not much.

The crackling of the fire and the soft song of nearby crickets was suddenly interrupted by a throaty groan. Sheik's eyes widened and his body snapped to attention, every muscle tense even as he remained immobile. His hands slid to the hilts of his swords as he his head turned slowly so he could peer over his shoulder. In that moment, he felt his heart stop.

Link was sitting up.

Sheik could not breathe. A thousand explanations raced through his mind, none of them making any sense whatsoever. It was not possible. He had heard of fairies reviving the recently dead, but Link's body had already gone cold. His palms sweated as he carefully and silently slid his swords from their sheaths. The only possible explanation was possession, a wandering ghost taking up residence in the abandoned body. He did not know if he could drive the spirit away, but he sure as hell was not letting it wander off with Link's body.

As Link stood, rubbing his arms and shoulders, Sheik lunged. Link yelped in surprise and stumbled away. His movements were stiff and clumsy and he crashed to the ground. Sheik frowned as he put his foot down on the boy's chest and held him easily in place as he raised a sword.

"Sheik, stop! It's me!" Link said desperately. He grabbed Sheik's ankle and tried to twist him off, but Sheik only pressed down harder. "I even know things no one else would. You are childhood friends with Princess Zelda. Your father was Captain of the Guards. Thorvald adopted you at age twelve for political gain. You call Archelaus Meredith. What else do you want to know?!" He was still fighting with Sheik's foot, his voice desperate.

"Facts you could have learned anywhere, or even lifted from Link's brain," Sheik replied evenly. He forced himself to remember that this spirit had possessed Link's body, so he would not feel he was slaying a friend.

"What can I say to make you believe me?" Link yelped, managing to unseat Sheik enough to dodge the sword aimed at his throat. It was a close shave and drew a thin line of blood.

"If you truly are Link, then the Goddesses will protect you. After all, you are the Hero of Hyrule," Sheik answered as he pressed down harder with his foot and raised his sword.

There was a blinding flash of light and a boom like thunder and everything went dark.


	18. Chapter 18

_**To Forge the Master **_

Chapter 18

_The ultimate measure of a man is not where he stands in moments of comfort and convenience, but where he stands at times of challenge and controversy._

_Martin Luther King, Jr._

_"True heroism is remarkably sober, very undramatic. It is not the urge to surpass all others at whatever cost, but the urge to serve others at whatever cost." _

_Arthur Ashe _

Link blinked as Sheik was hurled off his chest and into the Fairy Fountain with a splash. He had seen Din cross swords with the older man, but suspected Sheik had not seen a thing. In the back of his mind he could hear Nayru scolding her sister while the younger Goddesses laughed.

Gingerly he pushed himself to his feet. The prickliness he had woken to was slowly fading as his circulation restarted itself. He took a deep breath and coughed; his lungs were still not up to speed and Sheik's boot on his chest had not helped. His head felt fuzzy, his vision swam, and his whole body felt weak and tingly. To top it off he was dying of thirst and deathly hungry. All in all, he decided being dead sucked.

Regardless, he stumbled over to the Fairy Fountain and waded in. The fairies rushed him, swirling and dancing around in dazzling flashes of pink light. He was mildly surprised when it did little to make him feel better, and wondered if it meant he was still mostly dead.

Sheik was lying on his back in the shallow water, but aside from being out cold did not appear hurt. It took all the strength Link could muster to sling one of the older man's arms over his shoulders and drag him out of the Fountain. He did not even make it back to the fire, but dropped them both to the ground at the water's edge.

His body tingling and cold, he checked Sheik's breathing and pulse. Both were normal. With a sigh he flopped down on the grass and waited for the numbness to go away and the strength to return to his legs. His stomach growled, but he did not have the strength to oblige it.

Dawn had crept over the horizon before Link was able to climb to his feet and not feel dizzy. He wandered over to the dead fire and carefully stocked it. He dug some rations out of his pouch and began to cook breakfast.

He was just splitting the slabs of ham between two plates when a pair of strong hands grabbed his shoulders and spun him around. Sheik stared at him with wide green eyes, his mouth working behind his scarf but no sound coming out. Link raised an amused eyebrow, enjoying his friend's shock.

"How?!" he finally choked, "You were dead! For hours!"

"The girls just wanted to chat," he answered with a smile. Something akin to a loud snort of disgust echoed through his mind. Sheik blinked hard, several times, as he tried to digest the situation. Finally he gave up. Taking his plate he began to eat in silence. Link joined him.

"So let me get this straight," Sheik said after they had finished eating. "The Goddesses put you through hell, had you fight monsters, forced you to pass an insane series of tests that made you physically ill to the point of fainting at random, stole your soul for a few hours while your body chilled, then sent you back. Am I missing anything?"

"No, that's about the measure of it," Link answered. He wanted to say more, but Nayru had advised him heavily against such actions.

Sheik let out a slow breath, and studied Link for several more long moments. "Well, there but for the grace of the Goddesses go I, I guess. So, Hero, where too next?"

&&&

_Once you leave the shadow of the tower, our current connection will be lost. You will only hear our voices when you are in need of our aid._ Nayru's words rang in his ears as Link swung himself into Nighfire's saddle. He looked over his shoulder to see Sheik getting settled. "Ready to go fight Ganon?"

Sheik's eyes gleamed. "Hell, yeah!"

Link smiled and nodded, urging Nightfire forward. As soon as he moved from the lush grass of the oasis to the soft sand of the desert, the quiet voices of the Goddesses where silent. He sighed, feeling strangely lonely at their sudden absence.

"We have one last gift for you, Link," Farore said suddenly. Her voice was very soft and distant in his mind. "A shortcut."

A bright flash split the air and both young men had to cover their eyes. When they could see again, they stood at the foot of a bridge of light. It was ethereal and almost transparent, like the gossamer coat of a bubble. The horses snorted and stamped nervously. With a little encouragement, Nightfire stepped onto the bridge. Sheik and Blu followed behind cautiously.

It quickly became apparent that the bridge was moving on its own; so even though they only plodded along at a walk, they might as well have been going at a full gallop. Far below, the desert dunes rolled under them. The cool air high over the sun-baked sands was refreshing, if a bit dry. Faris flew by, tilting her head to stare at them curiously.

In a matter of hours they were swept out of the desert and over Hyrule Field. Below, houses and farms rushed past, the people oblivious to the two traveling over their heads. The bridge bent and began to slope down towards the mountains between the desert and Lake Hylia. It was barely late afternoon when they set foot back on solid ground.

"That was...interesting," Sheik offered as they watched the bridge shimmer and fade from existence. It was the first thing he had said all day, far too engrossed in the bridge to talk. "So where are we exactly? I've never been this far south. I've heard that this is Moblin territory and mostly swamps though."

"It's the blind leading the blind then..." Link replied as he scanned the trees around them. They were tall and thick, each trunk covered in a thin film of black slime. The ground was dark brown, and though it looked firm, each step the horses took made a wet sucking noise and left a small pool of water behind. The air smelled heavily of earth and rot, while only tiny patches of sunlight peeked through the thick canopy.

A dark dome rose ominously in his mind's eye. Even with the trees blocking his view he could feel the darkness's presence like a physical taint on his skin. Turning Nightfire, he motioned for Sheik to follow.

&&&

The swamp broke to reveal a wasteland. The trees had all been roughly hacked down and the ground scorched black and trampled under untold numbers of hoofed-feet. In the middle of the destruction loomed a huge castle. Like the rest of the area, the crumbling walls were soot black. A blood-red sunset cast the field in eerie light.

"There is no way we are going to get there without being seen," Sheik said softly. "And I'm willing to bet they have bokoblin archers on the walls."

Link nodded in agreement. "Any bright ideas?"

Sheik frowned for a moment as he thought. "We can use the horses to charge the gate. I doubt the archers could hit us at a full gallop. The drawback is, we will have to stop and dismount at the gate, which will make us easy picking and, with all these stumps to dodge, we run a high risk of tripping our horses and then we are really screwed. The other option is to cover ourselves in soot and try to sneak close without anyone noticing. But we will have to leave the horses and won't be able to make a quick escape if we need to."

"I think we should take them by surprise if we can. We don't know how many are in there, and there are only two of us. No need to draw their attention before we have to," Link replied, and Sheik nodded in agreement. Careful to stay hidden, they rubbed handfuls of blackened earth over their skin and clothes. Soon they were both covered head to toe in black. It was gritty and uncomfortable, but Link said nothing as they loosely tied the horses in a thick grove of trees and crouched on their stomachs. With methodical slowness they army crawled toward the castle, picking their way around stumps and freezing at the slightest noise. Their journey was made all the more difficult by the lack of light as the sun set.

It felt like hours before they reached the castle. Soft lights flickered in the windows and around the castle wall, but none of it made it to the ground. Against the darkness, it was hard to distinguish between shadows and moving figures. The large, heavy double doors hung slightly open. They sidled silently up and Sheik peeked around the edge. "All clear."

On silent feet they entered the Entrance Hall. When it was new it must have been a grand sight, with high gothic arches and stained glass windows, Link could almost imagine the beautiful tapestries and paintings that must have lined the walls. But those things were long gone. The floors and walls, like everything else, were covered in a thick layer of soot and dirt. The windows had long ago been smashed out and the pieces lost, and any decorations that had hung on the walls were gone. The only light in the room came from small fires built on the floor that were slowly burning out. If not for the muted crackle of the fires, it would have been completely silent.

Swords whispered out of their sheaths, gleaming brightly in the dim firelight, as the men made their way forward. At every door and hallway they stopped to carefully look around, but each time found nothing. Only their own footsteps echoed around them as they moved.

"I was prepared to face a lot of things," Sheik said in a hushed voice that still echoed in the empty main hall, "but, this, wasn't one of them."

"It's completely deserted, but why?" Link asked as they stepped out of the shadows and sheathed their swords. The large hall had obviously once been meant for large banquets or parties, but had since fallen into disrepair. Like everything else it was covered in filth and grime. At odds with the crumpling castle were several places high on the walls that had been smudged so the gray stone peeked through, and a fresh hole was broken through the stones over the double doors on the side of the room that hung ajar on busted hinges.

Sheik frowned deeply behind his blackened scarf. "I don't know. It is very unlike moblin to leave a place once they are rooted in, unless something drove them out." He shook his head as he looked around. "But if that were the case there should be signs of battle or something similar. Yet there isn't even a sign that they were short on food."

They walked through the hall to the double doors, and with some effort on Link's part, heaved them open enough to pass through.

"Farore..." Sheik whispered. Link looked up and felt his stomach drop into his feet. The throne room was awash in dried blood and smelled rancid. Flies and other insects buzzed around the room while crows and vultures perched in the rafters and windows, all glaring at the intruders. A splash of blood colored the stone high on the wall and smeared down to the lump of flesh on the floor.

Even from a distance, the distinct, Garudo-style clothes gave the corpse away.

Link felt the bile rise in his throat as he crossed the room. The once proud king lay in a heap like a forgotten toy. Dried blood formed a pool around his body which had been scraped and clawed at by the scavengers. His chest had been cracked open as if something had been ripped out from the inside, his rib cage spread like a pair of morbid cabinet doors. The insides had all been picked clean by the scavengers.

"What happened to him...?" Link whispered.

"I don't know," Sheik replied softly, his hands on his swords again as his eyes darted around the room suspiciously. Nothing moved, except the crows and vultures and flies, and he slowly dropped his hand.

"We can't leave him like this."

"No," Sheik agreed. He raised his hand, palm out and fingers splayed. "WIND!" A rush of air wrapped around the fallen king, sweeping the flies away and buffeting any bird that tried to get close. Even Link had to move back to keep from being pushed over. Faris lit on his shoulder and gave a soft cry. "That will keep the bugs and scavengers off him until his own people can retrieve his body." Link began to protest, but Sheik shook his head. "The Garudo have very specific burial rituals, especially surrounding their kings. We don't want to start a war by trying to be helpful." Link frowned but nodded.

They left the throne room without another word and Sheik led the way through a side door from the main hall. Wandering aimlessly they checked the rooms they passed, only to find more of the same.

Link wrinkled his nose. "Do they break everything they touch?"

Sheik shrugged. "Seems that way. What I can't understand is why they were all here. I've heard of moblin living in groups before, but nothing like the number that seemed to be here."

"There weren't this many when you tracked down Ganon the first time?"

"No." Sheik frowned and shifted uncomfortably. "In fact, I didn't find him anywhere near here. He was leading a small group of maybe twenty and haunting the mountains close to Rito territory. But they were not really organized... more like living in the same area like feral dogs."

"Twenty? That's all. How did that small number defeat the Hyrule Royal Army?"

"Ganon is not a normal moblin." Something in the tone of Sheik's voice told Link to drop the subject.

He pushed open the next door and stopped. Like the rest of the castle, the outside of the door was filthy, but the inside was immaculate. Two gilded beds sat across the room from each other, each draped in fine silk sheets. Several tables were covered in bottles of liquids and shiny instruments Link could not hope to identify. The room had a strange spicy smell and latent magic clung to everything. Large windows looked out on the darkening sky.

"This is...odd," Link offered. Sheik nodded in agreement as they walked around the room. They searched the tables and Sheik found several long scrolls, but they were written in a language neither could read. Link pulled open the top draw on a dresser and lifted out a pair or risque undergarments using an arrow. "Whatever was living here was not a moblin."

"Goddesses, I hope not!" Sheik shuddered visibly, "Great, now I have a mental image of Ganon in women's panties. I'll never be able to sleep again, and it is your fault."

"Then you can always take night watch," Link shot back as he dropped the underwear back into the drawer and put his arrow back in his quiver. He moved to the window and lifted an eyebrow. "Hey, Sheik, check this out."

"I am afraid to look," Sheik replied dully as he left the scrolls and moved to stand beside the younger man. He blinked hard and rubbed his eyes. Below them was the castle courtyard, still faintly lit by dying torches. On the south side was a small pond with a tiny stream running into it. Slightly east of the pond was a group of tree branches stuck upright in the ground. To the west, a layer of sand was spread across the ground with a small box dumped haphazardly in the middle. On the north side of the courtyard was pile of ashes that looked to be the remains of another box. Surrounding the whole strange setup were piles of upturned earth, some larger than others.

"Either I'm crazy, or that is a giant map of Hyrule..." Link said slowly.

"You aren't crazy," Sheik said through clenched teeth. "We need to get down there and have a better look."

They had to walk to the other side of the castle to find a way out into the courtyard, but eventually emerged next to the pond. The "pond" turned out to be more of a cesspool. The water was thick and slimy, the bottom was littered with waste, and the whole thing smelled like a week dead skunk in a backed-up sewer pipe. Both Hyrulians covered their noses and quickly moved to the other side of the yard while trying to hold down their lunch.

Up close they could see marks in the ground made by sticks, and places where careless hooves had knocked things over. There were also numerous scorch marks that did not seem to have any real pattern.

Sheik knelt by the pile of ashes on the north end and sifted some through his fingers. "There isn't much to go on. This was definitely supposed to be Hyrule Castle, but there isn't any clues about their route or tactics," He stood and brushed his knees off, frowning when he remembered he was covered in soot and the gesture was futile. "This doesn't appear to be a moblin-led army. Too organized."

"But they are heading for Hyrule Castle," Link added as he dug into his pouch to produce a scrap of paper.

"Still, the army is probably moblin-based," Sheik continued, "if their headquarters are any indication, and that means moving it will be a lot like herding puppies. They won't be moving fast and will have to stick to roads. That means they will have to take the long way through the mountains behind Lake Hylia. If we make a beeline for the castle we can probably get ahead of them by several days."

"We should send a message ahead to warn the Princess. Do you have any ink and a quill?"

Sheik reached into his pouch and produced the items. "I better write it. If it isn't addressed correctly it will get lost in the bureaucracy."

"You can't be serious." Link gaped even as he handed over the scrap of paper. "A letter addressed to the Princess should go straight to her."

"You have a very simple view of the world," Sheik replied as he handed the ink and quill to Link and spread the paper against to wall. Dipping the quill, he started his letter. "Zelda probably doesn't see half of what is addressed to her. If she did, she would spend all her time reading. Instead she has advisers who read these things for her, and anything they deem important enough then goes on to be read by her. The rest are compiled for consideration by the council."

"What do you mean?"

"Say your stepfather wants to lower the tax on milk. So he writes a request to the Princess saying as much. But taxes aren't a world stopping issue. His letter would get added in with other letters requesting tax cuts on various and sundry items. And the next time the council meets, it will be considered and voted on."

"That makes since, but why would a letter warning of an approaching army not be deemed important enough?" Link asked as he watched Sheik carefully fold the paper and begin addressing the outside.

"Because advisers are as corruptible as anyone else and they can be paid off to pass the letter to someone else." He paused to pull a stick of red wax and a ring from his pouch. "Give me a light."

"Fire." Link obliged and a small flame appeared in his hand. "But who would do that?"

Sheik slowly rolled the end of the wax in the flame until it started to drip, then placed a large glob on the letter to keep it closed. He gave the wax a second to cool before pressing the top of the ring into it, leaving a triforce impression. "Thorvald, among others. He is the highest ranking nobleman in Hyrule and a major misstep on the Princess's part could easily leave him as the new king. If the moblin attacked and he raised an army to defend Hyrule while she did not, then said he found this letter disregarded in the throne room, the public would be easily swayed."

"People aren't that stupid."

Sheik gave him a dull look as he tucked the letter supplies away. "Oh, yes they are. And it would be his word against hers." Link frowned. "That is why I am addressing this as a personal letter, as one friend to another. Since it looks like personal mail, it will bypass her advisers and go straight to her hands."

Sheik handed Link the letter, which he carefully tied to Faris's leg. "Take that straight to Princess Zelda as fast as you can." Faris screeched and took off. They watched as she circled twice to get her bearings, then disappeared over the trees. "Do you think she'll actually make it."

"No doubt. Savas used to use her to send messages all the time. We had better get moving ourselves."

&&&

Link shielded his eyes against the harsh light as they came out of the swamp. They had ridden through the night, not willing to sleep in the moblins' former hideout or in the surrounding wilderness. His tired eyes ached for rest and the weight of the past few days was finally starting to settle over him. Looking at Sheik, he found the older man did not look much better.

They were both still coated in soot, though sweat had cleared thin paths through the scum, turning it to mud. All attempts to wipe the perspiration away had resulted in an even bigger mess. Small lines of blood peeked through the blackness where wayward limbs had reached out to scratch them.

"The horses need food and water," Sheik said dully as they walked away from the swamp.

"So do we," Link agreed as his stomach rumbled in protest.

"There should be a village around here somewhere. This far out they are usually small, but at least they can provide us with a few things."

"Shouldn't we warn them about the moblin?"

Sheik nodded firmly. "That too, and anyone we pass. But we need to go as directly as we can to the castle. Most of these tiny villages have nothing the moblin want, and if we try to warn all of them we will be caught out in the open by the army."

"But..."

"All we can do is hope the Goddesses protect them," Sheik cut him off. "Villages can be rebuilt, but if the castle falls there is no hope for anyone."

"It's not the villages I'm worried about."

"I know," Sheik replied softly.

The outer edge of Hyrule was only sparsely populated at best, so it was noon before they saw another soul. A shepherd sat in the shade of a tree, watching his flock graze lazily. The young boy, no more than fifteen, had a mess of brown hair and dark eyes. His clothes were worn and a bit tattered, as if he had not changed in a while, and his face was smudged with dirt. His staff lay on the ground next to him.

He lifted his gaze when he noticed their approach; rolling smoothly to his feet, he took his staff in hand. Shading his eyes from the harsh sunlight, he moved the meet them. The goats bleated in protest as to horses moved between them.

Link slid to the ground as they stopped in front of the boy. A full head shorter and still showing the lankiness of youth, the boy watching them undaunted. His nose wrinkled slightly, but to his credit he said nothing.

"If you's come ta steal mah purse, you's out a luck. I don' carry no rupees out here. And beating me won't make them magically appear."

Sheik raised an amused eyebrow and gave Link a once over before he laughed. "I guess we do look like a couple of bandits." He slid to the ground. The boy lifted his chin, unafraid. "We were in the swamps hunting moblin and are on our way to Hyrule Castle. We need supplies for ourselves and our horses. Where is the nearest village?"

"You's also need a bath," the boy replied, pinching his nose.

"The hard way, then," Sheik huffed. The boy's eyes widened slightly and he stepped back, bringing his staff up. Sheik reached into his pouch and pulled out a red rupee, flipping it with his thumb so it landed in the grass at the boy's feet. The shepherd looked down in surprise, then slowly bent to collect the currency. Placing it between his teeth, he tested it.

"The village is that way," he answered, pointing over his shoulder.

"There is another one in it for you if you show us the way," Link added.

The boy looked around at his flock for a moment, then looked at the rupee in his hand. By the look in his eyes, Link guessed it was probably more money than he had ever seen in his life. "All right. Let me gather the flock and I'll show you the way."

Link swung back onto Nightfire's saddle and made short work of bringing in the wayward goats and getting them moving in the direction the shepherd boy indicated. Sheik proved to be more of a hindrance than a help, frightening several goats away from the herd.

&&&

Link sighed as he dumped a bucket of water over his head. Hot water had never felt so good. Dropping the bucket onto a table next to the tub and pushing his wet hair from his eyes, he grabbed the lye soap. The roughly cut block of lard and ash did wonders to scrape away the filth covering his skin. He could not remember his last proper bath.

He dumped another bucket of water over himself to rinse away the scum of dirt and soap, before he sank deep into the warm water. Leaning his head back, he closed his eyes and relaxed.

"Do you have any idea where we are?" he asked.

"Not sure," Sheik answered. "But I know the swamps are to the south, so if we head north we will eventually come to familiar territory."

"How long?"

"A day, maybe two, I think."

Link sighed as he lifted his head and rested it against the edge of the tube. "And to the castle?"

"A week at least, maybe more."

"Great... Can we really beat them there? They already have a head start of who knows how many days."

"Moblin are not exactly an organized species, Hero," Sheik answered. The sound of soft splashing told Link he was rinsing off and sinking into the water to soak. "I can't say how many were living at the castle, but it was far, far more than would normally congregate. Several thousand at least, and who knows how many in the surrounding swamp. Even an organized army of that size would have trouble moving from place to place."

"Why is you talkin about moblin an armies?"

Both boys sat up abruptly and turned to see the shepherd boy standing in the doorway to the bathhouse. He had fresh, wool towels draped over his arm and a dark frown on his face.

"There goes our last chance to relax." Sheik sighed. "Hand over the towels, kid, and go gather the villagers. It will be easiest if we only have to explain this once."

The villagers were gathered outside the bathhouse by the time they came out. They had donned fresh clothes, the ones they had arrived in being well beyond salvaging. The sun was low on the horizon, casting the world into deep shadows and golden highlights. It gave the lonely village an ominous air.

"Kemen said you were talkin of moblin," an older man addressed them in a serious voice. "Are they headen this way?"

"Yes, they are," Sheik replied calmly as he finished tying his scarf in place.

"You should have said something right away!" a woman cried, "We need to get the children out." A wave of panic swept over the villagers and everyone began talking at once. Men crowded, together talking quickly about the best way to fortify the village against the attack or demanding more information. Women began to make lists of supplies they would need. The more they talked, the louder they got, until they were all screaming to be heard over each other.

"SILENCE!" Link jumped at the volume and command in Sheik's voice, and the villagers were instantly still, only the sound of a few brave crickets filling the coming night. Sheik glared at everyone in turn. "You cannot fight the horde that is coming. This isn't a few moblin stumbling around outside their territory; it is an army of thousands. Led by a moblin who is nothing like you have ever seen. He is bigger, he is meaner, and he can use magic. If you try to fight, you will die. Everyone pack only the essentials and leave."

Turning sharply on his heel, he marched toward the small hut they had rented for the night – the village being too small to have its own inn or tavern. Not sure what else to do, Link followed in his wake. Nightfire and Blu had been unsaddled and tied to a hitch outside the hut and barely acknowledge the men as they passed. Sheik snapped the door open sharply, not even breaking stride, and Link found himself shutting it obediently behind them.

Sheik flopped down on his straw mattress and threw an arm over his eyes with a huff. "Stupid backwater farmers. Think they can handle anything."

"Should I mention that_ I_ am one of those farmers?" Link said, casting him a peeved glare.

Sheik lifted his arm enough to peer at Link. "Considering you went cliff diving, rode a dragon, twice, and have just come back from trying to kill a moblin born of hell itself, I would say you are not helping their case." Link made a rude gesture. Sheik chuckled and let his arm cover his eyes again. "Go to bed, Hero. We need to leave at sunrise and cover as much ground as we can. I don't expect us to get much sleep in the next week."

Link sighed as he pulled his weapons off and laid them by the bed. "What about the villagers?"

"What about them?"

"Will they be okay?" At Sheik's shrugged response, Link frowned. "Don't you care?"

"Don't get me wrong, Hero. I hope they all make it, but we have other priorities. The kingdom needs you. We need to get to the castle and prepare for war." He shrugged off his weapons and armor.

"And if Ganon catches them out in the open?" Link pressed. Sheik did not answer as he finished undressing and carefully packed his things for the morning. "Well?!"

"What do you want me to say, Link? That he will find the goodness in his own heart at the sight of frightened children and renounce his bid for power and dedicate his life to raising butterflies?"

"I can't just let them be slaughtered," Link protested.

"Your duty is to Hyrule, the kingdom and the Princess. We can stay with these people and run the risk that we don't arrive far enough ahead of Ganon to prepare to meet him, then, not only will they die, but so will hundreds, if not thousands, of others. Ganon isn't going to be satisfied just taking over the castle; he will overrun the kingdom. And if he ever gets that much of a stronghold, everyone, everywhere, will suffer the consequences."

"But..."

Sheik patted his shoulder and offered an encouraging smile from behind his scarf. "Doing what is right is not always easy." Link gave him a half-lidded glance and a snort.

&&&

Sheik shook Link awake an hour before the sun breached the horizon. Despite tired muscles and lack of sleep, they pulled their clothes on and stepped out into the chilly morning. Nightfire and Blu snorted and grumbled as they were saddled. Sheik dug into their supplies and brought out a breakfast of fruit and bread.

As they passed quietly out of the sleeping village, Link took note of the furniture that had been piled between the huts to form makeshift fortifications. Livestock were crowded into the town, their corrals having been broken down for their precious wood. The huts closest to the center of town had been packed with foodstuffs.

Sighing, Link focused his gaze forward as they led their horses through a gate made of a large table. Sheik was right. He could not sacrifice a kingdom for a village. They took a minute to find their bearings, then spurred their horses north.

The sun slowly rose, chasing the chill from the air, but Link could not shake the feeling something was not right. The weight of silence hung in the air, as if the world were holding its breath and waiting. Not even a drowsy cricket tried to fill the morning mist with its lonely song. It made Link's skin crawl. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he tried to shake the feeling away.

A scream, clear and terrified, cut through the mist. Link's head snapped up and he spun around. Wispy black smoke coiled heavenward; even from this distance he could feel it tickling his nose and taste it faintly in the back of his throat. His heart leapt into his throat and he put his heels to Nightfire's side.

"Link!" Sheik called after him in surprise. Ignoring him, Link raced back the way they had come. It did not take long for the village to come into sight.

Flames danced on several huts and smoke mixed with the morning mist into a heavy haze. Shapes rushed back and forth behind the curtain in a chaotic dance of shadows and sounds. His ears buzzed from the rising volume and the smoke burned his eyes and throat.

As he approached, a squat creature that looked vaguely like a mutated pig covered in plate armor charged. Link did not break stride as he notched an arrow and released it into the creature's skull. Death was instant and the thing stumbled, skidding across the ground.

Racing through the remains of a makeshift barrier, he charged into town. More of the creatures were rooting about. Many were gorging themselves on grain and the corpses of livestock and villagers. Other villagers huddled on the roofs of the huts that had yet to catch fire. They tried to make themselves as small as possible, because large leather-winged birds circled overhead like morbid vultures.

Pulling out an arrow, Link drew it to his cheek and released. The shaft whistled through the air, landing with a solid thunk in the chest of one of the birds. With a choked squawk, it tumbled from the sky as the others scattered in surprise.

A squall ripped the air and Link turned to see several of the armored creatures charging at him. Cursing, he turned his bow on them and fired. The first arrow went wide, glancing off the armor plate. Nightfire nickered and balked, kicking out as one of the creatures snapped at his leg. Link drew his sword and jammed it down into the closest monster's skull.

Nightfire charged, knocking another creature out of his way. Link held on with his knees as the horse dodged wildly between creatures, swooping birds, and the spreading fire. The world quickly became a blur of smoke and fire, blood and leathery skin, the singing of swords and arrows mixing with screams of terror and pain.

"LINK!"

He spun in his saddle, the Master Sword making a sweeping arc and clashing with one of Sheik's thin blades. He stared at the older man for a minute without moving, his breath coming in short sharp pants. Then, slowly, he blinked and looked around. Most of the huts were on fire or wrecked. Bodies, Hyrulian, monster, and animal alike, littered the ground; blood lay in pools and splattered like paint.

Turning away, Sheik raised his free hand. "Water." On command, a wave of water rose up like the surface of Lake Hylia on a windy day. Water sloshed over the huts, quickly dousing the flames with a sharp hiss and a rush of steam. Sheik lowered his hand and the water subsided as if it had never been.

Link let his sword drop, as if just realizing it was still crossed with Sheik's. Breathing hard, he ran a hand through his hair, pulling it back coated in sweat and blood – though if it was his own or something else's, he was not sure. Vaguely he realized he had lost his hat.

Cautiously, the villagers began to emerge from the wreckage. Link's heart sank to see how few there were. Less than a dozen stumbled out, most were burned or bleeding, or both. Sweeping the small crowd, his eyes fell on Kemen. The shepherd boy was leaning heavily on a girl's shoulder.

"Link, see if you can find a wagon and something to draw it," Sheik said in a level voice. "Load everyone into it. I'm going to sweep the village for survivors and stray helmasaurs that need to be killed."

"What about the dead?"

"Leave them."

Link was taken aback by the bluntness of the answer, but Sheik rode off before he could reply. Pushing his thoughts aside, he slid from Nightfire's back. Telling the villagers to stick together and not wander away, he made his way through the remains of the village. The wagon was easy to come by. An old hay cart had been turned over during the melee; its contents had been spilled and scattered and one side had been singed, but it was usable.

With a heave, he righted it and pulled it back to the gathered Hyrulians. The girl helped Kemen onto what little hay remained before crawling in after him and settling his head on her lap. The others climbed in after them. Link noticed most of them were young, none older than himself.

Making sure they were secure on the cart and that it would hold their weight, he went in search of something to pull it. A quick look through the village and it became painfully obvious he would find nothing. Any creature tethered had been eaten; anything loose had been eaten or run away.

Frustrated, he returned to the cart to find Sheik tried in vain to hitch two large billy goats to the front of the cart. Kemen was trying to advise him, but could not leave the cart to help. Raising an amused eyebrow, he told Sheik where he had found the cart and told him to look for a yolk. Taking the first goat by its horns, backed it up into the cart. Using some rope, handed to him by some one on the cart, he tied it to the left tongue.

Repeating the process with the second billy, he finished just as Sheik returned with a slightly charred yolk. Without missing a beat, Link took the yolk and attached it to the goats and cart. "You ain't too bad at that." Kemen offered as Link swung back up onto Nightfire's back. He took a long rope and tied it to his saddle horn with a quick release knot.

"I used to work for the Lon Lon Ranch, " Link replied with a shrug.

"Really?" Kemen's eyes widened, impressed. "Man, I'd give my right arm to get a job there."

"You wouldn't be much of a ranch hand without a right arm," the girl next to him replied teasingly. Kemen chuckled, but it quickly dissolved into a painful cough. The girl frowned and cradled his head in her lap, scolding him gently.

"They need a doctor." Link frowned as he tugged on the rope to get the goats moving. The cart rattled noisily in their wake as they made their way out of the ruined village.

"I know," Sheik replied, "but the best we can do is move on to the next village and hope they have a midwife or potions maker. As it is, we only have two potions left between us, and we may need those if it comes to a fight. Our food will be stretched thin as well."

"But–"

"I'm not asking you to understand, Link. My first priority is getting you to the castle in one piece. Everything else has to be secondary. You are the Hero of Hyrule, chosen by the Goddesses. This kingdom needs you now more than ever."

Link's lips formed a hard line and he said nothing for a long time. "How can you have such blind faith in me? I couldn't save a village, only a few days ago I was dead, hell, I can't even beat you. What makes you think I can kill this moblin, Ganon, where you failed?"

Sheik turned his dark green eyes on him, studying the younger man with a strange calm. "Honestly, you wouldn't be my first choice. There are far greater swordsmen, many greater than myself. Most you will probably never meet unless you seek them out. They live most of their lives as hermits, whiling away the years perfecting their technique. But you have something they don't: passion and courage. And, at the end of the day, that counts for more.

"Those swordsmen could easily slay Ganon and all the moblin. In fact, Zelda has personally sent for them many times, asking them to protect the kingdom and its people. Their response is always the same: 'I am not a sword for hire.'

"I can teach you to fight, I can help you find these masters so you can learn their techniques, but I cannot teach you courage. You took on a challenge set before you, despite not ever having lifted a sword. You can, and should, question your merit, but never doubt that you were chosen for this job for a reason. I have seen very talented soldiers run from fights, and I've seen useless little farm boys take on the weight of the world." Sheik gave him a smile behind his scarf. "Besides, the Goddesses created this world, and I don't believe they would choose a champion that could not truly defend it."

&&&

The day had quickly turned nasty. Sheets of icy rain were tossed about by the wind and lightning violently slashed the sky. Despite being noon, the sky was the color of mossy pitch, and sickly green thunderheads rose in rolling heaps above them. It took all of Link's skill to keep the horses and goats from panicking.

Link and Sheik had done their best to cover the cart with a spare blanket, but it quickly soaked through and provided little cover. Only the road kept them heading in the correct direction. Wet blond hair hung in Link's eyes and refused to move, no matter how many times he wiped it away. Sheik's breathing sounded wet and gasping behind his scarf.

No one spoke, and by the time the next village was in sight they had lost track of time. The village headman quickly took them in, offering them warm food and a fire. He sent for the midwife, the village being too small for a doctor or a potions maker.

Link sighed happily as he sipped some hot milk. A blanket was draped over his shoulders to keep his back warm while he faced the fire. His clothes hung on a laundry line near the fire so they would dry. Around him he could hear the small house groaning under the assault of the wind and water.

Sheik appeared, his own blanket over his shoulders and mug in hand, and hung his wet clothes on the line. Link said nothing as he hung up his scarf and sat so the scarred side of his face was out of sight.

"How long till the storm lets up?" Link asked over the rim of his cup.

"Not sure. It still looks like the ninth gate of hell out there with no sign of a break in any direction. It will probably be morning before we can even think about leaving. The good news is, even moblins can't do much in this weather, so we shouldn't lose too much of our lead."

"Can't you use your magic to calm this down?"

Sheik laughed softly. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, but my magic isn't that strong. Not by a long shot." For a long time neither said anything, just soaking up the warmth of their drinks and the fire. "You had better go to bed; we need to get up early tomorrow."

"What about–"

"Persistent, aren't you?" Sheik said with a smile and a small laugh. "I've already spoken with the headman. They will be leaving in the morning as well. He has also agreed to look after the villagers we brought with us, so we can move faster."

"Good."


	19. Chapter 19

_**To Forge the Master**_

Chapter 19

_"If ever there is tomorrow when we're not together.. there is something you must always remember. You are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think. But the most important thing is, even if we're apart.. I'll always be with you." _

_A. A. Milne _

_The ultimate measure of a man is not where he stands in moments of comfort and convenience, but where he stands at times of challenge and controversy._

_Martin Luther King, Jr._

_"The legacy of heroes is the memory of a great name and the inheritance of a great example." _

_Benjamin Disraeli _

The last few days had passed in a blur for Link. Riding day and night, resting and eating only went they absolutely must, they had made it across Hyrule in what was surely record time. Now the huge gate stood before them. The horses' hooves clomped across the wooden drawbridge; a noise that echoed strangely off the water and walls, Link noticed.

"Look alive, Hero." Sheik's voice broke into his thoughts. "This is your homecoming."

The huge wooden gates groaned open, pushed by two guards each. Beyond, the streets were lined with people, each pushing and jockeying for a better spot. Small children sat on their parents' shoulders while older ones tried to wade through the sea of legs. People pressed against shop windows and whole families leaned precariously out of their upper story windows to get a better view.

A hush rippled through the gatherers as eyes focused on him. Link swallowed and felt heat rise to his face. A quick sidelong glance at Sheik's amused expression showed he would be getting no help from the older man. The boom of the gates closing behind them echoed in the silent streets.

"Make way for the Hero of Hyrule!" one of the guards shouted as they left the gate to form rank ahead of the two men. Suddenly the streets exploded in cheers. The horses snorted and stomped in surprise and Link was sure his nose was going to bleed if he did not stop blushing. Beside him he could hear Sheik trying to cover his laughter with a cough.

The guards made their way through the crowd ahead of Link. Sheik trailed behind, keeping his jaw firmly set against his laughter. The crowd closed in behind them as the people followed, still jostling for the best view.

They wound their way through the streets, gathering more followers as they went. Other guards joined the four leading the entourage, encircling Link and Sheik in an attempt to keep the people back. When they finally reached the gates leading into the castle, the party was forced to stop while the gate was opened and the guards prepared to keep out everyone but the two men.

"Hey there, big boy." Link looked down as a delicate female hand touched his knee. He followed it up a slender arm, over the curve of a shoulder, to a graceful neck. He swallowed hard as the woman gave him a subtle smile. She was older than him by several years and wore a red dress that was just a bit too tight and a bit too revealing to be considered proper. "What do you say we go back to my place and I show you what life is all about?"

Link felt all the blood in his face run out before rushing back three fold. Sheik howled. His eyes watered and he clutched his gut as he doubled over the saddle. Link glared, but it only made his laughter worse. By the time the guards got the gate open, Sheik was gasping for air between fits. Link did his best not to look at anyone until they were well through the gates.

"I hate you," Link huffed.

"What did you expect to happen, Hero?" Sheik chuckled. "You've gone from farm boy to legend in only a few months. The Sages are saying you will save the world. The other races are already telling the tales of your adventures. Now you've come to slay Ganon and save the kingdom."

"You could have at least warned me."

"Yeah, but where is the fun in that?"

A pair of guards met them at the front door to the castle as they dismounted, bowing before taking their horses. Link sighed and Sheik chuckled. A third guard met them at the top of the stairs and led them through the castle. As they walked, the castle's many servants, guests, and residents stopped to stare. Link ducked his head and tried to focus forward.

It seemed to take an eternity, but the guard finally led them to a pair of double doors flanked by two more guards. Link guessed they were higher ranking because their uniforms and armor were blue and silver instead of the standard red and brass. They both nodded to Link, then Sheik, before turning and pushing the doors open.

The room beyond was the throne room. Unlike the room the Princess had received him in on his first visit, this room was vast and grand. Flags in green, red, and blue bearing golden Triforces hung from the ceiling several stories over head. Large stained glass windows depicting the races, the Goddesses, and other peaceful scenes cast bright ribbons of light across the floor. A red carpet formed a path from the door to the foot of the stairs – stairs that led up to a large throne.

Zelda sat on the throne, her slightly slumped posture betraying her otherwise royal appearance. Her blonde hair was gathered behind her back in a loose braid, and she rested her chin on one hand while the other held a letter. Blue eyes slid smoothly back and forth as she read. Around the room other people stood, talking quietly in small groups.

All heads turned and the room fell silent as they entered. Link felt terribly out of place. His clothes were torn and dirty, he had not bathed in several days, and he had several cuts and scrapes from encounters with various monsters. With tired muscles and sore limbs, he hoped he looked better than he felt.

"Eyes forward, head up," Sheik said softly from his shoulder. "The only person in this room you need to worry about right now is the Princess."

Swallowing hard, he gave only the slightest nod of acknowledgment. Zelda rose from her throne and moved to the edge of the stairs. Link stopped at the bottom and bowed. Somewhere behind him one of the men snorted at his form. He rose to see Sheik glaring over his shoulder at the lord. Zelda only smiled kindly at him.

"Link, Sheik, you made it. I was afraid you had run into trouble."

"Nothing we couldn't handle," Sheik replied.

"I am glad. We are still waiting for several nobles to arrive. Please, feel free to rest and wash up from your journey. I will send someone for you when all is prepared."

"And what proof do we have that this is not some wild goose chase?" Link turned to see a portly man with gray, greased back hair and a goatee. He was dressed in red and gold and might have cut a respectable image if not for the obvious stains on his tunic. "You children should know this is not something to joke about."

Sheik glared, his jaw set in a hard frown. "I assure you, Lord Eustache, this is no game."

"Of course not. But you have been chasing this phantom moblin for years. What proof do you have this is not just a grand delusion?" A wave of whispers raced around the room and Link saw Sheik visibly tense, his fingers curling slowly into a fist so tight his knuckles turned white.

"It is not a delusion," Link said firmly. The large man turned dark blue eyes on him and Link straightened his shoulders, daring the nobleman to challenge him.

"Oh, is that so, boy? And have you seen this moblin?"

Link felt color rush to his cheeks as he realized he had simply taken Sheik at his word on the matter. He glanced at his friend, who looked back at him with an unreadable expression. When his eyes slid back to Lord Eustache, the victorious gleam in his eyes made Link's gut tighten.

"I don't need to see the foal to know the mare is pregnant."

Eustache sneered. "How very...couth."

"Go fuck yourself," Sheik snapped.

"I believe," Zelda interrupted before the nobleman could return fire, "that we are all tired and could do with a bit of rest. We will recess for now, to regroup when everyone has arrived." Though her voice was soft and lilting, it was a clear dismissal. With only a few moments of hesitation from the men and a soft round of grumbling, the room emptied – save for a token guard at the door. As Link and Sheik turned to leave, Zelda called them back. "I have had rooms prepared for you in the east wing, away from the other nobles." Link felt his face go red again at the implication. "I hope you will find them to your liking."

Sheik glanced around to make sure the room was empty before he cast her a playful smile. "Zelda, my dear Princess, we have been sleeping on the ground or in the saddle for the last week. Put us in the stables and we will be pleased to have a roof overhead." He clutched his heart dramatically. "For, truly, we are nothing but your servants. Beat us as you see fit."

Zelda returned his humor with a withering glare before looking at Link. "How do you put up with him?"

Link shifted his weight uncomfortably even as a smile pulled at the edge of his lips. "Head wounds, I believe, my lady."

Sheik replied with a rude gesture. Link paled, but Zelda only laughed. After a moment, she sobered and sighed. "You both had better go rest. Tonight is not going to be easy on anyone."

Link started to ask, but a sharp tug at his elbow told him otherwise. Bowing, he followed Sheik out of the room. Glancing over his shoulder, he caught sight of Zelda sighing again as she dropped back into her throne.

"What did she mean by that?" Link asked as Sheik waved off a guard offering to escort them. Sheik only shook his head and led the way through the castle. Link was not sure how Sheik knew which rooms belonged to them, but followed him anyway.

"Take a bath and get some rest, Hero. There are a few things I need to do."

Link was too tired to argue.

&&&

When he woke it was early evening, and golden light poured in through the balcony doors. Sitting up, he stretched and yawned. Rubbing his eyes he glanced around his room. Someone had folded his clothes and lain them across the back of the desk chair. The balcony doors had been opened to let in the evening breeze. A covered plate had been left on his nightstand; lifting the lid he found a plate of bread, cheese, fruit, and salted meats. His stomach rumbled in response.

Throwing on his tunic and pants, he dug into the food. He was halfway through when the door to his room opened and two guards dragged a man in with Sheik trailing in their wake.

"Oh, good, you're awake, Hero," He turned to the guards and motioned to the other side of the room. "Just leave it over there." The guards nodded, then dragged the man across the room and stood him up. Curious, Link craned his neck; it was not until the guards moved that he realized it was a tailor's dummy and not a man. It was dressed in a new green tunic, tan pants, highly polished armor, and new boots. Link laughed to see a new Kokiri style hat on the dummy's head. "So what do you think, Hero?"

Leaving his half eaten meal on the nightstand, he walked over to the dummy and examined the armor. Though he knew very little about armor, he could tell this was high-end work, the kind a noble would wear. Each piece had been expertly shaped to form a rim around the edge about an inch wide. The part inside the rim had been carefully painted a shade darker than the tunic underneath.

The shoulder guards sat high on the arm, but a pair of small hinges allowed them to move easily onto the shoulders when he lifted his arms. The breastplate covered just enough of the chest to guard the heart and lungs. Three pieces of armor formed a "skirt" about the dummy's waist, covering its hips and groin.

"It's wonderful. Where did you get it?"

"Zelda had it commissioned for you after you were named Hero of Hyrule. I added the colors, tunic, and cap though."

"For me..." Link ran his fingers gently over the smooth steel. For a long moment he stared at his hand. It had always been hard and callused, the signs of hard work decorating them like a map of his life. But something was different now. The muscles stood out in a way they had not before. New calluses were forming where before there had been virgin skin, the muscles tensing and flexing visibly with even the slightest movement. "But... why?"

"So you don't get skewered by something nasty?" Sheik offered with a teasing smile. "But seriously. If the nobility is going to take you seriously, you have to look the part to begin with. You can be the people's champion, but if you can't win some of the bigwigs to your side you will never make any headway."

"I have the Princess's support though," Link pointed out as he discarded his old hat for the one on the dummy's head.

"You do." Sheik nodded as he began taking the armor off and setting it on the bed. "But even she can't override all the nobles if they band together against her. And speaking of the nobles, you have a meeting to get to. Forget about the chain mail, just put on the tunic and I'll help you with the rest."

Link obliged. Stripping out of his worn clothes, he donned the new pants, tunic, and boots. They were stiff and lacked the comfortable lived-in feel of his old clothes, but it was nice to have something truly clean on again.

"Now, listen up, Hero. I'm going to give you the down and dirty version of who's who in Hyrule politics. It's boring as hell, but try to stay with me." Sheik moved to the bed and lifted the breastplate and shoulder guards so they sat up on their own. While working the buckles across the back, he kept talking. "The noble class is subdivided into three smaller classes. The highest ranking nobles wear blue and there are only three of them. Thorvald is one of them; the other two are Detlef and Dusan.

"Detlef is the one who is older than dirt. I swear on the Goddesses he will die before he surrenders his seat. But all he has is daughters and will only pass his seat to a son. Oddly enough he fully supports Zelda, though I can't promise he knows the King died." He lifted the armor from the bed and carefully placed it on Link's shoulders. He adjusted it several times before he was happy with how it sat. "Dusan is the young man, younger than me in fact. His father died last summer and he took over. He's head over heels for Zelda, so as long as you have her support, you have his.

"The mid-rank nobles will be wearing red and there are six of them. You've already had the displeasure of meeting Eustache. There is also Blaz, Polyduekes, Kingsley, Radomir, and Kasper. Blaz is the guy completely stuck on himself. As far as he's concerned the best ideas all come from him. The only reason he supports Zelda is because the kingdom has always been run by her family. Take a deep breath and hold it." Link obliged, and Sheik tightened the buckles so they were firm about his ribs, but not tight. "Okay. Does it pinch or rub anywhere? Move around and try it out to be sure."

Link twisted, took a few deep breaths, and moved his arms in all directions. "No, feels fine."

"Good. Now, Polyduekes was once one of the Blue Rank nobles, but Thorvald pushed him out. He's bitter and will disagree with Thorvald just for the sake of disagreeing with him. Still there is no guarantee he will support you, but may see you as another threat to his power." Sheik paused as he lifted the lower half of the armor and inspected it.

"Kingsley and Radomir are currently having a fight over land. I'm not clear on the details, but I think it has a gold or silver deposit on it that they both want. Radomir doesn't like Zelda ruling, but he likes Thorvald even less. Kingsley supports Thorvald just to piss Radomir off.

"Kasper's stand against Zelda has nothing to do with her or Thorvald. He wanted his daughter to marry Dusan, but Dusan Senior told him no. He thinks the young man should follow his lead now that his father is dead, but that won't happen." It took some maneuvering to get the piece around Link's hips and settled properly, but after several minutes they were both happy with its fit.

"Last you have the Green Rank nobles," Sheik continued as he picked up the belt Kaimana had given Link. "This is where you fit into things since you don't own any land of your own. That said, some of them do own a great deal of land, but not all of them. Their names are Ingumar, Llewellyn, Sergious, Baltazar, Canall, Paramonos, Lysimachus, Jaap, and Norbert.

"Ingumar and Lysimachus were the King's advisers before his death. Ingumar thinks of Zelda like a daughter and will side with whatever she decides. Llewellyn... I'll just say he's on our side and leave it at that. Sergious may be a problem. He used to employ my father and did not agree with his change of position." Sheik started to put the belt around Link's hips, but the younger man took it and attached it himself. Sheik laughed lightly.

"Canall could go either way; he will always stick to the letter of the law but not always the spirit. Paramonos is wishy-washy; he'll do whatever is in his personal best interest, always. Until recently Jaap was pretty dependable, but the grapevine says he's been bought out by Thorvald. I don't know if that is true, but it means his loyalty is questionable.

"Norbert is the most consistent member of the nobility. In fact, I've never known him to change his opinions on anything. He's one of those who doesn't own any land of his own, but he is well versed in the politics of all the races and is the one called on whenever there is a conflict of interest. He always does what is best for Hyrule, even if it means disagreeing with everyone."

Link stared at him for several minutes, his head buzzing with all the information. "Am I supposed to remember all that?"

Sheik laughed. "No. Don't worry, I'll be there to help you." He smiled and stepped back to have a better look. "Only one more piece."

Confused, Link looked back at the dummy, but it had been stripped bare. "What else is there?"

"This," Sheik replied as he opened the wardrobe and produced a gray cape. It looked like the wool cloak he usually wore in the winter, but its easy flowing movements told him it was much lighter. Sheik tossed it easily about Link's shoulders, before securing the front with a silver pin. The pin was shaped like a phoenix, its wings spread wide, clutching a pink pearl. "The gray cape means you are a noble, but not a land owner. The phoenix means you serve Hyrule, both the kingdom and the family, and the pink pearl means you were granted status by the Princess." He took a few steps back. "Perfect. So long as you don't speak, no one has to know you weren't born to nobility."

Link made a rude gesture.

&&&

Link took a deep breath as he looked up at the double doors of the throne room. His head was still buzzing from the information Sheik had given him. Beyond the door he could hear the shouting of angry voices. A strong hand patted his shoulder. "Go on, Hero. I've got your back."

"Okay..."

The loud creak of hinges cried over the shouting as Link pushed the twin doors open. The room beyond fell silent as the men and Zelda turned to look at him. A long table had been placed in the room and surrounded by high-backed chairs. The men seated around it seemed to be in no particular order that Link could discern. Greens sat with Reds, who sat next to Blues. Zelda was seated on her throne, on the platform above the table. Though she cast him a gentle, albeit tired, smile, the rest of the room was less than welcoming.

"What do you want? We don't have time to humor children," Thorvald sniffed.

"You're just disappointed we didn't die in that well," Link replied, leveling the older man with a glare.

"What is this about a well?" a lean man in his late twenties asked. His black hair was cut short to keep it out of his dark eyes. With the hard frown he gave Thorvald, the man looked a bit sinister.

"That's Llewellyn," Sheik said softly in his ear.

"It is none of your business," Thorvald replied evenly.

"Let us get on with this. We are all important men with important work to get done," A blonde-haired man cut in. "The child is obviously here at the invitation of the Princess and it is a waste of time arguing about it."

"Blaz," Sheik provided in a whisper. "Thank the man."

"Thank you, Lord Blaz," Link replied with a small bow and took the only remaining seat. Sheik stopped a few paced behind him and stood with his hands behind his back. Blaz raised an eyebrow, but did not comment.

A stout man with a monocle huffed and squinted at a scroll held tightly between fat hands. "Now, the first order of business is–"

"The first order of business, Canall," snapped a thin, brown haired man, "is to decide if we are even being attacked."

"I saw the moblin with my own eyes, Lord Sergious," replied the youngest man at the table. "I said as much earlier, or are you calling me a liar?"

"You're too young to even know what you saw, boy. Be silent and listen to your betters."

"I am no child, you overstuffed bastard. And you will address me by name, Kasper."

"That is Lord Kasper to you, Dusan. I was on this council before you were old enough to walk. Until you do something worth respecting, I will treat you as the impudent child that you are!"

"Enough!" roared a tiny man directly to Link's right. He was startled that such a small man could make such a loud noise. The rest of the table seemed startled as well, and immediately fell silent. "Let us assume war is upon us and move forward."

"Fine," Thorvald sniffed primly. "The first order of business then is simple. Who will lead the army?"

"Zelda will," the young man said firmly. "She is the reigning member of the House of Hyrule. No one else has the authority." Several of the nobles muttered in agreement. Others sneered.

"Bullshit," Eustache blustered. "No man worth his salt would follow a woman into battle."

"What you are suggesting is high treason against the crown," replied an older man with salt and pepper hair.

"Of course not, Lord Ingumar," cut in a man with dark blond hair and airy blue eyes. "Lord Eustache is merely stating the obvious. Women are not fit to lead armies, regardless of how capable they are otherwise."

"Poppycock," Ingumar replied.

"There is no law against a woman leading a war," Canall added, carefully wiping his monocle and squinting at his scroll.

"Regardless," Thorvald said firmly, "be it her right or by law, soldiers will not listen to the orders of a woman."

"That is crap and you know it," shouted a man with a mane of silvery hair. "She has proven time and again she is as capable as any man."

"Silence."

Link looked up in surprise at the first words he had heard the Princess speak during the whole meeting. Even the nobles looked a bit taken aback by the firmness in her voice. Thorvald frowned at her, but refrained from commenting with thinly pressed lips.

"I thank you for your unwavering support, Lord Lysimachus, but Lord Thorvald is correct. A princess is not fit to lead an army."

"Princess Zelda..." Dusan started to protest, rising from his chair. Thorvald smiled slightly.

She raised a hand to silence him. "A princess is a wonderful thing in a time of peace. A kingdom in such a state needs only gentle guidance and a pretty face to show its people. Someone they can love and respect from afar.

"But war is a different matter. People need someone they can trust to be strong, someone who can protect them from the encroaching darkness. So I will cede my power..."

"Good." Thorvald clapped his hands once. "Now we can–"

"I will cede my power to Sheik," Zelda cut him off. Chairs scraped against the stone floor and clothes swished as everyone turned to look at Sheik. Even Link turned in surprise. To his credit, Sheik looked just as startled, his green eyes wide and his jaw slightly slack behind his scarf.

"Absolutely not!" Sergious snarled. "I refuse to follow that, that, son of a traitor."

"Not wanting to work for you hardly makes his father a traitor," Llewellyn huffed. "That said, I do find it an odd choice."

"Do you really?" Zelda asked in a voice that implied she did not expect an answer. "He is by a far the most experienced warrior in this room despite his age. He also has proven he can take an untrained man and teach him to fight in a short amount of time." She nodded her head towards Link, who felt his face heat up. "And Lord Norbert tells me the other races have spoken nothing but the highest praises of them both."

"This is true," Norbert agreed with a nod. "Though, the tales are a bit fantastic."

Thorvald sent a nasty glare down the table.

Sheik snapped his heels together and gave a formal bow. "If that is her Majesty's wish, I will give my life to see it through." He straightened and walked around the perimeter of the table to stand at the head.

"Gentlemen, we have a large number of refugees about to converge on Castle Town. They are being pursued by the creatures driven before the moblin army. They will arrive tired and hungry. First, we must find a way to accommodate and keep them all safe. Second, we will need a strategy, preferably one that does not cause a draft."

"If the moblins are moving as you say, then they will probably mass to the south," Dusan provided. "That will put them at the main entrance to Castle Town. It is not the most defensible position."

"Not to mention a breach would lose us the city," Norbert added.

Kasper raked Sheik with a disgusted look. "So, great and wise leader, what do you propose we do?" Sheik glared at him.

"Excuse me," Link spoke up. "I know I'm new to military strategy, but can't we herd them to where we want them somehow?"

Sheik blinked, then chuckled. "From the mouths of babes. That is an excellent idea, but the execution will be tricky."

"They aren't cattle, little boys," Eustache huffed.

"No," Polydeukes agreed. "But they aren't a lot smarter either. Well-placed bait will bring them around to a more defensible position and they will probably never know they've been had."

"All right," Sheik cut off the argument before it went further. "That will be a start. Dusan, Blaz, I need an accurate account of the supplies we have on hand. Determine how many people this town can support and for how long. Thorvald, Baltazar, we need to siphon off the flow of incoming refugees and send them to other fortified towns. I need to know how much each of these towns can support and for how long.

"Ingumar, Kasper, we will need a protected way to send the women and children once we know how many we can send. We won't be able to spare soldiers, so find some men who can use swords to use as guards. Norbert, Link, you two have the best relationship with the other races right now. I need the two of you to lobby for support.

"Meet back here tomorrow evening after dinner to report."

Chairs scraped against the floor, all but drowning out the grumbles of various nobles, as they rose and left the room. Link fell into step behind Lord Norbert, but glanced back to see Sheik talking to Zelda. At the door, all the nobles parted ways without a word to one another.

"Personally, I prefer Gerudo politics," Norbert said as he and Link moved away from the other nobles. "Much less formal, much more straightforward." Link pressed his lips together, wanting to laugh but not sure if the older man was joking. A quick smile from the lord alleviated his concerns. "I like you. You upset them." This time Link did laugh.

"I don't mean too."

"All the better. You won't have to work at it." Norbert chuckled as he turned down a corridor Link did not recognize. "So tell me...Link, was it?" Link nodded. "Tell me, Link, are the tales I have heard about you true?"

"I don't know, Sire, what have you heard?"

"Don't call me that. I, like yourself, only became a noble at the whim of the Princess because I can provide a valuable service to the kingdom."

"All right," Link agreed.

"As to what I've heard. You tame dragons, slay gohmas and shred krakens, among other things." Link felt his face grow hot and began studying the paintings on the wall as they walked. Norbert smiled slightly, casting the younger man a sly sideways glance. "Though, I'm sure such stories have been enhanced with flights of fancy. I understand no one except Sheik and yourself actually witnessed what transpired, so all retellings must be taken with a grain of salt. No need to correct them, true or false, I rather enjoy the tales."

"Sure," Link replied with a soft sigh. "No problem."

Norbert stopped outside an old door at the far end of the hall. Its wrought iron hinges were free of rust and the door had been recently polished, yet it still held a mustiness around it like a heavy winter cloak. Pushing the door open, he let Link inside. The room was sparsely furnished, with only a large desk, a chair, and several shelves of old books and scrolls. Several pigeons sat in cages along one wall. Despite the open window, the room still held a distinct odor that made Link's nose wrinkle.

"From here, we can send messages to the leaders of all the races far faster than by conventional methods."

&&&

Link drew the string to his cheek, took aim, and let the arrow fly. It landed with a satisfying thud on the target set up across the garden. Frowning that the shot was a bit high, he took another arrow from his quiver.

"Having fun?" Sheik asked.

Link released his next arrow, landing it below and to the right of his previous shot, before he turned and shrugged. "Just killing time."

"So long as that is all you kill," Sheik joked weakly. He drew his swords and gave Link a half smile. "Can I join you?'

"Sure." Link smiled back, putting away his bow and drawing his own sword. Raising his shield, he slid into a fighting stance. For a long moment they watched each other, neither moving.

Then Sheik attacked. Link dodged, the thin sword clanging off his shield. Swinging in a wide arc, he slashed at Sheik's arm, but the older man ducked away easily. A gleam in his eye, Sheik retreated, dodging Link's every attack but never returning with any of his own. "Come on, Hero. Let's see if you can draw blood."

With a growl, Link thrust his sword at Sheik's shoulder. Sheik countered with a backbend that let the sword cut into empty space and sent Link off balance. Grabbing Link's extended wrist, he twisted around and slung the younger man across the courtyard.

Link landed with a hard thud and a groan. Pushing himself up he glared at Sheik, who only smiled back. "One day, that won't work on me," Link huffed.

"But in the meantime I find it very amusing. Come on, Hero. Draw my blood and I'll let you train the new recruits."

"What recruits?' Link asked as they crossed swords.

"You didn't hear? I called for a draft. All those farmers are going to need someone to show them around a sword. They will probably listen best to one of their own. So come one, Farm Boy, show me what you got!"

Link lunged, his sword glancing off Sheik's blade. Again and again he attacked, but Sheik kept retreating and defending. Link tried working him into a corner to no avail; the older man simply laughed at him as he ducked away. Finally, when Link was panting and sweat was beading on his face, Sheik stopped.

"Your stepfather will be proud to see how much you've grown."

"Papa Lon is here?" Link asked between gulps of air.

"Yes," Sheik said evenly. "He is with the other recruits waiting for instructions." Link felt his blood run cold and his breath catch. Wide blue eyes met calm green, hoping he had heard wrong. "I'm sorry, Link. I didn't have any choice. I had to call for a full draft, all able bodied men will fight."

Link lunged and Sheik raised his swords to block the strike, but was unprepared when Link dropped his sword in favor of his fist. The blow knocked Sheik clean off his feet and the Master Sword clattered to the ground at Link's feet.

Sheik sat up slowly and carefully touched his mouth. A spot of blood was darkening his scarf. "Damn, Hero. I knew you'd be upset, but did you have to hit me so hard?"

"Let him go, Sheik. I'll fight, so send him away."

Sheik rose to his feet so he could look the younger man in the eyes. "You know I can't do that."

"You son of a bi–" Link's attack was cut short by a knee to his gut that dropped him to the ground. Cursing, Link gasped for breath as Sheik knelt next to him. "I promise, I will do my best to keep your stepfather out of the thick of things, but I have to worry about Hyrule as a whole right now and you have recruits to train. When you are ready, they are waiting in the main hall."

He got up and walked away, but turned back at the sound of Link's voice. The younger man was still on the ground and his voice sounded strangely lost. "What about my sister? Her grandfather can't take care of her forever; he's too old. What will happen to her if we all die?"

"I'll make sure she is taken care of, Hero. I swear on my father's grave."

&&&

Link pushed open the doors to the main hall and surveyed the men gathered in the room. They were all around his age and Link silently thanked the Goddesses that he did not have to see his stepfather right now. Most wore simple peasant tunics and pants, but a few had finer clothes on. Soldiers stood on the other side of the room chatting as they leaned against a table piled with weapons. When they spotted him, still dressed in his armor and cape, they all snapped to attention.

With the soldiers in the background, the recruits looked sadly out of place and he wondered momentarily if this was how Sheik had seen him when they first met. The farmers turned to face him as he entered and he immediately recognized several of them.

Alexander was only a year Link's senior and the two had been fast friends for many years. Big as a tree, he had always dwarfed Link, yet his size belied his gentle demeanor. His family owned a farm that specialized in goats and the boy could often be found carefully tending the delicate kids in the spring.

Dominik, Link only knew in passing. Lean and lanky, he more than made up for his lack of physical strength with a quick wit. Unfortunately he used it more in playing pranks and cracking jokes than anything else.

Filip, Link had known the longest. He was from a poor farm much like the one Link's family had owned before his father's death. During the summer months, when the menagerie of baby animals swelled the population of Lon Lon Ranch, Link had often convinced his stepfather to hire Filip as extra help. With his messy brown hair and half-cocked grin, it was easy to suspect him of wrongdoing, though Link had always known him to toe the line.

He stared at the three boys and they stared back – slowly giving his attire a once over. Link felt his cheeks flood with heat as he realized he was still wearing the armor Sheik had given him.

"So the rumors are true," Alexander said slowly. "You have joined the nobility."

"Not by choice..." Link muttered.

"We are honored by your presence, your Grace," Dominik added with a melodramatic bow. Link gave him a dry look and a rude gesture. "That's not very noble of you."

"Be nice, Dom," Filip cut in, "or he won't give you a sword."

"Oh, right, like Link of all people, would send me out defenseless just for grins."

"Does anyone here know how to use a sword?" Link interrupted before they could get going. No one answered and Link let out a dejected sigh.

"And that is why they get to be cannon fodder," one soldier whispered to another with a snicker. No one else noticed, but it rang in Link's ears.

Turning, he glared at the offending man. "You want to say that loud enough for everyone to hear?" The soldier startled visibly. Link stalked towards him. "You're all the same, thinking you're so smart. You think having more money makes you special, but your life is made on our backs. We put the food on your plate, the sword in your hand, and breed the horse that you ride.

"There is nothing you own that we did not make in some way, shape, or form. So what the hell makes you so special? You're just a soldier, you don't think for yourself, just follow blindly. You've probably never done a real day's labor in your life, so don't you dare spit on us."

"Sorry, sire."

"Don't call me that. Now hand out the swords and get to work."

"Yes, sire." The soldiers scrambled to do as they were told.

The next four hours passed slowly. Link made sure every man was properly equipped and taught how to use the weapons. Most of them were slow learners, and even though he did not let the soldiers skimp on the details, it was clear that none of them would stand a chance in a real fight. If the soldiers had any opinion on this, they wisely kept it to themselves.

"Link, can you really use one of these things?" Filip asked. He was holding his own sword awkwardly.

A grin tugging at the edge of his mouth, Link reach back and drew The Master Sword in a single smooth move. His friends' eyes widened. Smiling at the soldier who had made the comment earlier, he crooked a finger. The man cursed, but came forward and drew his sword.

Link slid into a fighting stance and studied his opponent. Sheik had always had two swords that he used for both attack and defense. This man had a single sword and shield. Where Sheik was only a few years older than him, this soldier could easily have been his father. Add to that a slightly portly frame and a rusty stance; he was a stark contrast to everything Link was accustomed to in facing Sheik.

The soldier charged and Link dodged, letting the other's sword glance off his shield. As the man passed, Link stuck his foot out, tripping him as he elbowed him between the shoulders. The soldier crashed to the floor, his armor clattering on the stone. He clambered to his feet, and turned to face Link again.

This time Link attacked. The soldier raised his own shield in defense, but it did little good. The Master Sword hit the shield with a deafening clang. The older man skidded across the floor from the force. The shield was dented; a furrow cut vertically that caused the shield to buckle outwards.

"Holy Nayru..." Dominik whispered in the following silence. The soldier looked at Link in horror as he struggled to get his warped shield off his arm.

Link twirled his sword and re-sheathed it, ignoring the man. "I think that is enough for the day. I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm hungry."

&&&

Link stared idly at the armor, now back on the dummy, as he picked at his food. He had been invited to dine with the nobles, but had declined. They were only doing it as a formality, and while he did enjoy annoying them, he just did not feel like dealing with their pompousness. He had not seen Sheik for the rest of the day, which in hindsight was probably for the best. Still, they shared adjacent rooms and could not avoid each other forever.

A soft knocked on the door filled the room a moment before the door swung open and Sheik stepped in. The two men stared at each other, not saying a word. Link put his still mostly full plate aside and slid from the bed to stand up.

"I hear you pretty well terrorized the soldiers I sent to help you today," Sheik offered finally. Link's mouth formed a hard line, but he made no reply. "Good for you. If you'd let them walk all over you, we'd really have a problem on our hands. Now they won't question your orders, so I don't have to be everywhere at once."

"Oh, goodie, I've been promoted from whipping boy to errand boy. Lucky me," Link said flatly.

Sheik sighed. "I guess I should have expected you to still be pissed. I would be to if I was in your boots. But before you demand my head, hear me out."

"Fine."

"I've placed your stepfather on the last line. His job will be to help guard the keep, where all those who can't fight will be hiding. If the moblin get that far, Hyrule is royally screwed anyway and we're probably both dead. As for your sister," Sheik held up the scroll in his hand. Link blinked in surprise, having not noticed it before, "I had Zelda seize your farm."

"What?! How the hell is that helping?"

"If something happens to you and your stepfather, she will officially own Lon Lon Ranch. Your sister will live in the castle and the work will be done by hired hands until such time as Ray is old enough to take over. This," Sheik tossed the scroll to Link, "is your half of the contract. Without it, Zelda's half is void. If you live, burn it. If you die but your stepfather lives, I or Zelda will burn it." Without another word, Sheik turned and left the room, leaving Link with the scroll and his thoughts.

&&&

The next few days passed in a hazy blur for Link. He trained recruits, helped organize the refugees, moved supplies, built barriers, met with nobles, and greeted the other races as they arrived. Everything moved fast and he never seemed to get enough sleep.

A week after they had arrived, the first scout returned with news on the moblin army and Link was summoned to the throne room to be briefed. When he arrived, Sheik was standing next to Zelda, who sat on her throne, and the nobles were gathered in small groups since there had not been time to set up tables and chairs. Leaders of the Zora, Rito, and Goron and their assorted advisers stood together as well. The gathered turned to look at him as he entered.

"Sorry I'm late," he muttered. "I was on the other side of Castle Town."

"Playing a game of Chip Toss with your buddies no doubt," Thorvald replied coolly.

"Somehow I doubt you even know what that is," Link replied.

Sheik cleared his throat loudly. "The first reports are in from the scouts and it isn't good. It seems the moblin have joined with bokoblin and their numbers are much higher than was anticipated. The barrier we have been erecting is just going to slow them down. This means they will most likely make a full frontal assault on the entrance to Castle Town. We need to evacuate any non-fighting refugees still in the city.

"Dusan, I am entrusting you to take the Princess into the next kingdom and stay with her until you receive word it is safe to return to Hyrule."

"Understood." The young lord nodded.

"I am not leaving," Zelda said firmly.

"Zelda, this is not the time to be stubborn," Sheik snapped, turning to look at her with a frown.

The Princess raised an eyebrow at him. "This is my kingdom, Sheik, and I will not abandon it. Furthermore, I am quite capable with a sword. You did teach me yourself after all."

Sheik sighed, giving up a fight he could not win. "Kaimana, Haldor, Aquila, if you wish to take your people and leave, this is the time."

"The Goron do not run from fights," Haldor said, pounding his large fist against his chest. "We are with you to the final blow."

"I cannot return to my people with my fin between my legs," Kaimana replied.

"Our Shaman has spoken to the Goddesses and say this battle will decide the fate of all Hyrule. We cannot afford to turn tail," Aquila grunted.

"That is all well and good," Eustache huffed. "But unless someone has a plan, it will not do us any good."

"Can I make a suggestion?" Link asked.

"At this point, Hero, I am open to anything. What have you got?"

The meeting lasted well past midnight, and by the time Sheik sent them all to bed his body was aching for want of sleep. Sheik walked beside him as they headed back towards their rooms. For the first time Link noticed how tired Sheik looked. While he carried himself with the same confident stride, his green eyes were darker and there were dark lines under them.

"Sir Link." It was all Link could do not to sigh as he turned around. Kite was striding down the hallway towards them, Taticus, wearing apprentice robes, hurrying along behind him. The Rito Shaman was carrying something wrapped in red silk, cradled in the crook of his right arm. When he reached the two Hyrulians he came to an abrupt stop and held the item out. "Forgive me this late hour, but Aquila said it was imperative you receive this. He intended to gift it to you before you departed, but you left with such haste we were unprepared."

"That's all right. Tell Aquila I thank him for the gift,"Link replied, taking the offered item. He realized as he took it the silk was wrapped around a wooden box about the size of a cucco's cage. Balancing the box on one hand, he pushed the silk aside to reveal a delicately carved chest. Curious, he lifted the lid.

Inside was a circlet made of highly polished silver. The front curved down into a sweeping V. At the temples a pair of stylized wings unfurled from smoothly carved opals.

"The Rito children have been using these for generations. With the use of magic, they can give the wearer a few moments of flight," Kite explained. "We hope you will find it useful."

"Thank you." Link nodded.


	20. Chapter 20

_**To Forge the Master**_

Chapter 20

_My will shall shape the future. Whether I fail or succeed shall be no man's doing but my own. I am the force; I can clear any obstacle before me or I can be lost in the maze. My choice; my responsibility; win or lose, only I hold the key to my destiny._

_Elaine Maxwell_

_"And each man stands with his face in the light of his own drawn sword. Ready to do what a hero can." _

_Elizabeth Barrett Browning_

"It's time," Sheik said solemnly.

Link pushed himself onto all fours before sitting up on his knees. The sheets and comforter slid off his back to pile on the bed. He sat still and listened as Sheik left the room, shutting the door behind him and walking away down the hall. Outside he could hear muffled voices of soldiers shouting orders, horses whinnying, and the clang of metal as weapons and armor were prepared.

Around him, the room was cloaked in darkness. The sun was still well below the horizon and the only light snuck in from flickering torches in the courtyard below. Cold puffs of morning air drifted through the room, carrying with it the faint smell of smoke mingled with the lavender that had been used to wash his bedding. The scent of fresh bread haunted the castle as servants hurried to feed the soldiers.

Silently he slid from the bed, flinching at the cold bite of the stone floor on his bare feet. Without a word, he dressed and donned his armor as Sheik had shown him. The Master Sword hummed warmly against his back, anxious and soothing at the same time.

Taking a deep breath, he left the room. The soft thud of his boots echoed strangely in the silent hallway. He made his way to the Great Hall, where several tables had been set with food. Nobles and soldiers sat together eating in silence. The nobles all had armor similar to his own while the soldiers sported simpler armor.

Link took an open seat next to Dusan, who passed him a plate of cold ham. He nodded his thanks and ate silently with everyone else. As each person finished, he rose and left the room, not speaking to any one. If anyone did speak, it was in a low hushed voice, as if they feared breaking the silence.

Even after he left the castle and entered the streets of Castle Town, the silence persisted. Soldiers and those drafted moved to their assigned posts with as little communication as possible. Link spotted several farm boys, some younger than himself, looking ill, and others ridding themselves of their breakfast.

Finally he made his way to the top of the battlement, where Sheik stood looking out over Hyrule. On top of his usual blue attire he wore nobleman's armor. It was undecorated except for a golden Triforce on the breastplate. He turned his head slightly and nodded to Link, before looking back over the field.

The sun was just cresting the mountains, its luminous finger creeping across the land. Before Link's eyes dark shapes began to appear, silhouetted against the rising sun. He swallowed hard. From one of the towers a trumpet announced the first sighting of the enemy. Below, armor clattered as men hurried to their positions. Link glanced to the side to see archers lining the battlement and notching arrows.

"Ready, Hero?" Sheik asked.

"Do I have a choice?"

Sheik chuckled softly. "Not much at this point."

Link nodded as he pulled off his bow and drew an arrow from his quiver. Notching the arrow, he waited. In the silent blanket of twilight, he could hear the breathing of the men around him, the soft clink of their armor as they shifted their weight, and the sound of his own heart pounding in his ears.

The golden sun turned a warm yellow as it mounted into the sky, bringing the world into the light. Link's heart skipped a beat. What lay before them was not an organized army, but a mixed bag of moblin, bokoblin, and lizalfos. Some were mounted on boars, while the majority were on foot.

But it was the creature bringing up the rear that held Link at rapt attention. The massive moblin sat astride an equally massive boar. Both had cruelly curled tusks the size of swords and dull glinting eyes. The moblin was clad in armor forged from many breastplates of Hyrulian soldiers, and carried a triton over his wide, muscular shoulders.

Yet, it was not the moblin that made Link's skin crawl. Overhead, two figures, flying too high to properly make out, circled, each riding what appeared to be brooms. Even from the distance he could feel a darkness rolling off them, and it made the sword on his back pulse eagerly. Link set his jaw and returned his attention to the more immediate problem.

The Hyrulians watched in silence as the army approached the erected barriers. Days had been spent breaking tables, chairs, bookcases, and anything else they could find into splintery chunks, and stacked, spikes facing out, into a long "fence" around the front of the castle.

The foot troops approached, pressed onward by those behind, and began to scale the haphazard wall. Link raised his bow and drew the arrow to his cheek; the rest of the soldiers did not move. Link aimed down the shaft so all he saw was a bundle of string peeking out from amidst the wall.

"Fire!" Sheik said softly. Link released the arrow at the same moment the arrowhead burst into flames. It hit its mark with a soft thump. The ropes hissed for a few seconds before a deafening series of bangs shook the morning. Wooden spears and splinters flew in all directions as the barriers were ruptured by the bombs Sheik had rigged inside them. The sharp projectiles showered those surrounding them.

"Fire!" Sheik yelled and all the archers raised their bows, letting loose a volley of arrows. The shafts rained down on the approaching horde. The large moblin in the back screeched and they charged. "Fire at will!" Sheik yelled and the archers responded.

Link drew the string to his cheek again and let the shaft fly. It cut the air with a hiss and sank into the neck of a lizalfos. The castle's moat, which was shallow and more for show than function, proved little obstacle to the charging army. When they reached the outer wall, however, the moblin were forced to stop. The lizalfos hissed and began scaling the stone like massive geckos.

Link thrust his bow into his pouch and drew the Master Sword as the first lizalfos appeared over the wall. He beheaded the first one before it could draw its weapon, but more quickly followed. Beside him, Sheik yelled something he did not understand and what appeared to be chunks of buildings soared overhead, crushing anything it landed on. He did not need to look back to know the Gorons where the ones throwing the rubble.

"Hold this line!" Sheik yelled over the din. Link sliced into another lizalfos. It was closely followed by another and Link had to block with his shield before planting his foot in the creature's chest and kicking it back over the wall.

Soon Link stopped counting how many he had fought. The cacophony of battle droned in his ears. Men shouted, metal clashed, and blood splashed against stone. He felt oddly disconnected. He still felt every vibration of his sword, every sting of steel when he missed a block, every hot splatter of blood on his skin, every gasp of his lungs and groan of his muscles. Yet, it all seemed so fleeting, pushed aside and forgotten as quickly as it happened.

When the lizalfos finally retreated back over the wall he found himself leaning against the battlement trying to catch his breath. The heat of the late morning sun was beating down on him, cooking the blood on the stones around him so the air took on a putrid stench.

A hand clapped him on the shoulder and he reached for his sword. "Easy, Hero," Sheik said, raising his hands. He had a deep cut over his right eye and favored his left foot as he stood. "They are regrouping. Go get some water and clean up. Can you bring me back some food and water? I have some stuff to do and I don't know how long this regrouping will last."

"Sure. You okay?" Link asked as he pushed himself to his feet.

"Yeah, just a cut and a sprain. I've had worse."

&&&

"What do you think, sister Koume?" Kotake asked as she leaned forward on her broom, her blue hair falling over her shoulder. "They are stronger than we expected?"

"They have the Goddesses's chosen one, sister Kotake. He has probably infused his power into the castle and all who live there," the redhead replied. They watched in silence as the monsters below them gathered to lick their wounds. "I believe a change in tactics is in order, sister Kotake. But we will need a few things."

"Indeed, sister Koume."

&&&

"What are those?" Link asked as he handed Sheik a sandwich and a bottle of water.

Sheik did not answer right away as he watched through a spyglass the two beings in the sky slowly circling the area before flying away. "I hope they are the owners of those panties you found. Beyond that, I don't know. One of them looked like a Gerudo, but I've never heard of any Gerudo that could fly." he took a bite out of his sandwich and turned his attention to the monsters surrounding the castle. "On the downside, we are definitely outnumbered; but on the bright side, they did not come prepared for a proper siege."

"Okay..." Link drawled as he took the spyglass and scanned the horde below.

"No ladders or catapults," Sheik provided. "In fact, they don't appear to have any range weapons at all."

"Maybe they are just going to wait us out," Link suggested. Through the spyglass he spotted the massive moblin and took a moment to study him more closely. "Hey Sheik, is that Ganon?"

"Yeah, it is," the older man said evenly without bothering to reclaim the spyglass.

"And you tried to fight him on your own?"

"Yes..." Sheik said in a slow, exasperated voice.

"Kudos for not being dead! Ow!" Link stuck out his tongue as he rubbed the new sore spot on the back of his head. "So what now?"

Sheik sighed and ran his hand through his dark hair. "We wait. We don't have the forces to face them on open ground." Sheik set a schedule for patrols and sent Link to get a count of the wounded and dead. The rest of the afternoon passed without incident.

The stalemate went on well into the night. Link had been assigned the night shift and stood on the battlement as the patrolling soldiers made their rounds. Beyond the wall he could see the silhouettes of creatures as they moved in front of the scattered bonfires. Nothing had changed since the lizalfos had pulled back. The creatures milled about aimlessly, some breaking into smaller groups, but by and large they did not even seem to know the castle was there.

With a tired sigh, Link closed his eyes and leaned against a wall. The rhythmic thumping of the patrol's footsteps was soothing. Below, inside the walls he could hear men talking. Some bragged about their part in the events of the day, others wondered about what tomorrow would bring. On the outside he could pick up the guttural grunts of the moblin and the hissing language of the lizalfos.

Opening his eyes, he frowned out into the darkness. Something was not right about this whole situation.

A whoosh of air drew his attention heavenward. He narrowed his eyes, but could not make out anything except that clouds were gathering. He flinched when a cold drop of rain hit him on the forehead. He sighed as the rain began pelting down. It quickly became a torrent, the water coming down as heavy white sheets.

Thunder cracked and lightning flashed across the sky, turning the world noon-bright for a fraction of a second. Link's ears rang and his eyes dazzled as his senses were overloaded. Disoriented by the sound and light, he looked for shelter, but found none, not without leaving his post. Resigning himself to his fate, he crossed his arms to ward off the chill and did his best not to let the thunder and lightning bother him.

It was during a particularly loud clap of thunder and bright flash of lightning that he felt it. A distinct, yet faint, magical trill. It felt more like an echo, stretching through a canyon from an unknown origin. Lifting his head, Link looked around. Like him the soldiers were huddled against the rain, and the chatter from below of both men and monsters had stopped. Except the rain, nothing seemed to move.

The next burst of sound and light was accompanied by an even stronger echo of magic. Link frowned, pushing past his disoriented senses to focus on the feeling. When the next echo came, riding with the thunder and lightning, he was ready. He spun in the direction it had come from and squinted into the driving rain.

At first he could not make out anything, and then there was another flash. This time the echo was so strong it made him stagger. Gripping the wall he wiped the wet hair from his face and, even through the rain, picked out a dark orb. It rolled and throbbed, like two angry snakes trying to crush each other. Swirls of black, blood, and amethyst clashed and mixed across the surface in a sickening dance.

Lightning split the sky again, and Link realized that all the strikes had been hitting the orb. The electric charge wrapped around the ball like a terrifying cocoon, before mixing and making the dark mass even larger.

Link grabbed the arm of a passing soldier. "Go tell Sheik, Link needs to see him immediately!" The soldier looked perplexed, but nodded and hurried off.

&&&

"Meredith, I don't give a damn if it is raining," Sheik growled. "No one else is bitching about it. You have the next shift. You will relieve Link in one hour or I will greatly enjoy kicking your ass."

"You are nothing more than a servant, how dare you talk to me like that!"

Sheik's eyebrow quirked up, but kept his voice perfectly calm as he spoke. "I never have, nor will I ever be, your servant, my dear brother. I am, however, your commanding officer until such time as Zelda releases me from her service. Do as you are told," he rose from his chair and leaned closer to the younger man as he spoke, "or I will consider it insubordination and treason, and see you punished accordingly."

Archelaus narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't dare..."

"Try me."

"Commander Sheik!"

Sheik broke off his glaring match to look up at the man who had entered. The soldier was soaked, a small pool of water forming at his feet, and shivering. Still, he stood at attention.

"What?" Sheik huffed.

"Commander, Link requests your presence on the battlement. He says it is urgent."

Sheik frowned as he grabbed his swords from their place next to his chair. "Did he say what it was about?"

"No, sir. But he was acting strangely."

"Strangely how?" Sheik persisted, pushing past the guard and out into the storm. Ice cold rain pelted down on him and he gave an involuntary shiver. Shading his eyes he looked up to see the darkest clouds he had ever seen, and another shiver ran through him that had nothing to do with the cold.

"Just strange, sir." The guard hesitated. "He was fine until the storm came up, but then it was like he was drunk; he kept staggering and holding his head. When he sent me for you he was leaning over the wall like he was going to hurl and staring into space."

Sheik grunted his acknowledgment before taking off at a run. It was a long way from the castle's main hall to the battlement that surrounded the city, but with everyone hiding from the storm the roads were clear. When he reached the battlement where Link was stationed, he found him just as the soldier had described. Half leaning over the wall he stared out into the rain with a blank stare.

"Hero?"

Link did not move or acknowledge him in any way. Sheik moved forward and put his hand on Link's shoulder, only to have Link gasp in surprise and whirl on him. It was only his faster reflexes that kept the Master Sword from taking off his head.

"...Sheik?"

"Yes, it's me. What in the name of Nayru is wrong with you?" Sheik asked as Link sheathed his sword.

Turning back toward the wall, Link pointed out into the rain. "Don't you see it?" Frowning, Sheik peered out into the rain. For a moment he saw nothing, then lightning turned the night to day and he saw the writhing ball. It continued to glow for several seconds after the strike before again becoming hidden behind the rain. "What is it?"

"I have no idea..." Sheik answered. "But I don't think it is good."

&&&

Link sat awake in bed. Sheik had called a meeting of anyone who knew about magic to discuss the strange orb. Since Link's knowledge was still very limited he had been told to get some sleep instead. But he could not sleep. Rain was still pounding the castle and with every flash of lightning he could feel chills break out all over his body.

Finally he could not stand it anymore. Climbing from bed, he dressed and grabbed his sword and a cloak. The castle was dark, occasionally lit by bright flashes of lightning. The accompanying thunder drownd out the distant murmur of the meeting. Link ignored both as he hurried outside into the storm. The weather had become worse since they had retreated into the castle. Hail had started to come down with the rain and the balls of ice were becoming progressively larger. Pulling the cloak tightly around his shoulders, he ducked his head and ran out into the maelstrom.

The rain and ice made the cobbled streets slick, and several times he nearly fell as he raced towards his destination, but Link refused to slow down. When he finally reached the building he was drenched and cold. Water pooled on the stone floor as it dripped off his cloak, and his soggy boots thumped softly in the eerie silence. The whole place was dark, lit only by a few candles. When lightning flashed across the sky, the stained glass turned the large room into a momentary kaleidoscope of color before he was plunged back into the semi-darkness.

Link pushed back the hood of his cloak as he crossed the room to the altar. Two half-burned candles stood silent watch in their holders, their pale wax collecting on the stone table. The silence was heavy; even the steady drum of the rain and hail could not be heard and the thunder was only a distant whisper. Nothing else moved. There was no disembodied choir or even a priest to tend the altar. He could only guess they had been evacuated.

"Well!" Link shouted into the silence. The only answer was his own echo. "Aren't you there?!" he shouted again. "Your people are dying! Don't you care?! Is this why we were created, so we can destroy each other? I'm supposed to be some Holy Knight, but what difference have I made? Where is the great power of the Goddesses? Nayru! Farore! Din! Answer me!"

His voice echoed around him before fading, leaving only the sound of Link's own breathing. Another flash of lightning threw bright colors across the stone. Link sighed and leaned against the altar, the stone cold under his hands, as he tilted his head back to look up at the ceiling. He could make out the vague outlines of the windows in the darkness, but the high ceiling disappeared into the gloom.

Lightning flashed again, and for a second the stained glass he was staring at was lit up. He blinked in surprise, not sure what he had seen. Staring hard, he waited for the next flash. When it came his suspicions were confirmed.

The picture depicted a young man, dressed in green, who stood with a blue-hilted sword thrust over his head. The background was a deep forest with random red eyes peering out between the trees. In a smaller round window over the scene was a picture of a woman's face with her eyes closed and head bowed as if in prayer. Tawny skin set off the swirl of greens that made up her background.

Startled, he slowly pivoted to look at the other images in turn. To the right of the first window, a second one showed the young man again. This time he was grappling with several red tentacles coming from the right side of the window. In the small, round window above the scene was another praying woman, this time in a swirl of blues.

The next picture showed the young man clinging to the neck of a black dragon as fire and brimstone rained down around them. In the round window was another woman, this time surrounded by red.

The fourth picture showed the boy, his arms spread wide as he plummeted over the edge of the cliff while a violent storm raged around him. In the round picture a young girl was surrounded in swirls of gold.

In the final window the boy stood, sword raised. But he was dwarfed by a monster that seemed to the crawling out from behind the mountains while dark clouds that spewed lightning billowed behind it. In the round window above was an image of the Triforce, light streaming around it.

Link stared at the window through several more lightning strikes until the image was burned into his mind. Something cold settled into his gut. "Is that it then, I'm supposed to fight the monster those witches are creating?" His only answer was another crack of lightning.

Circling the altar, he came to the large stone door, behind which was the room where this had all begun. Placing his hand on the stone, and was surprised to find it felt warm to the touch as the tingle of magic ran up his arm. Swallowing hard he leaned his head against the door. "I...I don't think I can do this... Tell me how I can win... You said I would hear your voices when I needed your aid. I need it now..." More silence pressed in on his ears. With a growl he slammed his fist against the stone door. "Answer me dammit!"

With a booming grind that echoed around him the door began to slide open. Link stepped back in surprise, not sure what to expect next. When the door heaved itself to a stop, Link found himself looking into the room beyond. It, too, was dark and empty. Curious he stepped through the open door, using his toes to feel his way through the darkness. He had moved several feet when the door began to grind back into place.

He spun around and sprinted back, but the stone slammed into place before he could get out. He banged on it with his fist, but to no avail. With a frustrated sigh he turned and leaned against the door. "Okay, I give up. Where to next, oh all knowing ones? I've already fallen this far down the rabbit hole, so it can't get much worse."

He was answered by a strange tugging in his chest. Following the pull, he felt his way across the room until his foot touched another wall. Gingerly, not sure what to expect, he reached out and ran his finger against the stone. It was rough and cold under his fingertips and he frowned at it in the darkness. After several minutes of blind probing, he realized he was feeling words carved into the stone. Feeling his way along the wall, he realized the words took up most of the surface, starting somewhere overhead and ending near his knees. No matter how hard he tried he could not make out any of the words.

Finally his fingers found what felt like a Triforce carved below the words. The moment he realized what it was, it grew hot and began to shine gold. Link stepped back, watching as the liquid light oozed its way upwards, filling in the letters as it went. As the letters filled in the glowing golden light filled the room until it was as bright as day.

It was then he realized why he could not make out the words. The whole paragraph was written in ancient text. Link frowned. "Okay, girls. Farm boy, remember? I didn't study this kind of stuff." He could have sworn he heard a faint giggle before the words morphed into modern language.

_When evil comes to Hyrule's Field, Zora's Domain, and Death Mountain's spire,_

_When forest, glen, and aerie cliffs watch in dread as fell deeds transpire,_

_The King of Evil will not rise alone, but challenged shall be._

_The Hero's courage will act the shield, the sword, and set free_

_The powers of the goddesses three._

_Watch, oh Hyrule, and remember your past,_

_For the darkness' return will not long last._

Link stared at the words, reading them several times, before he sat down on the floor. He was not sure how long he sat there, but it felt like hours. Finally he stood and made his way out of the temple – happy the door let him out without a fuss. The storm was still raging outside, but he hardly noticed the pelting mix of water and ice as his feet slowly carried him back to the castle. He was so absorbed in his thoughts, he did not realize he had returned to the castle until Sheik grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Huh...?" Link blinked owlishly at him for a minute. "Oh, I couldn't sleep. So I went to the temple to see if the Goddesses could advise me."

"And...?" Sheik stretched out the word as he released Link and began leading him through the castle. Link vaguely recognized the direction as heading towards the smaller dining hall Sheik had established as his "War Room."

"I don't know. All I got was a poem."

"Great, I'm pretty sure all the priests and scholars were evacuated." He sighed and ran his hands through his hair as they entered the War Room. Sheik dropped into the chair behind the desk and pulled out a quill and ink, while Link took the opposite chair. "Okay, I'm ready. What did it say?"

Link repeated the poem and Sheik quickly scratched it out on the parchment. Putting his quill down, he read it several times in silence. A frown creased his brow. "This almost sounds like a prophecy." He sighed and sat back. "I'll send it with a runner to the priests, but there is no telling how long it will take them to answer. In the meantime, morning is coming and we need to form ranks for whatever the day brings."

&&&

As the sun crested the mountains, its golden rays sliced through the heavy clouds still clinging to the sky. Water clung to the grass from last night's storm, sparkling in tiny rainbows when the light caught it. A cool breeze swept over the land, kissing the faces of all it touched, and bringing with it the smell of rain and wet earth. The moblin army was nowhere in sight, but they had left scorched and torn earth in their wake.

Link stood next to Sheik as they surveyed the scene. Behind them, the soldiers shifted uneasily. Glancing at Sheik from the corner of his eye, Link noticed his stiff posture and the clenching and unclenching of his jaw. Of all the things they expected to find at dawn, an empty battlefield was not one of them. It was unnerving.

"Do you think all that noise last night was just a diversion?" Link asked quietly.

"Looks that way."

"Now what?"

"Nothing," Sheik said simply. Link looked at him in surprise.

"What do you mean 'nothing'?"

"We don't have the forces to run them to ground, and it could be a trap to draw us out. For the time being, we wait."

The day quickly turned hot and humid as the rain began to evaporate. Soldiers patrolled the walls, their clothes heavy with sweat. But even the humidity was not as thick as the tension inside the castle. Whispers bounced from person to person in a nervous murmur. Even Sheik was pacing the battlement, his brow knitted and his jaw set.

Link sighed as he leaned against the wall. With a small spell he drew water from the air around him, forming it into a small sphere before drinking it. "How long are we going to wait? We haven't seen a moblin all day."

"I guess it can't be helped. I'll send a few scouts out to see what's going on."

"I'll go."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Hero."

"Why not? I'm not doing much good here, and if I don't do something soon I'll lose my mind."

Sheik chuckled, smiling for the first time all day. "I know the feeling. Okay, Hero, pick your men. Keep the list short and take only those you would trust with your life."

Link nodded and turned away. Climbing down from the battlement, he wove his way through the crowd of soldiers and farmers all gathered and waiting for orders. After several minutes of searching he found Alexander, Dominik, and Filip.

The three young men had secured a table and were sharing a skin of water, laughing with each other. Link drew up short to watch them. Not so long ago he would have been there too, laughing at Dominik's jokes and goading Filip, while Alexander tried to keep the peace. They would share talk of next year's festival, sharing new animal raising techniques, and trading bawdy stories about the local milk maids. They would talk of what they would do when they returned to their farms, complaining about the time they had lost.

Now his time was filled with nobles and war tactics. His biggest concerns were counted in lives lost and families destroyed. He no longer gave more than a passing thought to his own farm, but spent hours weighing how much ground could be lost without losing the kingdom.

Suddenly he felt a distance from his childhood friends that units could not measure. Sighing to himself, he walked over to them. Alexander was the first to notice him and raised a hand in greeting.

"Well, look who came from on high to slum about with us common folks," Dominik hooted, as he cast Link a broad grin to take the bite out of his words.

Link gave a short laugh. "Yeah, thought you guys might want some action. I need a few men to go scouting with me outside the walls. You three up to it?"

"Wouldn't you prefer soldiers?" Filip asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What would I want with those pansies? I want people who aren't just going to run and leave me hanging."

Alexander laughed. "All right, Link. I'm with you." The other two nodded in agreement.

They started for the stables, but Link stopped them short and gave a broad grin before catching a passing soldier by the arm. "I need my horse and three other fast horses saddled and brought to the front gate."

"Yes, sir!" The soldier saluted and hurried off.

"It's good to be the hero," Dominik quipped as the soldier disappeared around a corner.

"It has its perks." Link grinned. He led them through the city to the front gate. Sheik and several soldiers met them there.

"You picked farmers instead of soldiers?" Sheik chuckled as he raised an eyebrow. "Somehow I am not surprised." Behind Sheik's back one soldier nudged another and chuckled. Link cut them a glare and they both straightened quickly.

"Is there a problem, sir?" Alexander asked in an even voice.

Sheik smiled at him and shook his head. "I've known Link long enough not to question his judgment. His logic often makes my head hurt and question his sanity." Link made a rude gesture and his friends snickered. A moment later two guards arrived with the horses. Sheik continued as they mounted. "If you run into trouble come straight back, we'll be here to shut the gates behind you. No playing hero."

"Killjoy," Link huffed good naturedly. The soldiers lined up behind the heavy doors and pushed them open while Sheik returned to the battlement. Link led the small group out the gate and across the drawbridge and into the field.

He was instantly struck by how quiet it was. Even listening hard he could not pick up the sounds of birds or insects. It sent a chill down his spin and made his palm itch to hold his sword. The Master Sword hummed and began seeping a soothing warmth into his back.

Slowly they picked their way between the piles of ash that remained of the moblin camp. The ground was littered with bones of past meals – many broken by careless hooves, bits of armor lay forgotten, and a few crude weapons were half-buried in overturned earth.

Alexander slid from his horse and knelt down, carefully tracing a few prints with his fingers. "All these tracks are heading in the same direction." He stood up and shaded his eyes. Link followed his gaze as the land sloped away from them and out of sight.

Placing a finger to his lips, Link slid from Nightfire's back and passed the reins to Filip. He motioned to Alexander to do the same and they carefully crept towards the slope. As they drew closer, both young men got down on their stomachs and army crawled across the grass until they could peer inconspicuously down into the valley beyond.

Link raised an eyebrow at what he saw. The moblin were corralled like cattle. They were kept in place by a series of stylized marble posts, each over eight feet tall, with electricity arcing between them. Oddly, the pigs did not seem to mind the confinement and huddled together with dull, half-lidded expressions on their faces. A quick scan of the cage told Link that Ganon was not among them.

Link made a face, and Alexander only shrugged helplessly.

They quietly began to back away, when a rush of air zoomed overhead. Dominik and Filip yelled and Link's head snapped around. The two witches were swooping towards the two men. The witches raised their hands, summoning a fistful of fire and a swirl of icy magic, respectively. Link was not sure how he contorted his body, but he managed to fire an arrow while only halfway sitting up. The projectile exploded between the diving witches in a blinding golden flash that sent them screaming off course.

"Go!" Link shouted, pushing Alexander towards the other two as he drew his sword and shield. "I'll hold them off." Alexander hesitated, then nodded and sprinted after his horse.

Link turned back just in time to have a ball of fire break across his shield.

"Oh, look, Sister Koume," the witch with the icy hair cooed, "we have finally found the Goddesses chosen one."

"So it seems, Sister Kotake," the flame-haired witch answered in the same sugary voice. "Let us properly introduce ourselves." They dove at him, short swords appearing in their hands. Link blocked the first attack, but it left him unbalanced and only a lucky stumble kept him from losing his head. The witches cackled as they rose into the air again.

"Link!"

Jumping to his feet, Link turned to see Dominik racing towards him, ponying Nightfire behind him. Before the witches could double back, he leapt onto the horse's back and spurred him towards the gate. He was only halfway there when a ball of fire caught him on the shoulder, sending him tumbling across the ground. Nightfire screamed and bolted after the other horses.

Link groaned as he pushed himself upright and leveled a glare at the witches hovering smugly a few feet in front of him. Raising his sword and shield he stood ready for their attack, but they only laughed.

"Little Hero, Sister Koume and I have much more important things to deal with than you."

"But don't be sad, Little Hero. We'll leave you with plenty of playmates to keep you company." With another cackle they zoomed off away from the castle.

Under his feet, Link felt the ground begin to rumble. He turned and, as if in slow motion, saw the moblin army cresting the hill. He could see the earth churn under their feet, see the dull flash of their armor in the sunlight, watched their mouths open as they roared. Turning towards the castle Link began to run. Then his eyes widened.

&&&

Sheik tightened his grip on the rough stone as he saw Link flung from his horse. The other men and Nightfire dove into the safety of the castle walls, never looking back or realizing they had lost Link. He saw the moblin charging, and knew the moment Link realized it as well.

"The men are assembled to assist the Hero, sir!" a soldier called from behind him. "What are your orders?"

"Shut the gate!"

"But sir..."

"I said SHUT THE GATE!" Sheik yelled. The soldier flinched and quickly passed on the order. Sheik leaned over the battlement, watching the heavy oak doors creak closed, sealing Link out with the moblin. "...don't die, Hero, and may the Goddesses have mercy on us both."

&&&

Link felt his chest tighten as he saw the gates beginning to close. Beyond them he saw Alexander being held back by guards as the gates slowly blocked his view. The boom of the heavy oak doors closing and the crossbar slamming into place was deafening.

Skidding to a stop, he turned and faced the horde.

Forcing magic into the Master Sword, he swung it in a horizontal arc. Golden light erupted from the blade, cutting through the air and slicing into the moblin front lines. The pigs fell, but their comrades simply charged over them, killing those that were still alive. Link had time to repeat the action only once before they were upon him.

&&&

Sheik felt his throat close as Link vanished beneath the mass of moblin. He closed his eyes and turned away, unwilling to see the inevitable outcome.

"Sir!" a soldier yelled. "Look at that!"

Turning, Sheik followed the man's gaze. "Holy Din..." Behind the wave of moblin, bokoblin were leading giant boars by rings in their noses. More little monsters were lashing the beasts from behind, their sticks leaving bloody trails. The boars strained and grunted as they pulled at three catapults – each cocked and loaded – and several carts of boulders. "Retreat!"

Lines broke as everyone moved deeper into the castle. Sheik barely made it off the battlement when the whistling started. He dove for cover behind a house moments before part of the castle wall exploded. Jumping to his feet, he took off running again, yelling orders as he went.

It was a wild scramble as people made for the inner walls of the castle, wedged their way through the narrow gate. Behind them lizalfos, bokoblin, and moblin poured through the holes as more boulders whistled through the air. Sheik ordered the second gate locked and barricaded, hoping most of the people had gotten through.

"Archers, take your positions. Fire at will!" Sheik yelled even as he began to climb to the top of the wall to survey the damage.

Several sections of the outer wall were completely collapsed, the rubble scattered across the cobblestone streets. Some boulders had missed entirely, crushing house and market booths instead. A small fire had started in the marketplace, sending up a wisp of black smoke. Bokoblin chatted loudly as they charged the gates, grappling hooks in hand.

The archers around him fired, but missed more than they killed. Sheik growled and raised his hand, palm out and fingers splayed. "WIND!" The air howled as it was whipped into a wild twister that rushed down the path, sucking up everything in its way and slinging it like a rag doll. One bokoblin hit the wall with a sickening crunch, before oozing to the ground on a trail of its own blood. "Magic users, to me! NOW!"

&&&

Everything hurt.

It hurt to stand. It hurt to move.

Every breath came in a painful pant. Every heave of his sword made his muscles scream.

Blood and sweat dripped from his hair and plastered his clothes to his body. He could not even tell how much was his. His world had become a long, painful haze with no beginning or end.

Still, he fought. Still, he drove his sword into the moblin surrounding him. Still, through the haze, he felt a grim satisfaction as he was sprayed with more gore.

He had lost count of how many had fallen. He did not care. Only the haze existed. If it stopped, his world would end. So, he fought.

There was a flash, so bright it turned the day into a world of white, and a roar, like a hundred claps of thunder. Wind, like the claws of a monster, scored everything in its path. He was thrown off his feet, landing hard a moment before something heavy landed on top of him. He could do nothing as the wind forced the object down onto him, making it impossible to move. Slowly the light faded and the roar of the wind subsided, leaving his world a mess of static. Spots danced before his eyes and his ears rang.

Carefully he lifted the object that had landed on him, mildly disgusted to see it was a moblin who had taken the brunt of wind. The remains were torn and charred, and Link briefly wondered at the irony before peering around the corpse.

In the wake of the light and wind Hyrulian Field had been cleared. Nothing remained standing. Moblin lay in bloody, charred lumps on the ground, and the grass had been burned or completely ripped from the ground. Thin wisps of smoke curled up from the ground.

Then one of the lumps close to the center of the devastation moved. Slowly, Ganon staggered to his feet. Despite the destruction surrounding him, he was unmarred. Yet something did not seem right. The giant moblin kept staggering as if drunk, alternately grabbing his skull and stomach. He stumbled and fell onto all fours, making a sound somewhere between a roar and a scream. The vaguely human-shaped body began to contort. Clothing and armor stretched and snapped. Muscles bulged and his tusked extended. Finally the huge monster collapsed to the ground, panting. Its breath came in heavy gasps in the silence of the field. Then the breathing slowed and the silence pressed in.

After several minutes of watching from behind the dead moblin, Link moved. Pushing his savior aside to sprawl bonelessly on the ground, he stood up. Sword in hand and shield at the ready he carefully made his way over to where the thing lay. Even from a distance, he could tell it was massive – easily the size of a small house.

Link was only a few feet away when the Monster opened its eyes. For a moment the two stared at each other, and in that instant Link know he would never forget those eyes. They were not the eyes of a moblin, dull and empty; but eyes of depth and intellect. So black he could see himself in them like a mirror, yet the darkness was more than a color. It seemed to take form, pouring out of the eyes to infect everything around them.

They were eyes he knew, he had seen them before, but he could not place them, as if out of a half-forgotten dream.

Then it moved. Link jumped back as the mountain of muscle surged forward. One huge tusk slammed into his shield and the world became a blur. Landing hard, he felt himself bounce and skid across the ground. A moblin blade cut into his leg. Pushing himself up, he hissed to see the wound was quite deep and ran from his knee to the middle of his thigh, where the blade stuck. But he did not have time to dwell on the injury as the ground began to shake.

He looked up to see Ganon, still firmly on all fours, bearing down on him. His head was lowered so those fierce tusks jutted out like massive swords. It was like being caught in the path of a siege engine. Vaguely he thought to dodge, but there was nowhere to go. It was only some deep-seated instinct, that Sheik had no doubt pounded into him, which made him lift his shield.

He was flying again. But this time the world did not streak past. In fact, everything seemed to move in slow motion. The sky and ground barrel rolled around him. Sounds became muted. Even the bounce and skid failed to cause pain. When everything stopped, he found himself lying on his stomach in the mud near the moat. From that angle, he could see Ganon standing several yards away, staring at him. He must have been satisfied that Link was dead, because after only a few moments he turned and lumbered toward the castle.

_Get up._ Link growled at himself, but his body refused to comply. Something was crushing his chest, making it hard to breathe. _Get Up!_ He managed to roll over with a sickly flop. Looking down he saw the breastplate of his armor had buckled, though if the damage was from the blow or the landing he could not tell. The bent metal was pressing in on his sternum and crushing his lungs. _Get UP!_ It was only extreme force of will that pulled him to a sitting position. He had to contort painfully to reach the straps holding the plate in place.

The ruined armor fell to the mud with a wet thump and Link sucked in air. The fuzzy quietness around him began to fade as oxygen flooded his body. After several minutes of just breathing he lifted his head to look around. Ganon and the witches were nowhere to be seen, and for the first time he noticed the damage to the castle walls. Then he heard the screams.

Jumping to his feet, he winced, stumbled, and fell back to the ground, just barely catching himself on all fours. Panting, he watched as trails of blood slid down his arms. He tried to follow them to their origin, but they merged with his tunic and all the blood soaked into it. Gripping the Master Sword, he begged for strength, then stood up slowly. Setting his jaw, he began moving towards the source of the screams.

&&&

"Everyone behind the wall! Barricade the gate!" Sheik shouted. He could not believe what he had seen. He had secretly hoped the blinding light that had scattered the bokoblin belonged to Link. Praying the boy had managed to call on the power of the Goddesses to save them all. But now he feared the worst.

A monster, the likes of which he had never seen, was making its way towards them. So large it smashed houses and rubble in its path. Unhurried, the creature came at them with a single mindedness that was disturbing. They shot it with arrows and slammed it with magic, but neither seemed to faze the beast.

Now they stood, with braces against the gate and magic barriers of all kinds raised, waiting...

The ground began to rumble. Men shuffled their feet nervously, yet had nowhere to run. The bang of flesh ramming wood and steel was deafening. The wood cracked and the steel whined, but the gate held. They waited for the next charge.

"Hey, big and ugly. Do you always run from a fight, or should I feel flattered?"

Sheik's heart leapt into his throat. Against his better judgment, he broke ranks and began to climb back to the top of the wall.

&&&

"Hey, big and ugly. Do you always run from a fight, or should I feel flattered?" Link yelled, sounding much stronger and more confident than he felt. Ganon stopped as he backed up to make another charge and turned to glare. Link stood tall and strong under the glare, not letting on that simply gripping his sword and shield was draining his energy. Behind him a few moblin and bokoblin hid in the shadows, though if they feared him or the monster was hard to tell.

Ganon stamped the ground, growling and snorting. Link dug his heels into the ground and raised his sword. Everything hurt. Blood covered him so thickly he could no longer tell what was his. The world swayed unevenly around him, but he stood his ground. The great beast snorted and stamped its forelimb, a swine-like snarl curdling from its throat. Link growled back.

With a scream, the monster charged.

Something in Link shattered. Color and sound exploded in every direction. He raised his shield and the former moblin slammed into it with a force that by all right should have sent him flying, yet he stood firm. It became his world; forcing this creature back was all that mattered. He put all his power behind the shield, even as it warped under the pressure.

Glowering over the top of the shield, he stared into dark, pitiless eyes. Link raised his sword, ready to end this forever. The monster squalled and with a single powerful thrust, hurled Link off his feet and into the sky.

&&&

Sheik watched in open mouthed horror as the bloody rag doll-like body flew higher than the wall. A dented shield slid from its arm even while the sword stayed firmly in its grasp. The body flew heavenward, past the walls, higher than the battlement, and beyond the towers; as if the Goddesses themselves were calling him home. Sheik felt sick.

Suddenly a blinding flash lit up the world.

&&&

Link felt weightless. He could feel the wind rushing over him and he slipped from gravity's grip. The world was quiet, peaceful; no longer could he hear the clang of swords and shields, or the cries of men and beasts. His broken body cried for rest, and his eyes slid closed. It seemed as if nothing mattered; he could not make himself care anymore. It was too hard; sleep, that was easy.

A strange tingling around his head forced his eyes open. The wind was slowing as gravity reclaimed him. The tingling turned to a buzz and the circlet felt suddenly cool. Light, golden and radiant, flashed as power rushed from the sword still clenched in his fist to the winged circlet still clinging to his brow.

As he reached the crest of his flight, he twisted in mid-air, turning to face the ground as he hung suspended for a moment. Then the ground began to rise. He felt wings he could not see flex and fold, giving his freefall direction. Gripping the sword in both hands, he saw a mass of golden power surrounding the blade so thick and fierce it rolled over the metal like a living fire.

Below, every being stared up at him, but all he could see was the monster. A fury like nothing he had ever felt tore through him and a snarl curled his lip. The monster tried to run a moment too late. Link saw terrified black eyes and a splash of blood before everything stopped.

Opening his eyes, he saw he'd landed several meters away from what remained of the monster moblin. His head spun and his body felt drained, yet he could see the remaining enemies closing ranks around him. It took all he had to climb to his feet and lift his sword.

A trumpet blast heralded the sound of the gates being thrown open. Horses screamed as they charged, and the creatures surrounding him broke ranks and ran. Link felt a smile crack the dried blood on his cheeks as he faced his approaching comrades. He staggered a step and their movements became a blur of color.

Trying to take another step, he stumbled. Strong arms caught him, and a voice he could not place said something he did not understand, before everything went black.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:**_ Hello everyone. I'd like to apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I have spent the last several weeks in and out of the computer shop. It started with a virus, and ended with the complete wiping and reformatting of my hard drive. This has not only hindered my posting, but the writing of the chapter itself. Again, I apologize for keeping you all waiting, it was not my original plan._

_**To Forge the Master**_

Chapter 21

_There are no happy endings, because nothing ends._

_Schmendrick, The Last Unicorn_

Link was surprised to find himself comfortable. His last memory had been one filled with blood, so he had expected to wake in pain. Whatever he was lying on was downy soft and cradled his body, and a weightless cover kept him warm. He was so comfortable he was tempted to not open his eyes, and instead roll over and go back to the wonderful blackness of sleep before the pain of reality could claim him.

"Are you going to sleep forever, my hero?"

Link's eyes snapped open and he found himself staring up into the smiling face of Farore. "Crap, am I dead again?"

The goddess laughed in her almost child-like musical tones. "No, just dreaming. You are very much alive."

"Well, that's a relief." Link sighed as he sat up. As he did he got his first good look at the dream world and raised an eyebrow. He was indeed lying on a bed, covered by a downy comforter, but the room was not one he recognized. It was an odd mix of many places. While the bed was clearly like the one from his room in the castle, the furniture looked more like it had been transplanted from Lon Lon Ranch. The floor was carpeted in fresh, fragrant grass. The gold and pearl balcony doors opened onto a white sand beach. "I think I hit my head too many times..."

Farore giggled as she stood from her cross-legged position on the bed. "Don't worry. Dreams are always a bit weird. Be glad yours are so pretty. Most people's are very dull and colorless." She walked across the room and stepped through the doors. "Ooooo, very nice!"

Curious, Link got up and followed. The minute he stepped through the doors he was hit with the smell of moist, salty air. A summer sun warmed his skin and a cooling breeze swept through his hair. Turning, he saw that the beach wrapped around a fair sized island. Lush grass and tall trees grew everywhere. Nightfire grazed peacefully under a tree that bore fruit of every kind. The only structure was a small, unassuming hut attached to the extravagant doors he had just passed through. "Yeah...I'm going to stick with the hitting my head theory."

"Do you like it?" Farore asked with a big smile.

"It is nice in a weird sort of way," Link offered with a shrug

"Good! Then it's yours." The goddess threw open her arms as if she were expecting applause for a magic trick at a carnival.

"What?"

"I've made it real. You can come here between battles to rest." She practically bounced with excitement. "Come on! Let's go see what else you created here." She grabbed his hand and began pulling him down the beach, but Link pulled up short.

"Wait, you mean the battle isn't over? I have to go back!" He began looking around and for the first time realized that there was no boat or any way off the island.

"The battle is over," Farore said softly, drawing his attention back to her, "but the war has only begun." She turned and continued down the beach at a more sedate pace.

Link followed, confused. "But I destroyed Ganon. Didn't I? I thought I did, but it got really blurry at the end..."

"No, you didn't. You ended his life. It's not the same thing," the goddess provided, stopping to pick up a golden seashell and hold it to her ear. Smiling she offered him the shell.

"I don't understand." Link sighed, accepting the shell and placing it to his ear. He was startled to hear hundreds of voices. He pulled the shell away in surprise, looking between it and Farore, who only giggled. When he placed it to his ear again he listened more carefully and was able to pick out Sheik's voice. Though it was faint and hard to make out, it sounded like he was speaking gently to a child. Deciding to save the shell, he placed it in his pouch.

Farore continued. "The witches Koume and Kotake completed their spell before you could kill him. He will be reborn again and again until the spell is broken. Even if you destroy one body, he will simply come back in a new form. Your best option will probably be to seal him if you can, though there is no telling how long a seal will last."

"Then how do I break the spell?" Link asked as they rounded the beach to find a series of large stepping stones leading to another, smaller island. Unlike the large island it was nothing but a hill of black sand rising out of the endless ocean. The black sand shone and sparkled in the sunlight, and scattered across it were more shells. Curious, Link began making his way over to them, with Farore following.

"We can't tell you," the goddess confessed.

Link stopped abruptly on one of the smaller stones and turned. "But you're goddesses! Aren't you supposed to be all knowing?"

Farore shook her head. "I didn't say we didn't know, I said we can't tell you. As was said before, free will is a double edged sword. History-changing decisions are always a variable until the moment they come to pass. And, the witches' magic is old; it comes from the darkness that existed from before we created Hyrule. Now, that power also resides in the creature Ganon. While we do have the power to simply erase them from the timeline as if they had never been, the consequences that would follow would cause Hyrule far more strife and suffering than allowing them to continue down this path."

Link frowned as she flashed out of existence then reappeared on the smaller island. The black sand made a musical sound as she walked across it. Link joined her, surprised when his boots disappeared and the soft sand worked its way between his toes. Reaching down, he picked up one of the shells and placed it against his ear. This time the voice he heard was clearly Zelda's, but her words where jumbled and fuzzy, as if from far away. "What are these?"

The goddess smiled. "Seashells, of course." Link gave her a dry look and she giggled. "They allow you to listen in on what is happening in Hyrule. The shells on this island are for important figures in Hyrule, you won't be able to understand them unless they speak to you directly. The ones on the big island are people who are important to you, and you can listen to them any time."

"Oh..." Link said, not sure how to respond as he let the shell drop back to the sand. He turned to look back at the big island and sighed. "My own private purgatory."

"It's not ideal," Farore agreed. "But it's not like we can send you on with the rest of the souls."

Link frowned at her. "I'm not going to like this answer, but what the hell: Why not?"

"Because you are no longer a normal soul, you have become bound to the Master Sword."

"I don't understand. Really, at this point don't I deserve a straight answer?"

The young goddess giggled. "All souls, no matter what they ultimately become – moblin, Hyrulian, Zora, or any other race – all start out the same. You, Sheik, Zelda, and even Ganon and Thorvald were all identical at your conception. It is the choices you make in life that make you who you are. You had courage before you were made a hero. You bore your step-grandfather's intolerance to keep peace in the house even when your stepfather would not stand up for you. Your willingness to sacrifice everything for your little sister, and later your willingness to take up a sword and save a world – these things made you who you are, not I or my sisters."

"Still, it seems lonely, living here by myself, waiting for Hyrule to need me again." Link groaned.

"Time passes differently here, you'll barely notice it," Farore assured him. When he did not seem appeased, she went on. "Perhaps I can have Sheik sent here after his death. You will have company and someone to look after things while you are away."

Link shifted his weight, listening to the sound of the singing sand under his feet. "That would be nice, but only if he agrees." Farore nodded and they made their way back to the big island. Nightfire approached and Link gently stroked his nose. "Sheik could have become the hero. No more yanking me around, I know Sheik has what it takes. He would have made a far better choice, so why choose me?"

"Sheik has his own destiny," the goddess answered. "He is the first of a new race. His children and followers will one day become known as the Sheikah; loyal guardians of Hyrule and the Royal family, and a great ally to you in the future."

Link was silent for a long time as they continued to tour the island. There was a clear stream that bubbled out of a cave filled with jewel-like stalactites, little crabs of purple and red that scurried across the beach, and trees that actually whispered in the wind – mostly telling fables and fairy tales.

"What about me? Will I ever have a normal life?"

"I cannot say Hyrule will never call on you again, but Ganon will not reappear during your current lifetime. Your life will be what you make of it from now on." She smiled coyly. "I bet you can ask that pretty milkmaid you've been making googly eyes for her hand. Oh I bet you will make the most beautiful babies!" Link's eyes widened and he sputtered incoherently. The goddess laughed in her musical voice. "I'm teasing you, you're too tense." She took his hand and led him back to the hut. "It's almost time for you to go back."

Link followed. Once inside he felt incredibly tired and was unable to keep his eyes open. He felt Farore directing him towards the bed, but did not really need it. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was asleep. _And, don't worry. I'll heal your wounds._ Farore's voice drifted through his mind before everything went black.

&&&

Link opened his eyes, then slammed them shut as harsh sunlight cascading in through his window seared across his sight. Shading his eyes, he opened them again, this time more slowly. Sitting up, he let the comforter slide down his chest. Most of his torso and arms were wrapped in gauze that was stained red-brown. Shifting, he could tell his legs were wrapped as well. A large bowl sat on the nightstand; the water was clear, but the rag hanging over the side was colored a faint pink. Even the sheets where he had been lying were marked. An empty chair stood next to the bed. The Master Sword leaned again the nightstand, but his shield was missing.

Putting his hand to his head, and feeling more bandages, he vaguely wondered how he had lived. Thinking hard, he could recall the Goddess Farore saying... something to him, but he could not remember what. His next thought was how good he felt. Despite all the evidence to the contrary, he did not feel as if he had so much as a splinter.

Carefully, he began unwrapping his right arm, letting the gauze pool on the ruined comforter. Dried blood clung to his skin, some flaking away as he bent and flexed his arm, but there were no wounds or scars of any kind. The skin was as virgin as if he had never been in a battle. More confidently he removed the rest of the wrapping to find more of the same.

Leaving the used bandages where they lay, he moved to the washroom. The tub was filled with water – perhaps left to easily refill the bowl on the nightstand – that had long ago gone tepid, but Link climbed in anyway and began to wash. It did not take long for the water to turn red. Getting out, he dried off and made his way back to the main room, towel firmly around his hips.

His clothes were nowhere to be found, but he was quickly waylaid in his search when Sheik's voice caught his attention. Stopping, he listened and was surprised by the gentleness in his tone. "Link is...he was hurt very badly. It will probably be a long time before he can get out of bed again."

"I wanna see Big Brother!" screeched a child, the sound echoing down the hallway. Link smiled even as the volume and pitch made him flinch.

"I know you do," Sheik continued. "And I'm going to let you, but you have to promise not to jump on him or yell. He needs his rest." This was followed by the stamping of a small foot and a snort Link was very familiar with. Smiling to himself, he moved to the door, pushed it open, and stepped out into the hall.

"Ray, are you giving Uncle Sheik a hard time?"

Two pairs of eyes turned, both wide. Sheik was kneeling on the floor so he was eye level with the girl, his hands firmly but gently on her shoulders to keep her in hand. His green eyes stared in astonished disbelief, then darted to Link's bare, and clearly unmarred, chest. Ray, on the other hand, looked entirely delighted. She ripped herself away from Sheik, who was far too astonished to stop her, and launched herself into her brother's arms.

"He's being mean to me, Big Brother! Beat him up!"

Link chuckled, casting an amused glance at Sheik as the other man rose to his feet. "Is that so? And how has he been mean?"

"He wouldn't let me see you! Not for a long long long long long long time! He said you were sick. I told him it was okay because I took care of you when you were sick before. And then he said you were hurt. But you aren't sick or hurt! He was just being a big meanie!" She turned in his arms so she could stick out her tongue.

"It was two days..." Sheik huffed indignantly.

Link could not suppress his laughter and hugged his sister tightly. "I missed you too, Ray." He gently placed her on the floor and playfully tweaked her nose. "Uncle Sheik and I need to talk. What do you say you go make me one of your special dinners? Then you and I can have a picnic under the stars." The little girl let out a squeal of delight before darting down the hall. "She won't get lost, will she?"

Sheik shook his head. "We put you in the first bed we could find. The Throne room is just around the corner."

"Really?" Link asked as he looked back into the room to realize it was not the one he had been staying in. Blinking hard, he sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I guess I won't find any of my clothes here then."

"So we'll send someone for them." Sheik shrugged, following him into the room and pulling a cord hanging near the door. "In the meantime, you can explain how you are..." he made a sweeping gesture to indicate Link's torso, "whole, again."

"No idea," Link confessed as he picked up the bloodied bandages. "Last thing I remember was taking off my dented armor because it was crushing my lungs."

Sheik's jaw tightened behind his scarf. "Not sure I can fill in many blanks for you. All I saw was the end where you put that sword of yours through that monster's head."

Link made a non-communicative noise then fell silent for a long time, concentrating on rolling the bandages and placing them neatly aside. "You ordered the gates closed, didn't you?" There was no accusation or anger in the words, just a simple straightforward question. Still, Sheik tensed.

"Link...I..." Sheik fell silent and looked away. A soldier stuck his head in the door and Link requested his clothes. The soldier openly stared at him as he backed out of the room muttering to himself. Link managed to pick out the words "miracle" and "Goddesses." He also caught sight of the man grasping at the Triforce on a chain about his neck.

"Probably wise of you," Link said after the soldier's hurried footsteps faded. "If you'd left them open the moblin would have invaded the city."

"They obviously got in anyway," Sheik protested.

"But you didn't know they had siege weapons," Link replied. Sheik looked like he wanted to protest, but could not think of anything to say. The soldier returned with a fresh set of clothes for Link, bowing his way out of the room after Link had thanked him. "They aren't going to all start bowing to me like the Zora, are they?"

Sheik shrugged and gave Link the first unguarded smile since he woke up. "Possibly. But you did basically rise from the dead. We must have dumped half a dozen fairies on you, but all it did was stem the bleeding a little." His smile faded and he took a deep breath. "So, are we...good?"

Link pulled his tunic over his head and grinned. "Sure. But we need to hurry. I want to see the nobles' faces when they see me still kicking, and it won't take long for the rumor of my miracle recovery to get out."

Sheik laughed. Link finished dressing, grabbed his sword, and they left the room. The hallway was deserted. It was such a stark contrast to the constant activity of the previous days it startled Link. He was surprised to find the peace made him feel uncomfortable, even edgy, as if the stillness was a cloak for some unseen danger.

As they passed a window, what he saw gave him pause.

Several gaping holes in the city walls broke up the once smooth barrier. The field beyond was completely destroyed, leaving the ground burned and torn. Soldiers piled the moblin dead into hay carts to be taken away. A wisp of dark smoke coiled over the horizon and Link could detect a hint of burning pork.

Draftees and soldiers hurried about the city, tearing down the buildings that were beyond repair and moving rubble. But, like the castle, it all seemed strangely muted. From his vantage point he could see the square where the yearly festivals were held, but without the many vendors and patrons, it was like a ghost town. Even the fountain had been shut off and stood in silent reverence of the stillness.

"How long before people return?"

"Not sure." Sheik shrugged. "We need to get the debris cleared out first, then make sure all the remaining structures are stable. Depending on the damage, I'd say a month at least. Why?"

"If just doesn't seem like Castle Town without all the people," Link replied as he turned away from the window.

Sheik had been right when he said they were very close to the throne room. When the guards saw them coming, they quickly scrambled to open the doors. Inside, Zelda was standing with a group of soldiers around a table. Large scrolls were spread out before them, each with designs of various parts of Castle Town. Nobles spoke with each other in small groups, discussing who would contribute what.

As the guards announced them, all heads turned. Link swallowed. They looked at him as if he were some strange specter that had suddenly appeared in their midst. The Princess took several steps towards him, and Link made to give her his best bow.

"Please don't." Her soft voice echoed in the large, silent room. Link paused, still slightly bent at the waist and raised his eyes to her in question. Zelda smiled slightly, placed her hand over her heart, and bowed. Link found himself struck dumb with surprise. "Thank you. For all you have done for Hyrule and her people, I am forever in your debt. If you have any wish that is in my power to grant, it is yours."

"T-thank you," Link stuttered awkwardly. "And, you're welcome."

Zelda rose and smiled. "You never need lower your head to me, or anyone else, ever again."

The next few weeks passed more rapidly than Link expected. Sheik assigned him to head a team of soldiers guarding those taking away rubble. The work was quiet, with no major incidents, and gave Link time to reflect on the journey that had been the last few months of his life. He was not sure what he hoped to find – a moral, a lesson, a reason for it all, maybe some greater meaning to life itself – but he did not find it. And even another visit to the temple to ask the Goddesses brought him no further insights.

At the end of two weeks, people began returning to Castle Town. At first it was just a few of the residents coming to see what remained of their homes, but they were soon followed by vendors. Shop faces were quickly repaired and colorful tents popped up like spring flowers. The silence was chased away as the vendors began calling for attention and people bustled from shop to shop. By the end of the month only the buildings being rebuilt gave any hint that there had been a war. The draftees were released and the soldiers returned to their normal duties, while civilian workers took over the reconstruction.

"So, where to, Hero?" Sheik asked as the gates closed behind them. "I heard a rumor there is a place in the desert called the Cave of Ordeals."

"I think I've had enough ordeals for a while," Link laughed. "Personally, I'm going home for a while. I want a few weeks worth of sleep in my own bed." He let his head roll back and looked up at the sky as Faris lazily followed them from above. "Maybe do something mundane and repetitive like chopping wood or feeding animals. The festival is next month and Ray will be entering her first goat in the livestock show, so I'll help her with that."

Sheik frowned behind his scarf. "So you're hanging up your sword?"

Link shook his head without looking away from the sky. "No, but even heroes need a little downtime. Being the Hero of Hyrule is who I am, like it or not. This battle is over, but I think the war has only begun."

"Why do you say that?"

"Just call it Hero's Intuition," Link replied evenly as he turned Nightfire towards Lon Lon Ranch.

&&&

A scream pierced the hot, dry air.

"It's all right, Aysu. Be strong, sister. Just a little more. Now push!"

Aysu ground her teeth. Her long red hair was plastered to her dark skin with sweat. Panting she looked around the room. Several of her Gerudo sister were gathered in the room. These women had taken her in as a little girl when she fled the tyranny of her moblin captors. Here she had grown strong and learned to fight back.

Strange how she felt nostalgic at a moment like this.

Another contraction stole her thoughts, then the room was filled with a new voice. Aysu lay back, gasping for breath as she listened to the most wonderful sound she had ever heard. It took her several minutes to realize it was the only noise she heard.

Sitting up, she saw her sisters crowded around the child. Normally they would be passing the baby, each greeting their newest sister. But instead they were silent, almost as if they did not dare speak. Fear, something Aysu had not known in a log time, suddenly coiled in her chest. "Is she...what's wrong?"

Her sisters turned to look at her, something Aysu could not place shining in their eyes. The midwife smiled at her as she secured the soft blanket around the newborn. "His Majesty is fine. Just a bit hungry."

Aysu took the new king and carefully brought him to her breast. Her sisters nodded approvingly when he latched on with gusto.

The next few hours passed in a blur for Aysu. All of her sisters came to see the new king, soothsayers were sent for to determine his name, letters where written and sent to the other races of Hyrule, gifts were presented, and traditional robes were brought out. By the time night fell, Aysu was more tired than she could have ever imagined being.

Her eyes were just drifting shut when a sound made her come awake again. Looking around, she saw two women standing in her doorway. They wore dark cloaks lined with odd gold markings. Aysu had to squint to make them out in the darkness.

"It seems the time has finally come, Sister Koume."

"So it has, Sister Kotake."

Aysu's eyes widened and her throat closed. She opened her mouth to scream, but there was no sound. The flashes of red and blue light lasted only a few seconds, then everything was darkness.

Kotake smiled as she took the baby from his mother's limp grasp, raising him so she could look into the child's eyes. "Well, well, Master Ganon, this new form fits you very well. Perhaps he needs a new name to go with his new form. Don't you think, Sister Koume?"

"Indeed, Sister Kotake," Koume replied as she took the baby and cradled him in her arm. "From now on you shall be Ganondorf, and your name will be spoken in awe and fear for all the history on Hyrule." The witches cackled as they mounted their brooms and vanished into the night sky, their laughter and the young king's cry nothing more then an echo on the wind.

THE END


End file.
